The Summer King
by AshtheBlueEyedPoet
Summary: Originals AU: Centuries have passed and have told stories of the Hybrid named Niklaus Mikaelson. Dubbed the Summer King of the French Quarter, Klaus's rule is fearsome and tyrannical. However, the King will meet his match when a new power rises from the west and makes a move on his territory. And this new challenge proves to be more than meets the eye …
1. Heavy Lies the Crown

Chapter One: Heavy Lies the Crown

Loud cries and the sound of fists connecting with flesh filled the air. It was scented with the smell of blood and kicked up dirt, and was tinged with fear and adrenaline.

High above the chaos, a pair of deep blue eyes observed it all. A smile stretched across the blue eyed man's face, grotesquely pleased with the carnage that was his doing.

Stretched across a throne made from dark oak and blood red velvet, the man sat with a powerful, arrogant air about him. His demeanor appeared casual, almost careless, if it not were for the bloodshed according below from where his throne sat.

A tyrant in every right, the man was known as the Hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson. Half werewolf, half vampire, no other creature could match him in speed nor strength. Not only was he powerful, but Niklaus was known to be a sadistic man, cruel and merciless. Centuries told the stories of the blood he shed, the families he tore apart, and the cold demeanor by which he ruled.

Those who both feared and revered him followed him loyally. Those who opposed him quickly learned not to challenge him. Years left him with a rather large group of loyalists, who did his bidding. They were used as pawns in his games, both to kill and to provide entertainment for the Hybrid.

Those who came to know him only saw a man before they saw the monster.

So he sat, unchallenged, upon his throne for centuries. First he ruled in Europe back when it was being ravaged by the plague, then he set his sights on the New World.

Landing on the shores of what was to be known as Louisiana, Klaus had a hand in founding the French Quarter in New Orleans. And there he ruled, and there it was believed he would always rule.

Klaus smiled again at the thought. His full lips curved upward.

His blue eyes, golden hair, and romantic features dubbed him the title of the Summer King, a name that reflected both the time of year he was born as well as the time he began his rule in the Quarter. He wore the title well, as his crown was more metaphorical than literal.

No, Klaus did not care for the crowns nor the jewels, but the _power_. It was a craving, an addiction, he fed his whole life. The only other being that once had power over Klaus had been Mikael, his father. Even though Klaus was not Mikael's legitimate son, Mikael himself had been a terrifying figure that raised his children with an iron fist.

But once it was revealed that Klaus had been conceived through an illicit affair, the young Hybrid that killed Mikael, then his own mother. That had been the first step he had taken towards where he would eventually end up.

His dark musings were interrupted by a loud shout. Klaus turned his attention below, where a tall, dark skinned man stood amidst the bodies.

The man, a vampire named Marcel, flashed his teeth in a wide smile. As Klaus's right hand man and second in command, he stood as both the first vampire Klaus sired and as one of Klaus's closest confident.

"All right, settle down," Marcel called out, speaking towards the masses that had gathered around the French courtyard. "For the next round, we have a lovely vampire named Katherine going up against the undefeated champ, the newly made Hybrid, Tyler!"

Cheers erupted as a woman, the vampire, was dragged forward in chains, or rather, vervain soaked ropes. She was tall and lithe, with dark hair and eyes, and a cold, fierce expression that captured Klaus's attention.

As part of his entertainment, Klaus ruled over a series of fights each week that featured all kinds of creatures, from vampires to werewolves to witches. Others came from all around to watch and to place bets. During these nights, both the cash and the blood flowed freely.

Then emerged the only other Hybrid in existence, Klaus's newest creation, a man named Tyler. Born a werewolf, Klaus had had Tyler captured then turned to merely see if it could be done. After centuries of being the only Hybrid, Klaus chose to create his own through experimentation. When it proved to be a success, Klaus was pleased to watch as the newborn Hybrid developed a thirst for blood that was both literal and hypothetical.

But now his curiosity lied with the vampire, who was eyeing Tyler with a smirk and a cocked hip. If she hadn't been bound, Klaus imagined she would have been yawning and examining her nails.

When the ropes were dropped, the vampire Katherine stepped into the circle, flexing her fists. Tyler followed suit, circling her slowly.

Then, with a quick series of movements Klaus only saw thanks to his superb vision, Katherine had Tyler knocked into the dirt. Her heel pressed into his throat, right against the artery.

But just as quickly, Tyler rolled away from the impending stab to the throat and sent a fist into the vampire's face, sending her crashing into the stonewall. Dust fell as the foundation shook from the impact.

And so the fight continued, with Katherine attacking using her speed, while Tyler used his strength. When they pulled apart again, both were covered in blood and were breathing heavily.

Klaus stood, and a hush fell over the crowd. He looked at the two competitors approvingly. "Well done," he stated, smirking. "I believe you both have proved yourselves to be worthy adversaries, no? I call a draw. Tyler, return to your quarters." Then his attention turned towards the vampire.

She stared up at him, her expression unreadable.

"As for you," Klaus continued, "perhaps you will consider a place with us, here in the Quarter?"

If Katherine was surprised, she didn't show it. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "How do I know this isn't a trick?"

Klaus spread his arms. "I have no use for tricks. Swear your loyalty onto me, and you may take your place with us. You will be given a room, clothes, and all the blood you can drink."

With that, Katherine smiled slowly.

As the crowd dispersed at the end of the evening, Klaus stood alone on the balconies outside his rooms. He could smell the impending arrival of dawn.

Looking over the town, the woods, and the swamps that encompassed the Quarter, he smirked yet again.

Indeed, it was good to be King.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.**

 **Author's Note: Enjoy and please review!**


	2. Of Monsters and Wolves

Chapter Two: Of Monsters and Wolves

To the West of Klaus's kingdom, miles and miles away, a wolf pack was on the hunt.

Led by its Alpha, the pack moved swiftly through the forests, tracking down the scent of its wounded prey.

Blending into the surroundings, the Alpha came to a sudden stop, listening intently. The pack Beta, who stood to the Alpha's right, moved forward to investigate the sound that had pulled their leader off course.

Staying low, the Beta moved underneath some shrubs that blocked the path. Then he yelped, jumping back, when he saw what was in front of him.

Pinned to a tree was a vampire, who was impaled by a stake in his chest. Long dead, its corpse smoked from being out in the sun. What remained was gruesome, filling the air with an awful smell.

The rest of the pack came forward to see what had startled the Beta, and many others gave a startled cry as well. Only the Alpha remained calm, shifting back into its human form.

In the wolf's place stood a tall, athletically built woman. She had dark hair and wide, greenish hazel eyes, and wore a serious expression on her face.

Soon the rest of the pack shifted back as well, all uneasy by the sight.

The Beta, a man by the name of Mason Lockwood, stood next to his Alpha with a deep frown on his face. "What is this, Hayley? Who could have done this?"

Hayley Marshall, the Alpha, crossed her arms over her chest. "Another vamp, a wolf, you name it. I can't smell anything else but that vampire's rotting meat."

"This is within our territory," Mason pointed out. "If someone is hunting vampires, maybe they're hunting other things too."

Hayley turned away from the body. She looked up at Mason. "Take it down and bury the body. If there are Hunters in these areas, we all need to be ready and alert."

Mason nodded, before beckoning two other wolves to help him.

After it was done, the pack moved on, opting to stay in their human forms. Although they were stronger and faster as wolves, they were easier to spot.

Werewolves varied in shape and size from average wolves. Werewolves were much larger in size, much swifter, and each had bright, golden eyes when shifted. To the average human eye, they could probably appear to be a mere wolf pack, but to the skilled eye of a Hunter, they were easy targets.

Hunters had existed as long as any other supernatural creature. Descending from ancient bloodlines, groups of five or six were born at one time and would band together to hunt any werewolf, vampire, or witch in their path. They too were gifted with supernatural speed and strength, and were known to be fierce and absolute.

Hayley had only encountered Hunters once in her life, when she had been very young. They had attacked her home and her pack, slaughtering them all except for her. She had managed to hide herself away in the trunk of a dead tree, using her small size to stay hidden in the shadows. When the Hunters left, she fled, running until she could not run anymore.

Later a woman would find this strange and dirty child lying outside her home, drawn by the warmth coming from the fireplace inside. This woman had taken Hayley in and had raised her like she would if Hayley was her own daughter.

But things changed on the evening of Hayley's sixteenth birthday. After coming home from a friend's house, Hayley found the front door ajar and saw that a man had broken in and had a gun trained on her adoptive mother. Instinct had taken over, and when it was done, Hayley stood over the man's broken body, her eyes changing from hazel to gold as the final transformation took over.

So she ran, afraid she would hurt her mother, and mostly because she was afraid of herself. She never returned to that house and after a year of searching, she was declared dead by the local police.

Ten years had passed since then, and Hayley found herself in a whole new world, surrounded by a new pack, immersed in a world filled with monsters and wolves.

The pack kept on moving until sundown, reaching their destination with an air of relief. Their home was nestled in the foothills of the Colorado Rockies, far enough from civilization so no unsuspecting humans walked into their territory, but not far enough to keep them isolated from the outside world.

The rest of the pack was waiting for them, those who had stayed behind to guard the surrounding area. This band consisted of several wolves, all of whom approached when they saw their Alpha.

Eve, the eldest of them all, nodded in greeting. "How was the journey?"

Hayley looked around. "Let's get inside. Mason, call a meeting."

As soon as the entire pack was gathered in the main hall, Hayley stood at the head of the long table. She told them about the vampire they had come across while journeying to the far edges of their territory. She discussed her suspicions of Hunters having a hand in the matter.

"Hunters have not been spotted in the last decade," Eve pointed out. "How do we know this isn't vampire on vampire warfare?"

"Eve is right," another wolf, Jackson, agreed. "I wouldn't put it past the vampires to kill their own."

Hayley drew herself up. Her height wasn't formidable, but the way she carried herself gave the appearance that she was taller. "It doesn't matter if this is the vampires doing or if it is the Hunters, all I know is we have to prepare for whatever might be attacking other supernatural creatures. We are the Crescent Wolf pack. We defend our own."

Heads bowed at the Alpha's words.

"I want extra guards posted at every entrance. Mason, draw up a schedule. I don't want anyone getting tired while on look out. If you need to rest, get someone to cover for you."

When she dismissed the meeting, Hayley stayed behind, rubbing a hand over her eyes.

"Maybe you're the one who needs some rest," a deep voice told her. It was followed by a pair of hands rubbing her shoulders kneading the tense muscles.

Hayley opened her eyes and looked up at Jackson. "Are you saying I work too hard?" she asked, quirking a brow.

Jackson smiled. "Maybe. Even an Alpha deserves a break."

Hayley stood, then leaned back against the table. Her eyes were challenging. "How do you suggest I do that?"

Jackson's smile widened into a grin before his hands gripped her hips, his mouth descending on hers.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Later that night, Hayley laid awake, staring out the window in her bedroom. Next to her was Jackson, snoring softly, his arm thrown over her middle.

Hayley sighed and shrugged out of his grasp, before standing and moving to the window. She leaned against the pane, pressing her forehead to the cool glass.

Her thoughts drifted for a while before she felt a pair of warm lips press against her shoulder.

Jackson traced the crescent shaped birthmark there, a mark most of the pack bore. "Why are you awake?"

Hayley shrugged. "I have a lot on my mind."

"Care to share with the class?"

Hayley shot him a look.

Jackson grimaced. "I'm guessing this is one of those 'none of your damn business' moments?"

Hayley looked back outside, towards the northern watch tower. "No," she conceded. "I just have a weird feeling about this."

"What, the vamp? Who cares? The world is better with one less bloodsucker here."

Hayley gave him another unamused look. "They would say the same thing about us. If we think like that, we're allowing ourselves to be blind to the real threat."

Jackson's expression sombered. "So you really think it's Hunters?"

Hayley looked grim as she nodded. "I don't know how I do, I just do. I haven't had this feeling in… a long time."

"Well, it's the middle of the night, so there's nothing you can do about it now. Come back to bed."

Hayley felt a surge of annoyance, but quickly tampered it down. Jackson was a distraction, and right now she needed distracting. So she gave him what she hoped was an alluring smile before following him back into bed.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Back in the Quarter, Klaus was also stretched out across a massive bed, complete with rumpled, crimson sheets. His hands were tucked behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling, his expression smug.

His companion sighed, stretching out like a cat. Her dark eyes smiled at him, and he could all but hear her purr.

Katherine reached out, touching the tattoos on his shoulder and arms. "You look like the cat that ate the canary," she pointed out, her voice equally as smug.

Klaus turned to look at her, rolling onto his side. He ran a hand down her hip, then along her inner thigh. "On the contrary, it was I who ate the cat," he said, before dipping his fingers along her warm, wet slit.

Katherine shuddered against his touch, but managed a breathless laugh.

They had already enjoyed each other for hours, their appetites equally insatiable. Now that the sun was rising, Klaus knew he would have to leave his new lover's arms to go about his duties.

 _But perhaps they can wait a little longer_ , he thought to himself before he gave into his desires once more.

By the time the Hybrid emerged from his rooms, the worn out Katherine was sound asleep. The first thing he did was order one of his lackeys to move her into her own rooms. He never allowed any of his lovers to actually _sleep_ in his bed.

There was a gust of air and suddenly, Marcel was standing next to Klaus. "You smell like sex," the younger vampire remarked.

Klaus gave him an amused look. "I suppose I do," he agreed. "And you-," he paused, "smell like my sister. Tell me, Marcel, have you been engaging in similar… physical exercises that I have with the lovely Katherine?"

Marcel raised a brow. "Maybe. Does that bother you?"

Klaus laughed. "Why would it?"

"Because it's your _sister_ for one thing."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I know you two have been lovers for the better part of a century. Why would it suddenly bother me now?"

"Hey man, if it's cool with you, why don't we skip this awkward conversation I'm having with my lover's brother?"

"Indeed," Klaus chuckled. "Tell me, what did I miss while I was otherwise occupied?"

"There's not a lot to report. Rumor has it that there's been trouble brewing out west. I've already got my feelers out to see what it's about."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Klaus asked, moving down the stairs and into the drawing room.

The room was littered and lined with canvas after canvas, piled with used and new sketchbooks, and papers covered every inch of surface. It smelled like oil painting, turpentine, and ink.

Marcel shrugged. "Nothing solid. Rumors say there's been a large number of vampires killed, staked to trees and left to burn in the sun. We just don't know if it's other vampires doing this or something else."

"Hunters?"

"That's what some believe," Marcel confirmed with a nod.

Klaus made a nonchalant noise. "Anything else?"

Marcel poured Klaus and himself a drink. "Two humans were found dead at the edge of town. I had my day walkers take care of it. They attended the games last weekend, so I'm guessing someone got a little hangry."

Klaus frowned. "Do they know who?"

Marcel shook his head. "No scent, no distinctive marks or bruises. Just a messy feed gone wrong."

"Remind your vampires that we keep a low profile for a reason. This is why the mayor and the governor look the other way when we go what we do."

Marcel nodded. "I'll remind them."

Klaus drained his glass.

The vampires in this town were divided into two groups, the day walkers and the night walkers. The day walkers were the ones who followed Marcel's orders and were gifted with daylight rings that helped them withstand the sun.

The other vampires, on the other hand, were subjected to living in the shadows like any other vampires. They came and went more often than their daytime counterparts, since they did not pledge their loyalty to Klaus, but only pledged not to kill inside of Klaus's territory.

Klaus glanced at Marcel. "Is there anything else?"

"No."

"Then take a few of your men to patrol. I want to be alone for now."

Marcel nodded again before disappearing from the room.

Klaus poured himself another drink before standing in front of a canvas which held his latest work. His eyes assessed every detail and he finished his drink in one go before getting back to work.

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.**

 **Author's Note: Please review!**


	3. Queen of Hearts

Chapter Three: Queen of Hearts

The sky was laced with colors of lavender, pink, and orange as the sun slowly began to rise. All was quiet in the foothills, with the wind whispering through the tall grass, and with the world waking.

At the top of the tallest hill, sat a lone wolf. Its coat was a dark brown color mixed with reddish undertones, like a typical timber wolf. Its gold eyes stared out over its territory.

It was believed that the wolf form you to on reflected some aspect of your human form. It could be that your coat matched your hair color, as Hayley's somewhat did. It could reflect your inner self, or your age, as Eve's white wolf did. As the eldest in the pack, Eve was much older than Hayley and the others, but only her wolf showed such.

Hayley listened intently, her body facing towards where the wind blew. It didn't bring any strange smells or sounds, just the distant smell of the woods.

When she had first found her way to the Crescent Wolf pack, Eve had been their interim Alpha. The last Alpha had been killed in a territory fight against another pack that had come from the South.

At the young age of sixteen, Hayley had stumbled her way into these mountains and had been found by Eve and a few others. She had been hidden away in the thickets within the woods, shivering and starving.

Eve had claimed she had seen something in Hayley from the start. She claimed it was something in her blood, more than the wolf, but something of royalty. It was later revealed to Hayley that Eve knew her birth mother, and had shown her the books that depicted her bloodline. In every sense, Hayley was a Queen, descending from an ancient bloodline that dated back to the first werewolves.

So by her twentieth birthday, Eve had groomed Hayley into the Alpha she was meant to be. Hayley met any challengers and defeated them all, rightfully claiming her place as Alpha of the Crescent Wolf pack. And for the past several years, she had led them, using her instincts and Eve's guidance to be a fair and kind ruler.

Hayley had never believed in becoming a tyrant, and ruling through fear rather than trust. There was plenty of temptation to rule in such a way, especially when their territory was threatened as it was now. But she knew that she could not allow her darker emotions rule over her, or else she would be left alone once more. And that was a feeling she never wished to feel again.

Hayley turned when she heard the familiar call of Eve's howl, which was calling her back inside. Shifting back, she walked down the hill, then back into the safety of the camp.

Eve was waiting for her inside the main hall, sitting over a cup of coffee. Her long, pale blonde hair was pulled back into a tight braid so it stayed out of her face. When she was Hayley, she shoved another cup of coffee in her direction.

Hayley picked up the warm mug, sighing as she took a long sip. "Thanks."

"You shouldn't go off by yourself, not if there is something out there killing supernatural creatures," Eve told her, giving her a stern look.

"I'm perfectly capable of defending myself," Hayley said with a small frown.

Eve gave her a look, which was both patient and firm. "I never said you couldn't. I'm just saying you need to be cautious."

Hayley sighed. She knew Eve was only protecting her, as she had for the last ten years. Even though Hayley had no real memory of her birth mother, and only painful memories of her adoptive mother, when she thought of how her mother truly was, it was Eve.

"I'll be careful," she promised.

Eve smiled, sitting back in her chair. "Good. Now, tell me, why were you off by yourself in the first place?"

Hayley sat back as well, sighing again. "I was thinking."

"About?"

Hayley frowned, her brows furrowing. "If there are Hunters near, why are they attacking now? None of us have seen or heard of them for ten years, why are they back now?"

"We don't know if it is the Hunters," Eve reminded her.

"My instinct tells me otherwise," Hayley murmured, her gaze lowering.

Eve considered that. "Then why do you think the Hunters have returned?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't heard about anything that would catch their attention. Any witch, wolf, or vampire knows to keep a low profile. The Hunters might have been around as long as we have, but we also know how to hide our existence well. But if something has caught their attention, that may be why they're making their debut."

"Wouldn't we have heard about something?" Eve wondered.

"I have a theory."

Hayley and Eve turned towards the voice and they saw Jackson standing at the doorway of the hall, leaning against the wall.

Behind him was Mason, who looked uneasy.

Hayley met Jackson's gaze. "What?"

Jackson and Mason took a seat across from the two women. The former leaned forward, folding his hands in front of him.

"I'm sure we all know about the Summer King," Jackson said, raising a brow.

Hayley's brows shot up. "The Hybrid? Who hasn't?"

"Well, rumor has it, he isn't the only Hybrid anymore. There's been whispers that he turned another werewolf into a Hybrid like himself. Now this new Hybrid is drawing in more creatures to New Orleans, some who want to see if he's real, some to fight him. The Summer King's games are almost as well known as he is."

"He turned a wolf?" Hayley repeated. "Do we know who?"

Mason spoke up. "Tyler. His name is Tyler."

Hayley looked at her Beta, who looked pale and saddened. Then she realized something, something Mason had told her a while back. "Tyler Lockwood. Your nephew, the one who went missing from the northern pack."

Mason nodded, lowering his gaze.

Hayley exchanged a look with Eve, who looked equally as shocked.

 **Ooo0ooO**

The sound of rapid footsteps echoed down the hall, approaching a set of white double doors.

Behind the doors sat a woman, who looked rather annoyed. That look turned to a venomous glare when the doors swung open.

"One tends to knock before entering another's rooms. Or has being King made you forgot your manners, brother?"

Klaus rolled his eyes, sitting down from across the woman at the table she sat at. "I see that you're still as charming as ever, dear sister. Did you trip not amuse you like you hoped?"

Rebekah Mikaelson rolled her eyes much like her brother had. She flicked her pale blonde hair over her shoulder, her eyes cold and blue. "It amused me fine."

"Then why did I have to find out from Marcel about the bodies you so sloppily left behind?"

Rebekah's expression didn't even flicker. "Can't a girl eat?" she asked, examining her nails.

"Yes, but you know the _rules_. No messy feeds."

"And I suppose Marcel told you this because…?"

"He's a terrible liar, for one. He claimed he didn't know who killed them. Adorable, how he always defends you. It's pathetic, really. And after a thousand years, do you think I would not recognize my own sister's handiwork?"

Rebekah gave her brother a bored look. "Now what? Shall you bury me in the Garden? Stake me and put me in a coffin for ninety years? Please. You've done that already and we both know you'll only get bored and will let me go."

Klaus smirked, chuckling at her audacity. "No, I won't put you in the Garden nor a coffin. It would be… redundant."

"Well, since we got that nonsense cleared up… tell me, where are our brothers?"

Klaus sighed. "I have not heard from Elijah, but I know he's somewhere North. As for Kol… I cannot say. Last I heard, he was drinking his way through the whores in southern Nevada."

Rebekah sighed at that.

The Mikaelson siblings had been greater in number centuries ago. The eldest, Freya and Finn, had died long ago at the hand of their father, who had opposed him. Before they had become vampires, the Mikaelsons had been human. But their father had fallen prey to a witch and she had cursed them, turning Mikael against his family. He had turned them into monsters, and when the elder siblings had discovered his plan, he killed them both, using their blood to transform the others.

Then there had been Henrik, the youngest of them all, who had fallen victim to the cruelty of the wolves bordering their lands. The pack Alpha, the man later discovered to be Klaus's true father, had killed the youngest brother when he had stumbled across their pack on the eve of a full moon. In retribution for murdering his youngest, and for breeding with his wife, Mikael had slain the Alpha and had died himself in the process.

The remaining siblings fled, Kol and Klaus going east and Rebekah and Elijah west, and they had found each other again on the shores of the New World.

But as time passed, they departed, going their own ways. Rebekah preferred to travel in Europe, while Elijah drifted alone in the Northeast and Canada. Kol kept towards the West coast, ruling his own kingdom there, which was not as impressive as his brother's. No, Kol's was built on fun, alcohol, and women, where he drank and fornicated freely. He had no use for being a ruler or a King, unlike his brother.

Rebekah pulled out her phone, her fingers flying across the screen before she lifted it to her ear. She paused for a moment before giving an impatient sigh. "Elijah, honestly, if you're going to own a phone, you're going to need to answer it one of these days. Come home."

She did the same for Kol, leaving a message that threatened to mangle his naughty bits more than any of his sluts ever could and return home immediately if he wished to remain whole.

Klaus stared at her, his hands twitching to cover his own manhood. "You could've asked nicely."

"They wouldn't respond to _niceness_. I want us together. Don't you want the same thing, brother mine?"

 **Ooo0ooO**

Hayley was walking along the borders of their camp when she came across a group of youngsters playing under a patch of redwoods.

"Hayley!" one cried out when they saw her approaching. "Have you come to play with us?"

Hayley smiled, sitting down. "What are you playing?"

"Blackjack," the girl who had called out said in a very serious tone.

Hayley swallowed a laugh at their serious expressions. "Well, are you going to deal me in?"

It didn't take long for the children to tire of the card game, and soon they were challenging each other to see who could climb to the highest branches on the trees.

Hayley stood underneath them, her eyes tracking all of their movements. She winced sympathetically when she heard them yelp over splinters or skinned knees and palms.

Suddenly there was the sound of splintering wood and a sharp yelp. Hayley moved so quickly she blurred, and she huffed when she caught the girl who had fallen down.

"Thanks, Miss Hayley!" the girl exclaimed, flashing her a grin that revealed two missing teeth.

"What is your name?"

"Rey," the girl replied.

"Well, Rey, I think you need more practice climbing those trees."

"Don't tell my mom and dad!"

Hayley chuckled. "Your secret is safe with me."

The Alpha then put down the little girl, who proceeded to climb up the tree again after her siblings and friends.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Miles away, hidden deep within the mountains and caves in the northern woods, a group of men gathered together around a fire.

"What news about the Hybrid?"

Another voice answered, tinged with sarcasm. "Which one, the old one or his new pup?"

"The one they call the Summer King."

"They say he's growing fat and lazy on his throne. His games will not hold his attention for long."

"And when they don't?"

There was a pause before an answer was given.

"God help us all."

The tallest of the men stood, a frown marring his features. "There is no God to help us. Only we can help rid the earth of this monster."

Then Hunter who sat to the tall man's right glanced up at him. "And how do you suggest we do that, Jeremy?"

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.**

 **Author's Note: Please review!**


	4. Sex, Drugs, and Rock 'n' Roll

Chapter Four: Sex, Drugs, and Rock 'n' Roll

Rebekah was tapping her long fingernails along the arm of the chair she was perched in. Her gaze was locked on the stretch of road that lead up towards the old plantation house that belonged to the Mikaelsons. It was their home outside of living in the Quarter, apart from their apartments in the Abattoir.

"Staring won't make him drive faster."

Rebekah ignored her brother. Kol had arrived the night before, reeking of sex and blood. Although she was pleased to see him after many years of being apart, it was the eldest Mikaelson she eagerly waited for.

As it was with every family, some siblings tended to be closer than others. Rebekah loved her other brothers dearly, however, it had been Elijah who had all but raised her and watched out for her. When they had all parted ways, it was Elijah who had stayed with her until she forged her own path.

Rebekah always chalked it up to how Elijah was very different than the other siblings. He was calm and rational, as opposed to Kol and Klaus, who were hot headed, emotional, erratic. She enjoyed being in his calming presence, perhaps since her personality matches her other brother's, and it was a pleasant change of pace.

A deep sigh came from the doorway where Kol stood. A quick glance told Rebekah both of her brothers were watching her now.

"What?" she snapped.

"Come now, Bekah, no need to be rude," Klaus mused. "Come have a drink."

"I'm not thirsty," she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

The sound of a car rumbling up the road had Rebekah standing up in a blink of an eye.

A sleek, black sports car with darkly tinted windows pulled slowly up the drive before stopping behind Kol's flashy red number. The driver emerged and Rebekah was off the porch in a flash of blonde and with an excited squeal.

"She didn't say hello to me like that," Kol said to Klaus with a pout.

Klaus chuckled. "That's because you smell like the inside of a whorehouse, little brother."

Kol shoved Klaus before strolling off the porch, approaching the brother he hadn't seen for decades.

Elijah was murmuring something in Rebekah's ear, too quietly for Kol to pick up on. When Elijah turned his dark gaze to his younger brothers, his smile was small, but genuine. "Hello, Kol."

Kol lifted a brow, eyeing Elijah. "Long time, brother."

Elijah only nodded at that, his attention now on Klaus, who moved to stand beside Kol. "Niklaus."

"Elijah. Welcome home," Klaus said, smirking.

Elijah paused before extending a hand towards his brother. "Thank you. I see not much has changed."

"Why would it need to?" Klaus asked, spreading his arms. "It's the perfect kingdom."

Kol flashed a devilish grin. "Come on. We got a homecoming party waiting for you inside."

 **Ooo0ooO**

Hayley stood under the hot water in her shower, staring at the water drops as they slid down the tile. Steam filled the room, making it stuffy.

With a flick of her wrist, she turned off the spray. She sighed, tying her hair up in a wet knot before grabbing a towel to wrap around her body.

Wiping the condensation off the mirror, Hayley stared at her reflection with a furrowed brow. Her own hazel eyes scrutinized herself.

Her wet hair, which was so dark it looked black, was already slipping out of the tie. Her tan skin was beaded with moisture. She absently scratched at the wine colored, crescent shaped birthmark on her right shoulder.

When the door swung open, the cool air made Hayley shiver. She then turned to see who it was, and wasn't surprised when she saw Jackson giving her a wide, naughty grin.

"What?" she asked, turning back to the mirror. She fixed her hair before picking up her toothbrush.

Jackson stepped forward, pressing his lips against her birthmark. "You smell like jasmine," he rumbled.

"It's just soap," she said, scrubbing her teeth.

When his hands began inching towards where her towel was tucked to keep it from slipping, Hayley smacked it away. She rinsed out her mouth, leveling a narrowed eyed glance towards him.

"I'm not in the mood," she told him firmly.

Jackson frowned.

Hayley thought about how she used to sigh and give in, turning back into his arms for a moment of comfort. But now she kept staring at him until he raised his hands and backed from the room, shutting the door behind him.

She frowned at her reflection.

She _liked_ Jackson, didn't she? So why didn't he give her that toe curling feeling anymore when he touched her?

Hayley chalked it up to stress.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Music pulsed through the air like a heartbeat, shaking the walls and resonating in the guest's bones as they strolled through the mansion. Night had already come, and with it came the vampires, gathering together at the Mikaelson mansion.

Gliding through the crowd, dressed in a short emerald dress dress that showed off her curves, was Rebekah. Her eyes were locked on Marcel, who stood in the corner of the room, shadowing Klaus wherever he went.

Marcel's dark brown eyes never left Rebekah as she moved with confidence and an air of grace through the masses. Her blonde hair was twisted back on one side, baring one smooth shoulder to his gaze. He swore he saw a smirk curling her lips when she looked his way again.

Kol, of course, was off on the other side of the room, talking to one of the many human females. He had an arm propped against the wall as he stared at her, and her pretty neck, with a lustful look in his eyes.

Elijah and Klaus sat side by side on one of the couches, sharing a bottle of very old whiskey. Klaus didn't miss the distracted look that Elijah had been wearing since he arrived.

"So, tell me, is it a woman that has you wishing you were elsewhere?" Klaus finally asked, looking at his older brother.

Elijah tapped the edge of his glass with the ring he wore on his right hand. It was embellished with the Mikaelson crest and was much older than it looked. "Why would you assume it was a woman?" Elijah asked, raising his glass to drain its contents.

Klaus smirked. "Because you always get that look in your eye when you're thinking of a woman. It's the look poets get when they write very sad, very dramatic sonnets about a long lost love."

"That seems specific, do I wear this look often?"

"More often than the poets, I wager," Klaus commented, refilling both of their glasses.

Elijah made an amused sound. "Am I boring company for you, brother? It seems there are plenty of… people here to keep you entertained."

"Yes, but none of them are you, dear brother. Come now, it's been decades. Surely you can share the tales of your recent travels?"

Elijah nearly sighed. It was all a game with Klaus, like the cat and the mouse. The younger Mikaelson always was looking for something to keep him amused, whether it was a woman or turning a werewolf into a Hybrid. It had been this way ever since he had taken the title of the Summer King.

 _What else can a King do but use his subjects as a means of entertainment?_ Klaus had asked Elijah long ago.

Elijah eyed everyone milling around in the house. Entertainment, indeed. In one corner was Kol, enticing a human with a small bag filled with fine white powder, and in the other Rebekah was murmuring into Marcel's ear about slipping away for a moment. The rest were enjoying the shelves lined with alcohol and dancing provocatively to the loud music.

"There's not much to tell," Elijah finally replied. "I never stayed in one place long."

 **Ooo0ooO**

The pack was on the move again, doing another sweep of their territory to investigate and to see if there was any other evidence of the Hunters.

This took almost three days, and by the time they returned home, nothing had turned up. Hayley wondered why she didn't feel relieved at the news.

It was nearly a week later that she realized why. News from the northern pack that boarded their territory came. It seemed that some vampires had also been staked to trees and left out to burn in the sun, and a coven had been attacked, leaving three witches dead.

Hayley called a meeting of the Alphas of the local packs, asking them to reconvene at the designated spot that they considered neutral territory. It was a parcel of land that lied between the northern, southern, eastern, and western borders that none of the packs had laid claim to.

As the leader of the western pack, Hayley elected for Mason to join her, as he was her second in command. Leaving Eve in charge while she left, her and Mason had way for the meeting zone, which was a half day's journey from their home.

The neutral territory was an abandoned cattle ranch that had stood empty for nearly fifty years. It stretched over three hundred acres and was overrun by weeds. The old farmhouse still stood intact, but had weeds and vines growing up along its foundation.

There the meeting was held. The Alpha of the northern pack, a woman named Lana, greeted Mason and Hayley warmly. Oliver, Alpha to the southern pack, arrived and nodded at them all before taking a seat quietly. And lastly, the leader of the eastern pack, Aiden, came in and sat down without greeting any of them.

Mason spoke quietly with Lana and Oliver, having family find both of their packs, before taking his place beside Hayley.

Lana, the oldest of the four, stood at the head of the table. "We all know why we are here. Vampires and witches are being killed in our territories. We don't know by whom or why, all we do know is we have to ensure that our wolves aren't next."

"So what do you suggest, Lana? Start a hunting party to track down these killers? Like you said, our wolves haven't been killed yet. Who says they will? And who cares if some vamp dies?"

Lana frowned at Aiden. As the youngest Alpha, Aiden had a bad temper and a foul personality, mainly due to his lack of experience as a leader.

"I'm not suggesting we do that," Lana said, mustering up her patience. As a wolf with nearly forty years on Aiden, she found herself using what her pack called her "mom voice".

Oliver leaned forward. He bore a calm, serious air, which contrasted his gentle features and massive stature. "Do we really think that the Hunters have returned?"

Aiden scoffed.

Hayley spoke up. "I don't think we should disregard the possibility. I've run into them before and they're not something to be messed with."

"That was over ten years ago, why would they come back now?" Aiden challenged.

"The Hybrid down south, he's turned one of our own," Oliver said, exchanging a look with Lana.

The older female Alpha nodded. "Yes, it is possible that Tyler Lockwood being turned Hybrid may have caught the Hunter's attention."

"The Summer King has been killing and using people for his own fun and games for decades, but the Hunters suddenly care he's changed some wolf?" Aiden asked.

Mason growled. "That wolf is my nephew and a member of Lana's pack. No matter, this is something we cannot disregard."

"So what do we do next?" Hayley asked, looking to Lana.

Lana exhaled, sitting down. "Perhaps we need to send someone down to the Hybrid's territory so we know what we are up against. We can track the killings to see if it does, in fact, lead us down to New Orleans."

"That's a risky move," Hayley pointed out. "None of our packs have the numbers like his does. He has numerous wolves at his disposal, ones that follow him and ones he's captured for his games."

"Then perhaps we should reconsider our numbers," Oliver stated.

"What do you mean?" Hayley asked.

"We will be stronger together. If we join our packs, we increase our numbers. If the Hybrid picks a fight, then maybe we can hold our own."

"Wait, hold on," Aiden interrupted, waving a hand. "Why are we picking a fight in the first place?"

"It's time that the Summer King's games are put to an end. They're putting us at risk of exposure to the rest of the human world as well as the Hunters. If we don't stop him, who will?" Lana challenged.

 **Ooo0ooO**

True to any Mikaelson gathering, the party to celebrate the reunion of the siblings lasted for a few days. Blood flowed freely, as did the drugs that Kol provided, as did the alcohol and the pheromones.

Klaus woke up to find himself tangled in bed with Katherine and a nearly drained human girl. He chuckled to himself, once again pleased with his healing abilities that saved him from any hangover or from overdosing on the pills or powders he may have ever ingested the night before.

So he got up and ordered for the girl to be taken away. She was to be taken to the Abattoir, where they would sustain her on IV fluids and perhaps a select diet to keep her blood sweet and pure. When one of his day walkers asked if he wanted Katherine moved, he waved them off. He had plans for the vampire yet.

When she finally woke up, Katherine saw that Klaus was watching her with an amused expression as he sat at the nearby table. He was eating eggs and toast like a human on a typical Tuesday rather than a King he liked to call himself over and over.

She sat up, not bothering to cover herself with a sheet. She lifted a slender brow. "Are you going to share?" she asked.

Klaus leaned back in his chair and beckoned for her to join him.

Katherine stood and walked over to him, pleased with she saw his eyes trace her naked curves. She slid into his lap, tangling her hand in his golden curls.

Klaus met her gaze. "Open," he ordered in a soft voice.

Katherine complied, opening her mouth so he could place a bit of toast and egg on her tongue. She licked his thumb clean. It went on like this for only a few more moments before she was placed on the table, her legs spread, and Klaus kneeling between them.

"Now for the next course," Klaus said, smirking.

Katherine gasped when his lips and tongue patted her wet folds, finding and attacking the sweet spot that sent her over rather edge almost immediately. She cried out in triumph, her release finding her after a few clever strokes of Klaus's tongue.

Then the Hybrid King found himself pinned back against his chair, with the small vampire now at his feet, taking him into her mouth with fierce determination. His hand kept her as he rocked his hips, groaning.

The room was in shambles by the time they were finished. The wall bore claw marks from Klaus, after he had pinned Katherine there to take her a rough, fast manner. Some of the carpet was torn from Katherine's hands clenching it too tight as Klaus took her from behind on the floor. And finally the bathroom looked like it was hit by a tornado as the two lovers used every available surface to take each other again and again before they collapsed.

Katherine walked out of Klaus's suites, bruises and bite marks healing, feeling stretched and satisfied.

Klaus cleaned himself up and decided to go see what his older brother was up to. Perhaps now Elijah would tell him about what had caught his fancy in his journeys that kept him from returning home for such a long time.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.**

 **Author's Note: Please review!**


	5. Birthright

Chapter Five: Birthright

" _It's what you are meant to do. It's your birthright_."

Those words had been echoing through Hayley's mind for the past several days. It was Eve who had said them, after Hayley had told her what Lana had said at the Alpha meeting. Eve said the Alpha who was to lead the wolves into the Summer King's territory was not Lana, but Hayley.

Eve had pulled out a old, dusty tome that depicted every werewolf bloodline dating back to the Original werewolves. She told Hayley of her own bloodline, while tracing a finger across the old and yellowed parchment, pointing to the three families that first started the werewolf line. It seemed that the bloodline Hayley descended from came from one of the three families, and it was the eldest family.

" _Do you understand what this means?_ " Eve had asked Hayley.

" _I'm royalty. You told me that_ ," Hayley said.

Eve shook her head. " _It means more than just being royalty. It means you are the last remaining descendent from the eldest line. It means that you are the true Alpha of us all, Hayley. You're the Werewolf Queen._ "

Hayley had laughed at the ridiculous title. The _Werewolf Queen_? She got a silly image of her draped in fine jewels and a crown, lounging on a throne.

But now, as the seriousness of the situation sunk in, Hayley contemplated how it was possible that a girl who came from two broken homes could possibly be a Queen. She mused over the irony of it all, the fairy tale overtones. A poor orphan girl turns out to be the true Queen of the werewolves? What was next, a frog prince?

Hayley shook her head, ridding herself of those ridiculous thoughts.

Queen or not, she was still an Alpha and if she was going to go into the Hybrid's territory, she needed to be prepared.

The first thing she did was implement an invitation for all the werewolves from all the regional packs to join her and her pack for an official meeting. Jackson was calling it the "Alpha meet and greet", which Hayley supposed was accurate for lack of a better term. Her goal was to allow every wolf to see and to meet her, and for her to familiarize herself with all of them. If they were going to follow her, she wanted to know who she was leading.

The next thing was making sure each and every wolf knew what they were walking into. "Know your enemy" seemed to be a necessary precaution, given that the enemy was a thousand year old Hybrid King. Rumors were rooted in false truth and Hayley wanted them to understand that this Summer King was not a monster to be trifled with.

Along that same vein, Hayley had it in mind to keep the wolves aware of the other threat- the Hunters. As another enemy that could not be underestimated, Hayley wanted to ensure that they would all exercise caution when it came to confronting the Hybrid as well as the Hunters.

Jackson was keen on reminding Hayley that they had no solid proof that it was the Hunters that were behind the killings, but Hayley trusted her instincts. She also figured it was smarter to be overly prepared than not prepared at all. What they were planning on doing called for acting on instinct, making snap decisions, and if anyone found themselves unable to adapt to the situation, that could spell trouble for them all.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Klaus often took his lunch out in the veranda in the Abattoir, enjoying the mild sunshine and the distant sounds of the bustling town. Having a personal chef at your disposal had its merits, which Klaus enjoyed thoroughly.

He leaned back in his seat, one hand holding a glass of blood, and the other held a small, worn book with a faded cover that read Macbeth.

Marcel approached him, lifting a brow at his sire's choice of literature. " _Macbeth_?" he asked, taking a seat across from Klaus. "I'd figure you to be more of a _Titus Andronicus_ guy."

Klaus placed the book aside, giving the younger vampire an amused look. "I do enjoy a good tragedy. _Hamlet_ amuses the reader with a proverbial game of cat and mouse, _Macbeth_ leans towards the supernatural with the witches and ghosts. Of course, _Titus_ has its own moments, what with the cannibalism. All of them enjoyable in their own way."

"I'm guessing you're the guy who reads _Dracula_ and comments how inaccurate Stoker's vampire is compared to the real thing."

Klaus smirked. "Perhaps everything but the ability to control the wolves," he agreed.

Marcel rolled his eyes. "You need to read something other than Gothic literature."

Klaus waggled the play. "I am."

Marcel dropped the subject. Reading was fine and all, but his tastes laid elsewhere. "Well, apart from your disturbing taste in books, I have some news."

Klaus leaned back again, draining the rest of his blood. "Oh?"

"Rumor has it the werewolf packs are starting to gather together. Now my sources say it's because of the Hunters, but others say it's to march their way here to challenge you."

Klaus's eyes narrowed at that. "Challenge me?" he repeated coolly.

Marcel shrugged. "That's what they tell me. Apparently there's this Alpha who is going to lead them, and the word is they're the top wolf of them all, the Alpha of Alphas."

Klaus's expression darkened. "We shall see about that."

 **Ooo0ooO**

The meeting of all the packs happened during the night of the full moon. Compelled to turn from the moon's pull, every werewolf stood before Hayley in their wolf forms. Hundreds of golden eyes stared up at her, shining like coins.

Hayley stood at the rise of a hill, flanked by Mason and Eve. As the moon reached its peak in the sky, she tilted her head back and howled.

The others joined in, and together their voices melded into one, echoing off the foothills and mountains, sending the nocturnal animals skittering deeper into the woods. It was a call that could be heard from many miles away.

Hayley then descended towards the wolves, walking through them all. She familiarized herself with their scent, and they did the same with her. Some bowed their heads towards her, acknowledging her rank, but most eyed her quietly.

She understood that she might have been given the title of the Werewolf Queen, but it was one thing to be _called_ a Queen. She knew she would have to prove to them all that she was capable of carrying that title. Perhaps she would have to prove it to herself too.

Circling back, she rejoined Eve and Mason. Eve gave her a small nod, and with that, they shifted back to their human form.

With her eyes still burning gold, Hayley watched as the others followed her example. With the moon moving away from the highest point in the sky, they were able to shift back. The full moon at its peak was the only time that the wolves were forced to change, but unlike the common lore, they could also shift at will without the moon's guidance.

Hayley raised her voice, which carried along in the wind. "Thank you for coming. I know what I'm asking of all of you is not something to be taken lightly. However, the situation we find ourselves in is not something to be taken lightly as well. The Summer King has taken one of our own and changed him into a Hybrid. Now he sits on his throne in New Orleans, stealing wolves for his games. Wolves, vampires, and witches are being killed. I know some of you have your doubts, but I believe this is the work of the Hunters.

Together, we have to stop the Hybrid's games and the Hunter's from killing any more of our kind. It's time we took a stand against the ones who are hurting our wolves, our family. For too long this has gone on. It's time we started new, in a world without a tyrant and without Hunters. Wolves should not run in fear of the King. They need an Alpha."

She looked over them all. "I am Hayley Marshall. I am the last descendent on the elder werewolf bloodline. I am your Alpha."

And once again, the air echoed with the chorus of howls as the werewolves tilted their heads back towards the moon, and vowed to follow the female Alpha as she lead them into the Summer King's territory.

 **Ooo0ooO**

The air carried the sound that sounded like the humming of bees. It whispered through the trees, along the mountain pass. Every animal that heard this sound cowered away in fear, hiding in the trees or the brush.

Then appeared a group of men and women, heavily armed, moving swiftly and silently down the path. Cloaked in black, they followed the tallest man, who lead them at the front.

His face was composed of sharp angles, high cheekbones, and full lips. His hair was short and dark and his eyes were hidden under the shadow of his hood. Despite being tall and muscled, he moved like a ghost across the rocky ground.

Jeremy Gilbert, the leader of the Hunters, was known to be the man that the monsters had nightmares about. Chosen at a young age, Jeremy was raised to be a Hunter. He know nothing else, as it was his birthright. He and several other men and women banded together, coming from different parts of the world, gathering in places where the monsters threatened the human world.

His second in command, Matt Donovan, stepped closer. "Are we close?"

"We will be there by tomorrow at midnight," Jeremy told him in a low voice.

Matt's blue eyes fixated on the view spanning out before them as they reached an opening in the pass. Stretching out before them was the last of the Appalachian mountains, which fell down into the southern states. Matt knew he was looking towards the borders of Georgia, which meant Louisiana was not far away.

"And when we reach our destination?" he asked.

Jeremy's hand ghosted over the sword he had strapped across his back. "Then we end the Summer King's reign once and for all."

 **Ooo0ooO**

A lone girl walked down the streets near the Quarter, ignoring the strange chill in the air. Her heeled boots clicked again the stoned pathway, which echoed down the quiet streets.

Her nervous, light blue eyes jumped from shadow to shadow. Her heart raced and her skin prickled, as though she could feel someone watching her.

Rounding a corner, she slammed into a solid wall of muscle. She yelped, startled.

Smiling down at her was Marcel, all charm. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. What's your name, sweetheart?"

The girl swallowed. Lie! her instincts screamed.

But then Marcel leaned in. "Tell me your name," he said sweetly.

The girl found herself strangely relaxed. She even smiled. "April. April Young."

"Well, April Young, a pretty thing like you shouldn't be walking out here all alone. There's strange people here."

April blinked. "Strange… people?"

Marcel only flashed her another smile. He positioned himself at her side, gently taking her elbow. "Why don't you come with me?"

April nodded, almost drowsily. "Yeah, I'll come with you." Then she looked forward and stopped again. She gasped.

In front of them was a wolf, with gleaming gold eyes.

Marcel stiffened.

"Is that… a _wolf_?" April asked incredulously.

Marcel forced another smile. "April, why don't you go inside right here? No need to be afraid, it's just a stray dog. I'll take care of it."

April relaxed again before walking inside the Abattoir, her expression blank.

Marcel then turned back to the wolf. "So," he said, tilting his head slightly. "Who let you out of your cage, dog?"

The wolf, which was massive and timber colored, peeled back its lips and bared its teeth. It snarled viciously, lowering its head as the fur along its back stood up.

Marcel's eyes narrowed. "So you're not one of ours. I see." Then he beckoned the wolf with two fingers. "Come and play then."

 **Ooo0ooO**

Hayley nearly lunged at the vampire standing in front of her, every instinct telling her to rip off its head.

But before she could, she caught the scent of something more threatening than a run of the mill vamp.

Emerging from the shadows was a tall, golden haired man. He was more slender than the vampire, but his posture made him appear larger than he really was. His dark blue eyes nearly danced with an amused light. His features were delicate; full lips, fine cheekbones, like something from an old painting or a fairy tale. Dressed in white, he looked more like a fairy prince rather than the feared Hybrid King.

Hayley barely noticed how she shifted back into her human form. She stood in front of the Hybrid, waiting for the fight or flight instinct to kick in.

When it never did, her eyes narrowed.

Klaus studied the werewolf with just as much interest. She was a pretty little thing, with lovely eyes and dark hair. She stood there and looked at him, not out of anger or fear, but rather stubborn defiance and an odd sense of confidence.

But they both realized something individually, something they both felt deep within that perhaps they didn't recognize or know what to make of. It was a strange sense of recognition, as though they were not unfamiliar with one another, even though they had never met. But it was also a feeling they both chose to ignore at that time.

Instead, Klaus pushed his hands into his pockets and smirked. "Well, well, little wolf. Are you lost?"

Hayley knew her pack was waiting for her signal and if she gave it, they would jump in to protect her. But she also knew there was probably vampires waiting for the King to do the same thing. She knew it was too risky to expose her pack, not here, not in the open.

"I'm not lost," she told him. "I found what I was looking for."

Klaus lifted a brow. "Is that right? And why would a little wolf like yourself seek out my presence?"

Hayley straightened, her eyes still gold. "I just wanted to see the Summer King in person. I have to say…" She made a face. "I don't know if I'm impressed."

Within the span of a heartbeat, Klaus moved forward, reaching out to grab the werewolf. However, being nearly as quick, Hayley darted out of his path and reappeared in a flash ten yards away, under the bright light of a lamppost.

Hayley tilted her head at him, her expression unreadable. Her eyes melted back to their usual green hazel color.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her. "You're fast for someone so small," he said.

Hayley got the distinct impression that wasn't a compliment. "You're slow for someone that calls himself King," she returned in a calm tone.

Klaus's eyes flickered, turning gold and black, before going back to dark blue. "What's your name, little wolf?"

Hayley lifted a brow. "You mean you don't know? And why would a King like yourself not know my name in my presence?"

"The Alpha," Marcel realized. "You're the Alpha."

Hayley's lips twisted up into a smile. "The one and only."

Klaus snarled at that. "Not the only one, love. Not here."

Hayley knew she couldn't keep baiting him like this. She was fast, faster now with the strength of a new, larger pack behind her, but she was not as fast as a Hybrid. She knew if she kept taunting him, she might experience a side to him that would reaffirm why people cowered in fear at the sound of his name.

"It looks like you're not the only one as well. Not anymore," she told him.

Klaus whirled when she disappeared, flashing away into the shadows that lead out of town and back into the forests and swamps surrounding the Quarter. He bared his teeth in a semblance of a smile.

"Do you want me to follow her?" Marcel asked.

Klaus shook his head. "No, let her return to her pack. I'm sure that won't be the last we will see of her."

"Should I gather the troops?"

Again, Klaus shook his head. "No. Go back inside."

Marcel nodded and flashed away, leaving Klaus alone under that lamppost.

He smiled to himself. "Your move, little wolf."

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.**

 **Author's Note: Please review!**


	6. Climax

Chapter Six: Climax

Hayley found her pack, who were hidden deep within the swamps, waiting for her to return.

Mason and Eve saw her first and they both went out to meet her. Mason looked her over while Eve embraced her, both of them obviously relieved she returned unscathed.

"What happened?" Mason asked.

Hayley led them towards the abandoned cabins they had taken up residence in. She stepped inside the largest, which was set aside for the Alphas and Betas. She saw that the others were waiting for her as well.

Aiden lifted a brow when she sat down at the table, exhaling. "I see you managed to avoid getting your throat ripped out," he remarked.

Hayley growled. "Shut up, Aiden." She turned her attention towards the others. "I met the King."

Lana leaned forward, folding her hands in front of her. "Tell us what happened."

So Hayley recounted the brief encounter with the Hybrid King and his vampire. She didn't go into details about the odd moment she had when they first laid eyes on each other. She was still trying to figure that out herself.

When she was done, she ordered her guards to be posted on the perimeters with a round the clock rotation. She stated she didn't want anyone to be too tired while keeping watch, not when they were sitting so close to the heart of the King's territory.

Hayley returned to her room and found Jackson lounging across her bed, waiting for her with a smile. She paused, frowning at the sight. "What are you doing here?"

Jackson patted the open side of the bed. "Isn't it obvious?"

Hayley rubbed a hand over her eyes, annoyance running through her veins. She realized this was something she no longer wanted. She wanted to be alone. "Jackson, I'm tired. Go back to your room and wait for Mason to get you for look out duty."

Jackson stood, walking over to her. When he reached out to touch her, she jerked away from him. His shoulders slumped slightly. "Hayley-,"

"Go," she snapped. "We had our fun. I want to be alone." When he didn't move, she snarled at him in warning.

Jackson's expression darkened. "Fine." He strode out of the room, slamming the door sharply behind him.

Hayley rolled her eyes. She moved to stand by the window, pressing her forehead against the cool glass. She was tired, but her mind was racing, thinking over everything that had happened over the past few hours.

What had happened in that first moment? Why did all of her training, her instincts fail her the second she locked eyes with Klaus?

She frowned, recalling everything she had felt.

It was a strange thing, feeling as though you recognized someone you had never met before. It was something from deep within, a kind of calling, like her mind was trying to remember him and almost could, but not quite. It was like trying to remember a dream as it faded away, when your mind grasped at what little was there, and in the next moment it was gone.

But how was it possible? She had only heard of the Hybrid, and she figured if she had ever met him, she would have remembered that encounter.

Hayley sighed, shaking her head. She moved to the bed and laid down, rolling onto her back to stare up at the ceiling.

She would discuss this with Eve in the morning, she decided. But for now, she closed her eyes, and willed herself to get a couple hours of sleep.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Klaus stood out on the balconies which overlooked through swamps, leaning against the railing. The air was warm and brought the smells of the flowers growing in the veranda and the candles burning within his rooms.

Katherine slipped outside, leaning against the doorway. She wore a short, black silk robe and nothing else. "Why don't you come inside?" she asked.

Klaus considered that. He couldn't deny that sleeping with the sex yet arrogant vampire had its appeals, but his body didn't react like it had the previous nights at her invitation. Naturally, Klaus figured it was probably because he was already growing bored with her. But there was something else…

He turned, eyeing Katherine. The robe was slipping off one of her smooth shoulders and was barely tied together, giving him glimpses of her naked body underneath. Her warm, caramel colored skin glowed richly in the candlelight, and her ebony eyes watched his every move with anticipation.

"In a moment, sweetheart," he told her.

Katherine sighed, reaching for the tie of her robe. When it slipped open, the robe fell into a silky pile on the floor. She smiled slowly, then turned to walk away. "Don't keep me waiting too long."

Klaus smirked in return, before turning back around. The smile fell off his face the moment he wasn't facing her anymore.

His mind was occupied on something else entirely, or rather, someone. His thoughts kept going back to the little wolf he had met earlier.

Klaus frowned. He remembered trying to grab her and being surprised when she managed to evade him. He scowled at the way she had spoken to him, which was very unlike how everyone else hear spoke to him.

It was clear she didn't fear him, which was shocking in of itself. After years of being accustomed to being feared, having someone eye you and say they weren't impressed was both amusing and infuriating.

He wondered where she was now and what she had planned. He figured it had been some time since he had had some proper fun, apart from the games, so he felt a rush of anticipation fill his body at the thought of meeting that little wolf again.

And this time, he vowed, she wouldn't evade him.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Hayley woke up after only getting two hours of sleep. Her mind was too restless to relax, so she sat up, sighing sharply.

Changing into a warm flannel and boots, Hayley moved quietly through the cabin and walked outside. She looked around and saw each wolf that was out keeping watch, nodding to herself.

Shifting, she moved silently through the trees and shadows. She found Mason, who was also in his wolf form, and sat down next to him.

Mason, who was a massive black wolf with streaks of gray, turned to look at her. His question was in his eyes.

Hayley huffed in response, then moved forward to follow the path deeper into the woods.

Mason growled, so she stopped at looked at him. He moved forward as though to follow her, but she shook her head. So he remained at his post, warily watching as his Alpha walked deeper into the forest on her own.

Hayley understood he wanted to go with her to assure she wasn't in unfamiliar territory by herself, but she wanted to be by herself for a little while. She decided not to go far, rubbing against a few trees to leave her scent behind in case Mason decided to follow her.

She found herself sitting at the edge of a small lake, looking up towards the sky. It was clear tonight, so the stars shined brightly and the moon was already losing its full shape. She sighed softly.

The sound of a twig snapping had her whirling around, teeth bared and growl in her throat.

A large gray wolf emerged from the shadows, its golden eyes locked on hers. It moved in a way that she recognized, since she moved the same way, being an Alpha. But this wolf was not a part of her pack, and it took her a moment to recognize its scent.

Hayley stiffened. Her fur bristled and she snarled, low and fierce.

The Hybrid wolf merely watched her, barely acknowledging her warning. Instead he just stared at her, curiously, with his ears forward.

Hayley eyed him, relaxing her posture ever so slightly. She was still tense, ready to run if he moved any closer.

Then that feeling flooded her again, a kind of recognition, and it was even stronger than before. She stilled and so did he, as though he was sensing it as well.

With their gazes locked, the two Alphas stood facing each other, neither of them moving. The only sound came from the wind, and the croaking of frogs on the other side of the lake.

The tension snapped when a squirrel came scampering across the leaf-strewn path, startled when it saw the two wolves before dashing up a tree.

Hayley blinked and stepped forward, growling at the other wolf.

Klaus snarled back, his eyes flashing, baring his teeth when he saw her steady approach. He tensed before lunging at her, teeth snapping.

But before he could grab her, she flashed to the side, sprinting a few hundred yards before shifting back into her human form.

Klaus followed her lead by shifting back as well. He panted slightly, as did she.

"Come and fight me, little wolf. Let's see who the true Alpha really is," he taunted in a low voice.

Hayley felt a spike of rage at the nickname he seemed to enjoy calling her. Her wolf also snarled internally at the way he eluded she was not as much of an Alpha as he was.

When she went to move, Klaus beat her to the punch, suddenly appearing in front of her. He snatched her hands before they could curl into claws, and pinned them above her head as he backed her against a tree.

Hayley felt her heart jump as she struggled against his hold. She kicked out, landing a solid blow between his legs that had him wheezing. She ripped herself free, sprinting away again, but this time it was away from the direction of her pack. She wanted to draw him away from them all, not willing to put any of them in danger because of her foolishness.

Klaus snarled and managed to catch her again, but Hayley tripped over something, which caused them both to slam into the ground.

Hayley found herself pinned underneath Klaus's larger body, her hands pinned to her sides. Her eyes burned gold as she snarled, thrashing against his hold.

Klaus snarled back, snapping his sharp teeth above her throat in warning. He nearly leaned back when she snapped right back, rather than baring her throat submissively at him. He dug his claws into her arms, leaning down, ready to place his teeth over that pale throat as a sign of dominance.

Blackness crept over Hayley stood vision briefly at the sight of Klaus's teeth closing in on her. Something snapped inside her and she found a whole new level of strength, which was enough to throw Klaus off of her.

Then their positions were reversed, with Hayley leaning low over Klaus, who found himself unable to move under the angry female Alpha's hold. He stilled briefly as her hot breath brushed against his throat and collarbone.

Hayley stared down at him, every instinct telling her to bite his throat, to rip it out. But there was another feeling, almost a voice, calling out for her to stop, to let him go.

 _Kill him!_

 _Mark him!_

Hayley shook her head at the conflicting voices warring in her mind. Instead, she acted quickly. She sent a fist flying into Klaus's face, which smashed against his cheekbone. It snapped underneath the blow and Klaus's eyes rolled back.

Hayley scrambled up into her feet, breathing heavily. She didn't allow herself to think how it was possible that she had managed to knock out the Hybrid, but instead she ran away, back towards where her pack was.

When she burst into the camp, she ordered for everyone to wake up and to get ready to move. They all listened right away, taking in her disheveled and wide eyed appearance. Mason tried to ask if she was okay, but she could only shake her head before she moved her pack deeper into the woods.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Klaus woke up only moments after Hayley had disappeared. He sat up, rubbing his broken cheekbone. It quickly mended itself, leaving behind a sharp sting.

Looking around, Klaus felt a torrent of emotions flood him as he thought about how some little wolf had bested him in a fight. Rage was the dominant feeling, ripping through him until he was seething.

The arrival of his vampires, including Marcel, signalling that the fight had not gone unnoticed by the outside world.

Marcel noticed the healing wound on Klaus's cheek immediately. "What happened?"

"It seems our little wolf is more than she seems," Klaus said, fists clenched.

"We can track her, catch her pack before they move-,"

"No!" Klaus shouted. "If anyone is going to catch her, it will be me. Tell the vampires to get ready. Tomorrow night we will hunt her pack down, leaving her all alone and with nowhere to run."

Marcel nodded and the others disappeared, going back to the Quarter to tell the others of the news.

Klaus flashed into the woods as well, heading back towards the Quarter. He strode into his rooms, but paused before he could open the doors. He turned on his heel, walking down the hall.

Swinging open the doors, he walked into the room put aside for his vampire lover. And there she was, sleeping quietly, nude and waiting on deep blue sheets.

Angry and impatient, Klaus lifted his shirt over his head and made his way over to the bed. Katherine woke up and smiled, sitting up. "Finally," she purred, reaching out for him.

Klaus snarled, moving quickly. He pinned her down, scraping his teeth over her neck. Katherine arched against him before helping him out of his jeans, her small hands eagerly ripping off his clothes.

Klaus slammed inside her, causing the vampire to cry out. He gripped her hips tightly, leaving behind brushes as he thrusted inside her at a brutal pace. He growled when she felt her nails dig into his lower back and ass, her lips pressed against his ear, murmuring for him to move faster, harder.

Then he pulled out, only to throw her into her stomach to take her from behind. He grasped her hair, forcing her to arch her back as he pushed back inside her again and again. Katherine groaned, throwing her head back to expose her bare neck and shoulder to him.

Klaus reacted immediately, moving in short, fast thrusts, making the sound of flesh slapping against flesh fill the room. He growled in pleasure when he felt her tighten around him, and his hand crept forward to rub the knot of nerves above her entrance.

Katherine shuddered and cried out again, pulsing around his shaft as she came. Klaus quickly followed, gripping her hips once more as he found his release, moving within her until he finally collapsed by her side.

Katherine whimpered when he slipped out from her, shifting a little so she could face him. Her dark eyes gave him an amused, satisfied pook. "You've never come to my rooms before."

Klaus threw himself onto his back, ignoring the oddly dissatisfied feeling crawling along his skin. "What can I say? I needed to… release some tension."

Katherine chuckled, arching her back before lying on her side, propping herself up on her elbow. Her fingertips traced his sweaty chest. "And what could have you so tense in the middle of the night?"

Klaus's mind flashed to Hayley, pinning him down to the forest floor, her golden eyes burning into his, dominating him.

Klaus ignored her question. Instead he smirked at her. "I see that you were still waiting for me."

"You have a healthy appetite," Katherine remarked, her hand sliding down to take hold of his half hard length. She began stroking him again until he was hard and ready. Katherine smiled before straddling him, then gasped a little when he thrusted back inside her. "But then again, so do I."

 **Ooo0ooO**

Soft groans and cries filled the room as Hayley moved over Jackson, her hips grinding down into his. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted back as she moved up and down over him, groaning at the sensation.

After the encounter with Klaus in the woods, Hayley and the pack had found another site where they set up for the night. It seemed an old werewolf pack had lived here a long time ago, and their cabins were scattered in the woods.

Tense and on edge, Hayley had grabbed Jackson and had shoved him into her room. She pounced, ripping off his clothes, wanting to distract herself. Jackson had eagerly reciprocated, throwing her onto the bed.

But Hayley had wanted control, so she pinned the other wolf down and had taken him like how she liked, riding him until they both found their release.

Hayley slid off of him, lying down beside him. Her skin was beaded with sweat and she panted slightly.

Jackson began moving over her, pressing open mouthed kisses against her skin. He tugged at her breasts, making her moan, then gripped her hips gently as he moved down her body.

Spreading her legs, Jackson growled before licking her wet folds. Hayley jumped at the feeling, one of her hand reaching back to grip the pillow as the other went into Jackson's hair.

His tongue dipped inside her as his thumb rubbed her clit in slow, firm circles. Hayley moved her hips against him, eyes closed again. She murmured her pleasure, instructing him where to nip or lick, then cried out when he listened well.

Her eyes opened when she felt the tension building in her lower belly, coiling tighter and tighter. She looked down at Jackson, watching as his dark eyes looked up to watch her as well as he attacked the rough spot inside her walls with his tongue, rubbing her clit even harder.

But, for a brief second, his appearance changed. His dark hair lightened and curled, and his skin became more fair, and his dark eyes melted to a midnight blue color.

Klaus smirked up at her as she climaxed, causing her to cry out once more, even as she blinked away the illusion.

When her vision cleared, Jackson was staring up at her, chin resting above her pubic mound. He was panting, chin moist with her release.

When he moved to lay down beside her, Hayley stared up at the ceiling. Her body slowly came down from its high and the cool breeze from the half opened window chilled her heated skin.

Rolling onto her side, Hayley closed her eyes, squeezing them shut. She tried not to overthink what had just happened.

Klaus was on her mind with everything going on, that made sense. It wasn't like she wanted him. She barely knew him and what she did know didn't make her want to jump his bones.

And yet, she shivered at the memory of him cradled between her legs. It didn't feel wrong…

In fact, that sight seemed oh so right.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.**

 **Author's Note: Please review!**


	7. The Girl Who Cried Wolf

Chapter Seven: The Girl Who Cried Wolf

Elijah Mikaelson understood how the weight of eternity weighed on each individual differently. When it came to his own family, Rebekah was the one who constantly craved affection and attention, receiving both from a long list of ex lovers and presumably dead friends. Kol eased his way through by drugging women before drinking them dry, allowing their blood to give him the extra rush that he yearned for.

But Elijah and Klaus were very similar in the way they thought eternity should be spent. They both believed it should be with family, together for better or worse, especially if yours was destined to live forever.

When they had first arrived to the New World, it was clear that Klaus wanted nothing more than his family to remain together. When circumstances unfolded and they all parted ways, Elijah felt his brother compromised by gathering together as many vampires and supernatural creatures together and calling them "family". It was a way to fill the gap that his brothers and sister left behind, a gap which was also filled with hurt, resentment, anger, and sadness.

Elijah supposed he was at fault for the latter, having left his family for his own purposes. However, he did not consider himself a selfish man. On the contrary, Elijah spent most of his time traveling to _help_ others, as opposed to his younger brothers, who seemed to enjoy creating chaos and upheaval.

Elijah found solace along the borders of Canada and at the most northern point of Maine. He enjoyed the cold and the solitude. Being a creature who faired better by himself, Elijah did not consider himself lonely, just alone.

When he moved from town to town, he took odd jobs. He rang up groceries at a small market, he helped cast fishnets into the freezing Atlantic, he even assisted at a local school for sometime as a substitute teacher. He enjoyed the hard work, which took his mind off of the feeling that came with living forever.

Of course, Elijah never forgot where he came from nor his family. He kept a picture of them all in a worn leather wallet and he wore his family ring of his right hand, like they all did. His thoughts often drifted to his sister, praying for her safety. Worry came when he thought of his brothers.

Long ago he understood he was not cut out to be the oldest. Finn was much better at being the guide, the eldest brother they all could look up to. Elijah, being the second oldest, never felt he could measure up to Finn, even when he was alive. And when he died, Elijah tried his best, but he never felt he truly lived up to being an older sibling to the others.

Even now, his mind was not on trying to guide his brother Klaus away from the destructive path he was on. Family was important, but enough time had taught Elijah that caring for yourself was just as important.

Instead, he envisioned a little town in Maine, and a woman with deep brown hair and a musical laugh.

 **Ooo0ooO**

When the sun began to rise, Hayley was already awake to watch as it crested over the trees. She felt more relaxed now that it was daytime, but she knew just because it was light out didn't mean her and her pack were safe.

She scouted the perimeters with Mason, who seemed more on edge than usual. Hayley figured it was being so close to Tyler, and the man who had changed him from a wolf to a Hybrid.

Hayley nudged his shoulder with hers. "You okay?"

Mason sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Honestly? I don't know."

"Is it because of Tyler?" she asked gently.

Mason's lips thinned. "Part of it, yeah."

"And the other part?"

"You said you ran into this Hybrid. Twice now. So where is he? Why hasn't he attacked us?"

Hayley looked away, tucking her hands in her back pockets. "I'm not sure," she said quietly. "Maybe he's toying with us."

"Or maybe he's toying with _you_."

Hayley shot Mason a look. "What does that mean?"

"Think about it. You ran into him in the Quarter, then again in the woods, both in his human and wolf form. And what, he just let you go?"

Hayley frowned. "I was handling the situation."

"I'm not saying you weren't. I'm just saying it seems odd that a thousand year old Hybrid couldn't, or didn't, grab you when he had the chance."

Hayley understood his point. She wanted to chalk it up to sheer dumb luck. She jabbed the tip of her shoe into the ground. "I'm not going to be another game of his."

Mason snorted. "No doubt there. I don't know if he could handle you, wolf girl."

Hayley rolled her eyes at his longtime nickname. She figured it was still better than _little wolf_.

A call had them both turning. One of their scouts, a member of Oliver's pack, came jogging up.

"There's been a sighting. Vampire on the north edge of camp."

Hayley and Mason immediately began striding in that direction. Hayley glanced at the other wolf. "Just the one?"

The wolf nodded. "He might be a scout for the others. He's just… _watching_."

Hayley and Mason exchanged a look at that. With a nod, the three of them shifted into their wolf forms so they could run to the location where the vampire was spotted.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Marcel stood waiting as the Alpha showed up, flanked by two other wolves. He smiled at the timber wolf, his posture casual, expression amused.

Hayley shifted back, eyeing the vampire. "What do you want?"

Marcel's smile widened slightly. "A good woman, good music, peace on earth…"

Hayley's lips curled back into a snarl. "Start talking before I rip out your throat."

"Oh my, now I see why Klaus _likes_ you," the vampire mused. "You got some spunk, wolf." When Hayley growled, he lifted his hands.

"All right, don't get your fur in a twist," he told her. "I come in peace."

Mason shifted back at that. "Like hell you do," he snapped.

Marcel eyed the other male, brow lifting. "I think I was talking to the _Alpha_ , mutt."

"Enough!" Hayley shouted, even as Mason and the other wolf snarled. "Talk."

Marcel looked surprised and amused when the two other wolves quieted down immediately. "Good boys," he said. Then his gaze met Hayley's. "I want to talk to you, without your guard dogs sniffing my ankles."

Mason moved forward, as if to shield Hayley from the vampire. When she shoved him firmly back so it was her that shielded him, Mason looked tense and angry.

"Go," she ordered them both.

Mason stared at her, and they seemed to have a wordless argument that Mason lost. Growling and swearing under his breath, he shifted back into his wolf form and slunk off with the other male.

Hayley knew they wouldn't go far, just out of the vampire's eyeline so assure that she remained safe and not alone.

Marcel shoved his hands into his pockets. "I don't get you wolves. You claim to be vicious, but at the end of the day, you're just dogs waiting for orders."

Hayley's eyes flashed gold. "Keep insulting us and I'll show you vicious."

Marcel had the nerve to wink. "Promises, promises. I'll leave the biting to Klaus though. He seems very… _territorial_ over you. I don't know why. But I do know if you and your wolves stick around, you'll wind up dead."

Hayley narrowed her eyes. "What, is that a warning?"

"A fact," Marcel corrected. "He says you have until sundown to get out, or else we come in."

"And who's the one waiting for orders?" Hayley challenged, sneering.

Marcel bared his teeth in a semblance of a smile. "Take it or leave it, sweetheart. Once he kills each and every one of your wolves, he'll kill you slowly."

Suddenly, Marcel moved and reappeared about thirty yards away. "Or who knows. Maybe you'll become his new star contender for his games."

Then he was gone, leaving Hayley with a sick feeling in her stomach. She stared in the direction the vampire had disappeared, fists clenched.

Mason came up to her in his human form. "What do you want to do?" he asked her.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Klaus waited for Marcel to return to the Quarter before disappearing into the woods. His heightened senses helped him trace Marcel's scent trial right back to the wolves.

He spotted his little wolf standing with another male, who Klaus could assume was her Beta. Klaus watched as she spoke softly to him, her hazel eyes dark. Her hair looked mussed, like she had been running her hands through the thick, dark locks.

Klaus settled himself into a crook behind a tree, still as a shadow.

Suddenly, Hayley lifted her head and looked around. Her entire body tensed as she whispered something to her Beta, who then dashed away into the forest.

Klaus kept quiet even as she looked directly where he was hidden. He was curious to see what she would do.

Instead of shifting or attacking, Hayley merely turned to face him, her expression unreadable. "I know you're there," she murmured softly, as if she knew he would hear her.

Unperturbed by being caught, Klaus stepped out from behind the tree. "Miss me?" he asked her cheekily.

"It's not sundown. And you won't get to my pack."

"Oh? And will you stop me?"

Hayley lowered her gaze, which melted from hazel to gold. "Yes."

Klaus smirked. "Now what kind of man would I be if I went back on my word?"

"The fact that you think you're a man at all is funny," Hayley shot back.

Klaus laid a hand over his heart, feigning hurt. "Sticks and stones, love."

Hayley stared at him, glaring.

"Come now, don't be rude," Klaus chided.

"I don't respond well to death threats," Hayley said coldly.

"How about a bargain?"

"I don't make deals," Hayley said. "Especially not with the likes of you."

"You should consider your options, love," he replied.

"I know my options, leave or die."

"Ah, I see Marcel didn't tell you the final option," Klaus remarked. "I was going to offer to let your pack go without a scratch on them."

Hayley frowned. "What's the catch?"

Klaus grinned, showing all of his teeth. "If I let them go, you have to stay, little wolf."

Hayley heard Marcel's last words echo faintly in her mind as she stared at Klaus.

" _Who knows. Maybe you'll become his new star contender for his games_."

Except something told her she'd be more than Klaus's new plaything.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Mason found Hayley standing alone only ten minutes after he had left her. She had instructed him to warn the pack of Klaus's ultimatum, so the wolves would be ready to move.

He saw her tense, pale expression and went to her side. He touched her elbow gently. "Hayley?"

She turned her dark eyes to him. "The pack?" she asked in an odd, soft tone.

"They're okay," he reassured her. "Ready to go."

Suddenly, Mason caught onto a strange scent, which had him bristling. "What's that?"

"Klaus," Hayley murmured in that odd tone. "He was here."

"And he left without hurting you again?" Mason asked incredulously.

Hayley nodded very briefly. "He made me a deal. The pack leaves if I stay."

" _What_?" Mason exclaimed.

Hayley shook her head, as if to clear her head. "That's what he said. Everyone lives if I stay here in the Quarter."

Mason noticed the look in her eyes and reached out to grip her shoulder. "And you told him no, right?" When she didn't respond, Mason shook her a little. "Hayley!"

Hayley looked at him, and he saw the answer in her eyes.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.**

 **Author's Note: That awkward moment when you drop a Taylor Swift lyric and McGonagall quote in the same chapter.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has read and/or reviewed so far! Your reviews are such a great confidence boost. Honestly the last one made me tear up a little, so extra hugs to my Guest, whoever you are.**

 **Please review!**


	8. Not Giving Up, Just Giving In

Chapter Eight: Not Giving Up, Just Giving In

Hayley dreamed she was swimming out in the middle of the ocean. She floated on her back, the taste of salt on her lips, and the warmth of the sun on her skin. The rocking of the waves soothed her, so she didn't see how the water was growing darker, and a storm was rolling in.

The first bolt of lightning cracking across the sky startled her, and when she straightened herself, she shivered in the icy water. The wind picked up, causing the water to rise and crash, tossing Hayley like a rag doll under the water.

She struggled to swim, to keep her head above water, but every time she broke the surface, another wave pulled her back under.

And then she began sinking, the cold, black water dragging her deeper and deeper into its depths. She gasped when her lungs gave in and she choked, her vision going black like her surroundings. And just before she slipped away into unconsciousness, a warm hand was suddenly against her cheek, a startling sensation against the numbing cold.

Hayley's eyes opened and her vision blurred. The salt stung her eyes and she had to blink rapidly before she could see.

Like a ghost, the image of Klaus floated in front of her, untouched by the cold water. He glowed, as if he was standing in front of the sun, casting light all around them, chasing away the darkness.

"I figured you were more of a fighter, little wolf," he remarked.

 _I am_ , Hayley thought, unable to speak without swallowing more water.

Klaus scoffed. "You could've fooled me. Why are you letting yourself drown?"

 _I can't… the storm._

"What storm?"

Hayley gasped loudly, sitting up, eyes snapping open.

The unfamiliar surroundings had her pausing for a moment before her memory caught up with her. She ran a hand over her eyes, pushing the hair from them.

The tastefully decorated room, full of plush furniture and expensive rugs, was outside of Hayley's taste. It screamed money and power, amd was strangely intimidating with the gold knobs and the faint scent of lavender.

The bed was covered in a down feathered comforter in a soft, eggshell white color. The room matched that color scheme, soft white and gold, easy on the eyes. The furniture was dark, contrasting the softer colors, and the room was easy the size of the cabin Hayley had been sleeping in the week before.

The set of doors marking the entrance to the room were stamped with a gold emblem, the letter M. Hayley figured that was for _Mikaelson_.

Standing, Hayley walked the length of the room. The carpet was soft and oatmeal colored, and her feet sank deep in it. The paintings on the far wall caught her attention.

They depicted images of angels and demons, of Adam and Eve in the Garden, and of Michael casting Lucifer into Hell.

"A Hybrid with a religious fetish?" Hayley wondered out loud. "Or maybe a God complex."

She kept exploring, noting the way the doors were locked and the windows wouldn't open. She stepped into the bathroom, looking for something to use as a weapon. The only thing she could find was soap. Not even a razor was handy.

Growling, Hayley went back into the main room had began tearing open the drawers. Finally, she found a small, silver letter opener hidden within the drawers of a desk carved from oak.

The sound of the door knob turning had her whirling, tucking the letter opener up her sleeve safely. She winced as the silver burned her skin, but she gritted her teeth, her eyes focused on the opening doors.

Ooo0ooO

Klaus figured that he hadn't felt the feeling of surprise too much in his lifetime. He could probably count on one hand the times he felt truly surprised by something unexpected. Being turned by his so called father? Sure. Realizing he was born a werewolf when he became a Hybrid? Absolutely.

But when he was approached by the little Alpha female only hours after giving her her ultimatum, he knew he could add another moment to that list.

He supposed he was mostly surprised because he figured she would fight rather than give up. Perhaps he was a little disappointed as well.

That disappointment faded when he entered the rooms he had put her in, when he saw her standing there with gold eyes and a defiant expression.

Naturally when she had sought him out, he hadn't taken any chances. He had signalled for a vampire of his to attack, an attack she hadn't defended herself from, and had passively allowed herself to be knocked out.

"I figured the white flag was just an act," he told her, smirking.

Hayley bared her teeth at him. Suddenly, there was a flash of silver and Klaus found a letter opener embedded deep in his chest, piercing his heart.

Hayley's eyes burned into his as she stepped away. "Go to hell."

Klaus chuckled. He pulled the letter opener free and let it drop to the floor, where it left a smear of red across the pale carpet. "You're going to have to do better than that, love."

"Now what? Is this the part where you threaten me? Torture me?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "That's seem a bit dramatic, don't you?"

"You can't keep me locked up here."

"On the contrary, I can," Klaus said, stepping closer to her. "You're in _my_ territory now, little wolf. It'd be best to make yourself comfortable."

Hayley snarled. "I'm not your new pet!"

Klaus smiled slowly, coldly. "No, perhaps not. That doesn't mean I'm not going to have my fun with you."

 **Ooo0ooO**

Hayley could feel the pulse of music playing and the echoes of shouts ringing down the empty hallways as she stepped out of her room. It seemed Klaus hadn't expected for Hayley to attempt to escape, so she picked the lock with the letter opener he had left on the floor. Or, if he did, he didn't think much of having a guard posted at the door.

Walking silently towards the noise, Hayley made a face when she recognized that the crowd was singing along to Warrant's "Cherry Pie". Ignoring the obnoxious singing, she walked outside onto the balcony.

Below her stretched out the open area of the Abattoir. Filled with an assortment of creatures, it smelled like sweat and blood. There was a circle being made, revealing two men facing each other.

Hayley flinched at the sight of Tyler Lockwood facing a vampire, eyes gold like a wolf, but with a face of blackened veins, marking him as part vampire.

"I see you came to join the festivities," an amused voice said to her right.

Hayley turned to see Klaus sitting in a seat, no, a throne, watching her with a small smile on his lips.

"So these are the games," she said, looking back down with a scowl.

"Indeed. Why don't you take a seat? They're about to begin."

Hayley gave Klaus a narrow eyed glare. "I don't find this entertaining," she spat.

Klaus suddenly looked deep into her eyes, smiling confidently. "Take a seat, little wolf."

A small voice deep within Hayley's mind swore colorfully, scolding herself for not thinking to wear vervain. But she felt her body relax and sink into the seat next to Klaus's, unable to fight the Hybrid's compulsion.

She watched as Tyler circled a vampire that the others were calling Thierry. The younger Hybrid moved more like a caged jungle cat than a wolf, his gold eyes tracking the vampire's movements.

Then Tyler lunged, moving so quickly that he blurred. When he jumped away, the vampire sported deep gashes along his chest from Tyler's claws.

Thierry hissed, revealing his elongated canines. He flashed towards the Hybrid, which Tyler evaded with ease. Every time the vampire moved, Tyler was already gone, due to his much faster reflexes.

The crowd cried for blood, which seemed to pour more from Thierry. Tyler only looked thoroughly entertained, not tired or hurt at all. He even laughed when the vampire began to tire.

Hayley's hands gripped the arms of her chair. Her nails bit into the wood, digging furrows. Her eyes fluctuated between hazel and gold, and her heart hammered with anger.

She was no fan of the vampires, but this was cruel. This wasn't right or fun, this was murder with a side of laughs.

Suddenly, her body broke free of its hold and she stood. Without thinking, she dashed for the railing and leapt over the edge. Her own reflexes prevented her from an unsteady landing. Instead, she landed neatly on the balls of her feet, right between Tyler and Thierry.

She turned on the younger Hybrid, eyes burning gold, her expression contorted into a fearsome snarl.

" _Enough_!" she bellowed, stepping forward, her Alpha power radiating from her.

To everyone's surprise and shock, Tyler stepped back, his features shifting back into their human form. His eyes even faded from gold and black to dark brown, revealing their startled depths.

There was a moment of silence amongst the crowd. Before, the only person who had that kind of power over Tyler's actions was Klaus, since he was Tyler's sire. But here was this female Alpha, staring down the younger Hybrid with a chilling look, and he backed down.

An amused laugh rang down from the balcony above. Klaus moved to stand at the railing, clapping at Hayley, smiling broadly, if not smugly.

"Bravo, little wolf," he said.

Suddenly he appeared amongst them all, and the crowd parted immediately as he walked over to Hayley.

Hayley turned to face him, her eyes cooling. "Am I supposed to bow?" she asked, lifting a brow.

Klaus gave her a wolfish grin. "No, love. Not right now, at least. But I think they'd like to bow to you," he said, gesturing to his protégé and Thierry. "It seems I'm not the only one with influence over my young student. As for Thierry, well, it seems he is indebted to you."

Hayley looked at the other vampires briefly. Thierry dropped his gaze, his wounds slowly healing.

When she looked at Tyler, the young Hybrid frowned at her. Then she realized something.

"This is what you wanted," she said. "You knew I wouldn't let Tyler kill your vampire. You wanted to show the others my _power_."

Klaus gave her an approving look. "Very good, little wolf. You see, around here, it's power that gets you somewhere. It gives you leverage over others."

"What's your endgame? I'm not as strong as you. Or do you need that reminder to boost your enormous ego?"

Klaus laughed. "All I want from you, my little wolf, is for you to accept what you are. You're a woman with power, who has yet to discover how much. I'm giving you the opportunity to do so."

"And what do you get out of this?" Hayley asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Don't you know?" Klaus spread his hands. "You're the main event. A fighter with a conscience. But how long can you last in my games without killing anyone, little wolf? How long can you hold onto that _humanity_?"

 **Ooo0ooO**

Hayley kept hearing Klaus's words over and over in her head.

" _How long can you hold onto that humanity_?"

So was that the point behind all of this? To push Hayley until she killed? To push her into becoming a monster, just like him?

It wasn't like she hadn't killed before. She knew her hands weren't clean. But she also knew that the King's intentions probably ran deeper than her losing her humanity.

Did he want to turn her like he did Tyler? Is that why he turned Tyler to begin with, so that the younger wolf would lose his own conscience?

 _Maybe_ , she thought to herself.

When a wolf first shifts, it's not because of them entering into adulthood or puberty. Wolves shift after they take the life of someone else. Any wolf who has gone through the change isn't clean. They have the burden of that to carry for the rest of their lives.

It was different for vampires. For them, humanity was a choice. They could chose to not kill, or to switch off their conscience like a light. The latter lead to killers. Combined that with a freshly turned wolf?

It was no wonder why Tyler laughed at the pain he caused others.

Hayley sat in her rooms, perched on the window ledge that faced out towards the woods.

It didn't seem that long ago that Tyler was visiting his uncle a few time every couple of years. Hayley and Tyler had developed a friendship of sorts, being in the same age group. But Tyler never had the duties to carry out like Hayley did. He was a turned wolf taken in by his uncle and raised in Lana's pack. He was not born into this life like Hayley was.

Hayley wished she could talk to Mason or Eve. She wished she could tell them about Klaus's agenda for her and how it scared her, even if she wouldn't admit it to anyone else. The only thing she was sure of was that she didn't regret her decision to protect her pack. As a leader, she had to understand that sacrifice came with the job description. She would gladly be taken hostage by the Summer King if that meant her pack could get as far away from this place as possible.

But now what could she do? She had no allies here. The only other wolves here were captives, chained in the dungeon below the Abattoir or put into cages in another place Klaus called the Garden.

Hayley clenched her fists. She _had_ to be strong.

But how could she keep up that strength when every time she closed her eyes, Klaus would be standing there, as though he was waiting for her? Why did it feel like, deep down inside, she already knew him?

But she also remembered what Eve had told her before Hayley had left to go find Klaus.

" _Don't give up. Hold onto your strength. You are stronger than you think, remember that. And when the time comes, strike down the King where he stands. Strike him down… and come home._ "

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.**

 **Author's Note: The title for this chapter is based on the song "Never Let Me Go" by Florence + the Machine.**

 **Please review!**


	9. To Be or Not To Be

Chapter Nine: To Be or Not To Be

Hayley slipped out of her rooms that night, walking through the large house as quietly as a ghost. It seemed Klaus didn't have any worries with the thought of her trying to get away, which made her uneasy.

She crept back outside onto the balcony of the Abattoir. She went down until she stood where she had been only hours before, when she had stopped the fight between Thierry and Tyler.

With her heightened senses, she followed the scent of blood. She followed a path outside of the Abattoir and towards the back alleyways, before she found herself in an old graveyard. In an old crypt was a staircase, which lead down deep into the ground, lit only by torchlight.

Holding a steady hand against the wall, Hayley crept down the stairs. The air smelled moist and warm, like damp earth and clay and foliage. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on edge.

Then the stairway stopped, levelling out to a series of tunnels. The walls were covered in moss, vines, and other plant life.

"The Garden," Hayley whispered.

"Hello?"

The raspy voice had Hayley jumping and swearing softly when she cut her hand against a jagged edge on the wall.

Hayley walked forward, cradling her hand as the cut healed itself. Her eyes melted into gold as she used her heightened vision to see in the dark tunnels.

When she rounded a corner, she came across a dirty figure chained to the wall of the tunnel. When it turned to look at her, Hayley flinched again.

Thierry was still covered in blood, some of it dried, and it didn't look like his wounds had healed entirely. When he pulled against the chains, Hayley saw they weren't chains but vervain soaked ropes. The vampire reeked of vervain, blood, and dirt.

"Help me," the vampire beseeched in a hoarse voice. "Please."

 **Ooo0ooO**

Hayley's heart pounded as she tore the vampire free from the ropes. She offered a soft apology when he hissed in pain.

Suddenly, Thierry slumped over and Hayley grunted when she caught him. Wrapping an arm around his waist, she ducked her head under his arm so it was over her shoulder.

"Can you walk?" she asked, gritting her teeth against the stench and the heavy eight of the larger vampire.

"I think so," Thierry coughed. His head lulled back and he seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness.

Hayley shook the vampire. "Wake up," she snapped. "I'm not lugging your dead weight out of here."

The vampire offered a wet chuckle. "Technically, I'm already dead."

Hayley snarled softly. "Shut up and move."

Together, they stumbled their way through the tunnels, following Hayley's own scent trail as not to get lost.

When they finally emerged out into the cemetery, Hayley crouched to let the vampire collapse against the nearest headstone. They were both breathing heavily, and Hayley was coated in a thin layer of grime and sweat.

Thierry looked over at her while catching his breath. "Why… why are you helping me?"

"Because you asked," Hayley muttered, shoving her hair back into a loose tail.

"Really."

Hayley looked up, meeting the vampire's wary gaze. "Really."

"I thought you were the King's new plaything."

Hayley scoffed. "He thinks so. I think differently."

Thierry winced as he shifted on the cold ground. "Thinking like that will get you killed."

Hayley's eyes flashed. "Let him try." Then she stood, brushing the dirt off of her pants. "Come on. Let's get you somewhere safe."

 **Ooo0ooO**

True to her suspicions, Hayley took Thierry out into the woods and they eventually stumbled across a sentry from her pack.

Scowling, Hayley ordered him to fetch Mason and Eve, and before long they were joined by her Beta and adoptive mother.

Mason frowned when he saw who Hayley was holding upright. "A vampire?"

"He needs our help. He's been poisoned by vervain. He's not one of Klaus' minions."

"How do you know?" Eve asked, her green eyes calm.

"I just do," Hayley said firmly. "Take him back to the others. No one is to harm him." Then she turned to give her Beta a disapproving look. "I told you to leave."

Mason stepped forward to help the vampire. "Yeah, you tell me a lot of things."

Hayley sighed sharply. "Eve, keep an eye on him."

"The vampire or Mason?" Eve asked, arching a brow.

"Both," Hayley replied, before turning to go back.

"Wait!" Thierry called out.

Hayley paused, looking over her shoulder.

"You're going back?"

Hayley nodded. "I have no choice. It's me or my pack."

Thierry stared at her, then shook his head. "You're either stupid or brave, I can't decide which."

"I think I'm a little of both," Hayley admitted, giving him a small smile.

Thierry coughed around a chuckle. Then he met her gaze seriously. "Thank you."

Hayley nodded again, then faded back into the shadows, going back where they had come from.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Hayley crept back into her room only to find it was already occupied. Lounging on the chair in front of the fireplace was Klaus, with a glass of whiskey and a foot propped on his knee.

"Did you have a nice stroll in the woods, little wolf?" Klaus asked, looking over at her. The reflection of the flames gave his eyes an odd, hypnotic glow.

Hayley leaned back against the door, crossing her arms over her chest. "I did."

"And Thierry?"

"Getting the help you didn't offer him."

Klaus' lips curved. "Your little stunt was amusing. I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised though, it does seem you have a soft spot for the weak and helpless."

"Or maybe I just have a heart," Hayley shot back.

Suddenly, Klaus was in front of her. His hands slapped against the door, caging her in with his larger body. He leaned in close. "Maybe I should be the one to remove it."

Hayley didn't tremble when she met his gaze head on. "If you do, you'll see why it pays off to help the ones you think are weak and helpless."

"Tsk. Little wolf, you could be so much _more_."

Hayley lifted her chin. "I know what I _can_ be. But I'm already so much _more_ ," she said, emphasizing her words.

Klaus pulled back slightly. He smirked, then reached up to touch the ends of her hair.

This time, Hayley did tremble. Not that she would admit it.

"Perhaps I'll keep you on a leash, little wolf," Klaus mused. "I can't have you running around releasing all my vampires, can I?"

Hayley smiled slowly, and leaned in close like he had. "Watch me."

Klaus felt the whisper of the little werewolf's breath ghost over his lips. His eyes dropped to them briefly.

Such smooth, full, lovely lips.

His eyes lifted slowly, looking into hers. Their color was fascinating, both green and hazel, flecked with gold, as though a piece of her wolf was never truly dormant.

And when he leaned in, he was stopped by a small, yet very strong, hand gripping his throat. Nails bit into his skin, quickly drawing blood.

"Not on your life," Hayley whispered.

Klaus pulled back once more, giving her a devilish grin. "Perhaps another life then."

Then he was gone, leaving Hayley reeling against the bedroom door.

 **Ooo0ooO**

That night was full of vivid, unspeakable dreams that left Hayley breathless and irritated. Or was it aroused?

Hayley shook off that thought when she rolled out of bed. She walked out onto her balcony, hoping the cool morning air would clear her head.

Images of her and Klaus, pinned against that bedroom door, swam in her mind. Hayley swore colorfully, scrubbing a hand over her eyes.

She was trapped by this psychopath, and what was she doing? Dreaming about kissing him, amongst other things?

Groaning, Hayley leaned heavily against the railing, running a hand through her hair.

What did this _mean_? Why was this happening?

Clearly she was on edge and maybe that stress was causing her subconscious to conjure up some rather vivid scenarios. There was no way in hell she was truly attracted to Klaus, the Summer King, the man who had the blood of thousands on his hands.

And yet… Here she was.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Klaus woke up to a warm body intertwined with his own. Pleased, he reached over, pulling it closer to his.

Opening his eyes, he gazed down at a very familiar face, one with full lips and green hazel eyes…

"Morning."

Klaus blinked at the sound of Katherine's voice. When he looked again, those hazel eyes were replaced with dark espresso colored eyes, bow shaped lips, and a mischievous expression.

Klaus made some noise before sitting up, inching ever so slightly away from the vampire.

After Katherine left per his command, Klaus sat in the rumpled bed, frowning.

He had only dreamt of one person last night, and that had been his little wolf. But instead of the usual images of him and the wolf intertwined together, writhing in pleasure, his dreams were different this time.

Instead, he saw her saving Thierry, with sweat on her brow and a determined gleam in her eyes. He saw her gently touching his arm, and freeing him from the Garden.

He watched as she then saved Tyler, by healing his wounds with a skill he had only seen in the witches. He saw her protecting Tyler when he stepped forward, ordering her to step aside.

"You can't defeat me, little wolf," he had taunted.

But instead of cowering away, she lifted her chin at him, eyes defiant. "Watch me," she challenged.

There was no denying that he wanted the little wolf for himself. Something deep inside pulled him towards her, like magnets.

But there was something else, something different. It was deeper than attraction or mere curiosity.

And when he tried to define it, he came up empty. This frustrated him.

Klaus snarled, throwing the sheets off of his legs before stalking outside. He sat down on one of the lounge chairs, rubbing a hand over his stubbled jaw.

With moody eyes, Klaus watched as the sun kept on rising, warming his skin and brightening the sky.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Hayley wandered the town that day, ignoring any day walkers Klaus sent after her to watch where she went. She enjoyed New Orleans, although she had purposefully avoided the Quarter for years. She wished she was here under better circumstances.

Pushing aside that thought, Hayley went into a few shops to browse. She quickly discovered many of them were run by witches, all under Klaus' thumb. And these weren't just witches looking to run their hands over a crystal ball to impress the locals. Hayley could feel their power as she walked into the shops, which emanated from the women like heartbeats.

Hayley frowned at that, troubled at the thought that Klaus had some serious fire power in his corner. These witches drew their power from the land and from the bones of the dead, which laid abundant in this town. The Quarter was home to several cemeteries, all of which bore the crypts of witches laid to rest.

Wary but unafraid, Hayley touched the charm Eve had given her for protection. It was a cut of sapphire welded onto a bronze stone embellished with the crest of the Crescent Wolf pack.

" _To ward off evil_ ," Eve had told her as she slipped it over Hayley's head.

"That little sapphire isn't gonna do you much good here."

Hayley looked up and over at the witch lounging behind the counter. Her feet were propped up next to the cash register.

"Oh really?" Hayley asked, lifting a brow.

The witch put down her magazine. "Yeah, really. Not even a protection charm like that can ward off the true evil that lives here."

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.**

 **Author's Note: The title for this chapter is based on a quote from Shakespeare's _Hamlet._**

 **Please review!**


	10. The Hunter and the Hunted

Chapter Ten: The Hunter and the Hunted

Hayley eyed the witch with a frown. "I'm guessing you're referencing the King."

The witch snorted. "Maybe he's your King, but he's not mine." Then she stood and walked over to Hayley. "I'm Sophie Devereux, by the way."

Hayley shook her hand, noting the way the hair on her arms stood on end at the feeling of the witch's power. "Hayley Marshall."

Sophie smirked. "I know. The Alpha of Alphas. You're already gaining quite a reputation here in the Quarter."

Hayley rolled her eyes, walking around the shop. "Apparently anyone can get a reputation for standing up to Klaus and _not_ dying."

"That's fair," Sophie agreed. "What brings you to my shop?"

"Curiosity," Hayley said, eyeing the collection of rose quartz crystals.

"I'm pretty sure the Werewolf Queen has more of a reason to visit a witch's shop than simple _curiosity_."

Hayley shot the other woman a look. "I don't answer to that title."

"And yet it's a title you bear," Sophie pointed out, leaning against the counter.

"I think you and I both can agree that there's only so much room for royalty in this town."

Sophie nodded with a shrug. "True. But there's only one person here who actually has a claim to the title."

Hayley threw up her hands, making a face. "Can we please stop with the whole royalty talk? You're right, I'm not just here because I'm curious. I'm here to see what I'm up against."

"Meaning?"

"Klaus has many allies in the witch community. I'm guessing since he isn't your King-," Hayley air quoted, "You're not a part of said community."

"You're as smart as they say you are," Sophie remarked. "No, I'm not a loyalist. Call me… a traditionalist."

"So you're a part of the old coven, which gains their power through consecrated ground and ancestral power," Hayley surmised.

"Right again, wolf girl," the witch said. When she caught Hayley's glare, she rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. _Hayley_."

Sophie turned, rifling through some pendants that dangled from an elaborate wood carving of a white oak tree. She murmured a soft "ah" when she found what she was looking for.

Turning, she walked over to Hayley and held out a necklace. The chain was made from silver, which intertwined with any material that looked like softened leather. The pendant was a smooth, silver disk with another carving of a white oak.

"Not sure if anyone told you, but silver and werewolves don't mix," Hayley pointed out.

The witch sighed, rolling her eyes. "Gods help me. I'm a witch. I can charm it so it won't burn you. Put it on."

Hayley took the necklace, relaxing slightly when the metal did not burn her. When she looped it over her neck, she recognized the scent coming from the crushed herb locked within the tree carving.

"Vervain?" she asked, eyeing the witch again.

"Yup," Sophie said. "No more unwarranted compulsion from everyone's favorite tyrant."

"And the carving?" Hayley rubbed her thumb over it.

Sophie smiled slowly. "A reminder that nothing- and no one- can truly escape death."

Hayley left the shop feeling a mix of emotions. She felt reassured that not all the witches in this town were under Klaus' thumb, and that she had struck up an alliance of sorts with the witch Sophie Devereux. And yet, her mind whirled over the way Sophie described the necklace and the carving. It felt ominous, but also like a promise.

Setting that thought aside for later, Hayley tucked the necklace under her shirt, where it laid next to Eve's charm.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Bored and restless, Klaus began trailing Hayley the moment she left the witch's shop. He watched as she strolled down the street, pausing to look at whatever the vendors had out today.

She would smile or murmur to someone, and for a moment her eyes would brighten before they were once more replaced by a rather pensive look. She purchased a few oddities; a painted rock that she tucked in the pocket of her jeans, a moon shaped mood ring she slipped on her right pointer finger, and other things that Klaus didn't see any real use for.

His eyes trailed over as he kept his distance. She was wearing a sleeveless blouse to fend off the humidity, and the deep burgundy color contrasted her skin tone nicely. Complemented with loose fitted jeans rolled up at the ankles and worn boots, she carried herself with an air of poise, without the snobbery Klaus was accustomed to. Of course, his reference point was his sister, the peach, and the many lovers he had over the centuries.

His thoughts did not stay with that long, since his gaze was captured by a small birthmark that was nearly hidden by her shirt. But there it was, wine colored, crescent shaped, and all too familiar.

So this little wolf was not only the Alpha of the largest werewolf pack in the states, but she was also royalty. That birthmark was well known, within the werewolf community and elsewhere. After all, Klaus knew the wolves who had first bore the mark on their shoulders, much like Hayley did now.

In his musings, Klaus did not notice how Hayley rounded a corner suddenly, her attention turned elsewhere. When he did, he was quick to follow her.

Rounding the same corner, Klaus came to a stop when he saw that the alleyway was empty.

"Don't you have something better to do than to follow me around?"

Klaus turned and saw that Hayley stood at the entrance to the alleyway, effectively blocking him off. Undeterred, Klaus pursed his lips. "But I'm having so much _fun_ , little wolf."

"You have an odd taste in fun," Hayley commented, folding her arms in front of her. "Don't you have a kingdom to run?"

"It won't miss me for a few hours," Klaus said, lips turning upwards.

"But those vampires who follow you around like lost puppies might."

Klaus' eyes flashed. "Your humor is very quick, little wolf, since the only lost puppy see here is you."

Hayley rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that's not the best you can do. You might disappoint someone when they learn your humor isn't quick."

Klaus stepped forward, teeth flashing in a smile. "No, that's not the best I can do. Shall I show you what other talents I possess?"

Hayley's eyes grew cold. "Such flattery for someone whose life you've threatened."

"Perhaps my flattery would be more worthwhile if I wasn't the only one posing threats, hmm?"

Hayley lifted her chin slightly. "I think you save your flattery for yourself. I didn't come here just because of you."

Klaus laughed. "Right, I nearly forgot. You came because you and your packs are investigating into the notions of ghost stories."

"You and I both know the Hunters aren't just mere stories," Hayley snapped.

"But one must wonder why you feel so strongly to lead this, mind the phrase, proverbial witch hunt."

"I don't think that's any of your business," Hayley said through gritted teeth.

Klaus hummed to himself. "Very well, little wolf. And what you propose we do about this threat?"

"I don't need anything from you-,"

"But without your freedom, you can't do much of anything, can you?" Klaus challenged, stepping closer.

"You can't keep me here forever," Hayley snapped.

"No," Klaus agreed. "You won't live that long."

Hayley's eyes flashed, before she turned and disappeared down the streets.

Klaus pursed his lips. "Perhaps that's something to consider."

 **Ooo0ooO**

Hayley stormed down the streets even as the sun began to set, casting long shadows.

When she came back to the Abattoir, she looked up at the ivy and moss covered walls, the delicate iron railings and the smell of dirt and plants, and frowned.

Her prison was in fact gorgeous, but a prison nonetheless.

Inhaling deeply again, she waited for the smell of blood, but her head turned when she picked up a faint, unfamiliar scent.

Down the streets, the shadows seemed to move, blending and disappearing into one another. A chill went down Hayley's spine.

In the next instant, she was a wolf, using her darker fur to blend in as she crept slowly down the alleyways. Every muscle was tense and ready to strike.

Her ears moved forward when she heard rustling ahead, then the soft murmurs of men's voices.

"The King is in place. He will come out once the games begin tonight."

"Good. And the wolves?"

"Still hidden deep in the forest. They know how to hide, and since they're suspicious of our movements…"

"They won't leave without their leader. Find her and bring her to me."

Hayley peered around a corner and froze, lips wrinkled back in a silent snarl.

A small group of men and women, all draped in black and the crest of the Hunters, gathered in the shadows. Their leader, the tallest man, ordered three of his men away.

Hayley pulled back before she could be seen, then took off back the way she came. She came to a stop at the tall archways of the Abattoir, then looked over her shoulder, out in the direction where she knew her pack was.

Then she looked up again, towards the staircase she knew lead towards the rooms. Pulling herself in her human form, she straightened her spine before running up then as silently as possible.

Following her sense of smell, Hayley strode quickly down the halls. The she flung up the double doors, stepping directly into Klaus' private rooms.

Klaus sat up straight, having been lounging in his chair by the fireplace. He set aside the whiskey he had been drinking. "My, my, little wolf, this is a pleasant-,"

"Shut up," Hayley interrupted as she shut the doors. "And keep your voice down."

Klaus tilted his head, scrutinizing her. "You seem on edge."

"The Hunters, they're here. They're ready to attack you, then me."

Klaus lifted a brow. "And you came to me instead of fleeing to your pack."

"I came to you because there are innocent vampires, wolves, witches, even humans here that will be killed if they get in the way. Don't forget, Klaus, I might be afraid of them, but that sure as hell does not mean I'm going to run away. Not anymore."

Klaus stood, approaching her. "So when backed into a corner, you choose to fight. Perhaps you and I are more alike than we believe."

Hayley's eyes changed into gold fire. "We can figure out how similar we are later. Right now we have bigger issues."

"Indeed." Klaus strode forward, towards a portrait that nearly covered half the wall on the other side of the room. When he pressed on it, the frame clicked then swung forward, revealing a passageway.

Hayley exhaled, rolling her eyes briefly. "I should have known you would have secret passageways."

Klaus stepped aside so she could go in first. He smirked at her, even as his own eyes changed to gold as they stepped into the darkness. "I am full of surprises, little wolf."

"If you want to surprise me, save the others before you save yourself," she growled softly, walking through the passage quickly by his side.

Klaus remained silent at that, even as they reemerged out of the passage into a familiar underground cave.

"You have a path leading directly to the Garden?" Hayley asked, looking around with a frown.

"Are you familiar with the Garden now, little wolf?"

Hayley realized her mistake, and looked away from him. "I hear the rumors. They seem to be surprisingly accurate."

Klaus hummed, before pulling out his phone. "Marcel, alert your men that we have some unwelcome guests. It seems the Hunters are paying us a visit after all." He paused. "No. Kill them all."

When he pulled the phone away from his ear, he caught the look in Hayley's eyes. He smiled slowly. "My, little wolf, I can't say for certain, but I'd say that's jealousy in your eyes? Tell me, did you want to kill the people who murdered your family yourself?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come now. My strength might lie in New Orleans, but my reach is… extensive. I know all about you, Hayley Marshall. The Alpha of Alphas, the Werewolf Queen. It's only suitable that royalty recognizes royalty, don't you think?"

Hayley turned on Klaus quickly, rage blazing in her eyes. "You are not royal, not by blood. The power you have is the power you took. So don't think, for even a moment, you and I are equals. We both know who has the _real_ power here."

"That's a dangerous game you play, little wolf," Klaus snarled softly. "Take care, you don't want me as your enemy."

Hayley turned to keep walking towards the exit. "You became my enemy the moment you took me prisoner."

 **Ooo0ooO**

Marcel had the vampires rendezvous with Klaus and Hayley outside the cemetery. The others were waiting for Klaus' instructions on what to do next.

Hayley watched as Klaus and Marcel spoke. Her fingers drummed impatiently against her arms, which were crossed.

"So you're the wolf that everyone has been talking about."

Hayley turned. She arched her brow at the tall, slender vampire standing by her. "And you must be Katherine, the King's new plaything."

Katherine chuckled. "From what I understand, you're the new plaything. I'm just the girl fucking him for the time being."

"How romantic," Hayley muttered. "Why are you talking to me?"

"Curiosity," Katherine said, moving to Hayley's side. When she saw the wolf's doubtful look, she smiled. "Okay, you caught me. I just wanted to see who you were."

"And it has nothing to do with who I am," Hayley said flatly.

"Why, are you someone important?" Katherine asked, feigning disinterest.

Hayley exhaled sharply, moving away from the vampire.

Suddenly, there was a faint whistle of sound and a sharp crack. Hayley looked to the side, where a silver arrow was embedded in the tree she had been standing in front of seconds ago.

"Shit," she growled, turning in the direction it had been fired.

"Shit is right," Katherine hissed before flashing away.

Hayley shifted instantly, then threw back her head. She howled long and loud, calling out to her pack, warning them of the danger.

Then she lunged forward at the cloaked male who stepped forward, drawing a sword. She met him with bared fangs and sharp claws, a snarl building in her throat.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.**

 **Author's Note:** **Please review!**


	11. War and Peace

Chapter Eleven: War and Peace

Mason never liked New Orleans. It was too crowded, too humid, just too much.

He liked it even less when he was sitting around restlessly while his Alpha was off somewhere with that damn Hybrid. He had no way of knowing if she was alright, and he had to listen to her command to keep the pack far away from the French Quarter.

So he sat alone in his wolf form, moodily glaring out at the swamp in front of him. In this form, his coat was so dark it was nearly black, providing him coverage in the shadows. And like his hair, his coat was streaked with gray.

He was ripped out of his thoughts by a long, loud, and very familiar howl. He stood immediately, fur bristling, before he went to find the pack.

The other wolves were waiting for him, all shifted, with anxious golden eyes. Jackson, shifted into a black wolf, stepped forward before shifting back so he could speak to Mason.

Mason shifted as well. "We need to move."

"What about Hayley?" Jackson demanded on a growl, his eyes still gold.

"She's the one telling us to get out of here," Mason snapped. "And since she's not here, I'm in charge. We need to move- _now_."

Jackson growled, but shifted back, before turning and running with the other wolves deep into the woods.

Mason felt torn between leading the large pack away, or going to help Hayley. Reminding himself that their Alpha was more than capable of taking care of herself, Mason growled before moving away with the others.

He didn't see a slender white wolf slipping away into the other direction, silently running towards the danger rather than away.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Hayley had a distinct thought run through her mind in the midst of the chaos.

 _Who the fuck uses a sword anymore?_

The man wielding the sword seemed undeterred when Hayley managed to rip it from his grasp with her teeth. He picked up his bow and began firing arrows so quickly that Hayley had to duck and roll away from the silver.

She snarled, circling the Hunter slowly. Her side already bore a deep gash from the broadsword, and her cheek was open and bleeding from an arrow she managed to avoid with a good amount of luck.

The vampires were scattered, mixing in with a panicked crowd of humans who saw the group of Hunters and fled in terror. Witches were clustered together in the distance, and the few wolves who had been captured by Klaus either laid dead or fought close to Hayley, drawn to the Alpha.

The only two wolves that stood alone were Klaus and Tyler. Hayley tried not to think about how Tyler's wolf looked just like his uncle's, minus the gray, and how his gold eyes watched his sire's every move as if in a trance.

Suddenly the Hunter lunged again, drawing a serrated knife, which caught Hayley along her shoulder. The silver burned and Hayley snarled, snapping her teeth and feeling a dark satisfaction when she tore open the Hunter's hand.

Hayley refocused her attention on the man, who wasn't even breathing heavily. Most of his face was covered, but she could see his dark eyes and how they were void from emotion. He wore the Hunter's symbol on his chest, pinned to the lightweight gear they all wore.

When she lunged again, Hayley shifted midair and went for those eyes with sharp nails. That seemed to be enough to throw off the man, who wasn't ready for her weight to slam into him. He stumbled and gave a shout when her nails dragged across his face.

When the mask covering his face gave way, Hayley glared at the leader. She tried not to show her surprise when he saw he was younger than her, younger than the Hunters she remembered from before.

Hayley didn't give it any more thought before she attacked again, using her strength and his surprise to her advantage. She kept shifting back to her wolf form, not letting him grab her, letting her speed to stay one step ahead of him.

But when that knife caught her ribs again, Hayley gave a sharp cry of pain when she felt it tear even deeper into the open wound. She stumbled, nearly falling, but stood trembling on four legs. She panted, looking up at the Hunter with hate-filled eyes.

The Hunter picked up his discarded sword, twirling in his hand, before lifting it up to deliver the final blow.

Hayley didn't close her eyes.

Then there was a terrible sound, like a snarl only worse, then the sound of flesh being ripped open.

Hayley turned her head only briefly when the blood sprayed, soaking her coat and the ground in front of her.

When she looked again, she froze.

Standing over the Hunter, who was now pinned to the ground with a torn shoulder, was Klaus, a massive gray wolf with a blood streaked muzzle, snarling down at him with an expression that could have scared the bravest of men.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Later Klaus would admit- only to himself- that the moment he saw the Hunter lift that sword to strike down Hayley, he lost all semblance of control.

In the moment, however, he was powered by nothing but rage. He could taste it on his tongue along with the blood, he felt it pounding through his veins, and it reddened his vision.

The Hunter stared up at him, if only for a second, before he flung Klaus off of his person and the two men sprung apart.

Tyler inched forward, baring his fangs, ready to jump at his sire's command.

Klaus barely noticed when Hayley moved and snapped at the younger Hybrid, moving him away from the Hunter. And like before, the young Hybrid seemed to be swayed by the Alpha, even while under Klaus' influence.

The Hunter lifted his hand, only to give a sharp whistle. Then he darted away, running like a ghost into the shadows along with the other Hunters.

Klaus shifted back immediately, shouting at Marcel to send some men to track them. A few vampires gave chase, and within seconds, the entire area fell into silence.

Klaus turned to find Hayley and Tyler shifted back. Klaus then realized at one point, Tyler had been shot with an arrow. Hayley stood close to him, inspecting the wound.

Then she turned her gaze towards him, her hazel eyes surprisingly calm even though her face and body were smeared with blood. "He needs help," Hayley said in that matter of fact tone of hers, which seemed to push Klaus the rest of the way out of the rage he was in.

"Marcel, have one of our witches attend to Tyler," he said without looking at the other vampire.

When Tyler was lead away, Klaus eyed the wounds that were healing slowly along Hayley's ribcage, shoulder, and cheek. "You're hurt too," he said.

Hayley glanced down at the wounds. "I'll live," she said decisively. Then she lifted a brow, giving him an oddly curious look.

Klaus arched a brow back at her. "Do I have Hunter on my face?"

He felt pleased when he saw the briefest flash of humor lit up her eyes.

"It's nothing," Hayley said. Then she looked around.

Bodies of vampires and a few wolves were scattered across the Abattoir and the streets. The air reeked of blood and silver.

Klaus stepped to the side, placing his hands behind his back. "My men will clean this up."

"They aren't some dishes that need to be washed, you know," Hayley said with a familiar bite.

"But they aren't your mess to clean up either," Klaus replied bluntly.

Hayley looked at him, the curious expression gone, which was now replaced with mild disdain. Instead of replying, she walked towards the bodies of the wolves. She knelt down beside them, closing their eyes.

Klaus felt some surprise when she did the same for the fallen vampires. He watched her with a furrowed brow, this blood soaked girl who had just fought off a group of Hunters, tending to the dead with a gentle hand. With hands that not moments ago had been curled into claws, ready to strike and kill.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Hayley stood out on the balcony that overlooked the streets of the Quarter, gazing out to the distant trees. She absently rubbed a thumb over the crescent moon mood ring she wore, which was a deep amber color.

It was dawn, and the sun was slow to make its appearance on the horizon. Hayley marvelled how calm the morning was, especially after such a chaotic night.

The vampires that had been sent after the Hunters returned with one less man than they had left with. They claimed one had been staked before the Hunters disappeared into the swamps.

Hayley twisted her ring again. Part of her, the biggest part, ached to go check on the pack, to be the Alpha and to tend to her duties. She could feel her wolf all but reaching out for the familiar feeling she got when surrounded by her pack.

"Glad to see you healed up, Alpha."

Hayley jumped at the sound of Eve's voice. She turned and saw the older woman standing behind her, as though she had been there the whole time.

"What-?" Hayley began, then shook her head. "The pack-,"

"Is fine," Eve finished, moving to stand next to Hayley. "Mason has things under control. They've moved twenty miles out from where you left them."

Hayley exhaled, letting some of the tension leave her body. "And what, you just decided to go for a stroll?"

Eve rolled her eyes. "I wanted to see for myself how you were. After last night, I figured you'd be up, if you slept at all."

"Not even a little," Hayley admitted. "Leftover adrenaline, I guess." Then she realized something. "You were there last night?" she demanded, frowning.

"I came in right when that Hybrid nearly tore that Hunter's arm off," Eve said. Her clear blue eyes assessed Hayley. "He seemed… defensive."

Hayley snorted. "Klaus? He probably did it because he was bored and wanted the Hunters to focus on him."

Eve quietly noted the way Hayley said Klaus' name rather than referring to him as the Hybrid or the King like she did before. "You're probably right," Eve said evenly.

Hayley shifted on her feet, unsure of the look in Eve's eyes. "Please let them know I'm okay. You'll keep them in line if they give Mason a hard time, won't you? You know Jackson…"

Eve rolled her eyes again, with more exaggeration. "Jackson is a pup who doesn't like taking orders. But age trumps beauty."

Hayley smiled. Then she looked around. "You better go before the King or his minions find you here. Wolves don't seem to last long in these parts."

"You are," Eve pointed out, before disappearing over the railing. She then gave Hayley a wave from the street below before shifting into a wolf, then heading for the woods.

Hayley sighed, then winced. The wounds on her cheek and shoulder were healing fine, but the tear along her ribs was deep and would take time to heal completely.

"You look like you need a doctor, little wolf."

Hayley didn't jump this time. She ignored Klaus, poking at the bruising surrounding the gash, then wincing. "I need a damn whiskey," Hayley muttered out loud, scowling.

Then she looked up when a glass full of amber liquid was held out for her. Klaus lifted a brow when he saw her expression.

"It's dawn," Hayley said.

"Well, as they say, it's five o'clock somewhere."

Hayley narrowed her eyes, then took the glass, draining it in one go. Then she put it down, moving to sit down on a chair.

Klaus stayed where he was at the balcony door, leaning against the frame.

Hayley sighed, more sharply this time, then gave him a dirty look. "Are you just going to stand there and stare or are you going to leave me alone?"

Klaus smirked. "I haven't decided yet."

Hayley crossed her arms. "Then riddle me this, smart guy, what happened last night?"

Klaus looked away, as if disinterested. "Well the sun set, then we had a lovely game of-,"

Hayley cut him off with a short snarl. "I mean the whole saving my life bit." When Klaus didn't answer, Hayley scowled. "What, can't you remember?"

"I remember," Klaus said in a surprisingly soft tone. "I remember watching that… man standing over you, ready to kill you."

"And then what?" Hayley challenged.

Klaus met her gaze. "I almost killed him."

"Why?"

Klaus looked at her, eyes dark. Then his somber expression gave way to a smirk. "Because, little wolf," he said condescendingly. "If anyone is going to kill you, it's going to be me."

Hayley stared at him. _Liar_ , she thought, but didn't say out loud. Instead, she said, "Glad we cleared that up. You can go away now."

Klaus chuckled, but surprised her by doing what she asked.

Hayley sat alone out on the balcony for most of the morning, staring at the space where Klaus had been standing.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.**

 **Author's Note:** **Please review!**


	12. Unseen and Unspoken

Chapter Twelve: Unseen and Unspoken

Elijah watched as the woman his brother had nicknamed the "little wolf" strolled through the gardens. Dressed in worn jeans and a faded shirt, she stuck out amongst the roses and daisies.

The gardens grew in a quiet corner of the Quarter, not far from the Abattoir. Elijah believed that this place, apart from the cemetery perhaps, was the one place someone could be alone, surrounded by the quiet.

He didn't mean to intrude. He had merely come to be alone, and it seemed that was her goal as well. He found it curious, since many of the wolves he knew preferred to be around others, primarily their pack. But this girl, this wolf, seemed content whether she was walking down the crowded streets or standing in the sun patched garden, with nothing but flowers to keep her company.

Elijah watched her still, his own curiosity growing. He could see in many ways why his brother seemed so… fascinated by her. She was a singular beauty, with an obvious strength and grace that anyone could see in her every move. Plus, power radiated in her posture, and in her eyes.

… Which were now staring back at him.

Hayley knew that the man had been watching her for some time now. Her keen senses had alerted her to his silent presence from the moment she has entered the garden. She had found herself wanting a moment of silence, and was pleased when she found this spot, a spot very different from Klaus' own Garden.

Hayley eyed the man, who had dark hair and eyes, yet features that seemed familiar. It wasn't until she saw the silver ring, adorned with the cursive M, that she realized who he was.

"If your brother is King, does that make you a prince?" Hayley asked casually, glancing down at the lavender colored rose in front of her.

"You know who I am?"

"Is it a family trait to wear tacky jewelry with the family crest on it?" Hayley returned, lifting a brow.

Elijah glanced at his family ring. _Oh_. "Indeed," he said humorously. "But no, I don't believe I own the title of prince. I never looked good in a crown."

Hayley glanced his way again, this time with amusement in her gaze. "Crowns are tacky too, so that's a good thing."

"So you've never tried one on for size?" Elijah asked, moving down the aisle of roses parallel to her.

"I think the title is enough. I'm a minimalist."

Elijah chuckled. "I'm Elijah."

Hayley glanced his way again, her eyes holding a certain level of disinterest. Elijah had to wonder if that was aimed towards his person, or towards this conversation. Perhaps both.

"If you wish to be alone…"

That disinterested gaze sharpened with annoyance. "I came here to get away from a certain Mikaelson. I think I'm going to extend that to the entire family."

Elijah winced. "I understand. My apologies."

Hayley rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should teach your brother some of your manners." Then she turned, but not before giving him one last look. "See you around, Elijah."

"I suppose I will," he replied evenly, stepping away from the wolf.

When she was alone, Hayley touched the silver necklace that Sophie had given her. She frowned, narrowing her eyes.

It wasn't usual for her to be rude or dismissive, but she hadn't had the best experience with anyone by the name of Mikaelson, so naturally when the brother presented himself, Hayley had been prepared to deal with another Klaus personality. Yet, Elijah had been polite, his demeanor much more calm than his brother's.

And she didn't trust it for a moment.

 **Ooo0ooO**

When Hayley returned that evening, she was unpleasantly surprised to find Klaus lounging in the chair by the fireplace in her rooms.

"Neediness isn't an attractive quality in a person, I hope you know that," Hayley told him with a lifted brow.

"Have you thought of my more attractive qualities then, little wolf?" Klaus asked, smirking when Hayley scoffed.

"What do you want?" Hayley asked, crossing her arms.

"Did you have a nice stroll in the gardens today?" Klaus asked, moving towards the liquor cabinet before pouring himself a drink.

"Figures you had someone spying on me."

"Oh no, little wolf, this news came from my brother. He seemed… quite interested in you."

Hayley suddenly picked up in his velvet soft tone, and felt her skin prickle. She lowered her arms slowly, turning to face him. Her wolf growled, but she didn't allow the noise to slip past her lips. "And your point is?"

Klaus shrugged, draining his glass.

Hayley watched him carefully. She stiffened when he moved closer to her, moving into her personal space, so she could feel the heat radiating off of his body. Werewolves' body temperatures were warmer than a human's, but Klaus felt like a furnace.

Hayley lifted her gaze towards his, unblinking and defiant, unsure what he was about to do, but not unprepared to defend herself. Her hands curled slightly, ready to strike.

Klaus reached up, touching the silver necklace the witch had given her. He palmed the pendant. His eyes were dark, unreadable.

His attention then turned to the bronze necklace Eve had given her. His lips gave a twitch when he saw the crest of her pack. Then his thumb brushed over the sapphire. "To ward off evil," he mused softly. His eyes were nearly as dark as the stone. "Is there an evil you wish to ward off, Hayley?"

Hayley flinched. Klaus had never used her first name before. She stayed still, but her body buzzed with adrenaline and anxiety. "Yes."

Klaus smiled slowly. "Am I that evil?"

Hayley reached up, grasping his wrist. Her claws bit into Klaus' flesh. "Enough."

"Not nearly," Klaus whispered, his eyes now blazing into hers, but if it was with anger or desire, Hayley couldn't tell.

Hayley broke his grip on her, stepping away. "Isn't it time for you to go?"

Klaus kept staring at her.

Hayley bared her teeth. "Don't."

So the Hybrid relaxed his stance, any anger wiped from his expression, leaving behind his trademark smirk. "Dream about my attractive qualities, little wolf."

"Is that an order?" Hayley snarled sarcastically.

Klaus' smirk widened, then he winked before leaving her alone in the room, which suddenly seemed much cooler than it had been moments ago.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Hayley's luck with avoiding the Mikaelson family didn't last. The very next morning, she left the Abattoir only to run into the other two Mikaelson siblings.

The sister, Rebekah, eyed the wolf with an unimpressed look in her eyes. "Well, I don't see what Niklaus sees in her."

The youngest, Kol, laughed, ignoring the gold tinted glare aimed in his direction. "Perhaps he wants a roll in the sack with the lesser types."

Hayley viciously wished that she could shift and tear them apart. But, as stories told her, her bite wouldn't affect the Originals like it would for the average vampire. Still…

With a toothy grin, Hayley shifted in front of the two Originals, snapping her teeth at them. She growled low in her throat.

Rebekah merely frowned at the display, but Kol eyed her warily before giving his sister a shove so they could go about their business.

Hayley shifted back once the two vampires were out of sight.

Her gaze turned towards the forest again. Suddenly, she was overcome with the feeling of being watched.

She shifted yet again, moving into the shadows the walls surrounding the Abattoir provided.

And there, lingering in the shade of a distant tree, was a figure cloaked in black.

 _A scout_ , Hayley deduced, noting how they weren't moving, but watching.

Suddenly, a bubble rose inside her chest, filling her with anger and impatience, making her skin hot and her breathing heavy. Suddenly, she was so _very_ tired of being _watched_.

When she went to move forward, she found herself unable to move. She snarled at the sensation.

"Got a hot date?" someone drawled.

Hayley's eyes flashed gold. "Sophie," she sighed, yet it sounded more like a growl.

The witch leaned against the brick wall of the Abattoir, lifting a brow at the werewolf. "My, what big eyes you have."

Hayley gave her a furious glare. She quivered in place, still frozen by the witch's power. "Let me go."

"Is that an order, Alpha?"

Hayley bared her sharp teeth. "Come closer and find out."

"Ooh, so the threats begin. Maybe being around the King isn't good for you. I have heard he's a bad influence."

"What do you want?" Hayley snapped.

"For you not to run after the Hunters in a fit of temper, for one," Sophie said, giving the other woman an unamused look.

Hayley glanced back towards where the scout had been. Her lips curled when she saw that they were gone. "Damn it."

"They're not going anywhere."

Hayley glanced sharply at Sophie. "And you know this how?"

The witch shrugged. "Call it intuition. They didn't get what they wanted the other night. I imagine they'll stick around, lurking in the shadows like the rest of the riff raff here."

"What they wanted?" Hayley repeated. Her posture relaxed, and when it did, the witch's spell was released.

"The King," Sophie stated, but leaving the lingering duh hanging in the air.

"If they wanted him, why didn't they take him?"

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Gods help me," she sighed. "I don't believe they factored you into their equation."

"Me?"

"I'm sorry, am I not speaking English?"

Hayley ignored the remark. "If I stopped them from getting to Klaus-,"

"That means you're on their radar," Sophie finished. "Lucky you, a two for one deal, a King and Queen matching set."

Hayley summoned her patience. "So why are you here?"

"Finally, she reaches the point," Sophie muttered. "I'm here for… moral support."

"Moral support."

"Yes, Echo, moral support. If the Hunters know who you are, my guess is you might want a friend or two in your corner in case things get ugly."

"And you're my friend?"

"Your bestie, as far as you're concerned."

"I think I can choose my own friends, thanks."

"And how's that working out for you? Find any good friends while you're in solitary confinement?"

"I'm not-,"

"I mean, I'm surprised you don't have your own royal escort-,"

"Will you stop with the royalty cracks?"

"Not if it gets you all riled up, wolf girl," the witch said on a grin, which widened at Hayley's sour look.

"How about we stick to allies," Hayley suggested.

"Deal."

 **Ooo0ooO**

Klaus was restless. _Again_.

It seemed every night since a certain little wolf had made her ways inside the walls of the Abattoir, he hadn't been able to sleep or rest. Instead, he paced the confines of his room, impatience rolling off him in waves.

So tonight, he walked down into the parlor, silently moving across the freshly waxed floors. Then he paused.

A soft, tinkling noise came from the other room. Recognizing it, he went to investigate.

And there, standing next to the polished grand piano, was Hayley. Her slim fingers brushed the keys, playing out a soft song.

Her lips were curved, eyes soft and green, as though she was lost in a thought, or perhaps a memory.

Slowly, she moved to sit, her fingers skipping over the keys with practiced ease.

Klaus watched her, enthralled by how she looked, rumpled from sleep, trapped under the moonlight, playing a soft, hopeful song on _his_ piano.

He nearly moved forward, some clever retort on his lips, but he made himself stop. If he did anything now, the spell would be broken.

And some magic, he believed, should be left alone. So he left her alone, despite his own wolf fighting him, and he walked away, leaving her be.

Those green eyes tracked the lingering shadow in the doorway of the other room. Gold flecks danced across them as Hayley's wolf recognized his scent, but they softened once more when she realized he wasn't walking in, but walking away.

So she finished the song, the tune still playing through her mind, and vibrating on her fingertips, before she finally slipped back up into her room.

And in the morning, she found a piece of paper that had been slipped under her door. Written in a fine, stylish hand was a single phrase.

 _I Giorni_.

Hayley's gaze lifted, looking towards the doorway. So he _had_ been listening to her, and had even recognized the song she had played.

But she felt surprised he hadn't stayed to watch her, or that he hadn't stepped into the room.

Isn't that what she wanted, not to be watched? Hadn't she told him time and again to leave her alone?

So why did she feel almost… disappointed?

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.**

 **Author's Note: I've gotten a few reviews and PMs about my decision for silver to hurt werewolves, which isn't canon. I decided to do this based on one thought- No one is invincible. So in this AU, silver can hurt the wolves. I want to emphasize that even though Hayley and Klaus might be considered a "Queen" and "King", they're not impervious to injury or even death.**

 **Please review!**


	13. The First of Many

Chapter Thirteen: The First of Many

Hayley woke up one morning a few days later to find a pair of soft blue eyes staring at her. Perched on the chair across the room, Eve sat and watched Hayley as the younger wolf woke from a deep sleep.

"Eve?" Hayley mumbled. "What are you-?" Hayley's eyes snapped open, suddenly wide awake. "The pack-?,"

Eve waved her hand. "Relax. Everyone is fine."

Hayley sat up. "How did you get in here? How long have you been here?"

Eve just smiled. "Sleep well?"

Hayley scowled. "Avoiding the question. I invented that, you know."

"And who do you think you learned it from?" Eve asked with an amused chuckle. The older werewolf then moved to sit at the edge of the bed. "How have you been?" she asked, her gaze now more serious.

Hayley sighed, pushing her hair away from her face. "Honestly? I don't know. I'm sick of being trapped here, I'm sick of my every move being watched and reported back to Klaus, and I'm worried about the pack and the Hunters, and then there's the witch-,"

Eve lifted a hand, and Hayley stopped her tirade.

"Tell me about the King," Eve requested.

Hayley's eyes flashed. "He's a arrogant, self centered, egotistical ass-," she paused when she saw the look on Eve's face. "What?"

Eve merely shook her head. "Go on."

"He's always around, showing up in my room unannounced. He won't give me a moment of peace." Then she paused, thinking about the other night when in fact he had given her some peace. She shook her head. "He's incredible rude and merciless, not to mention completely incapable of just having a conversation without losing his temper- _what_?"

Eve sighed, her expression now patient. "Hayley, these are all things I know without meeting the man. His reputation proceeds him. But don't you think that perhaps there's more to the man than just the stories?"

Hayley paused, frowning. "What do you mean?"

"I think, maybe, there's another side to Klaus that no one sees, or chooses to see." Eve shook her head. "I don't believe a man who is painted to be so evil would also attack a Hunter when someone else was in danger."

Hayley blinked. "He told me he didn't want anyone else to kill me except for him," she argued.

"And there hasn't been any other moments where you think there's the possibility that there's more to him than he let's on?"

When Hayley was quiet, Eve reached over and took Hayley's hand. "All I'm asking, Hayley, is to think fairly when it comes to him. Put yourself in his shoes. Kindness and compassion go much farther than hostility and distrust."

"How am I supposed to trust him?" Hayley asked incredulously. "Why do you have this need for me to be chummy with this guy?"

Eve gave her a stern look. "Because I know you would have done that for anyone else."

Hayley lowered her gaze. She knew Eve was right, and suddenly felt ashamed of her behavior. She wasn't acting any better than Klaus was.

"Do you think he can change?" Hayley whispered.

Eve squeezed her hand. "Anyone is capable of anything of they're given the chance to prove themselves." She gave the younger wolf a gentle smile. "But first, you must _try_."

 **Ooo0ooO**

Klaus sat alone in his drawing room, contemplating a new piece he had only begun to sketch out.

His gaze shifted to the doorway when he heard quiet footsteps leading up to the door, followed by a tentative knock.

"Enter."

Hayley peered into the room, lingering in the doorway, looking uneasy.

Klaus stood, smirking. "My, little wolf, this is a surprise."

Hayley seemed to take a breath before walking in. She looked around. "I didn't know you painted."

"Not many do," Klaus replied.

Hayley's gaze seemed to flicker at that. She moved towards a canvas on the far wall, which depicted a landscape. It was a scenic view of the ocean and dark cliffs, topped with emerald green grass that eventually bled down to the black sand beach.

"Iceland."

Hayley glanced at him. "I've never been. It's… picturesque."

Klaus moved to stand beside her, folding his hands behind his back. "Quite," he agreed. "It's quiet… you could walk those beaches for hours and not come across another soul."

"Must be nice, if you want to be alone."

"Yes," Klaus said.

Hayley glanced at him, noting the way his tone changed, now sadder, almost wistful. "Why don't you sell your paintings?"

"I did, for a time," he told her. "When I was younger, before I came here."

Hayley furrowed her brow. His demeanor was very different, not what she had grown accustomed to in her short time in New Orleans. She nearly scowled when she heard Eve's voice ringing in her mind again.

Klaus the turned to look at her, as if he could read her thoughts. "Why are you here?"

Hayley looked at the painting again. It was easier than looking into his eyes. "I'm not sure," she said quietly. "I guess I needed some company after all. It's in my nature, you know."

"Yes, as it is mine. I believe you know I was a werewolf before I became a Hybrid."

"Yes."

"Then perhaps you'll understand why I tend to seek you out when I'm feeling…"

Hayley looked at him again. "Yes?"

"Well, you understand," Klaus said, now avoiding _her_ gaze.

 _He's lonely_ , a voice whispered to Hayley.

"It's funny," Hayley said suddenly, crossing her arms, turning to face him.

"What is?"

"How we can be surrounded by people, even our own family and pack, and yet we can still feel alone."

Klaus gave her a surprised look. "Yes, that does hold a certain level of humor."

"Of course, it's easier when we have someone to talk to about that. But you would understand that, wouldn't you?"

"I suppose."

"Don't you have someone you can talk to?"

Klaus gave her a look, which was unreadable. But then he turned away from her, walking over to the cabinet to pour himself a drink.

Hayley walked forward slowly. "Because, you know, sometimes talking to someone can help with that, and also can open up doors to-,"

"Are you my shrink now, little wolf?"

Hayley lifted her hands. "I'm just saying, if you're going to insist on… keeping me here, then maybe you and I should get on good terms with one another."

"Are you implying we should be friends?" Klaus asked softly, his dark eyes assessing hers.

Hayley shrugged. "I think it beats the alternative."

That soft, nearly vulnerable look warped into a mask of wariness and suspicion. "Says the wolf who gathered the packs together to march on my lands, into my domain."

Hayley bit her tongue from arguing with him. "I was suspicious of you, just like you're suspicious of me. We don't know each other. What we do now is morphed by fairytales and backwater rumors."

When he opened his mouth to speak, she lifted a hand and shook her head. "Just think about it. I'm not here to wage war. I'm not the enemy, even if you think I am. I'm an Alpha, and my concern lies with my pack. That, I'm sure, you can understand as well."

"I have no pack."

Hayley gave him a raised brow look. "Well, it's never too late to start being the Alpha you really are. Make some allies, maybe even some friends, instead of followers."

"Passing along your wisdom, little wolf?"

"I am chock full of it," Hayley smirked.

Then she moved towards the doorway, glancing over her shoulder. "Just think about it, okay?"

Klaus nodded and watched as she exited the room, leaving him alone once more.

He sat down in a chair, gazing at the landscape she had been studying. Her words echoed in his head as he mulled them over.

Klaus then finished his drink and picked up a brush, chuckling to himself.

It seemed the little wolf was more than she appeared.

 **Ooo0ooO**

The next week found Hayley and Klaus coexisting in a sort of truce that hadn't gone unnoticed by the people around them.

The other Mikaelson siblings, save for Elijah, weren't too pleased with this new development. Elijah was silent about this, but his gaze seemed to be warmer when he would run into Hayley around the Abattoir.

Marcel seemed cautious around Hayley, even more so than usual, as though he was waiting for her to suddenly snap and send in the troops.

As for the Hunters, they remained distant but close, just as Sophie said they would.

One night, Hayley went downstairs into the kitchens, hungry for a late night snack. The room was dark, but her wolf eyes could see easily enough.

She ate silently at the counter, perched on the edge of the barstool. She indulged in some crackers and cheese, which seemed to be leftover from an event. Shrugging, she kept eating.

"Perhaps you would like some wine with that?"

Hayley turned at the sound of Klaus' voice. She lifted a brow. "Do you have a suggestion?"

The Hybrid smirked knowingly. "Here." He walked over to one of the cabinets, briefly looking over the selection, before picking out a bottle. He poured her a small glass and offered it to her.

Hayley took a sip. It was a white, dry and refreshing, and tasted like green apples and honey. "Not bad. Were you also a wine maker at one point?"

"No, but I do believe living for as long as I have gives me exceptional knowledge in the field," Klaus mused, moving to sit across from her.

"Yes, I'm sure," Hayley said, rolling her eyes. She sipped her wine again.

"Do you…"

Hayley's gaze lifted as Klaus seemed to stumble over his words.

"Do you want to be alone?"

Hayley's eyes widened briefly before she schooled her expression. She gave him a smile. "Well, I _am_ fascinated about wine. So I guess you're going to be stuck here telling me about it for a while. That is, if you don't have any plans."

Klaus smirked at her mirth. "I'm all yours."

So they spent a few hours talking in the dark kitchen, sampling a few bottles of wine. Not once did they think about anything else.

When Hayley finally decided to call it a night, Klaus walked with her to her rooms. They both paused at the doorway.

"Well," she sighed.

"Well," he repeated.

She gave him an amused look. "I'm guessing there's a first time for everything."

"What do you mean?"

"You and I, having a civil conversation. Some might even describe it as friendly."

Klaus laughed. "Indeed."

Hayley suddenly felt a certain warmth bloom in her chest, a feeling she wasn't unfamiliar with. Affection.

So, without allowing herself to think, she stepped forward slowly, meeting Klaus' gaze. His eyes were dark as midnight and held hers.

Then, slowly, Hayley leaned up and brushed her lips across his, briefly but warmly. It was a simple kiss, but when they pulled apart, both of their eyes were gold flecked, and she felt breathless.

Klaus shook his head at her. "That's not how it's done."

Hayley bristled. "What-,"

"This is how it's done."

A pair of strong, warm hands encased her hips, drawing her body close to his before his lips captured hers once more. It started deep and slow, and Hayley could taste the sugary taste of apples and honey on his lips before her mind went blank.

Klaus nipped at her bottom lip, then growled when her tongue moved to eagerly meet his. Somehow he maneuvered her against the door, and his hand was tangled in her soft hair.

Someone moaned, and Hayley thought her name was whispered, but the heat made it impossible to think, to see, to hear.

Her nails scraped across his scalp and her fingers dug into his hair, growling when he bit her lip sharply. His hands tightened against her hips, promising to leave bruises later before they healed.

Klaus pulled away first, burying his face into her neck, his breath hot against her collarbone.

Hayley struggled to catch her breath as well, her body quivering.

When he stepped back, Klaus reached up, tucking a messy lock of hair behind her ear. His gaze was still hot, more gold than blue, but there was a sudden tenderness there that made Hayley shiver.

"Good night… Hayley."

Hayley gulped, still leaning against the wall for balance. "Good night," she breathed.

Her golden eyes watched him walk down the hall, away from her. And when he glanced back at her, giving her that devilish smirk, she gave him an equally smug look before slipping inside her room.

And the moment she was alone, her knees gave and she sank to the floor.

"Oh boy."

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.**

 **Author's Note: Here's a bonus chapter because why not, it's the holidays. Consider it my Christmas present to all of you. So, as requested by review and PM, a Klayley first (of many).** **I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Please review!**


	14. Foundation

Chapter Fourteen: Foundation

Despite the underground, secret world of the French Quarter, New Orleans had a vibrant energy about it that anyone could feel while walking down its streets. It always smelled like flowers, baking sugar, and aged whiskey, and the air thrummed with music.

Hayley watched it all from a distance, sitting on a small foothill that gave her a view of the town. Beside her was Mason, who seemed to be quietly enjoying the change in pace.

Two weeks ago, Hayley had approached Klaus about finding her pack. When he said she was not a prisoner and could do what she pleased, Hayley had felt shocked, but hadn't missed the odd look in his eyes. It was the look that spoke of someone who was used to people leaving and not returning.

So Hayley had left, seeking out her pack. They had demanded to know about Tyler firstly, even before they asked why Hayley had allowed herself to be taken captive by the King.

Hayley explained that Tyler was not suffering under the hand of Klaus, but did express her concern about the sire bond the older Hybrid had over Tyler. Then she explained, in a firm tone, that she had _not_ been taken captive, but had gone with Klaus with her own free will in order to protect the pack.

Most grumbled about the entire situation, and a few remained quiet, with a displeased look in their eyes. The most notable was Jackson, who openly glared at the Alpha.

Hayley sent the news along to the other Alphas. The large pack then parted ways, each group returning to their respected Alpha. There had been some protest about this as well, with wolves demanding what the point had been about forming this pack if Hayley was just going to disband them all.

"We aren't the enemy, so let's stop acting like we are," Hayley told them. "I'll break Tyler from the sire bond, and if he chooses to return to us, then we will accept him. But it is and will be his choice. I'm merely giving him the option. As for Klaus, we aren't going to get anywhere with him by treating him like he's a monster."

"But he _is_!" someone had shouted.

Hayley had sighed, acknowledging her hand in allowing people to believe this. "Then I'm changing that too. We can't keep believing the rumors, only the facts. So I'm going to try."

Eve had given Hayley a smile at that.

And try she did.

Mason had gone with her to meet with Klaus, and although both sides were wary, a tentative nod had been exchanged between the two men.

Hayley wasn't sure if peace was in their future. There was enough hope there to perhaps build that foundation, but it would take work.

She worked on changing her perception of Klaus. She kept herself open minded and approached him with that mentality.

The truce between Klaus and Hayley was now voiced between them, and although there was something brewing between them both, that was one aspect of their relationship that had not been spoken of.

But she hadn't missed the way his eyes had lit up when she had made the choice to return to the Abattoir after reassuring the pack that the Summer King hadn't ripped her heart out. Her own pack moved closer to the town, yet kept to the border, still wary of the Hunter's presence.

Hayley sighed. "I'm going to start working with Tyler tomorrow."

Mason glanced over at her. "Do you think you can break the sire bond?"

"Yes," she said, before she frowned. "But it won't be easy."

"Does Klaus know about this?"

Hayley looked away. "I'll deal with him. Tyler was pack before he was Klaus' new experiment."

 **Ooo0ooO**

"Focus! You're not focused!"

Tyler glared, his dark eyes nearly black as he knelt on the ground. Sweat beaded his forehead and soaked through his shirt. "Remind me again why I'm doing this," he snarled.

Hayley growled right back at him, eyes flashing gold. "Don't talk to me like that, Lockwood. You know why you're doing this. Klaus has a sire bond over you, which means until it's broken, you're his little bitch."

The young Hybrid snarled at that, baring his teeth. "Don't _you_ talk to _me_ like that, Hayley. You're not my Alpha."

Hayley knelt down in front of him. She smirked. "True," she conceded. "But I know you. You're not one to be bossed around, not by me, not by Klaus, especially against your will. It's who you are." Then she stood up. "Again!"

It would take days to accomplish this, Hayley knew. Breaking a sire bond wasn't something that was easy, not by any means. Tyler would have to shift again and again, forcing his bones to break and shift, before it was broken.

Hayley deeply sympathized with him. Shifting came easier to some, but it was still a painful process, and it was more painful when the wolf was forcing themselves to go through the change.

She shook her head. She remembered the first time she shifted, how she had screamed and cried in pain.

But watching Tyler… She had to stop herself from turning her back so she wouldn't have to watch.

They had found a quiet cellar, which was warded with Sophie's spells to warn them if someone was coming, and to prevent anyone from hearing them.

Hayley understood the risk. There was no guarantee that Klaus wouldn't feel the bond being broken, and Hayley knew that when he did find out, he wouldn't be pleased. But she knew she couldn't focus on that now, so she watched as her Beta's nephew, a wolf she had been around for years, shift into a large, dark wolf once more.

 **Ooo0ooO**

"Another day walker was found dead by the square. That's three just this week."

Klaus listened to Marcel as he gave his report. He rubbed a finger across his lips at this news.

It seemed the Hunters were poking at their boundaries and were becoming more bold. They attacked the vampires and had even killed a witch who had been loyal to Klaus.

"It seems our friends are trying to draw me out," Klaus remarked.

Marcel shrugged. "Whatever it is, we can't keep up with them. The humans are going to notice something, and I know you got them under your thumb, but you know the one rule as well as I do."

"Keep our existence hidden, yes Marcel, I am aware," Klaus said on a sigh. "I was there when that rule was made."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

Klaus looked away, out the window. He spotted Hayley walking across the street, her dark hair blowing in the wind.

"Klaus. Klaus!"

Klaus blinked, then looked at Marcel, who was giving him a raised brow look. "Apologies."

"Yeah, well, go play with your wolf later."

Klaus smirked. "Jealous, Marcel?"

The vampire rolled his eyes. "Man, you know I'm with Rebekah. She's got way more fire than your wolf girl."

Klaus grinned now. Memories of a darkened hallway, gold eyes, and soft growls flashed across his mind. _Fire, indeed_ , he mused.

So he stood. "Keep the vampires close to the Abattoir. No one is to leave without my say so, or yours."

Marcel nodded, although he was reining in an annoyed huff. He could recognized when he was being dismissed.

Klaus moved back to the window, looking down.

Hayley looked up, as though she could sense his gaze. Her green eyes met his, and a smile curled her lips. She lifted a hand, beckoning him.

"What do you have planned, little wolf?" Klaus wondered out loud, chuckling.

When he walked outside, Hayley was leaning against the staircase leading upstairs.

"You called?" Klaus asked, giving her an amused look.

"Come walk with me," she said, moving her chin towards the streets.

Klaus eyed her, but then offered her his arm. He felt pleased when she took it with an eye roll and coy smirk.

They walked down the street and Klaus glanced down at her. Something shiny caught his eye, and he saw the moon shaped ring on her finger. The stone gleamed a deep blue.

"Perhaps you would like something else," he said, using his spare hand to tap the ring. "Cheap rings don't suit you."

"I don't look good in diamonds," Hayley said in a dry tone. "And don't knock the mood ring. I like it."

"No, I was thinking emeralds," Klaus said. "To match your eyes. Or perhaps rubies, they would compliment your skin tone."

"My, if I knew you were such a fashion expert, I would've come to you years ago."

"Sarcasm doesn't become you," Klaus scolded.

"It becomes me fine, thanks. Besides, I'm not the fine jewelry kind of girl. I'll leave that to your sister."

Klaus chuckled. "So why are we out for this stroll, little wolf? If someone sees, someone might think we being civil. Some might even say friendly."

Hayley's eyes flashed with humor. "How long has it been since you've gone into town just for the sake of enjoying the town?"

"Years," Klaus said after thinking about it. "Perhaps not since I finished building this town."

"And why is that?"

Klaus frowned. "I don't particularly enjoy the crowds."

"Yes, you're a recluse. And that's your problem, Klaus. You like art, but you don't ever enjoy the art that's all around you." Hayley tugged his arm. "There's a street fair. Come on. Maybe I'll buy you a hot dog."

Klaus must have made a face, because Hayley burst out laughing. She grinned wickedly, then pulled him into the crowds.

 **Ooo0ooO**

"It's been too long. We have to take action. Even the wolves are moving on."

"We can't storm the town, innocent lives might be lost."

"Perhaps that's are risk we have to take. Lives have been lost before."

"We don't kill innocents. We kill the monsters who want to kill them. Our priority is the King."

"And what about the Alpha? Our spy tells us he's been getting close to her. Very close."

"If they form an alliance-,"

"We can't let that happen-,"

"We have no _proof_ -,"

Jeremy stood, causing the table to lurch. "Enough!"

The Hunters quieted, lowering their gazes. They were all gathered together in the older, less occupied part of town. Hidden in an old hotel, they had decided to meet to discuss their next course of action.

Jeremy eyed them all. "We will not sit around and bicker. This is a waste of our time. The wolves left because the Alpha is brokering a truce with the King. We don't know if this means there will be an alliance, or if that will necessarily be a negative thing. The Alpha is nothing like the King, we know this.

However, the King still poses a threat. Our source told me this morning that the Alpha has been helping the young Hybrid break his sire's bond. Once the King discovers this, the Alpha won't be safe, and neither will be anyone around him. If he succeeded once, we don't know if he'll create more Hybrids as retribution. We cannot allow that to happen."

The second, Matt Donovan, spoke up. "What are we going to do about the other Hybrid? If he breaks his bond, he too can create more Hybrids."

"He will be eliminated as well," Jeremy stated.

"And the Alpha?"

Jeremy turned his gaze to the Hunter sitting to his right. Her name was April Young, and she too had been spying on the Alpha for the Hunters, having arrived to the Quarter before the rest of them. Her ice blue eyes met his steadily.

"She poses no threat. She keeps to herself and has never crossed the line or broken any of our laws."

April nodded. "The Alpha defended me in the Quarter when the vampire Marcel was tracking me," she reminded them. "I know my acting skills are great, and the vampire believed I was a scared girl lost in the Quarter, but she didn't allow him to hurt me."

"I still say you going in without vervain was foolish-," Matt began, but was cut off.

"I'm not a fool, Matt," April said. "Of course I had vervain. Acting, remember?"

Jeremy waved his hand, silencing them both, since they tended to bicker like siblings. "The Alpha will not be harmed until we have a reason to do so. Back to the _King_ ," he emphasized, bringing the meeting back to its point.

"We have to consider the Alpha," the Hunter sitting across from Jeremy mentioned. "If she's with the King, she's a liability."

"And if she's getting friendly with the King, then she might get in our way," another pointed out.

Jeremy sighed, then looked at the man who had spoken first. "We will cross that bridge when we come to it." Then he glanced at the second man. "Again, we need _proof_ , Damon."

Damon Salvatore rolled his eyes, then gave his brother, Stefan, a look.

Jeremy shook his head. The two brothers were skilled in their own right, but Damon was much more impulsive than his brother.

Jeremy continued. "The spy in the field told me that along with spending time with the Alpha, the King has begun to plan something…"

 **Ooo0ooO**

"I cannot believe humans actually _eat_ this-,"

"Admit it, you like it!"

"I think I preferred the beignets," Klaus muttered.

"But you did finish your hot dog," Hayley pointed out.

"Only because you all but shoved it down my throat," Klaus argued, looking miffed. "That was truly disgusting."

Hayley laughed. "Trust me, there's worse things out there."

Klaus grimaced. "I shudder to think."

Hayley grinned, chewing on her powdered beignet. "See? I told you you'd have fun."

"No, I believe you said I needed to see the art around because I was a recluse."

Hayley widened her eyes. "You mean this isn't art to you?" she asked incredulously, lifting the powered pastry.

Klaus scoffed, then smiled. "I did enjoy the stands with the artwork."

"Aha!" Hayley crowed, grinning. "I told you!"

Klaus rolled his eyes. Then he placed his arm over her shoulder, leaning in close as they walked back towards the Abattoir. "Perhaps I enjoyed it more thanks to the company."

"I am a delight," Hayley said with a dainty sniff before devouring the rest of the beignet.

When they reached the Abattoir, Hayley and Klaus kept walking until they reached her bedroom doors.

Hayley gave him a smile. "I had a nice time."

"Isn't that something one says at the end of a date?"

"Is that what this was?" Hayley asked, lifting her brow. Amusement colored her tone.

"Well, if it was, it would only seem right if I kissed you goodnight."

"Well, if it's right," Hayley agreed, before stepping closer to him.

Klaus reached up, cupping the back of her neck so her face would tilt up. Her green eyes gleamed, but stayed open as he leaned in. He kissed her deeply, his other hand resting on her hip.

Hayley sighed, then leaned against him. Her fingers twined themselves into the belt loops on his jeans, pulling him even closer to her. She smirked when he chuckled against her lips.

When they parted, Klaus' lips ghosted down her jaw, then her throat. She shivered.

"If I can't give you emeralds, perhaps I can take you on a proper date," Klaus murmured, pressing his lips to the sensitive skin under her jaw, just so he could feel her tremble again.

"Perhaps I'll let you," Hayley whispered, pulling away. "I promise I won't make you eat another hot dog."

Klaus smirked, then kissed her again. "I'm indebted to you then, little wolf."

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.**

 **Author's Note:** **Please review!**


	15. And the Walls Came Tumbling Down

Chapter Fifteen: And the Walls Came Tumbling Down

"I _was left to my own devices_  
 _Many days fell away with nothing to show..._

 _We were caught up and lost in all of our vices_  
 _In your pose as the dust settled around us…_ "

It had been decades since the last time Klaus could remember of dreaming. The nights often passed with a few hours of dreamless sleep, often after spending a long night at the games then afterwards with a guest (or two) in his private rooms.

But now it seemed his nights were spent dreaming of a certain guest, and of many scenarios involving him and that guest.

Klaus also couldn't remember the last time he woke up feeling so… well, frustrated. His mornings now involved laying in bed while his blood cooled and his body relaxed, before going off to find the woman he had been dreaming of not minutes ago.

Being around Hayley was an addiction for him. With the dreams leaving him feeling unsatisfied, he went to her like any addict, to get his full of her. He found himself enjoying the time he spent with her, then abhorring the time he was apart from her.

Even now, he watched as she curled up on the chair in the parlor, quietly reading. He couldn't make out the title, since most of the books he owned were old, very old.

Hayley looked up. "Coffee?" she offered, gesturing towards the extra cup next to hers.

Klaus walked over, glancing down at her.

Hayley's gaze was back on her book. "I wasn't sure if you wanted something else."

Klaus sipped the coffee, which was rich and strong. "Like what, little wolf?"

Hayley's brow raise, but her eyes kept scanning the page she was on. "Blood, for one thing."

Klaus sat down across from her. "This is fine."

Hayley hummed a little, but it was clear she was now distracted once more.

Klaus tilted his head slightly. "Beowulf? That copy is in Old English."

"I can read it. Well, most of it."

"You know Old English?"

"Eve taught me some," Hayley said, brow furrowed in concentration. "Spanish was the easiest."

"How many languages can you speak?" Klaus asked, now intrigued.

"I speak a few, but I can read and write more. The basics. Spanish, some Italian, French, so on." Her green eyes met his. "Not as many as you, I'm guessing."

Klaus smiled. "Ever heard of Aramaic?"

Hayley rolled her eyes. "Has anyone?"

 **Ooo0ooO**

Hayley spent the next day out with her pack, who were growing more restless by the day. Jackson was especially snappish, but he simmered down when snapped at by both Hayley and Mason.

Hayley knew they were restless because of the Hunters and Klaus, and were itching to return home. Part of her wanted to send them off, knowing Mason could keep watch until she returned. However, she also did not want to be left without them if anything were to happen… So trapped in this odd place, Hayley made sure they were comfortable in the old encampment that was tucked away in the swamps.

When she returned to the Abattoir, a white box and folded note were waiting for her on her bed. Curious, Hayley opened the note first.

 _Come play, little wolf_.

Hayley raised a brow at that, then opened the box. Her eyes widened when she saw what was inside.

Laying in tissue paper was a deep bronze colored gown. And on top of that was a delicately woven silver and gold mask, shaped into a wolf's face.

"Masquerade?" she wondered out loud.

When she reemerged from her rooms, she wasn't surprised to find Klaus waiting for her outside by the stairs. Dressed in an all black suit, Klaus' mask was also black with red outlining the eyes.

Klaus smiled slowly when he saw her.

The dress was a halter cut, so Hayley's shoulders were bare. It fit her snugly, showing off her long, slender curves. It swept to the floor, hiding the simple flat shoes she wore. Her dark hair was piled high, baring the crescent shaped birthmark on her shoulder.

The mask hid most of her face, except her eyes and lips. Her eyes gleamed, looking more gold than green behind the two toned mask. Her lips were quirked into a smile.

Klaus took her hand, brushing a kiss across her knuckles. "You are a vision, little wolf."

Hayley looked him over. "Tell me, should I be calling you Klaus tonight, or would you prefer Lucifer? You're very devil may care," she noted, noting the dangerous air he bore.

Klaus' teeth flashed in a smile. "If you're saying I look positively devilish, I'll take that as a compliment."

Hayley smirked. "You're something all right. Why are we dressing up?"

"I host this soiree every year. It's for the humans who know of our existence, a sort of thank you for keeping the secret. Only my best vampires can attend."

"No one else?"

"I imagine some witches will be there. They do, after all, provide the best entertainment."

"Magic shows?" Hayley quipped.

Klaus chuckled. "Don't let them hear you call it that. Shall we?"

 **Ooo0ooO**

" _I've looked a long time to find you_  
 _I drifted through the universe, just to lay beside you_  
 _Anywhere you want me to take you, I'll go_  
 _But there's things about me that you just don't know…_ "

Eyes watched as the couple danced together, bodies matching beat for beat, as if they had been dancing together for years rather than minutes. Their eyes didn't stray from one another, not even when other couples join them.

Klaus pulled in Hayley from another spin, his hand resting warmly on her hip, while the other held hers.

Hayley watched him, eyes catching the light, green then gold, then green once more.

The vampire Marcel lead out Katherine, who had long since returned to the Abattoir after briefly making herself scarce when the Hunters attacked. The slender vampire was dressed in a gown that was a deep, deep red color, and turned many heads, but the head that didn't turn was the one she noticed.

The other Mikaelson siblings were scattered amongst the party goers. Elijah was blending into the outer edge of the crowd, observing more than participating. Rebekah was eyeing Marcel with an amused look, since he was staring back at her even with the other lovely vampire draped on his arm. Kol, as always, was trying his hand at seducing no less than three women at once.

Hayley saw that, and scoffed. "Your brother has high goals."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it, little wolf," Klaus chuckled.

The music changed, bursting the bubble they were in. Dancers began switching partners for the communal song playing, and Hayley found herself dancing with men, women, and vampires alike.

A sharp turn spin her into the arms of another masked man, whose mask hid his entire face, save for his eyes. He pulled her close, his movements meticulous rather than intimate.

"Enjoying yourself?" Hayley asked, hoping to break the odd silence between them.

"Not as much as some of the guests," the man replied, his voice deep and flat.

Hayley glanced back at Kol, who was whispering in the ear of a woman, while eyeing her dance partner, a male vampire. She shook her head. "I don't think anyone else is enjoying themselves like that."

"I would think you would be having a grand time. You're the guest of the King, after all."

Hayley pulled back slightly. The dark eyes that watched her gave nothing away. "Do I know you?"

The man chuckled. "Not as much as I know you, Hayley Marshall."

Hayley stiffened. "You're one of them. The Hunters."

The man's voice held his grin. "We'll be seeing each other soon, Hayley."

Suddenly, he spun her out, and she fell into the arms of another. When she looked, the masked Hunter was already gone.

"Dizzy, little wolf?"

Hayley turned and saw she was being held by Klaus once more. "What? Oh, no. It was…" She looked over her shoulder again. "Nothing. Never mind."

Klaus reached up, tugging the stray curl that had fallen out of its clasp. "I hope you're not dizzy enough not to dance with me at least once more?"

"I think I can manage," Hayley said, lips curving. "At least once more."

" _If I told you where I've been_  
 _Would you still call me baby?_  
 _And if I told you everything_  
 _Would you call me crazy?_ "

 **Ooo0ooO**

Hayley moved to the edge of the party once she managed to convince Klaus to grab them drinks. Her eyes scanned the crowd, looking for the Hunter, but she couldn't find him.

Growling, she yanked the clip from her hair, which had been slipping from its confides. She ran her hand through the wavy mass and sighed irritability.

"Don't move."

Hayley stilled, straightening slowly. She turned her head slightly towards the voice.

In the shadows stood Thierry. He had remained in the Quarter, hidden from Klaus. Hayley hadn't seen him since she helped him out of the Garden.

"Up on the far roof there's a woman. She's been watching the whole party. I saw someone else go up there, but they left."

Hayley's gaze turned towards the roofs. Her sharp vision caught the movement of someone shifting in the shadows. Then she saw the gleam of silver.

"Crossbow?" she whispered.

"Armed with something that can take out the other Mikaelsons."

Hayley's eyes widened. "You mean kill them?"

"No, but close. It's like the Snow White effect. A sleep close to death."

Hayley looked back up at the well hidden Hunter. "Have they taken aim?"

"No."

Hayley looked at the vampire. "You have to go. If anyone sees you…"

Thierry nodded. "Be careful."

When he disappeared, Hayley turned back to the crowd and began looking for Klaus. When she saw him with Marcel by the bar, she sighed slightly.

But when she began moving towards him, suddenly there was a shout before a vampire collapsed in the middle of the floor, with a wooden arrow impaling its chest.

Hayley was knocked to the side when the crowd began to panic and scatter. She shoved back against the flow, pushing towards Klaus, who had disappeared in a blur of movement.

Another scream ripped through the air when a body slammed into the ground next to the vampire.

Hayley gave a final push before she froze, eyes widening, a gasp slipping through her lips.

The Hunter with the crossbow laid dead, their heart ripped out, their now empty eyes staring up at Hayley.

Hayley looked up and away, towards Klaus, who now stood on the edge of the roof, eyes both gold and black, fangs bared, breathing heavily as blood trickled down his chin and forearm.

 **Ooo0ooO**

"What have you done?" Hayley whispered, knowing he'd hear her. Her hands clenched into fists so they wouldn't tremble.

Klaus wiped the blood from his lips slowly. He jumped from the roof, landing with ease a few feet away. "Well, it's rude to come to a party if you're only going to kill the host."

Hayley stared at him. "You killed one of them. Don't you know what this means?"

"That one of them is dead, and there's five to go?"

Hayley stepped back, shaking her head. "I thought…" A brief, harsh laugh bubbled up, which she all but spat out. "I thought you were better than this. I thought maybe you could change."

Something flickered in Klaus' gaze, which was now blue once more. It was unsettling, seeing those blue eyes now. "Hayley-,"

"The thing is, I still think that," Hayley said, her gaze now blazing. "I think you can change. But it's clearly not enough for me to think that. If you really going to act like a monster, and kill like a monster, you're going to be killed like a monster. Don't you get it? This is bigger than you, Klaus. This isn't a game, despite what you may think. The Hunters are here because of you, because of _your_ choices."

Hayley looked down at the two bodies. She closed her eyes briefly. "Someday you're going to realize even you can't hide from the consequences of your actions. I hope it's not too late for you, or anyone who chooses to be around you." She looked at him once more, and her expression was withdrawn.

"Will you choose to be around me, even if I choose to be the monster?" Klaus asked softly.

Hayley's lips turned up slightly, yet it wasn't quite a smile. "I think one day you're going to choose to be something other than what people think you are. And I think I can stick around to see how that goes."

Klaus was the one who now looked down. "The Hunters will come back because of this."

"Yes."

"They'll come after me."

"Yes."

Klaus' expression darkened. "They'll come after you."

"Maybe," Hayley agreed. She then stepped towards him, so she could be by his side. "But first, do you trust me?"

Klaus gave her a questioning look, then nodded silently.

Hayley would later wince at that, but for now, she told him to go back inside to assure everyone else was all right. When he did that, she turned to look down at the body of the Hunter.

"Her name was Vicki."

Hayley looked up and saw the Hunter she had danced with earlier standing a few feet away under a shaded doorway.

"I'm sorry," Hayley said.

The Hunter moved forward. His mask was now gone, and his gaze was unreadable as he looked down at the body. "No, you're not."

Hayley frowned. "This didn't have to happen."

"No, it didn't. But it seems the King had trouble controlling his… temper."

"You attacked him," Hayley said. "Were you expecting him to roll over and let you kill him?"

The Hunter's gaze was cold when it met hers. "Klaus Mikaelson has already signed away his life. We are merely here to collect and to ensure no one else dies because of him."

"And what a great job you've done so far," Hayley snapped, gesturing to the fallen vampire.

The Hunter shrugged. "More will die if move stand in our way."

Hayley didn't miss the pointed look he aimed towards her. "Is that a threat?"

"Call it a promise." The Hunter the picked up the body. "Thanks for the dance."

Hayley blinked, then he was gone, leaving her alone with the remaining corpse.

Her gaze turned upwards once more, this time to the moon. She swallowed the sudden burst of emotion in her chest. Doubt rolled through her, along with fear and anger.

Didn't this prove that Klaus was just like the stories said he was? Could he really change? Was her faith in him foolish? She wanted to believe...

Hayley sighed, then shivered a little. Suddenly the air in the Quarter didn't feel so lively and warm anymore.

" _And the walls kept tumbling down_  
 _In the city that we love…_

 _Does it almost feel like_  
 _You've been here before?_  
 _How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_ "

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.**

 **Author's Note: This chapter featured lyrics from Dark Star by Jaymes Young and Pompeii by Bastille.**

 **Please review!**


	16. Stand By Me

Chapter Sixteen: Stand By Me

The sounds of screams ripped through the Quarter, which was empty, save for a werewolf and a Hybrid.

Shuddering against the full moon's pull, Hayley stood over Tyler Lockwood, her posture dominant as he knelt on the ground. When he screamed again, the bones in his arm broke, twisting at a grotesque angle.

Tyler's gold and black eyes seemed to beg Hayley to end his pain, but the Alpha merely snarled down at him. "One more!" she yelled.

With a final snap, Tyler's body finished shifting into a large, dark wolf. He shook out his coat, then looked up at Hayley.

Hayley closed her eyes, and let the change come over her. Then she stood next to Tyler, a timber wolf once more.

They both looked up at the moon, which was large and yellow in the sky.

Then the pack emerged, eyes gleaming like coins in the moonlight. They were lead by another dark wolf, whose eyes were trained on the young Hybrid standing next to Hayley.

Tyler glanced at Hayley, his gaze uncertain, almost as if he was waiting for an order.

Hayley inclined her head, silently telling him to go to his uncle. She knew he didn't need to take her orders, and now he didn't need to take Klaus'. After many tries, Tyler had finally broken free from his sire bond.

Hayley lingered back as the young wolf approached his uncle. The two wolves sniffed at each other, clearly unsure of how to handle themselves.

Hayley then looked to her right, where a white wolf stood next to her.

Eve's eyes seemed to gleam with laughter and pride.

Once the moon's pull lost its hold, the entire pack shifted back. Tyler and Mason embraced, and Hayley finally released a breath she figured she had been holding ever since she started her work with Tyler.

"You did good, Hayley," Eve told her, with a small nod.

"I just gave him his free will back," Hayley said, crossing her arms.

"And what are you going to do about Klaus?"

"I asked him if he trusts me, and he said he did. If he truly does, he won't do anything." Hayley rolled her shoulders.

"And if he does?" Eve pressed, arching a pale brow.

"I won't let him take it out on Tyler. He's my responsibility until he's returned to his pack." Hayley didn't miss the look in the older wolf's eyes. "I want him to go home, Eve. This place…" Hayley exhaled, looking around. "Well, it's not very welcoming."

"Perhaps it needs to be… cleansed, so to speak."

"With fire?" Hayley asked mildly.

"Rebuilt then," Eve amended. "With more than tyrant ruling over it all."

Hayley's brows furrowed.

Eve smiled. "Where there is a King, a Queen rules," she said, before walking away.

Hayley watched her go suspiciously. She never liked when Eve spoke like that, like she could see something that no one else could. It was unnerving.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Hayley was not surprised when she found Klaus waiting for her when she returned from running with her pack. Tyler had returned as well, per Hayley's request, until they were certain he would have safe passage home. There were two obstacles, one being the Hunters, and the other being Klaus.

Hayley told Tyler she didn't want the Hunters to hunt them, and in turn the other wolves. She knew the loyalty of packs, and she could barely stomach the idea of losing more wolves due to the Hunters single minded mission.

But as she approached Klaus, any argument or excuse she had practiced seemed to disappear from her mind like smoke. He didn't look angry nor surprised, merely calm, like one would look while waiting for someone.

So Hayley leaned against the railing of the balcony beside him, her eyes drifting up towards the moon again. "Did you shift?" she asked, turning her still gold eyes towards him. The effects of the moon might have slighted, giving her the ability to remain in human form, but the lasting touch would leave her eyes gold until sunrise.

"Yes."

"Were you alone?"

"Yes."

Hayley frowned. Even though Klaus was a Hybrid he was still a born werewolf, and wolves tended to seek out packs. Even walking as humans, werewolves sought the company of others more times than the sought solitude. But Klaus… all he had was his solitude. She wondered if this was because of the years he spent living in between a wolf and a vampire, the former having been dormant for so long that he forgot what it was like to be in touch with his wolf. She then wondered if, once he became a Hybrid, he ever had someone to guide him through that change.

"Maybe next full moon you can join me," Hayley quietly offered, a proverbial olive branch.

Klaus glanced at her. "Wouldn't you rather be with your pack?"

Hayley tilted her head at him. "I told you you should build your own pack."

"Are you volunteering to be the first member?" Klaus asked, his tone now bitter.

"No," Hayley said honestly. "But, instead, perhaps you'd want to be a part of mine."

Klaus' eyes widened for the briefest of moments. "Yours?"

"Mine," she repeated, giving him a half smile.

His gaze held a kind of hopeful reluctance, as if he wanted to say yes, but he couldn't find the way to say it. But then the shutters came down, and Hayley could all but see him pull away from her. He did so physically by backing up a step.

"I'm not some stray you can fix," he growled. "You betrayed my trust. You tampered with something that wasn't yours to touch."

Hayley recognized the guise, and didn't shy away from the glare aimed towards her. "Neither was he. He was _ours_ long before you made him _yours_. Tyler belongs to our pack, _my_ pack."

Klaus bared his teeth.

Hayley stepped forward. "I know I didn't tell you what I was doing, but I won't apologize for it. Taking away someone's free will isn't something we are meant to do. If we want someone to follow us, to love us, we have to ask, and prove ourselves worthy."

Klaus snarled. "Pretty words. Does your old Beta always whisper nonsense in your ears?"

"All I'm saying, Klaus, is that I can prove to you that I'm worthy of your trust," Hayley said softly. "But in turn, I have to ask you to give me a chance."

"I already did, and you threw it in my face!"

"Then a second chance. I hear those happen often."

Klaus seemed to be at war with himself. His eyes flickered between blue and gold, and his fists were clenched.

"I'll give you one if you consider my offer."

Klaus laughed, and it was bitter and hollow. "I'll don't believe a second chance will atone for all the sins I've committed."

Hayley shrugged. "But it's a start." She stepped closer to him, then rested a hand on his arm. It quivered beneath her touch. She looked at him, her eyes calm. Then she leaned up, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "Think about it," she requested.

Then she let him be, leaving him alone with his thoughts on her balcony as she slipped back inside.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Hayley woke from a deep sleep when she felt the bed next to her shift and sink down. She blinked, turning over slightly.

Then she rolled over, tucking a hand beneath her cheek. "Have you slept at all?"

Klaus stared back at her, his eyes searching hers. "No."

"Did you just leave the balcony?"

"Yes."

Hayley arched a brow. "Are you capable of giving more than one word answers?"

Klaus' eyes flickered. "Yes."

Hayley shivered, realizing he left the door open. She sighed, slipping from the covers, standing up to go close them. When she did, she crawled back into bed.

"Did you mean what you said?"

Hayley glanced at Klaus. "What?"

"What you said," he repeated.

Hayley gave him a curious look. "Yes, of course," she said firmly.

"Why?"

She sighed, tucking back under the covers, still facing him. "Because I want to."

"Hayley."

"Shh," she scolded. She moved closer to him, pressing herself against his side. "Too tired. Sleep now, cryptic questions later, okay?"

Klaus stared down at her as she burrowed into his side, then, without thinking, lifted his arm so she could rest her cheek against his chest. He gently wrapped his arm around her, unblinking, watching as she curled up against him almost trustingly.

He laid there, completely still. He thought about how he had never- never- shared a bed with another, not a friend, nor a lover. But there she was, snuggled against him like they were both, acting as though he wasn't a monster.

 _But she never called you one, did she? She's never treated you like one_ , a small voice in his head pointed out.

No. Perhaps with an air of caution at first, and now there was this stubborn defiance, as though she had made up her mind that they were going to get along even if he didn't exactly agree to her plan.

But was that all she wanted- friendship? The more heated moments between them suggested otherwise…

"I can hear you thinking," Hayley grumbled, drawing him from his thoughts.

"Go to sleep, little wolf."

Hayley looked up at him. "Only if you hush."

Klaus felt himself smile. "All right."

Her eyes crinkled a bit when she smiled too, then she dropped her head back on his chest.

Klaus ran his fingers through her hair slowly, then settled back against the pillows.

Perhaps, just for tonight, he would stay with her.

 **Ooo0ooO**

When dawn broke, it found Klaus sleeping soundly in Hayley's bed. He breathed in her scent when his eyes opened, before realizing she was no longer next to him.

The door to the bathroom opened, and she emerged in a cloud of steam. Dressed, while using a towel to dry her hair, Hayley gave him a look of mock disapproval. "Still in bed at this hour? You're such a lazy King."

Klaus laughed. "Being a King has its merits, such as sleeping in-," he shot a glance at the clock, "until six. Do you always rise with the sun?"

Hayley shrugged. "Sometimes."

He eyed her wet hair. "And to think, we could have shared a shower-," He was cut off by a towel being thrown in his face. He smirked.

Hayley rolled her eyes at him. "Get up. We have places to be."

"Oh?"

"Yes, _oh_. We're going to go meet up with the pack."

Klaus stilled, uncertainty flickering across his features.

Hayley saw the look, then sighed. She sat back down on the bed, giving him a firm look. "We have to start somewhere, right?"

"I didn't agree to your plan," Klaus reminded her.

"Being Alpha has its merits, such as bossing people around."

"You mean bossing _me_ around."

Hayley's teeth flashed brightly. "Oh, yeah. You're my favorite to boss around."

Klaus' eyes narrowed at that. "I see."

In a span of a heartbeat, he had her pinned to the wall. His eyes looked down at her hungrily. "Do I look like the type who can be bossed around?"

Hayley didn't even blink before she had their position reversed. She smiled sweetly at him. "I guess we'll have to find out who's the boss, hm?" Then she leaned up, her lips ghosting over his.

Klaus leaned down, eager to take her lips with his.

Suddenly, Hayley leaned back, giving him a rather evil grin. "Later, of course. We have an appointment."

Klaus growled in frustration, which only made Hayley laugh.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.**

 **Author's Note:** **Please review!**


	17. A Fork in the Road

Chapter Seventeen: A Fork in the Road

Hayley could sense Klaus' wariness as they moved through the forests, towards where the pack was hiding away.

She felt some trepidation herself, since she was not sure how the meeting with the wolves would go. After all, it hadn't been long ago that they expected her to take down the man next to her. Even Eve had told her to strike him down, before amending the drastic statement, and guiding Hayley towards the path of alliance rather than war.

It seemed everyone was wary on how to approach the situation, and both Hayley and Klaus were no exception to this. It was a new path, a path that had never been taken before by anyone.

Hayley could only hope that this path lead her to a world that no longer feared the monster Klaus could be, but rather saw him as the man he was.

She glanced at him as that thought crossed her mind. It was something her mind seemed stuck on, like it was a sort of puzzle she wanted to solve.

Klaus didn't miss the thoughtful expression on her face. He answered by raising a questioning brow at her.

Hayley merely smiled, her green eyes now focused, as if she was directing her thoughts to the task at hand. Her lips only dipped into a frown when she thought of how certain pack members might react to seeing Klaus, such as Mason.

 _Or Jackson_ , her mind also supplied, which only made her grumble and roll her eyes.

As they drew near the encampment, Hayley gestured for Klaus to wait while she went on ahead. She instructed him to stay until she gave him the all clear.

"I'm not a dog that needs to be told to stay," Klaus growled.

Hayley shot him a look, which read to the effect of _shut up and do what I say_.

When she walked into the clearing, she saw that most of the pack was outside, enjoying the warm weather. Eve was moving among them, her bright hair making her stand out. Then she saw Mason, crouched by a narrow stream, drinking the clear water.

Hayley went to him first, since he was her Beta. When she called his name, he stood immediately and went to her.

He paused when he caught Klaus' scent around her, his gaze instantly suspicious.

Hayley lifted both hands, palms out. "He came here with me," she said cautiously.

"You brought him _here_?" Mason growled, his body tensing.

Hayley kept speaking calmly. "Yes. He's here to meet the pack."

"To _meet_ us?"

Hayley sighed sharply, giving him a narrowed eyed look. "I'm not going to allow him to hurt anyone, you know that, Mason."

Mason seemed to chew her words as he looked around uneasily. "Tyler?"

Hayley's gaze softened. "Back at the Abattoir. He broke his sire bond to Klaus."

"Then why…?"

"The Hunters," Hayley stated. "They're still watching. If the second Hybrid disappears from the Quarter, they'd trace him back to us, then the northern pack. We can't risk that, not right now."

"So you want to form this alliance with the King, in order to him help help us with the Hunters," Mason concluded.

Hayley shrugged. "Something to that effect, if need be. Right now, all I want is for you to see Klaus and to keep your minds open, like I've been doing."

"That won't be easy."

"I know. But I have to ask anyway."

 **Ooo0ooO**

Klaus waited for Hayley to come back with a strong amount of impatience. He placed his hands behind his back, and paced between two trees.

He turned when he heard someone approaching, then furrowed his brows at Hayley's tense expression.

She tried to give him a smile, but it came across more as a grimace. She stopped in front of him, and released a quiet breath.

Klaus waited for her to speak, half expecting her to call the whole thing off. He would understand, given the circumstances… After all, given who he was, the idea of creating peace was… a pipe dream.

"Ready?"

Klaus startled at that. He blinked. "Ready?" he repeated back.

Hayley's eyes didn't leave his. "Ready to meet the others?"

"But I thought…"

"Come on," she said, interrupting his doubt. Then she gave him a small smirk. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Klaus' brows shot up, and it took him a moment before he returned that smirk. "Will you, little wolf?"

"Promise," she said, her tone now washed of any humor. Her eyes were now serious, locked on his.

Klaus looked forward, before taking a breath. "Lead the way."

Hayley turned, only to pause to look down at his hand.

Klaus wondered briefly if she was going to take it, but when she shook her head slightly and kept walking, he had to fight off the small surge of disappointment that welled up inside his chest.

When they stepped into the clearing, Klaus was met with the sight of over twenty wolves facing him and their Alpha. In the front was the second, whose expression was a smooth, emotionless mask, and the oldest wolf of them all, a blonde haired woman whose gaze looked between himself and Hayley with a certain degree of interest.

Hayley stopped, and Klaus followed suit, keeping slightly behind her.

The Alpha took another deep breath before she addressed her pack as one. "I know many of you have questions. I know many of you want to know why my guest is here. Since he is my guest, I will ask that you treat him with the same respect you give me.

So let me introduce you to him. Many of you know him as the Summer King, the Hybrid of the French Quarter." This is where the smallest of smiles curled her lips. "But to me, and to you, he's Niklaus Mikaelson, better know as Klaus."

Klaus met her gaze briefly, taken aback by the way she spoke of him. She dismissed his titles, not out of disrespect, but merely because she was treating him as an equal rather than someone to fear. Then, in turn, she was asking her pack, who _did_ fear him, to treat him with that same mentality.

"Thank you," he heard himself murmur.

It was the old female who stepped forward first. Her piercing gaze assessed every inch of him, giving nothing away. When she seemed satisfied, she offered him a warm and gentle smile.

"Welcome, Niklaus," she said with equal warmth.

"Klaus, please," he told her, taking the hand she offered before pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

Out of the corner of his eye, Klaus saw Hayley roll her eyes and shake her head, and knew she would tease him later about his, as she called it, old fashioned mannerisms.

"Eve," the old wolf returned. "I've heard many stories about you." Her faded blue eyes strayed towards Hayley.

Klaus gave her a wide, mischievous grin. "Only good stories, I hope."

Eve's eyes flashed with humor. "We will see."

Klaus shot Hayley a glance, which made her raise a brow. Then she shrugged, a tolerant look on her face.

The rest of the pack didn't receive Klaus like Eve did, which Klaus noted. They stood away from him, looking wary and curious. The only exception was one wolf who stood near the back, who glowered at Klaus then glared openly at Hayley.

Hayley, however, didn't miss this as well. In fact, if Klaus didn't know any better, he would have guessed she had been expecting this. So she glared back at the wolf, turning to face him head on, her eyes pinning him down until his gaze lowered and he turned away almost submissively.

Klaus narrowed his eyes. Later, he decided, he'd ask her what her… _relationship_ was to that other wolf. For now, he turned his gaze towards the Beta, who was eyeing him warily.

He then noticed something familiar about the wolf, then glanced at Hayley.

 _Later_ , she mouthed silently.

Klaus nodded in return.

Hayley stepped closer to Klaus, facing her pack once more. "As you all know, the Hunters have attacked the Abattoir more than once. They seem to be keen on going after Klaus, and it seems they've noticed my… interference. Right now, I want all of you to steer clear of the Quarter."

"And what about you? Will you stay away?" another female asked.

Hayley forced herself not to look at Klaus then, suddenly overcome by a strong emotion she couldn't identify. She exhaled slowly. "No," she answered. "Not until it's safe."

"Safe for you? Or safe for _him_?"

Hayley's teeth clenched before she addressed Jackson's question. "Both. Safe for the vampires and the other wolves, safe for the witches and the humans. Safe for us all."

"Why do you need to protect them all?" someone else asked.

When Hayley hesitated, it was Klaus who responded. "Because it seems I've been amiss in my duties as an Alpha," he stated. "And Hayley has offered me her help. My duties branch further than the wolves. I am, after all, part vampire."

The pack seemed to murmur amongst themselves for a few moments before Hayley raised a hand to silence them.

Mason then stepped forward. "And what if he turns on you?"

Klaus lapsed into silence, with a furious expression etched into his face.

"I'm giving him a chance to prove he won't," Hayley said softly. "Just like I'd give any of you a chance to join us if you were an outcast."

"An outcast? He's a _murderer_!"

Hayley snarled. Her eyes went from green to gold in an instant.

Klaus rested a hand against Hayley's arm, which trembled beneath his touch. He could feel the hot waves of rage roll off her. "There's no denying what I am and what I've done," Klaus said, looking at the wolf who kept glaring at them both. "But I trust Hayley. Perhaps you should do the same."

Eve walked up to him, lifting a hand to cradle his chin. She looked into his eyes, before giving a small nod. "Show us we can trust you like we trust her."

 **Ooo0ooO**

There was a heavy, tense silence between Klaus and Hayley when they returned to the Quarter. She was still infuriated over Jackson, and Klaus was mulling over what the Beta had said.

They walked inside together, then found themselves in the parlor. Klaus poured some whiskey into a decanter and offered it to Hayley wordlessly.

She nodded her thanks, then sat down on one of the couches with a huff. She barely moved when Klaus quietly settled down next to her.

"I can hear your mind working, little wolf. What is it?"

Hayley turned to face him, folding her legs up on the couch. "I don't think I like it when people talk to you like you're some sort of monster."

"But I _am_ a monster." Klaus lifted a hand before Hayley could say anything. "But then again, so are you. Aren't we the things that the humans write about stalking in the shadows?"

"But they talk about you like you're a mindless killer. Like you have no heart or conscious."

Klaus looked away. "You don't know what I have done. I've more than deserved being called a killer, a murderer." Then he glanced back at her. "You've seen it yourself."

Hayley's mind flashed to the night he killed the Hunter, ripping her apart because she was going to kill him.

"And I've done worse, far worse," Klaus murmured. "Perhaps that's why they doubt I can change."

"I'm not going to _fix_ you," Hayley said, brows pushing together. "There's a difference."

"Is there?" Klaus asked.

"If you stopped feeling sorry for yourself and if you stopped acting like a damn child, then maybe people would believe you."

"Perhaps your belief in me is misguided. Some would call you a fool."

"Then I'll be a damn fool!" Hayley exclaimed, standing up.

"You cannot redeem the irredeemable," Klaus snarled.

"And that's your _issue_! You think you can't be redeemed! You look at yourself and you think you're this fucked up man who can only live by controlling others. Have you ever stopped to think where your life might be if you asked someone to stand beside you rather than kneeling at your feet?"

"How can I atone for my sins?" Klaus shouted back, standing as well. "How can I wash the blood from my hands? Are you going to stand there and tell me it doesn't matter? I've killed wolves, wolves that ran in your pack, wolves your ancestors descended from!"

"Why? Have you stopped to think _why_?"

" _Because I don't know anything else!_ "

They both froze at that outburst.

Klaus snarled, turning his back on her. "Don't give me your pity. It isn't wanted."

"I won't," Hayley said, her tone now soft and firm. "But… you're no longer alone. I hope you realize that."

Klaus tried to pull himself together to cast a look over his shoulder. "Am I stuck with you then, little wolf?"

Hayley smiled. "It would appear so."

 **Ooo0ooO**

Later, Hayley went to her rooms to rest for the night. Although her day hadn't been extraneous, she felt exhausted.

She dozed off at some point, curled in the center on her bed. When she woke up, the moon had risen and there was now a blanket covering her.

Hayley sat up and saw Klaus sitting in the chair by the fireplace. He was drinking again, and his expression was thoughtful and perhaps a little melancholic.

Standing up, Hayley held onto the blanket before padding across the room. She paused when she stood next to him, and when he looked up at her, his eyes were dark and hard to read.

She gave him a nudge then settled herself on the arm of his chair, draping the blanket across them both. She reached out, her fingertips brushing the curls at the nape of his neck.

Klaus' eyes drooped slightly at the sensation. He let out a sigh, before lifting the glass to his lips again. He made a sound of protest when Hayley pried it from his hand gently, and placed it aside.

"Talk to me. Isn't that what friends do?"

"Are we friends now?" Klaus asked dully, his tone lacking the usual snark.

Hayley hummed, then moved onto his lap. Her arm stayed on his shoulder, her fingers still playing with his hair. "For now."

Klaus' eyes widened then heated, meeting hers expectantly.

"Right now we are," she amended, rolling her eyes. "You're drunk."

"I am not," Klaus murmured, turning to bury his face into her neck.

Hayley froze before relaxing against him. "Okay, you're not," she conceded.

"Are you just agreeing with me to placate me?"

Hayley shivered when his lips brushed over the curve of her neck. "No."

"So she does lie," Klaus muttered, inhaling deeply. "And she smells like lilacs."

Suddenly, he pulled away, looking at her with a wide eyed, vulnerable expression she had never seen before. "Can I become a good man?"

"Do you think you can?"

Klaus dropped his forehead back on her shoulder. "She thinks I can."

"Who?" Hayley asked quietly.

"Hayley," Klaus breathed. "And I think I want… for her."

Hayley realized he had forgotten she was there, and now was talking as though he was alone.

"I want to be," he kept murmuring. "For her."

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.**

 **Author's Note:** **Please review!**


	18. Meet the Mikaelsons

Chapter Eighteen: Meet the Mikaelsons

Klaus woke up to the pins and needles feeling shooting up and down his left arm. When he tried to move, he realized he was trapped beneath something soft and warm.

He opened his eyes.

Hayley was resting her cheek against his shoulder, her breathing slow and even.

He realized his arm was pinned between her and the back of the chair, effectively cutting off his circulation. He sighed, then breathed in her scent.

Then his brows furrowed when he began remembering what happened last night.

" _So she does lie, and she smells like lilacs_ …"

" _Can I become a good man?_ "

" _I want to be… for her._ "

He inhaled again, taking in that lilac smell. It was subtle, and he wondered if it was from soap. Underneath it was her own scent, and that… that smelled like the forest, woodsy and warm, and honeysuckle, irresistible.

A voice mumbled against his chest. "Did you just sniff me?"

Klaus pulled back slightly, looking down at her.

Hayley looked up with drowsy green eyes. Her expression told him she was waiting for an answer.

"Yes."

"Do I smell good?"

"Yes."

A pleased, sleepy smile crept across her face. "Mmm," she hummed, before running the tip of her nose along his neck. "You smell like old canvases… whiskey… soap."

Klaus grinned. "So I smell good?"

Hayley made a sort of noise, like an affirmation.

Klaus shifted underneath her again. "It seems you fell asleep on my arm, love."

"Sorry," she mumbled. "Bed?"

"Is that an invitation?" Klaus quipped, which was answered by a snort.

Gently, he moved her off his arm then scooped her up before moving her to her bed. When he put her down, her hand shot out and grabbed his hand.

"Stay."

Klaus blinked. "You want me to stay?"

Hayley turned, focusing her still sleepy gaze on him before nodding against the pillows.

Klaus smirked, before climbing into the bed next to her. He watched as she moved up against his side, effectively burrowing into him before resting her cheek on the groove of his shoulder.

"Klaus?"

"Yes, love?"

Her brow furrowed. "You've called me that twice."

Klaus just smiled. "What is it?"

Then Hayley looked up at him again, more focused than before. She opened her mouth, then closed it. "Nothing."

When he was certain she had fallen asleep again, Klaus turned his head a little to press a gentle kiss to her brow.

 **Ooo0ooO**

A pair of baleful blue eyes watched Klaus as he entered the kitchen, looking awfully pleased with himself.

"So."

Klaus looked towards the voice, then sighed. "Hello, Rebekah."

"So you do remember I'm here," the blonde vampire pouted.

Klaus turned towards the fridge, rolling his eyes. He pulled out a blood bag before getting himself a glass. "Yes, I remember."

"Elijah's off being all melancholic again," Rebekah sighed deeply. She traced an acrylic nail across the kitchen counter. "And Kol is coming down from his latest high."

"Hmm."

Rebekah's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Of course, you've been too _busy_ , haven't you, brother mine? Off with that wolf girl of yours."

Klaus casted a cool look in her direction. "Careful, sister. If you keep pouting, you may get lines."

"What I don't understand," Rebekah continued, "is why. She's just some werewolf, Niklaus. No different than the wolves you have kill each other for sport."

"You and I both know that is not true."

Rebekah scoffed. "Just because some old wolves and witches call her a _Queen_ doesn't make her one." She walked over to him, tapping his chest. "Not like how you took the title of King for yourself."

"Perhaps Hayley didn't have to _take_ her title to earn it."

"Oh, it's _Hayley_ now, is it?" The beautiful vampire laughed. "Oh dear, don't tell me you have _feelings_ for her."

Centuries of practice gave Klaus the ability to school his expression, which he did now. Save for a smirk curling his lip, his face gave nothing away. "Since when do I have _feelings?_ "

Rebekah eyed him for a moment before she nodded. "Very well then. I guess I'll go see if Elijah fancies taking me to lunch. If he keeps acting like this, we're going to have to audition him for an Edgar Allan Poe play."

Klaus chuckled, then waved her off.

The moment she was gone, Hayley strolled in. Her gaze seemed wary, before she focused her attention on Klaus.

Any mask he wore in front of his sister instantly dropped as he smiled at her. He looked her over, noting her wet hair, and the casual black t-shirt and tight jeans she wore.

Hayley didn't miss the staring. She crossed her arms, lifting a brow, lips twitching. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Not a cat, no," Klaus said, stepping closer to her. He reached out, touching her wet hair. "A little wolf though…"

"I'm not sure how I feel about that nickname," Hayley muttered, rolling her eyes.

She picked up his glass, give it a sniff, then grimaced. She pushed it across the counter into his hands before rummaging through the fridge.

"It's not a nickname, it's a pet name," Klaus told her.

Hayley shot him a glance from under her lashes, pulling out a bottle of juice and grabbing another glass from the cabinet. "That doesn't make it any more appealing. I'm not a pet."

When he opened his mouth, with a gleam in his eye, Hayley lifted a finger, glaring. "Don't."

"You didn't know what I was going to say."

"I don't like that look," she said, circling the air around his face. "Nothing good happens when you get that look."

Klaus grinned. "You like it."

Hayley scoffed, finishing her glass before placing it in the sink. "In your dreams."

Klaus moved closer, trapping her in between his arms against the counter. He leaned in, his stubbled jaw rubbing against her cheek. "Precisely."

"Do you dream of me often?" Hayley asked, her fingers tightening against the edge of the counter until her knuckles were white. She tried not to shiver.

"Every night," Klaus murmured.

She pulled back, meeting his gaze. It was dark, like midnight, flecked with gold like stars scattered across the night sky.

"Do you dream of me?" Klaus asked, leaning closer so his lips ghosted over hers.

Hayley shivered now, her mind flashing to the memory of her visualizing Klaus between her legs, pleasuring her with nothing but his lips and tongue…

Klaus smiled slowly, smugly. "You're trembling."

When had he placed his hands on her hips? Hayley wondered vaguely. Then she smirked. Two could play at this game.

Hayley reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her fingers threaded themselves into his hair, nails scraping along his scalp. Her smirk widened when he groaned softly.

"Now who's trembling?" she quipped in a low voice.

Klaus growled deep in his chest, then leaned down to capture her lips with his. When she gasped, he deepened the kiss, tracing the seam of her lips with his tongue.

Hayley leaned up on her toes, pressing herself firmly against him. She dropped her hands, trailing them down his chest, then his stomach, feeling it quivered beneath her touch.

There was another growl, then Hayley found herself on top of the counter, with Klaus cradled between her thighs. His hands clamped down on her hips, promising to leave bruises.

Klaus then trailed one hand down her hip, to her thigh, tracing her warm flesh through those impossibly tight jeans. His hips bucked against hers.

Hayley's hands had now dipped beneath his shirt, pressing themselves against his skin. She traced the dip of his hips, then pulled him closer to feel the muscles of his back. They were taut, his skin warm, almost feverish. He snarled when her nails dug into the sensitive skin of his lower back.

She jumped when his own hands met the bare skin of her sides, where they traced up his thumbs brushing the undersides of her breasts. A fleeting thought crossed her mind, regretting the decision to wear a bra today.

Klaus didn't seem to care for, or notice, that obstacle, which was pushed down so he could have access to them.

Hayley didn't even think, and within a moment had reached back and under her shirt to unhook the clasp then peeled it off. Her head fell back when his hands cradled them, his thumbs tracing the tightened peaks.

Klaus groaned, his hands tracing her breasts before they journeyed downwards, tugging at the clasp of her jeans.

"I swear to God, Nik, I don't know why you insist on-,"

The couple jumped at the voice, Klaus recognizing it as Kol's right as his brother stepped into the kitchen, irritation etched on his handsome face.

Kol froze, eyeing the compromising position they were in, along with the bra that had been tossed aside in the floor.

Hayley shot Klaus a look.

"I… well," Kol cleared his throat. "It seems you're busy at the moment."

Hayley shoved Klaus away from her gently. She hopped down from the counter, eyeing the brother. She had only dealt with him once, along with the sister. His words echoed in her mind.

" _Perhaps he wants a roll in the sack with the lesser types._ "

Hayley grinned again, baring her now sharp teeth, eyes flashing gold. "Kol, right?"

Kol lifted a brow. "Hayley, right?" he asked, mirroring her tone with a mocking edge. "Or do I have to call you Alpha too?"

"Kol," Klaus growled in warning.

"Only if I get to call you Asshole," Hayley returned in a sweet tone.

The youngest Mikaelson eyed her for a long moment before throwing his head back and laughing. "Oh, I think I _like_ her," Kol chuckled. "Well done, Nik. Are you going to hold onto her then? She's got _fire_."

"Depends on if I want to hold onto him," Hayley said before Klaus could respond. Her grin turned wicked. "I've liked what I've held onto so far."

Kol's teeth flashed in a mirrored grin. "I don't suppose you have a sister or brother do you?"

"Only child," Hayley replied, lips twitching.

"Shame," Kol sighed. "Well, I've leave you kids to your fun."

Hayley watched as the younger Mikaelson strolled off, whistling cheerfully. Then she casted a look over her shoulder. "Are you sure you're all related?"

Klaus shrugged. "I'm only half related," he stated factually. "But I don't know where he gets that from."

"And your sister?"

Klaus now rolled his eyes. "Centuries of being spoiled has nothing to do with us sharing blood."

Hayley turned her gaze back towards where Kol had walked away. "Hmm."

Klaus stepped forward, brushing the hair from her shoulder, kissing the juncture between her neck and shoulder. "Don't mind my family. They're all tossers."

Hayley smiled, turning her head to meet his gaze. "You love them."

"I'm King of the Tossers, according to my sister," he chuckled.

"That doesn't sound like a compliment."

"Oh, it's not."

 **Ooo0ooO**

It seemed today was going to leave Hayley surrounded by the other Mikaelson siblings, after she had managed to avoid them for some time.

The next one was Elijah, who came into the Abattoir to find Hayley sitting on the veranda, reading a book.

"Hello," he said with a measure of caution.

Hayley looked up, then tilted her head. "Hey."

"Is Klaus…?"

"Meeting with Marcel," she said, placing her book aside.

"I see."

Hayley watched as he shifted on his feet, as though he was uncomfortable. Her eyes assessed him, noting the sadness in his eyes, the hidden chain beneath his shirt. She leaned back, then gestured to the chair beside her. "Coffee?"

Elijah gave her a surprised look. "Oh. Yes, thank you."

Hayley poured him a cup, passing it over to him. "So how long have you been back?"

"Sorry?"

"Klaus says you travel a lot. Clearly you just got back from somewhere."

Elijah sighed into his cup. "Not long before you arrived, I suppose. I was… summoned."

"Your sister?" Hayley deduced, quirking a brow.

He nodded.

"Will you go back?" Hayley asked.

"Back?"

"To where you were before."

"Oh. I… I don't think so."

Hayley eyed him, then watched as he abruptly stood up.

"Thank you for the coffee, but I have some things to discuss with my brother."

Hayley nodded, but Elijah had already walked away.

"Mercurial men, the Mikaelsons."

"Eve," Hayley sighed, not bothering to look over her shoulder.

The older wolf took the seat that Elijah had abandoned. Her expression was thoughtful. "He's a sad one, isn't he?"

Hayley shrugged. "I guess. That's the second conversation I've had with the guy."

"Hmm."

"Why do you insist on sneaking around?"

"Just because Klaus has accepted you here doesn't mean the same for the rest of us."

Hayley frowned. "Klaus would understand."

"Yes, Klaus would. The others, however…"

"True," Hayley conceded, thinking of the way Marcel leered at her anytime he saw her.

"How's Tyler?"

"He wants to go home," Hayley said. She ran a hand through her now dry hair. "He wants to see Mason."

"The last part can be arranged again."

"It's the first part I want to arrange."

"No news on the Hunters?"

"They're lingering," Hayley sighed. "With the added patrols and curfew, they don't have a lot of targets."

"They only have two in mind."

"Yes, I know. Still, to avoid collateral…"

"You can't keep hiding," Eve pointed out. "It's not in your nature to do so."

"I know. But this is different from a terf war, or a pack issue. There's no negotiating with them."

"So your solution is to sit around drinking coffee?"

"Right now my solution is to keep everyone safe."

"And what, do you think the Hunters will just leave?"

"No, of course not…" She shot her friend a look. "What are you getting at?"

"The pack is getting restless," Eve said. "They want to go home too."

Hayley rubbed a hand over her eyes. "So what am I supposed to do? Go out there and hunt them down? Kill them all?"

"Perhaps it's time to put your alliance to use," Eve suggested. "It was forged for more than personal pleasure, as I'm sure you know."

Hayley felt her cheeks flush. " _Yes, Eve_ ," she hissed out.

Eve stood up. "Don't despair, Hayley. Pleasure is all well and good, but don't forget the task at hand."

"I know what the task is," Hayley snapped. "Are you done lecturing me?"

"Don't you want to go home?"

Hayley stiffened at that. "Of course I do," she said after a beat.

Eve looked down at her from under arched brows.

"Don't push it," Hayley snarled.

When Eve left her, Hayley sat back, growling. Guilt flooded her body, and she chewed her thumb nail. She knew Eve had a point and didn't mean to seem pushy, but Hayley wasn't sure what her next step should be.

 _Maybe if you weren't so distracted_ … Hayley shook her head at the voice in her mind.

For the next hour, she sat outside, glaring moodily at the setting sun.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Hayley wasn't the only one watching the sun set slowly over the Quarter.

Jeremy Gilbert watched the sky turn a deep gold color, streaked with fiery oranges. His thoughts, too, were on the task at hand.

"They haven't come out from the Abattoir in days," the other Hunter, Matt, told him. "Not since they met with the pack."

"I don't understand why we didn't kill them both then," Damon Salvatore muttered from across the room. He was sharpening a throwing knife, testing the edge against the pad of his thumb.

"Patience," Jeremy said. "This isn't something we can half ass. Think of it like a game of chess."

"I always hated chess," the raven haired man grumbled.

"That's because you don't have any patience," April reminded him, cleaning her own weapons.

Damon pointed at her. "True."

Jeremy sighed deeply, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"So are we going to wait until they make a mistake?" Stefan asked, reclining in his seat beside Jeremy.

"That might happen sooner rather than later," Matt remarked. "We know the Alpha and the King are… involved."

"When the opportunity presents itself, then we will strike. The priority is still the Hybrid."

"The younger Hybrid broke his sire bond," Damon pointed out. "What about him?"

"He only killed while under the influence of the bond, during the games," Stefan argued. "Vampires. Not too much of a loss."

"So are you saying he should live?" Damon asked.

"I'm just saying he's not as bad as a threat."

"He's still one nonetheless."

"So we should kill both Hybrids, rather than run the risk of the younger one trying to fill his old sire's shoes."

"It's a risk we can't afford. These… Hybrids, they aren't natural."

Damon scoffed. "Neither are the witches, wolves, or vampires. Hell, _we_ aren't natural."

"They are abominations," Jeremy cut in. "And need to be put down."

The other Hunters nodded, murmuring in agreement.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.**

 **Author's Note: Another BIG thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far. All of your reviews/ PMs keep me going.**


	19. And Then There Were None

Chapter Nineteen: And Then There Were None

The air was cold, wrapping around Hayley like icy fingers. Her breath came out in hot puffs, before disippating into nothing. Her muscles ached as she ran through the dark forest, another chill going down her spine as she felt a towering shadow chase her.

She didn't dare look over her shoulder, her fear keeping her from taking her eyes off the path in front of her.

Fear also clawed down her throat, making her choke on any screams that were building in her chest. Sweat streamed down her face, dripping into her eyes and mouth.

There was a fork in the road in front of her, the path to the left leading somewhere sunny, and to the right more darkness waited for her.

Hayley's gaze strayed towards the left, feeling the distant warm of the sun. But her mind brought her to the right path, wondering if she had a better chance of losing the impending danger in the pitch blackness.

She drew in another breath, ignoring the stitch in her side, then plunged into total darkness.

With a gasp, Hayley lurched up from bed, her eyes flying open.

A pair of warm, strong hands gently grasped her shoulders and she could vaguely hear someone calling her name, despite the ringing in her ears.

"Hayley!"

Hayley flinched, then her green eyes met a pair of blue ones. Klaus was in front of her, looking down at her with slightly wide eyes and concern etched into his features.

Gulping down another breath, she gasped. "Klaus?"

"Hello there, little wolf. That must have been quite a nightmare," he said, moving to sit down next to her.

Hayley looked around. "When did you…?"

"I heard your screams from down the hall, love. I think you've spooked some of the guests."

With a trembling hand, Hayley rubbed her eyes. "I was screaming?"

"Quite loudly," Klaus said, eyeing her. "I half expected to burst in to see you being tortured-," The moment the words left his mouth, his expression gave way to stone. "I apologize. That was in poor taste."

Hayley shook her head. She focused on her breathing, and after a few moments, her heart stopped racing.

"Do you want to-?"

Hayley cut him off. "No." When she saw his eyes flicker, she exhaled slowly. "Not right now."

"Very well." He hesitated for a moment. "Shall I go?"

Hayley looked out the window, and saw it was still dark out. Her green eyes shifted towards his, still dark and dilated. "Can you sit with me?"

He nodded, then positioned himself beside her on the bed. It seemed like a habit now, something he didn't even think of, despite his previous rule of not sharing a bed with another.

Then again, his other bedfellows hadn't made him feel quite like this.

Hayley didn't climb back under the covers. Instead, she drew her knees up to her chest, then rested her chin on them.

"It's raining," she said after a moment. She tilted her head, as if to listen more closely.

"A storm is brewing," Klaus told her.

Hayley fought another tremor as a chill slid down her spine, an icy finger that made her tense. "Talk to me," she said suddenly.

"About what?"

"Anything. Tell me a story."

Klaus thought for a minute, then began speaking. "One time, I was hiking in the Andes…"

Hayley closed her eyes, letting his voice wash over her, finding it soothing.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Many found the rain to be something soothing, or refreshing, as though the sound could wash away any trouble.

But in the midst of the storm, the rain was harsh and cold. It changed the world into a blanket of gray color, obscuring any sights and smells.

And for some, they used that as cover.

Patrolling the camp, Mason could not see or smell the impending danger which hid itself only twenty yards from where he was. He was drenched, and shivering, unaware of the shifting shapes the rain cloaked.

Suddenly, a sharp pain pierced the side of his neck. He yelped, his hand reaching up, and brushed across a small silver dart. The viscous yellow liquid within the dart emptied into his system, having directly hit a main artery.

Mason stumbled, but couldn't cry out in warning. His vision blurred and the poison licked through his veins like fire.

 _Wolfsbane_ , he thought before collapsing on the ground, lying in the mud.

A pair of black boots appeared in front of him, and he tried to look up. The face was covered, and his world went black as he lost consciousness.

One more body hit the ground yards away from Mason. Eve's blonde hair turned brown and gold in the wet mud, and her eyes fluttered close as another dart was taken out of her arm.

"Take them," a cold voice ordered.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Hayley walked downstairs, trailing after Klaus. It had been a few hours since she had jerked awake from her nightmare, and her stomach had given a dangerous growl that made Klaus burst out laughing before suggesting they go down into the kitchens.

The entire place seemed very quiet, apart from the sound of the rain coming down outside.

"Where is everyone?" Hayley asked, lifting a brow.

Klaus shrugged. "Holed up somewhere enjoying themselves with the locals, probably."

"So enjoying themselves is code for…?"

Klaus flashed her a grin. "Many things, especially if you're my family."

Hayley made a face before pulling out some food from the fridge. She tucked into her lunch while Klaus enjoyed a glass of warmed blood, even though the scent had Hayley's nose twitching.

It wasn't long before Elijah walked in, wearing that same distracted expression that seemed permanently fixed. When he saw them, he paused at the doorway. "Oh. Hello."

"Brother," Klaus greeted while Hayley gave the other Mikaelson a nod.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Not hardly. Kol, on the other hand, did his share the other day-," Klaus was cut off when Hayley smacked his chest, her eyes wide.

"Shut up," she growled.

Klaus gave her a devious smirk in response.

Elijah seemed to shuffle his feet. Taking pity on the man who managed to look so small despite being so tall, Hayley sighed and grabbed another glass.

"Drink?" she offered.

"Well… I did want some...ah…"

"Blood?" Hayley guessed, before snatching another bag and pouring. "The smell isn't pleasant, if you ask me, but hey you need to… um, eat, right?"

Elijah took the glass from her. "Thank you. I'll just…" He walked out before finishing his sentence.

"He has a habit of doing that," Hayley remarked.

Klaus glanced at her. "What?"

"Leaving without saying good bye."

"My brother's manners are impeccable, however socializing has never been his strong point."

"He's got someone on the brain," Hayley murmured.

"How do you know?"

"He's got the look," Hayley stated simply. "Plus, he sighs _all_ the time. Lost eyes and lots of sighing equals…" She trailed off, gesturing towards where Elijah had disappeared.

 **Ooo0ooO**

It didn't take much to break into the Abattoir. Of course the King wasn't lax in his security, but with the storm, everyone was tucked away, unassuming to the danger picking the locks.

It also was fairly easy to find the residences of the home, all of whom were in their respective rooms, keeping themselves busy.

Rebekah had been brushing her hair, humming to herself when she heard a creak. She turned, but it was too late.

A small, silver stake, fine like a blade, pierced into her chest, incapacitating her.

Three doors down, Kol was woken from a drug induced nap by the same piercing sensation.

Last was Elijah, who had been enjoying his blood in the sun room over a book. He sensed a shadow over his shoulder, then stood in a flash, baring his fangs at the intruder.

The stake flew through the air, hitting its target before he could avoid the blow. He fell to his knees, then blacked out before he hit the floor.

But by the time Hayley and Klaus heard the simultaneous thumps of bodies hitting the floor, they were already gone, with nothing but a familiar scent left behind.

"Hunters," they growled at the same time.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Klaus stormed down the hallways of the house, Marcel and Hayley flanking him on either side.

"How did they get in?" Klaus snarled. "How did they manage to take down not one but _three_ Original vampires?"

"They are stealthy," Hayley said grimly. "They were created to do this, to hunt. They've had time to figure out a plan, and decades of training your execute any plan perfectly."

"That's not helpful," Marcel muttered.

Hayley gave him a scathing glare. "I'm saying what we know. We don't _know_ how they got in or why the patrols we're doing their jobs. Isn't that something _you_ keep an eye on?"

Klaus whirled on them both. "Enough! We don't have time for you two to bicker like two old women. We know they have my brothers and sister, and Hayley's wolf boy-,"

"His name is _Jackson_."

"-Told us that they have her Beta and the old wolf too," Klaus finished, ignoring her.

"Why would they take them?" Marcel asked. "One hostage is a lot, considering. But five?"

"They're removing people from the board."

Klaus and Marcel shot Hayley looks with raised brows.

"Think about it," she snapped. "The less people we have, the weaker we are. They took your siblings because they're a threat, same as Mason and Eve. They're isolating us."

"But _why?_ "

"To scare us?" Hayley jerked her shoulder. "The less we have on our side, the less _we_ seem like a threat."

"You seem to know how they think very well," Marcel said, his dark eyes watching her suspiciously.

"This isn't the first time I've run into them," Hayley said coldly. "So yeah, I know how they work. Plus, their leader promised me something would happen. This is that something."

"When did you speak to their leader?" Klaus asked sharply.

"The night of the Masquerade dance," Hayley said. "After I made you go inside. He was there to collect… the body."

Klaus stared at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm telling you now," she stated firmly. "What we need to focus on is what to do next." Her gaze shifted towards the vampire. "You might be targeted next. Your Klaus' first born, so to speak. They know your his closest ally."

"Let them come," Marcel said, grinning widely, showing all of his teeth.

"They took down three Original vampires and two werewolves. Do you really think you stand a chance if they do?"

"I guess we'll have to see."

Hayley then realized something. She breathed a single word before disappearing in a blur of movement.

"Tyler."

 **Ooo0ooO**

The sound of feet scraping along the floor woke up Mason from a drugged sleep. He blinked a few times, his vision still blurred.

He saw the outline of a tall man, dressed in all black, dragging someone across the floor before dumping the body next to him.

He got a whiff of their scent. "Tyler," he groaned.

"Oh boy, wolf boy is awake," a cool, sarcastic voice said over Mason. "Does the doggy need his meds?"

"Enough, Damon. Give him another dose. We have our orders."

"Sir, yes sir," the one called Damon muttered before crouching in front of Mason.

The werewolf tried to snarl, but he couldn't move as another needle bit into his neck. Blackness crept into his vision again.

"Sweet dreams, doggy.".

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.**

 **Author's Note: A shorter bonus chapter because why not?**

 **Please review!**


	20. In Her We Trust

Chapter Twenty: In Her We Trust

" _Fuck!_ "

The sharp exclamation echoed through the quiet hallways of the Abattoir.

Standing in the middle of a guest room, fists clenched and trembling, Hayley snarled her rage.

The room was Tyler's, and it was empty, save for the lingering scent of the young Hybrid and the Hunters. But there was something else… something very faint…

Hayley's hand shot up, signalling for silence when Klaus and Marcel caught up with her. The two men exchanged a look while she closed her eyes, inhaling deeply.

The scent burned her nostrils as she focused in on it, and she recognized it immediately.

Hayley turned quickly. "Wolfsbane," she said. "That must've been how they took down Tyler, and Eve and Mason."

Marcel shot Klaus a raised brow look. "You said wolfsbane doesn't have the same effect on you like it does werewolves."

"No," Klaus said, frowning. "But mixed with vervain, perhaps it would be enough…"

"How would they have take down your siblings?" Hayley asked.

Klaus' expression shifted into a dangerous snarl. "There's only one thing that could do that. Blades that put them in-,"

"A coma like state," Hayley finished, suddenly remembering what Thierry had told her the night of the party.

"Precisely," Klaus said, brows pushing together. "How did you know that?"

"That doesn't matter right now," Hayley said impatiently, shaking her head. "We need to get them back."

"I doubt the Hunters will just hand them over," Marcel pointed out.

"No, they'll want to trade," Klaus realized. "My life for theirs."

Hayley felt a familiar chill go down her spine.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Tyler sat on the cold floor of the basement, eyeing the blonde werewolf sitting next to him.

She sat with her legs crisscrossed in front of her, with her hands resting on her knees, palms up. Her eyes were closed, and she looked oddly serene despite being caked in dried mud and covered in slowly healing bruises.

On the other side of the room sat the vampires. They all leaned against the brick wall, legs stretched out in front of them.

Rebekah looked ruffled and very displeased, her blue eyes locked on the door.

Kol stared at the ceiling, wishing that he had gotten some blood earlier instead of lounging in his rooms. His crash was bad, despite the supernatural healing, and hunger was never a good factor to add on.

And then there was Elijah, who looked nearly as calm as Eve, his eyes turned towards the dirty window that barely showed the sky outside.

Mason had his head lowered, concentrating on healing, keeping himself calm and aware to every noise from the house above.

There was a creak before the door opened slowly. At the doorway stood the black haired Hunter, whose smirk made Rebekah's hands curl into claws unconsciously.

"Well, looks like everyone is awake," the Hunter said, eyeing them all.

Mason's head lifted, his eyes bleeding gold. He growled.

"Shh, doggy," the Hunter scolded as he walked down the stairs. "No growling or I'll tighten your collar."

Eve and Mason were tied with wolfsbane soaked ropes and silver chains, while the Originals were tied with vervain soaked ropes.

The Hunter walked over to the vampires, twirling a piece of silver in his fingers. "Time to go back to sleep," he told them before staking them once more.

Tyler thrashed against his restraints. "You son of a bitch!"

The Hunter glanced at the young Hybrid. "What, is this your girlfriend?" he asked, toeing Rebekah's boot. When Tyler just glared, he tried again, shifting his foot to Kol. "Boyfriend?"

Tyler snarled. "Like hell! Klaus will know we're missing. So will Hayley."

"So you discovered the master plan," the Hunter gasped dramatically. "Boy, and I thought you were all brawn, no… well." His teeth flashed in a grin.

"He won't give himself up," Mason growled. "You'll just kill us then kill him."

"Oh I don't know, doggy. Rumor has it his lady friend is making him… weak."

Eve opened her eyes, pale blue like the Hunter's. "Only fools would confuse love with weakness."

The room filled with the Hunter's sarcastic, biting laughter.

"As if that monster could feel _love_ ," the Hunter chuckled, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

The old wolf merely smiled slowly. "I suppose we'll see who's laughing in the end, won't we?"

The Hunter waved her off, still chuckling. "Sure, lady. I'll laugh when you're all dead."

Eve just hummed in reply, closing her eyes again.

The Hunter sneered at her before stalking out of the room. "Crazy bitch."

 **Ooo0ooO**

Jackson was waiting for her outside the Abattoir, like she instructed. The moment he had appeared with his news, she told him to _stay_ and when his gaze shifted towards the doors leading indoors, Hayley had snarled, standing defensively in between him and where Klaus was, eyes gold and cold.

His curls were ruffled in the cold breeze, too long, and Hayley briefly wondered why she had adored them at first. They weren't, after all, gold and soft to the touch…

Hayley cleared her throat, shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

Jackson glanced over her shoulder and immediately growled at the sight of Klaus and Marcel. "What are they doing here?"

"They are here for the same reason you are, mate," Klaus replied coolly.

Jackson looked at Hayley with wide eyes. "Hayley, you can't be serious."

Hayley's eyes flashed again. "The Hunters took his siblings. So we are going to work together and if I hear any animosity, your face will be introduced to my fist, got it?" She glared at the three men equally.

"Yes, ma'am," Klaus said with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah whatever, wolf girl," Marcel said, rolling his eyes.

When Jackson didn't say anything, Hayley rounded on him. His gaze immediately lowered submissively. "Yes, Alpha," he muttered, ignoring the other two when they snickered.

With a final glare, Hayley stretched her arms towards the ground and shifted into her wolf form. Klaus quickly followed while Jackson and Marcel stayed on two feet, eyeing each other warily.

Hayley snapped at Klaus when he tried to nuzzle her shoulder, her golden eyes narrowed dangerously. Focus, they seemed to say.

With a snicker, Klaus stepped back, allowing her to take lead before following her closely as she took off after the lingering scent trail.

The timber wolf took in the scents all around her; the smells of the Quarter, the nearby rose garden, the forest hugging the town… and there, a sort of musk, like firewood and something ancient.

 _Hunters_.

The gray wolf stood next to her, scenting the air as well. He turned his molten gaze towards the Alpha, the hair along his back stiff and raised.

Hayley growled in response, eyes flashing. Her gaze swept over the town as they dashed through it, her instincts pushing her deeper into the oldest parts.

A muffled noise made her stop in her tracks. Klaus nearly ran into her, and Jackson and Marcel were blurs before they caught up.

Hayley listened closely, ears tilted forward, her entire body stiff yet vibrating with a sort of anxious energy.

 _There!_ she thought. It was faint, but distinct.

Klaus heard it too and immediately bared his teeth, snarling viciously, hackles raised.

It was the muffled sound of someone being hurt, and from the high sound, it sounded an awful lot like…

 **Ooo0ooO**

Another scream ripped up Rebekah's throat, which was muffled by the gag in her mouth. Her eyes were red and black, spidery veins crawling down her face as her true face showed itself as she glared at the Hunter of her.

The Hunter, Damon, smirked at the expression. He lifted the dagger he had taken from her chest only minutes ago, before he dipped it in a thick paste that smelled strongly of vervain and other poisons.

The other Originals were still incapacitated, unaware of what was happening to their sister. The wolves and Tyler, on the other hand…

Mason threw himself against his restraints, his own eyes gold, teeth bared and sharp. "Don't touch her!"

Damon laughed. "Awfully defensive of a vampire that'd sooner kill you than thank you for sticking up for her."

"This isn't right!" Tyler yelled. "You got what you want, you don't have to hurt her!"

"Actually, little Hybrid, we _don't_ have what we want. And until we do, well…"

The Hunter turned in a flash, digging the blade into Rebekah's abdomen again, making her shriek.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Hayley had to block Klaus from tearing open the house to get to his screaming sister. Her eyes remained gold, but they now stood in their human forms once more.

"If we barge in now, we're all dead!" she hissed.

"They're laying hands on my _sister_ -,"

"Klaus, I know!" Hayley pressed her hands against his chest. "I know," she repeated softly. "But please trust me on this."

Klaus' eyes flashed to hers, gold and blue, churning with rage and something else. He inhaled, releasing his breath in a shaky sigh. "What's the plan, little wolf?"

Hayley turned towards Marcel. "How long can you two distract them?"

"Wait, I'm not working with-,"

Hayley growled, cutting off the vampire's protests. "Unless you want to help Rebekah, you'll do as I say!" she snapped.

Marcel looked like he was ready to argue, but when Rebekah cried out again, his expression fell. Lip curling, he looked at Jackson. "Follow me lead, wolf boy."

"My name is _Jackson_ ," the werewolf growled under his breath before following the vampire.

Hayley looked at Klaus again. "You're with me, Hybrid boy," she said on a smirk.

Klaus' lips twitched. "After you, little wolf."

Suddenly, the air seemed to ripple, making them both freeze. Hayley's eyes widened slightly when she saw who was approaching them.

The witch Sophie grinned. "Did you really think I was going to let you have all the fun, wolf girl?"

"Sophie," Hayley exhaled with disbelief. "What the hell-?"

"Later," the witch said with a wave of her hand. "Let's kick some Hunter ass, shall we?"

Cautious looks were exchanged between the witch and Klaus, each silently calling a truce… for now.

They turned to follow Hayley, who was now creeping along the side of the house. Hayley paused when she saw a small window that seemed to look down into a basement.

She crouched down, wiping at the dirty glass. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw what was- or rather who was - inside.

Then there was a shout, and Marcel flashed over to her. "Hunters, hot on our tail."

Hayley turned her gaze towards Sophie, who nodded. "Go," the witch said. "I'll do what I can."

"Stay with her," Hayley told Marcel, then reached out to take Klaus' hand in her own.

They came around the front, where Jackson was attacking a female Hunter while in his wolf form.

Hayley and Klaus flashed by, dodging the slew of arrows that came raining down from above. Hayley barely had time to look up to see another Hunter shooting from the staircase, their bow aimed directly at Klaus.

" _No!_ "

Klaus saw a blur of movement, then a soft, tearing sound followed by a small gasp.

Hayley looked down, towards the arrow now embedded in her shoulder, inches away from her heart.

Her vision wavered for a moment, before she reached up and ripped the arrow free. She snarled at the pain, then turned her gaze back towards the Hunter, eyes bleeding gold.

In a flash, she threw the arrow to the ground and was up the stairs, throwing the Hunter over onto the foyer below.

Klaus snarled, ready to rip them apart.

"No!" Hayley cried again, before reappearing in front of him. "He's knocked out. No unnecessary kills."

Klaus seemed to war with himself before giving her a tense nod.

Hayley winced when she turned sharply, pain radiating from her shoulder. She dashed for the basement door, ripping it open and off its hinges.

A pair of hands grabbed her, pulling her back, just in time for a throwing knife to miss her by mere centimeters before burying itself into the wall next to her face.

Hayley exhaled, then leapt into the room, shifting in midair, ignoring the pain in her shoulder. She snarled at the black haired Hunter, her gaze venomous when she saw her pack mates tied up, along with the vampires.

Klaus stepped into the room, much more calmly than Hayley had. He remained in his human form, but his eyes flashed gold when the light caught them.

"So, you're the King," the Hunter sneered.

"I don't believe we have had the pleasure," Klaus said. "I'm Klaus. That's Hayley-" he gestured towards the snarling timber wolf, "And we'd very much like our friends back."

Ooo0ooO

Hayley lunged forward, sinking her teeth into the Hunter's forearm, feeling victorious when she tasted blood.

There was a crash somewhere, and a shout, but her gaze had clouded over with red and she kept tearing at the Hunter.

There was a voice, and it might have been yelling her name, but it seemed dim, far away.

Something grabbed her then, and only then did her gaze shifted elsewhere. Somehow, the Originals were now free from their restraints and the daggers that had been piercing their chests. And on the other side of the room, the wolves watched her with anxious eyes.

Klaus looked down at her. "No unnecessary kills," he reminded her.

Hayley looked back at the Hunter in front of her, who was clearly unconscious and bleeding heavily. She stepped back quickly, then shifted. She wiped the blood off her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Come on," someone said. "We only have a few minutes before the spell wears off."

Hayley stayed rooted to the spot, unable to tear her gaze away from the Hunter in front of her.

"Hayley," Klaus murmured, reaching out to touch her chin. "Time to go, love."

She blinked. Blindly, she reached for his hand, then sighed when he took it, linking their fingers together.

"Come on," he said gently, pulling her away from the Hunter, then that old house.

Hayley didn't realize she was holding her breath until they got to the Abattoir, and it came out on a shaky exhale.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Klaus took Hayley upstairs, along with the others. He ordered some of his witches to tend to their wounds before pulling Hayley into her room.

Hayley hissed when he gently brushed a thumb over the wound on her shoulder. She looked down and saw she had bled through her shirt.

"We better get that cleaned," Klaus said.

Hayley nodded, walking into the bathroom. She peeled off the shirt, throwing it into the wastebasket. She eyed the wound in the mirror, wincing when she saw how bad it was.

The wound itself was fairly small, but it was surrounded by blackened skin, as if she had been burned. The arrow, as she recalled, had been made of silver, which would explain that.

"Here."

Hayley glanced over her shoulder and saw Klaus was holding a few clean towels and a bowl of hot water, with some medicine.

She sat down on the chair in front of a vanity mirror, eyeing him with a small smile. "Are you my nurse now?"

Klaus chuckled, kneeling down to gently wipe the blood from the wound with a towel and warm water. Once he cleaned it, he dabbed some medicine on it, which he assured Hayley was from the witches and would help the healing process. He then bandaged it up to keep it dry and clean.

"There, you're as good as new," he said, sounding pleased.

"Thank you," Hayley said softly.

Klaus met her gaze, smiling in return. "It's no trouble, little wolf."

Hayley smiled warmly, then leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. But quickly the innocent kiss turned into something more heated and passionate…

Hayley found herself now in Klaus' lap, arms wrapped around his shoulders, her tongue battling with his for dominance. Her hips tilted against his, moaning when they came into contact with his erection.

"Klaus," she moaned, fingers digging into his skin.

Klaus pulled away, eyes burning. "Hayley… You're hurt."

"Make me feel better," she whispered against his lips, rolling her hips against his once more.

With a snarl, Klaus took her into his arms, carrying her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.**

 **Author's Note: Everyone likes a good cliffhanger, right?**

 **Please review!**


	21. If We Only Have Tonight

Chapter Twenty One: If We Only Have Tonight 

" _Touch me, yeah_

 _I want you to touch me there_

 _Make me feel like I am breathing_

 _Feel like I am human_ …"

Soft, breathy moans filled the air as Klaus pressed hot, open mouthed kisses along Hayley's throat and down her chest.

Her head lulled back, baring her throat and shoulder to him, shivering when she heard his growl of approval.

 _More_ , her wolf growled.

Hayley's hands drifted down from his neck, pressing themselves against his chest. She then gripped his shirt before ripping it open.

Klaus' eyes rolled back when her lips pressed themselves against his chest, nipping and biting in a possessive way. With eyes like molten gold, Klaus then buried a hand in her hair, pulling her in for another searing kiss.

Desire rippled through Hayley, and her inner thighs grew damp.

Klaus caught the scent and snarled, his expression nearly feral. He leaned back, tugging off her shirt, desperate to feel her skin against his. His eyes showed no hint of blue as they took in the thin, lacy black bra that she wore.

Unlike before, that barrier was quickly divested like the shirt, leaving her bare from the waist up. Klaus' eyes strayed towards the bandages on her shoulder, uncertainty crossing his features again.

Hayley took his hands, placing them on her hips, silently commanding him to keep his eyes on hers and not her wounds.

Hayley then stepped forward, pressing herself against him once more, making them both groan at the sensation. Her hand impatiently tugged at his belt, and she heard him chuckling darkly.

A devious grin crossed Klaus' face before he had Hayley pinned to the wall next to the fireplace. His teeth scraped down the slope of her breast before latching onto the pebbled peak.

Hayley quickly wound her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her so she could roll her hips against his. Her fingers dug into his shoulders for purchase.

Klaus moved his attention to her other breast, making her cry out. He slapped a hand against the wall, the other drifting down to tear at her jeans, wanting nothing between him and her. He got a brief glimpse of another scrap of black lace before that was torn off her hips with a clawed hand.

Hayley's hands too tore away at his jeans, cursing when the snap got stuck then grinning when the material was pushed down and kicked away. Her hand then slid into his briefs, gripping his hard length, eyes flashing gold when she heard him snarl his approval.

Whatever brief control she had was lost when a hand slipped between her legs, parting her warm, wet folds, finding her center with ease. She whimpered when his thumb slid across her clit, then her hips bucked when a finger slipped into her slick heat, pumping slowly.

Hayley moved her hips forward against his hand, desperate to find some friction, growling when he kept moving at a slow, calculating pace. She squeezed her thighs against his hips, heels pressing into his lower back, drawing him against her.

"Please," she managed on a choked gasp.

Klaus snarled, then moved his hand, pressing himself to her entrance before thrusting inside her. His hands once more gripped her hips, claws digging furrows into the soft, warm flesh, and his teeth bit down on the juncture of her shoulder in pleasure.

The Alpha wolf cried out loudly, both in pleasure and triumph. She dragged her nails down his shoulders, tilting her head back as he marked the soft skin of her shoulder.

 _Mine_.

The Hybrid then began moving, pistoning in and out of her at a fast, rough pace that they both craved. Claws tore at skin and left bruises that would heal, and teeth left their mark across every inch of skin.

Hayley bowed her back, drawing him deeper into her body, moving her hips against his until every thrust hit that sweet spot inside her. Her body tightened, and heat pooled in her belly.

Klaus knew she was close as her walls pulsed around him, but still he drove inside her, saying her name again and again like a chant. He could feel his own impending release and his movements became more erratic as it drew nearer.

"Almost, _Klaus!_ " Hayley cried out.

Klaus drew back slightly so he could watch him drive in and out of her, then he reached up to gently pluck at her nipple like a violin string.

Hayley groaned, her own hand drifting south before two fingers found her swollen clit. She rubbed it as he watched, as though fascinated, and she whimpered at the sight and the sensation. The coil within her lower body was growing tighter, and she could feel herself climbing higher.

Klaus leaned down to lave his tongue across the mark on her shoulder, then he sank his teeth into her against before he thrusted inside her with more force.

The wolf in his arms screamed, her body pulsing like a heartbeat as she came, her eyes melting into gold. She cried out again as he kept pumping himself inside her, moving through her orgasm until he found his own with a shout.

Klaus stole several more thrusts as he emptied himself inside her, riding out the way Hayley's body quaked against his as she came down from her own high.

She made a soft noise, almost like a sigh, as she trembled against the wall. Her chest heaved as she struggled to catch her breath.

Klaus leaned himself against her, pressing them both into the wall. He dropped his forehead against her shoulder, drinking in her scent, before kissing her shoulder. Without pulling himself out of her, he gripped her tightly before moving them to the bed.

He maneuvered them so she was cradled against his side, limbs tangled together. They laid there silently, until their heartbeats slowed and the heavy feeling of satisfaction settled over them both.

 **Ooo0oooO**

Tyler's gaze tracked Hayley as she walked out of the Abattoir early the next morning. She wore a knitted shirt with three quarter sleeves and a high neck, and the buttery gold color brought out the gold in her hair and eyes.

He frowned when he saw the expression on her face, a sort of softness he hadn't really seen before. It was almost like contentment, or maybe happiness, but not quite.

A smile crossed her face when she spotted his uncle and Eve and she went to greet them both. Her eyes looked them over, as if to reassure herself that they were fine and that any injuries they had sustained had healed.

Then she turned, looking at him. Her green eyes remained warm and she beckoned him to join her and the others.

Tyler walked over, casting a cautious glance towards the still quiet Abattoir. Another look was casted over his shoulder, checking for any lingering shadows.

Hayley didn't miss his tense body language, so she reached out to gently touch his shoulder, bringing his attention back to her. "You okay?" she asked.

The young Hybrid nodded, then focused on her. He inhaled, taking in her familiar scent, something woodsy and sweet and… and…

Tyler stiffened. His eyes flashed gold.

Hayley immediately stilled, her eyes remaining green, but now were cautious. "Tyler?"

"Why do you…?" He moved closer, stepping into her personal space, then growled. "Hayley, why do you smell like _him?_ "

"Him? You mean Klaus?" Hayley asked, raising a brow. "The person I've been staying with for weeks?"

Tyler growled again. "Not like _that_. You smell like..."

Hayley stepped back, shifting her shoulder away from his nose. The movement caused the material to shift and gape open, revealing a pale, silvery pink scar shaped like a bite mark.

Mason and Tyler inhaled sharply at the sight. Eve looked smug, her eyes twinkling knowingly.

"Is that a-?"

Hayley cut Mason off. "It's none of your business," she said firmly.

The Beta seemed uneasy, his eyes raking over the mark. "But Hayley, that's-,"

"Nothing to concern yourself with now," Eve interrupted, giving the younger wolf a sharp glance, silencing his protests. "Go check on the pack. Take Tyler with you."

Mason looked at Hayley, who nodded. He huffed, then walked off, with Tyler trailing at his heels, whispering into his ear while casting suspicious glances back over his shoulder.

Hayley rounded on Eve. "What was that about?"

Eve hummed. "Oh, you know Mason. He was raised on our old beliefs."

 _That's not vague_ , Hayley scowled. "Eve," she began in a warning tone.

The older wolf sighed. "What do you know about mates?"

"Werewolf mates?" Hayley asked, giving her a raised brow look. "They're a myth, something humans made up."

"True," Eve agreed, nodding. "But do you remember how those myths started?"

Hayley thought back, then spoke slowly. "Long ago, when wolves found the partner they wanted to be with for the rest of their lives... Instead of following traditional marriage laws, meaning the exchange of rings and vows, they'd..." She trailed off.

"The two wolves would mark each other, thus bonding one to the other for life. Both would bear a bite mark to either the shoulder or thighs, as a sign of their devotion to only each other."

Hayley blanched. "So Mason thinks... Klaus and I... we..."

Eve smiled gently at the stammering Alpha. "Perhaps," she said. "It is an old belief. You know very well that we've embraced more traditional marriage rites."

"But the bites... they'd heal, wouldn't they?" Hayley asked, suddenly confused and panicked.

"Of course," the old wolf chuckled. "But it'd take a few days, and by that point the message was clear."

Hayley's hand drifted up to touch the mark. "So Mason thinks I've bonded myself to Klaus!?"

"It seems like the intention of that mark," Eve said, eyeing it approvingly.

Then the Alpha's eyes narrowed. "So this is a big "fuck off, I'm his" sign to any other wolves?"

Eve shrugged. "If you want to put it that way." Then she winked. "You could always return the favor."

Hayley blinked, struggling past the images of her sinking her teeth into Klaus' shoulder, marking him as hers for everyone else to see. She swallowed thickly.

Eve rolled her eyes at the conflicted, stubborn expression she recognized so well. "It's not like he marked you as his territory, Hayley. I doubt he even knows about thone rituals." Then she lifted a finger, cutting off Hayley before she could retort. "And if he does, I don't believe it was his intention. It just _appears_ that way."

"Small difference," Hayley grumbled.

"Big difference," Eve corrected. "Do you truly believe he would do anything of the sort without your permission?"

"Well..."

 **Ooo0ooO**

Klaus stood in the middle of his drawing room, eyeing the rough, quick charcoal sketches pinned to the wall in front of him.

There was a knock at the door, and it creaked open to reveal Hayley. She smiled at him. "You smell like... art."

Klaus laughed. "I didn't know that had a scent."

Hayley moved across the room to him. She ran her hands up his chest. "It smells like canvas paper, turpentine... oil paints." She then lifted a charcoal smudged hand. "And charcoal, apparently."

"I was sketching," he said, gesturing towards the wall.

Hayley's eyes widened when she saw who was the subject of each sketch. It was her, posed in an array of positions. Nothing steamy or scandalous, just images of her drinking tea or laughing, like how a photographer would capture her going about her day.

"Wow," she breathed.

Klaus moved closer to her, drawing her back against his front so he could rest his chin on her shoulder. The shoulder which, Hayley knew, bore his mark. She shivered in his embrace.

"Did you always want to be an artist?" she asked him.

"No. It was more of a... hobby, I suppose."

"Some hobby," she said, eyeing the detail.

"Why are you so curious?"

Hayley turned and gave him a questioning look. "I'm just asking because it's clear you enjoy doing this. People ask each other about their hobbies and passions."

Klaus' expression became oddly guarded. "I see."

"Like my hobby is collecting rocks and mood rings," she said, showing him the crescent shaped one he saw her buy in town.

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Because it's fun."

Klaus lifted her hamd, examining the color of the mood ring. It was a deep indigo color. "What does this color mean?"

Hayley smirked. "Passion."

Klaus looked pleased at that before he pulled her closer. He lowered his lips to hers. "I wonder if my mood is the same."

Hayley skimmed her hands down his chest, before they brushed over his iron hard length, which strained against his jeans. "I'd say the odds are in your favor."

"Isn't that from a magic eight ball?" Klaus teased.

"Shut up," Hayley growled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss.

 **Ooo0ooO**

They wound up back in his rooms, naked and writhing as one in the middle of the large bed.

Hayley straddled his waist, sinking slowly down on his length while digging her fingers into his shoulders. Her eyes were heavy lidded, locked in his, dark and green.

Klaus leaned up to take a nipple into his mouth, biting down with exquisite pressure, making her buck against him.

Then she began to move, slowly rocking her hips in time with his, sweat beading their skin as the warm afternoon sun poured in from the open window. The sounds of the town didnt seem to distract them, as they were lost in their own bubble, wrapped in each other.

Klaus slid one hand between her legs, rubbing her clit like she had showed him before and watched as those green eyes blurred and lost focus. He leaned down to graze his teeth over the mark he left on her shoulder, pleased to see it had yet to heal.

Hayley groaned when he grasped her hips firmly, thrusting up into her in short, rough strokes. Her head fell back as she writhed against him, tilting her hips forward in encouragement so he would keep caressing her swollen nub.

She then lowered her lips, brushing them against the pulse point on his neck. She then bared her teeth, nipping at his skin.

Klaus moaned, unconsciously tilting his head to give her better access. He kept moving within her at a fast pace, knowing there would be time later to go slowly, to savor each other.

Right now though, the Alpha felt her body tightening, and as her orgasm broke, she bit down on his neck, lapping at the copper taste of blood as it filled her mouth.

Klaus gave a shout, then spilled himself inside her, his body pumping into her as the force of his release made his limbs shake.

Hayley hummed as her body pulsed, her tongue tracing the outline of the new mark Klaus bore, a perfect match to hers.

" _She sought death on a queen sized bed_

 _And he had said, 'Darling, your looks could kill_

 _So now you're dead'..._ "

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.**

 **Author's Note: This chapter features lyrics from the song A Little Death by the Neighbourhood.**

 **Please review!**


	22. This Game We Play

Chapter Twenty Two: This Game We Play

A pair of green eyes tracked the movements of the people milling about on the streets below, her sharp hearing picking up on their overlapping conversations, until she heard a familiar voice.

"Tonight, ten o'clock. I hear he's stepping into the ring for the first time in decades."

With a snarl, Hayley turned away from the rooftop, her green gaze now melting into a bright, angry shade of gold.

She flung open the doors that lead into Klaus' drawing room, finding the Hybrid standing in front of the fireplace with a tumbler of whiskey in his hand.

"Hello, love," he said without turning to look at her. He could feel the rage rolling off her in waves, which felt nearly as hot as the fire that crackled in front of him.

"Don't call me _love_. I know what you're doing. Were you planning on telling me, or were you content with lying and going behind my back?"

Klaus reined in his own anger. He placed down his glass before turning to her, slipping his hands into the pockets of his slacks. He raised a golden brow, jaw clenched. "I've never lied to you."

Hayley scoffed. "No, you just withheld the truth. Completely different."

"I don't have time for your sarcasm, little wolf," Klaus growled.

"No all you have time for is your little games!" Hayley shouted, flashing across the room to strike Klaus across the face, eyes blazing.

Klaus turned his head to meet her molten gaze. He rubbed his jaw, which now sported a healing bruise. "Did you think I would stop the games just because of you?"

Hayley stepped back, as if he had struck her back in turn. She lifted her chin, giving him a disgusted look. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. After all, why would you think about, or even care about, anyone but yourself?" she hissed, before turning to storm out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Klaus' expression fell and he flinched at the loud crack when the door splintered against the frame. He released a deep breath, then picked up the whiskey before throwing the rest back, wishing he had more so he didn't have to feel the weight pressing down on his chest, and to wash away the taste in his mouth, which tasted remarkably similar to guilt.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 _ **Flashback: Three Days Ago**_

Hayley's heart knocked loudly against her ribs as she struggled to catch her breath. Her cheek was pressed against Klaus' chest as they lied tangled together in the middle of her bed. The sheets had been kicked away, neither of them wanting any barriers between them.

She lifted her head a little, nuzzling his shoulder, then pausing when she saw the mark resting on his neck now. It had been there for nearly a day, and it had yet to heal, just like hers. She suddenly felt uneasy again.

Klaus opened his eyes, sensing the sudden tension in her body. He looked at her, and saw her eyes were locked on his skin, dark and unreadable. "Hayley?"

Hayley turned her gaze to meet his. "Hmm?"

"What is it?"

The Alpha sighed then sat up, drawing her knees up against her chest. Her hair fell in tangles around her shoulders, and she bit her lower lip uncertainly. Her brows scrunched together, and then she seemed to gather herself before taking a deep breath. "Klaus… how much do you know about werewolves? Our laws and rituals?"

Klaus sat up as well, frowning as he leaned back against the headboard. "I regret that my knowledge is fairly limited. I have some books… but since I wasn't in touch with my werewolf side for many, many years, and it's still relatively new to me… I'm fairly ignorant, to be blunt." He gave her a smirk. "Are you going to teach me, love?"

At a different time, Hayley might have rolled her eyes, or cracked a joke about teaching him a thing or two, but her gaze remained serious, almost anxious. "So you don't know anything?" she pressed.

Klaus' smirk fell away. "Hayley, what is it?" he repeated.

Hayley drew in another breath. "Werewolf law is fairly straight forward, as are our rituals, and they're strictly enforced. The first being to keep our existence secret from the human world, as it is for the witches and the vampires…"

She went on for a while, explaining the laws by which the wolves lived, some similar to the other laws enforced by the witches and vampires, with some variance. She told them about the myths surrounding werewolves, a few he knew, but then the conversation grounded to a halt.

"And there's one more myth… about mates," Hayley said slowly.

"Mates? As in mated for life to one person?"

Hayley nodded. "It's one of the larger myths surrounding werewolves. It's believed it started when the first humans learned of the existence of wolves, and learned of our marriage rituals. Back then, hundreds of years ago, when a werewolf wanted to marry another, they would marry in a similar fashion to humans… but there were a few differences."

"Such as?"

"Many took place during the full moon," she began. "We believe our existence is linked to the moon, therefore we drew our power from it. Being married under a full moon gives the marriage strength, to both our human and wolf forms. The idea of taking a mate came from these rituals, and because… because long ago, wolves did not exchange rings when they bonded to each other for life. They… they would mark one another."

Klaus' brows drew themselves together. "Like branding or a tattoo?"

Hayley shook her head. "No. When a wolf wanted to mark another, they would do it by biting their significant other, either on the shoulder or on the thighs. The mark would take days, maybe even weeks to heal, and when they did the wolves would then be wed, having showed their pack their devotion to one another. This is why humans think we have mates… because of the mark." Her gaze finally fell away from Klaus'.

The Hybrid sat frozen, speechless.

"Those rituals changed. We wanted to blend more in with the humans, so we exchange rings like they do now. The mark was no different than a ring, and wolves could take another partner if they choose. Divorce isn't unheard of in our world, it's just… rare. Perhaps that's what fed into the idea of mates… but the human world has twisted the idea of our world into half wolf beasts wearing shredded flannel shirts and jeans, or a monster that loses itself because of the moon… And we all know how they know view vampires or witches. But the farther from the truth they got, the safer we became, so we never discredited the lies."

Klaus' gaze then dropped to the silvery pink scar on her shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" he whispered.

"Because I forgot… I didn't think!" Hayley then stood up, running her hands through her hair. "The marking ritual is old, Klaus. It was started by the Original werewolves, the Original Pack itself. Only the old packs still practice the ritual. Mine doesn't. I didn't know about it myself until Eve taught me, and I didn't know that you and I would… well I didn't know!"

Klaus stayed still, not trusting himself to move. He felt shock and betrayal, but he also felt uncertainty and uneasiness, along with some smugness and curiosity and hope, which made him feel all the more uneasy.

"Did you know about this when _you_ marked _me?_ "

Hayley stiffened. Guilt flashed across her features.

Klaus stood up immediately, his eyes now darkening as all of those other emotions got buried under anger. "So you left me in the dark while you marked me, and for what? Is it just a joke to you? Do you care what it means? You clearly knew what you were doing while I... " Klaus turned from her, unable to look at her pale complexion, and wide green eyes. "Leave," he snarled harshly.

"Klaus-,"

" _Leave!_ " he shouted, turning his gold and black gaze on her, baring his teeth.

Hayley stepped back, then dashed from the room, not before grabbing his shirt to cover herself. She didn't slam the door, but left it open, leaving behind nothing but her woodsy scent.

Klaus buried his hands in his hair, struggling to take deep breaths. But then he picked up the closest thing to him, a lamp, and threw it against the wall, where it shattered loudly.

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

 **Ooo0ooO**

Looking back at it now, Klaus regretted letting her leave that room. They didn't speak to each other after that, and Klaus decided to start the games again, something he had stopped once Hayley had joined him in the Abattoir with news of the Hunters. In a moment of rage, he ordered Marcel to go around the town, telling the news that they would start tonight, and the headliner would be himself.

Klaus also regretted lashing out like he had. He hadn't allowed her to tell him why she had marked him, or why she didn't tell him after he had marked her. He recognized they had both been ignorant, and had reacted foolishly, all because they had fought instead of talking things through. Before, Klaus might have enjoyed getting into a row with the wolf, but now… Things were different, and something told him they could never go back to what they were before.

He stared at the cracked door, then realized he was still being foolish if he let her leave a second time. So this time, he went after her.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Klaus found Hayley sitting outside, on his throne, glaring daggers down at the arena in the Abattoir. Her knuckles were white as they gripped the arms of the chair, and her eyes were back to green, but were still full of anger.

"Is this how you always sat, looking down at the people you forced to fight?" she snapped, not looking at him.

"Once, yes."

"And yet here you are, ready to enter the ring yourself. You never struck me as a dumbass."

"I'd say I'm impulsive."

"Why do you do this? Why have you been doing this? Does it give you _pleasure?_ "

Klaus closed his eyes. "Yes. Or it did."

"This throne is fucking uncomfortable."

His eyes flew open at the mutter, shocked. "What?"

Hayley glared at him. She stood up, then walked up to him, eyes narrowed. "You should have let me finish talking."

"I… I know."

"But… I should have told you the truth sooner."

Klaus now met her gaze hesitantly, then relaxed slightly when he saw she was looking away, anger now replaced with a frown and a thoughtful expression.

"I think we need to work on our communication skills," she told him, moving to lean against the railing.

Klaus joined her. "I thought you like fighting with me."

"Not like that," she admitted. "And I don't think you do either."

Klaus shook his head. "Hayley…"

"I'm sorry," she blurted out, turning to look at him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you and I'm sorry if I marked you… if you didn't want that. I didn't give you a choice and that's on me. You didn't know, I did."

"Hayley-,"

"I know you think that it didn't mean anything, but it...did. I don't know how… how much, I mean, this is all moving so fast… and-,"

"Hayley!"

Hayley closed her mouth, looking at him hesitantly.

Klaus stepped forward, taking her hand in his. "I'm sorry as well."

She released a breath sharply. She squeezed his hand. "We are a couple of idiots, aren't we?"

Klaus returned her smirk. "Yes…" He stepped closer to her, leaning down. "But you're _mine_ ," he whispered against her ear, before brushing his lips gently over the mark- his mark.

Hayley gulped down another breath. "Are you still going to have the games tonight?"

Frowning, Klaus pulled away from her. That wasn't what he had expected her to say. "Yes," he said slowly.

"Good," she said, flashing him a devious grin. "Because I have a plan on how we can use your impulsiveness to our advantage."

"Oh?" Klaus asked, grinning as well. "Do tell."

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.**

 **Author's Note: What songs makes you think of Klayley?**

 **Please review!**


	23. As the Moon Rises

Chapter Twenty Three: As the Moon Rises

"This is probably the stupidest thing you've done this century."

"Probably. So will you help us?"

"Yes, but under protest."

Hayley rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Marcel. Your protest is noted."

The vampire shot her a look. "I hope you know what you're doing, wolf girl."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Hayley sighed irritably.

Klaus smirked. "Does it bother you, little wolf?"

Hayley threw up her hands, giving Marcel and Klaus an exasperated glare. "You two-," she jabbed her finger at them both, "are idiots."

"So you've said," Klaus said.

"She's never called _me_ that," Marcel pointed out.

"She just did, mate."

Marcel frowned. "Anyway," he continued. "I'll get everything ready." He met Hayley's gaze. "I guess you're taking the throne tonight, your Highness."

"That's even _worse_ ," Hayley groaned.

"Deal with it," Marcel told her, grinning.

She huffed, but returned the grin.

 **Ooo0ooO**

As the moon rose, the Abattoir quickly filled with vampires, witches, werewolves, and humans alike. The bodies packed in close to the ring, with everyone wanting to get a glimpse of the ever famous Summer King.

Marcel appeared in the center of the ring, wearing a charming smile that drew the attention to himself. High above, Hayley stood at the railing, wearing an emotionless mask, as well as a little black dress that left little to the imagination. She tried not to squirm uncomfortably in it.

"Good evening, all!" Marcel exclaimed, raising his hands as the crowd began to cheer. "Tonight, we have a special treat for you. After years of retirement, the one and only Niklaus Mikaelson will make his long awaited return to the ring. Taking his place on the throne, the lovely Hayley Marshall, the Werewolf Queen. Everyone give her a hand! Isn't she something?"

Hayley watched as all eyes turned towards her. She offered the crowd a smirk, and nothing more. She tamped down her anger when she heard the cat calls and wolf whistles, none of which she found amusing. She did as they planned, and took her seat, reclining against the velvet cushioning before motioning for Marcel to continue.

"And joining the King in the ring-," the crowd laughed at that one, "is the King's own protege, Tyler Lockwood!"

Hayley's hands briefly tightened on the armrests of the throne.

Only Marcel, Tyler, a few daywalkers, and Hayley's pack knew of the plan. Tyler had agreed to join Klaus in the ring, knowing that would draw the biggest crowd. It took some convincing to get the pack to come to the Quarter, but in the end they had all arrived, blending in with the others well.

It was simple, really. The plan was to draw as much attention as possible to the Abattoir, in hopes of drawing the Hunters out of their hiding spot. The plan was to have them believe that Klaus was setting up to fight in the ring with promises of a bloodbath, making him a clear and easy target. But him being bait wouldn't be enough, which is where the others would come in.

Hayley would be their eyes up high, while Marcel would be their eyes on the ground. The pack would spread out, covering as much ground as possible, waiting for their Alpha's signal to attack any Hunter that got too close.

And, of course, they had a backup plan in place. Hayley hadn't agreed with it initially, but Klaus pointed out that the Hunters were smart, deliberate, and not too easy to fool. But they were also bound by their laws, and that much they could use to their advantage.

The dilemma came when it came to the topic of what to do with the Hunters. Killing them would be the simple solution, but the one with the most consequences. Plus, if the Hunters were wiped out, a new generation would be born sooner rather than later, and the cycle would continue.

When Eve suggested peace, she had gotten wide eyed looks like she had spoken in tongues. She pointed out that Klaus had showed that he was capable of change, proving that to Hayley, and perhaps the Hunters could be persuaded.

"That," Klaus had sighed, "would be a long shot."

The old werewolf had given him a kind smile. "I've always believed in long shots."

So when Klaus looked up at her from the ring, Hayley offered him a tentative smile and mouthed, "Good luck."

Klaus smirked in return. "I don't need luck."

Hayley rolled her eyes and focused her gaze on the distant rooftops, scanning for any movement.

"Are you guys ready?" Marcel called out loudly, which only made the crowd make more noise as they screamed and whooped excitedly.

Klaus and Tyler circled each other in the ring slowly. The older Hybrid smirked, baring his fangs, before lunging.

"Anything?"

Hayley glanced to the side briefly. Hidden in the shadows of the doorway was Mason, his eyes glowing slightly against the brightly lit arena. "No," she replied. "Not yet."

Suddenly, there was an uproar in the crowd. Hayley looked down and saw Tyler kneeling on the ground, spitting blood into the dirt at Klaus' feet.

"Is that the best you can do?" Klaus taunted.

Tyler smiled, his teeth smeared red. He flashed, appearing behind Klaus before delivering a strong kick into the King's lower back, knocking him forward.

"I wish Tyler hadn't volunteered."

"They have to make it look real," Hayley said tightly, her body tense. "Or we'd draw too much suspicion."

"Still," Mason huffed.

A few minutes later, Tyler was pinned to the ground, with his arm twisted behind him while Klaus pressed his foot against Tyler's shoulder. The crowd shrieked for him to break Tyler's arm, to rip it off, to end it. Instead, Klaus looked at Hayley.

Hayley suddenly got an idea. She stood slowly, moving back towards the railing. She leaned down, giving Klaus a naughty smirk. "Well done. I guess retirement didn't suit you."

"You look better on my throne anyway," Klaus returned, pointedly dragging his gaze over the length of her body. The crowd sniggered when they saw the heated look being exchanged between them.

"Maybe your protege isn't enough of a challenge," Hayley said, sliding her gaze towards Tyler, as though in disapproval.

"Do you have a suggestion then, my Queen?"

Hayley's eyes turned to gold before she neatly pivoted over the railing, landing a few feet from where Klaus stood. When she straightened, the hem of her dress ripped at her thigh, which caused another surge of calls from the crowd.

"What about me?" she asked, her tone sugary sweet.

Klaus turned to Marcel and the crowd. "What do you think, my friends?"

The crowd shouted in unison in affirmation, so Tyler was taken out of the ring by a hooded figure, whose light blonde hair spilled out briefly when they looked up at meet Hayley's gaze.

Hayley gave Eve the slightest of nods, knowing she'd keep Tyler safe and close to Mason. Then she stepped into the ring, lips curved in an exaggerated smirk, eyes burning gold.

 **Ooo0ooO**

"She's toying with him," a deep voice said, colored with amusement. "She's got some moves though. Not to mention those legs-,"

"Honestly, Damon, do you ever get tired of listening to your own voice?"

"As a matter of fact, April, I don't."

"Can you both knock it off?" Stefan hissed, giving his brother and April a sideways glare.

April narrowed her eyes at the brothers, while the dark haired Salvatore gave her a mocking smirk.

"Quiet," Jeremy said sharply.

The Hunters were watching the games from a safe distance, each carrying a pair of high powered binoculars that allowed them to remain hidden from a long ways away. It kept them out of eyesight from anything- or anyone- who might be watching.

"Now what?" Matt asked, moving to Jeremy's side. He looked down at their leader, who was crouched close to the shattered window sill.

This generation of Hunters were relatively young still, appearing to be in their early twenties, when in fact they were closer to three decades old. Hunters aged slowly, like the werewolves and the witches, but did not possess immortality like the vampires. This allowed for new generations to be born, stronger and faster than the last.

When they had been born, they were trained by the older generation from the time they came of age. The older generation only had time to teach them briefly, before they were wiped out by the Hybrid King's army of vampires and wolves. The first mission the new generation had been sent on, after years of training with each other, were to track down the wolves that were under his control. There had been collateral damage, and many wolf packs had been killed, before the guilty wolves and vamps had been killed in retribution.

Then the Hybrid had turned another, making him into the second Hybrid in creation, and the Hunters had begun to plan, more meticulously than they had for the first mission.

This is where Jeremy had taken his place as the leader of the Hunters. Without the guidance and deliberation of the older generation to pick the new leader, they had fallen back on the bloodline, and since Jeremy's bloodline was linked to the oldest of the Hunters, he had been named their leader. Matt, in turn, had been named his second due to his own bloodline, and the others had shuffled into place behind them.

But there was something Jeremy knew, something the others did not, that he would have to carry with him until the timing was right. And it seemed that was now, because of the new Hybrid, because of Vicki's death, and lastly because of the Hybrid's new found alliance with the werewolf clans.

The leader sighed deeply, his dark eyes troubled. In a few days, help would arrive. Until then, he would keep the others hidden from any prying eyes, and would keep them out of any traps set to draw them out.

Tonight was one of those traps. Although he could admit it was well concocted, it was not something he would allow himself or the others to be drawn into. The others, however, did not agree with him on this one.

"If it's going to be a bloodbath, why would we sit on our asses and let it happen?" Damon had demanded.

"Because that's what they want," Jeremy had stated in a firm tone.

"Jeremy, there's others at risk. Innocents," Stefan pointed out.

"The Alpha Queen won't allow anyone else to get hurt. We know she's more rational than the Hybrid."

"And what if she's becoming like him?" Damon snapped, his eyes flashing impatiently.

That question still echoed through Jeremy's mind as he watched the Summer King and the Alpha fight in the ring. She seemed to be enjoying herself, obviously taunting the Hybrid, drawing more noise from the crowd. But she had also taken the younger Hybrid's place- didn't that show she didn't want the young wolf turned Hybrid hurt? He had, after all, been a part of the packs.

Suddenly, there was a flash of movement and another vampire appeared in the ring. In their hands was a human, who looked like they were unconscious. The vampire called out to the battling pair, who stopped and froze when they saw what was happening.

All too quickly, the vampire tore into the human's throat, spraying themselves and everyone around them, including the King and Alpha, with blood. At the sight and smell of fresh blood, the less controlled nightwalkers went into a frenzy, and began lunging her the bleeding human, as well as the others in the crowd.

"Damn," Jeremy swore before standing quickly. "Let's go!"

 **Ooo0ooO**

Katherine wiped the blood from her lips, eyeing the daywalkers as they dragged the humans away. Although they were acting like a frenzied group of nightwalkers, it was the second trap that had been put into motion. Instead of pulling the humans away for an easy kill, they were placing them all inside, away from the fight that would erupt in any minute now.

The dark haired vampire looked down at the blonde lying at her feet. She kicked her with the point of her boot. "Get up and drop the human act."

The vampire opened her eyes, the wound on her throat healing. She narrowed her baby blue eyes at Katherine. "I think I did a good job, you know," she shot back.

Katherine grinned, offering a hand to pull the other woman to her feet. "Yeah, it was an Oscar winning performance. Not bad for a newborn vampire."

"I'm not a newborn, I'm just not as old as you."

"Whatever. Nice job, Caroline."

The blonde vampire smirked. "We're just doing our duty for the King, right?"

Katherine snorted. "Sure, cheerleader. Is that what you called it when _you_ were fucking him?"

"No. It was just fun." Caroline winked when Katherine threw back her head and laughed.

"Stay close. I like you."

The two vampires flashed into the crowd, disappearing into the chaos.

A few yards away, Hayley gave Klaus a sidelong glance. "You fucked the cheerleader?"

"I fucked many women. Is now really the time to talk about it?" he asked, giving her a narrowed eyed glare.

Hayley huffed. "She was useful, I'll give her that."

Suddenly, a howl split through the air. Hayley turned towards the call, recognizing it as Eve's. "They're here!"

Marcel appeared next to her and Klaus. His dark eyes were focused on the rooftops. "You two done gossiping, or are you ready to kick some Hunter ass?"

Hayley looked up as well, and saw a flicker of movement in the shadows. She gave the vampire a feral smile, her eyes bleeding gold once more. "After you," she said, gesturing.

Marcel grinned, baring his sharp teeth, before flashing away.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.**

 **Author's Note: I cannot believe this story has over a 100 reviews and over 6,000 views already! Seriously, you guys are awesome.**

 **I've compiled the songs you said reminded you of Klayley into a playlist on Spotify called "The Summer King". I've also added the songs I've used as inspiration for this story. I'll add more as you keep suggesting more. Maybe I'll even include some in the story itself!**

 **Please review!**


	24. A Murder of Crows

Chapter Twenty Four: A Murder of Crows

Hayley exhaled, her breath billowing out in hot steam against the cool air. Her green eyes opened and looked around, taking in the sight before her; the blood, the bodies of the dead and wounded, and lastly, the gathering of crows sitting in the branches of the nearby trees, with gleaming obsidian eyes.

She sat up slowly, wincing when a wound along her ribs slowly knit itself back together. Her black dress was in tatters, and her skin was smeared with blood, some of which was her own, but most of it was not.

Behind her, Mason rose from the ground, clutching his arm, which was torn apart. Eve stood, relatively unharmed, but her hair was damp from blood. Even more slowly, Tyler rolled onto his side, growling in pain when his dislocated shoulder healed itself with a quick snap.

A hand lowered into Hayley's line of sight. She lifted her gaze and saw Marcel standing in front of her. "Thanks," She said, taking his hand so he could help her to her feet.

The vampire nodded. "You might want to get that looked at," he commented, gesturing to the wound on her ribs.

Hayley looked down and saw exposed muscle, even a glimpse of bone. "Well, shit," she growled, hissing when the wound pulsed with pain with every breath she took.

Then her gaze snapped up. She turned, too quickly, which caused her to cry out, clenching her side. "Klaus?" she called out.

Marcel looped an arm under Hayley's, taking on some of her weight. "Come on. There's a witch here that says you know her."

Sophie, Hayley thought absently. Her green eyes turned towards Marcel's darker ones. "Where's Klaus?" she demanded.

Eve came up to Hayley, gently helping her stay upright. "You need to be healed."

"What I need is for someone to answer my fucking question!"

"He's all right," Marcel huffed. "He's checking on his sister."

Hayley briefly remembered seeing a flash of pale blonde hair in the frenzy, but she had assumed it was Eve, since the other Mikaelsons hadn't been in the Quarter when the Hunters had showed up to the games…

Her head lolled to the side, vision blackening. She saw a shadow in front of her and blinked.

"Looks like you need a spa day, wolf girl."

Hayley aimed a glare at the direction of Sophie's voice. "I don't need the snark, Sophie."

Then she felt a warm hand press itself to her open wound, and the Alpha howled as the wound began to sizzle and burn. Hayley screamed again, slumping against Marcel's side, her eyes flashing gold from the pain.

Then suddenly, it was gone. Hayley panted, her skin now beaded with fresh sweat, and she looked down to see that the wound had been completely healed, save for some pink scarring. She lifted her gaze towards Sophie once more.

"No need for thanks. I'll just add this to your tab," Sophie smirked.

Hayley rolled her eyes.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 _ **Three Hours Ago**_

"You two done gossiping, or are you ready to kick some Hunter ass?"

"After you."

Marcel and Klaus moved in unison, moving towards the direction where Eve's howl had sounded. In turn, Hayley shifted into a timber wolf, throwing back her head, and howled.

At the signal, the scattered pack turned towards the Alpha's call, eyes shifting to gold before they changed into their wolf forms as well. More people screamed at the sight of the wolves, but when they didn't attack, the remaining humans were pulled to safety by the vampires, compulsed to stay where they were and to not make a sound.

The Alpha's bright eyes turned towards the sound of arrows being released from bows, and managed to move out of the way in time to avoid the one aimed directly for her heart. She shifted once more, standing with eyes still gold, snarling viciously at the familiar sight of hooded figures.

The fight was just as brutal as the first. Vampires were shot down like animals with stakes to their hearts, and the wolves kept to a tight knit group around their Alpha. But it was Mason who took the brunt of an attack when a Hunter separated from the others, wielding a set of daggers.

Hayley lunged forward when Mason collapsed, clutching his arm, and stepped between him and the Hunter. This wasn't the leader, this Hunter sported blue eyes that gleamed like ice in the moonlight. Plus, he wore a smirk that wouldn't fit on the leader's more sullen expression.

"Here, doggy doggy," the blue eyed Hunter taunted.

In a blur, Hayley attacked the Hunter, which sent them tumbling over the edge of the roof he had been perched on, and down onto the hard ground below. Hayley coughed when dust invaded her lungs, then jumped to the side when she saw a flash of silver. A knife embedded itself into the ground, right where her throat had been.

To Hayley's right, Tyler was engaged with the last female Hunter, who was firing off arrows as quickly as she could draw them. It was a deadly game of slash and dodge, with Tyler using only his claws and teeth as defense. When he rolled out of the way of the last arrow, he watched as the Hunter drew a large serrated knife, leaping forward with the precision of a cat.

The Hunter managed to tackle him, sending them rolling through the dirt, with her knife digging into Tyler's chest, and his teeth snapping inches from her face. The young Hybrid screamed when the Hunter grabbed his arm and yanked it brutally behind him, ripping it out of the socket.

Eve was barely faring any better than the others. She was faced off against the leader's second, using her speed to keep him at arm's length. The Hunter attacked with brute force, barely allowing the older werewolf a moment to go on the offensive.

Suddenly, a pained howl ripped through the air and a body of a wolf slumped to the ground. Hayley turned at the sound, taking her eyes off of the Hunter for a brief second. The Hunter took advantage of this, sending his dagger into her side, tearing it clean open. Blood soaked the ground as the Alpha cried out, slumping to the side, clenching at her torn flesh.

There was another blur, then a soft tearing sound as a head of bright blonde hair attacked the blue eyed Hunter. Hayley's vision blurred before she collapsed.

Rebekah tore at the Hunter's shoulder, only to be thrown off like an irksome fly. She bared her red smeared teeth at him, before she lunged forward again. But right as she met him, she felt something pierce her skin, embedding itself deep in her chest. She let out a soft gasp, then looked down.

A bright silver stake was buried right under her breast, but at an upward angle, and she could feel the tip touching her heart. Her blue gaze lifted towards the Hunters' before she too fell to the ground, her skin turning ashen, cracking like dried ground in a drought.

"Rebekah!"

" _Hayley!_ "

The Hunter smirked one last time before melting into the shadows, hearing the call of his leader, ordering them to fall back once more. Even though he wanted to keep at it, he didn't want to face Jeremy's wrath. With a dissatisfied frown, he joined the others as they disappeared from the Abattoir.

It would be another hour before Hayley would open her eyes to find the chaos left in the Hunter's wake.

 **Ooo0ooO**

In the end, only five vampires and one werewolf were killed. The witches had healed the wounded then deserted the Abattoir, leaving Hayley standing alone with Eve and Mason.

"I should have done something," Hayley whispered.

She closed her eyes against the visions of the crows swooping down, picking at the flesh of the vampires, then the wolf, who had fallen on their stomach, their face hidden from view. Sophie had sent a flash of magic to scatter the murder, and had knelt down next to the fallen to tell the others who they were.

The Alpha had released a howl when the name of the werewolf was spoken, as any leader would cry out from the loss of one of their own. But she also cried out from the loss of a loyal pack member, someone she had known for a long time, someone she had trusted, even after coming to the Quarter, despite their protests.

"This is war," Eve told her in a soft voice. She put a comforting hand on Hayley's shoulder. "There's going to be casualties."

Hayley lifted her dull, green gaze towards the spot on the ground where the werewolf had laid, their blood still seeping into the dirt. "Don't talk about him like he was just a body to be used and lost."

"Hayley-," Mason began, but was cut off by the Alpha's fierce snarl.

"Don't you get it? This is my fault. He was following _my_ orders, he put himself in danger because of _me_. Even though he hated Klaus, he…" Hayley broke off on a muffled sob, burying her face into her hands.

Her mind buzzed around the image of Sophie kneeling in the damp dirt, rolling the wolf's still body over. Hayley had barely heard her whisper his name, her eyes wide as she stared down at those dark, blank eyes, and the gaping wound in his chest where a silver sword had pierced his heart.

But there it was, that soft whisper echoing the single name again and again;

" _Jackson_."

 **Ooo0ooO**

Klaus sat with Rebekah, waiting for the wound that had pierced her heart to heal. He had already pulled out the silver dagger that had put her into a deep sleep, and sat next to her, chin resting in his hands.

He had been too busy with the Hunter's leader to realize his sister had showed up during the chaos, and had only turned in time to see her fall with the dagger in her chest. Then his gaze had turned towards Hayley, who was crumpled against the dirt, her dark hair fanned out in a pool of her own blood. He had heard Marcel shout his sister's name, before he had shouted Hayley's.

Marcel hovered nearby, pacing in front of the fireplace, and both men turned when the door opened. Hayley walked in, still covered in blood like they were, but they both noted her wound had been healed.

She went to Marcel first, surprisingly, touching his shoulder and murmuring into his ear. When he nodded and left, she turned her gaze towards Klaus. He faced his sister once more, while whispering, "Hello, love."

Hayley moved to sit down beside him, gently taking his hand in hers. "How is she?"

"She'll be awake soon," Klaus said softly. "Even the daggers can't keep her down for long." When he heard Hayley's breath hitch, he glanced at her. He then noticed the way her eyes seemed lifeless, and there were dried tears tracking down her dirty cheeks. Klaus turned his hand to squeeze hers. "Are you in pain?"

Hayley shook her head. "Not… physically."

"What happened? Is your pack…?" he trailed off when her nails bit into his hand, and her eyes briefly glowed gold.

"It's Jackson," she breathed. "He's dead."

Klaus' expression flickered. Although there was no love loss between the Hybrid and the werewolf, it was clear the loss was hurting Hayley. And he was surprised he felt no jealousy, but something more…

It'd be later when Eve would tell him it was compassion.

Klaus pulled her against his side, wrapping an arm over her shoulder. He pressed a soft kiss to her temple. "I'm sorry. He was pack."

Hayley trembled against him, but he saw that she was stubbornly holding back her tears. "I'll mourn later. First-,"

She was interrupted by Rebekah's eyes flying open, and her skin taking on a more healthy, rosy peach color. The Original sat up right away, turning her blazing blue gaze towards the couple.

"Where the hell are those Hunters? I'm going to rip their bloody heads off."

Klaus sighed, then looked at Hayley. "I told you they can't keep her down long."

Hayley chuckled, even though it was watery and hoarse.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Jeremy stood alone at the edge of the forests, hands folded behind his back. One held a folded piece of parchment, which depicted the meeting sight and time. It bore no signature, but Jeremy knew who had written it.

The others were waiting for him back at base, with strict instructions not to wander off. Jeremy knew he could trust Matt to keep an eye on things, even if he was gone only briefly.

"So," a familiar voice said from behind Jeremy. "Looks like your run ins with the King haven't paid off. He's still alive."

Jeremy turned to face the other Hunter.

The Hunter leaned against a nearby tree, with a sandy brown eyebrow lifted. His calm blue eyes assessed Jeremy.

Jeremy nodded at him respectfully. "I'm glad you're here."

"Clearly," the other Hunter said, moving to stand in front of Jeremy. His gaze then turned to look over Jeremy's shoulder, down towards the Quarter. His eyes tracked the murder of crows which stilled lingered nearby, marking where the last fight had taken place. Although the bodies had been cleared away, the blood had yet to be washed from the ground.

"When you took charge of the next generation, Jeremy, I figured you would do us proud. But here you are, fighting and retreating from the King when one of your own gets hurt."

"Matt needed to be healed-,"

"That," the other Hunter interrupted, "should not distract you from the task at hand. You have a sacred duty and all I've seen so far is failure. Now you call on me, asking me to clean up your mess. To do your duty, because apparently, you're not up to the task."

"That's not why-,"

"Silence!"

Jeremy quieted, lowering his gaze. Even though he was the new leader of the Hunters, the one who stood behind him was the secret he had been keeping from the others. It had been believed for many years that the previous generation had been wiped out, but that had not been entirely true. Only one had survived, barely, and had remained in hiding until now.

Now he stood in front of Jeremy, his gaze stern, looking much younger than he really was. He had never interfered with Jeremy and the new generation, not until Jeremy had reached out, being the only person who knew he still lived from a message he had been given when the previous leader had died. Jeremy also knew that the other Hunter would not have come, not if they only needed his help. But when news of Vicki's death had reached the other Hunter's ears, he had come out of hiding.

After all, it was known that Vicki had been his only child. So it only seemed fitting that revenge would be served by the father of the fallen Hunter.

"My apologies, Hunter Saltzman," Jeremy muttered.

The older Hunter smiled slowly. "No need for formalities. You can still call me Alaric. Now, we have work to do."

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.**

 **Author's Note: Like Eve said, this is _war_ , people. **

**"The Summer King"** **playlist i** **s now public on Spotify, under my username: elmostephens18. The link is also available on my bio.**

 **This chapter was inspired by Live Like Legends by Ruelle, which was suggested by AryaTindomiel. The title was a sort of nod to George R.R. Martin and Game of Thrones.**

 **Please review!**


	25. Are You on My Side?

Chapter Twenty Five: Are You on My Side?

The following morning was quiet, as though the world was choosing to stay still and calm after so much chaos. It was warm and the sun was peering out from the clouds.

Hayley hated it. She wanted the sun to stay behind the clouds, she wanted to feel cold wind on her face, to wash away the lingering scent of blood that made her nose twitch.

She glared at the warm, soft blue sky. She had already taken a scorching shower to wash the blood, dirt, and sweat from her body, and had managed to sleep for a handful of hours before she woke up before the sun.

Someone cleared their throat behind her.

Hayley turned and was surprised to see Elijah standing at the doorway, holding two mugs in his hands. She faced him. "Hey."

"I wondered if you wanted some tea," Elijah said, lifting a cup slightly.

Hayley gave him a small smile. She walked over and took a mug from his hand, giving it a curious sniff. It smelled light, like lemon and honey. "Thank you."

Elijah looked around the room. "My brother isn't with you?"

"No. I wanted to be alone."

"Do you still?"

"How's Rebekah?" Hayley asked, changing the subject. She moved to sit in the comfy chairs by the fireplace.

Elijah sat down as well when she gestured towards the other chair. "She's fine, physically. Marcel is keeping her from ripping the town apart to find the Hunters."

Hayley smirked at that. She drained the rest of her tea, sighing as the warmth seeped into her bones. "When did you get back?"

Elijah looked away, towards the empty fireplace. His eyes were dark, unreadable.

He had left a few nights ago with Kol, since the younger Mikaelson had insisted on taking a quick trip up the coast. They ended up in the southern forests of Virginia, where Kol had connections to a small, rogue werewolf pack that, as he put it, were "always looking for a good time". Naturally, that had involved a high amount of various drugs and substances.

Elijah wondered if the youngest Mikaelson would ever expand his world away from drugs, alcohol, and sex. But, watching him now, Elijah felt that Kol was perfectly content in that small world he created.

"I went away for a few days with Kol," he stated simply.

"Oh? He's back too?"

 _And sleeping off the latest high_ , Elijah thought on a sigh. "Yes."

Hayley's green eyes slid towards him, watching him with a certain amount of curiosity. "You're definitely the quiet one, hm?"

Elijah blinked. "I'm sorry if I'm being rude-," he paused when Hayley rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Am I amusing to you?"

That tone, that was one she recognized to be a classic Mikaelson tone. It was layered with annoyance, but also exasperation and amusement.

"Yes," she said, lips twitching.

Elijah narrowed his eyes at her briefly, but then offered her a brief smile. He stood slowly. "I'll fetch my brother. I'm sure he's worried about you."

Hayley looked up at him, with a smile curving her mouth. "Thank you for the tea."

Elijah nodded, before quietly leaving the room.

The door opened seconds later, whisking in familiar scents. There was a blur, and Hayley squealed in shock when she suddenly found herself perched in Klaus' lap. She relaxed when he nuzzled her hair, the mark on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Hayley leaned her forehead against Klaus' throat. "No."

"Do you need anything?" he asked, rubbing her arm. "Tea?" His lips pressed into her hair. "Foot rub?"

Hayley laughed.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Marcel watched Rebekah pace in the kitchen, a glass of blood in her hand, blue eyes snapping with impatience.

"Babe, why don't you sit down?"

"I don't want to bloody sit down!"

Marcel sighed, leaning back in his seat.

Kol walked in, looking rumbled, and eyed his sister from across the room. He turned his gaze towards Marcel. "Did you spike her blood?"

Marcel gave the Original a withering look. "No, that's what _you_ do to _your_ blood."

Kol grinned. "That's very true, my friend," he said, clapping a hand against Marcel's shoulder. "Bekah, love, what's got your hair in a tangle?"

Rebekah lifted a hand to her bright hair briefly before shooting her brother a narrowed eyed glare. "I'm just wondering why I'm under house arrest when I was attacked last night!"

"It wasn't just you that was attacked-," Marcel stopped cold when Rebekah turned towards him, with something dangerous creeping across her expression. Last time he saw that look, a vase had shattered against his cheek a half second later.

Kol rolled his eyes, slumping into a nearby chair. "Why don't you just-,"

"If you say 'just relax', Kol Mikaelson, so help me, I will dagger you myself!"

"Why are you shouting?"

Rebekah quieted the moment Elijah walked into the kitchen. She pouted, leaning against the counter, her eyes now wide and innocent, all traces of fire gone. "Elijah, do you fancy some lunch? Let's go out, my treat."

"You seem to be having lunch, Rebekah," Elijah said, his gaze straying towards the half empty glass of blood.

" _Elijah_ ," she sighed loudly. "Let's go out anyway."

The oldest Original placed the two mugs he had been carrying in the sink, then began to clean them. "Don't pout. You'll get lines," Elijah said mildly.

Rebekah huffed, glaring at the three men in the room. "Fine. Maybe I'll just go out by myself since _no one_ wants to keep me company…"

Marcel stood the moment Rebekah moved towards the door. He gave her a wide smile. "Why don't we go get some ice cream? We can go to the shop my guy runs, they still serve that blood orange sorbet you like, extra blood."

"Fine," Rebekah sniffed, although she smirked victoriously.

Kol rolled his eyes when the couple walked out. "Ever get the impression Marcel's a little…" he trailed off, making a whipping noise with an exaggerated flick of his wrist.

Elijah turned, drying his hands. "Not once," he said dryly.

 **Ooo0ooO**

The pack ended up having only a small ceremony for Jackson. The only two outsiders that joined the wolves were Klaus and Sophie. The former held Hayley's hand through the entire thing, while the latter performed a cleansing ritual for the funeral pyre.

It was common for wolves to be cremated, so their ashes could return to the earth, to the wild. Hayley watched as the sparks from the fire rose up towards the moon, and her hand only tightened briefly around Klaus' as she felt a heaviness lift from her chest.

"And so it is the way of wolves, to be born from the wood and the moon, to return to them once we pass on," Eve said, reciting the words passed down from the older bloodlines and beliefs. "May Jackson be born again as one of us, a wolf in heart and soul, when the moon shines brightly and the trees grow from his ashes."

Klaus lowered his head, imitating Eve's body language almost unconsciously, watching the older werewolf speak over the gentle chanting of the witch.

Hayley went to Mason and Tyler once it was over, reaching out to grasp her Beta's hand, as though to anchor herself back into her pack. Mason just nodded, understanding her expression, since he himself was feeling that deep, almost primal urge to run with the pack, to regroup with them under the light of the waning moon.

Klaus stood quietly at the edge of the gathering, watching the Alpha make her way through the small crowd. He saw how she reached out, touching everyone, either on the hand or shoulder. She offered them a hushed whisper, a reassuring nod, before she made her way back to him.

"Ready?" he asked.

Hayley grasped his arm, prying off her shoes with her other hand. She sighed, wiggling her toes in the grass and dirt. "Let's walk for a bit, yeah?"

Klaus nodded, offering her his arm. He glanced over his shoulder, and met Eve's gaze. The blonde werewolf gazed at him and Hayley, then smiled softly, giving him the slightest of nods. He found himself returning the nod before he leaned down towards Hayley. "The offer for the foot rub still stands."

Hayley chuckled, shooting him a glance from under her lashes. "You are full of surprises."

Klaus leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Little wolf, you have no idea."

On a sigh, Hayley leaned against him as they walked slowly through the forest. After some time, she spoke up. "This isn't the end."

"No," Klaus agreed, lips thinning.

"I don't know what to do," she admitted in a soft voice.

"Let me help you and your pack."

Hayley's gaze flew up towards his. She stopped, staring at him. "What?"

Klaus blinked, brow furrowing. "Let me-,"

"No, I heard you, I just… I'm surprised to hear you say it, is all," she clarified.

Klaus thought about it, then remembered something she said before, when the Hunters had attacked before.

" _If you want to surprise me, save the others before you save yourself_."

"Well, it's not as though you need saving, little wolf," he murmured, lifting a hand to trace her lips with the pad of his thumb. "But perhaps I can prove myself to be useful."

Hayley curved her body into his, exhaling, her eyes a deep, slumberous green. She gave him a slow smirk. "If you're willing to follow orders."

"I'm sure I can make an exception, for you," Klaus replied, before closing the gap between them, taking her lips with his.

 **Ooo0ooO**

It was later that night when Hayley roamed down the hallways, heading towards the kitchens to grab some water. She hummed softly and paused when she saw a figure sitting alone in the parlor.

Elijah was facing the dying fire, running a finger across his lips. His eyes were lost in a memory, and he didn't hear Hayley until she cleared her throat. "Oh. Hello."

"Doing some light reading?" Hayley asked, raising a brow. She gestured towards the thick volume sitting in Elijah's lap, forgotten, the page dogeared.

"No. Well, I was. I got lost in thought, I suppose."

"They must have left quite an impression on you."

Elijah gave her a shocked look. "Pardon me?"

"The person you're thinking about," Hayley emphasized. "I know that look. I think I've been guilty of that look."

Elijah rubbed a hand over his face, as though to erase the look she was referring to. "Yes, she did… leave quite an impression."

"You loved her," Hayley surmised.

"There's nothing past tense about the way I feel about her," Elijah stated, a frown now marring his handsome features.

"So what's keeping you from her?"

Elijah merely glanced at his ring, at the family crest it bore, which Hayley didn't miss.

"Wouldn't they understand?" she wondered, frowning slightly herself.

"Perhaps Niklaus would, now, because of you," the eldest Mikaelson said. "Kol would say to do what I please."

"And Rebekah?"

Elijah sighed, shaking his head. "The centuries have not been kind to my sister, nor has love."

Hayley pictured the curvy blonde whispering in Marcel's ear, dancing with him in that silky emerald dress at the masquerade. Suddenly, she felt a pang of sympathy for the younger vampire.

Elijah seemed to pick up on her thoughts. "She loves Marcel, in her own way. It's different this time."

 _This time_ , Hayley thought, shaking her head. "Well, whoever she is, I'm sure there's nothing past tense about what she feels for you either."

"That's a kind thought," Elijah murmured, smiling briefly.

Hayley smiled in return, then left him be.

Elijah's gaze dropped to the book he had been flipping through. It was an old book of poetry, a century old at least, and the words were faded and the pages yellowed, but he still enjoyed it regardless.

His eyes skimmed the last line he had read, a line that made his thoughts drift back to days already passed. He then thought of his brother, a man now so changed, because of one person.

" _There's a light in you, and it makes me never fear the darkness in me_."

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.**

 **Author's Note: The quote Elijah reads is by Tyler Knott Gregson, who is one of my favorite poets. He's incredibly talented.**

 **"The Summer King"** **playlist i** **s now public on Spotify. The link is also available on my bio.**

 **This chapter was inspired by You Can Be the One by Late Night Alumni.**

 **Please review!**


	26. Starlight

Chapter Twenty Six: Starlight

There was a warm, comforting calm about the air tonight. It whispered through the trees, rustling the branches, making their leaves fall in slow spirals.

The trail was marked by the falling leaves, signalling the end of summer, when the world would slowly fade from green to gold to brown. The leaves crunched underfoot as a figure walked between the arching willow trees, their long branches creating a sort of veil that blocked out everything else.

Klaus listened to the sounds of the forest; the distant hooting of an owl, the cry of a coyote, and the bright chirping of the crickets hidden in the marsh beds. He looked up and saw the vast expanse of sky, where the moon was missing, its dark side facing him, leaving behind the brilliant path of stars that streaked across the deep blue blanket.

The howl of a wolf called, making Klaus turn towards the noise. The call echoed from deep within the woods, away from the trail he was on. He felt a pull deep within, answering that call. So he stepped from the worn path, and trekked through the untouched grass, following the howl.

Parting the willow tree's branches, Klaus entered a clearing. There was a lake, with waters dark and smooth like a black mirror, reflecting the night sky almost perfectly. And there, on its banks, sat a familiar looking wolf. Even in the dark, its brown and red coat shone, but it was its eyes that caught Klaus' attention, and drew him even closer. They were gold, and they held laughter within, warm and true.

The wolf then shifted, its form melting into an even more familiar looking woman, who smirked when her now green eyes met Klaus'. "Hey, you."

Klaus went to her, sitting in the grass besides her. "Hello, little wolf. Off for a stroll in the moonlight?"

Hayley arched a brow at him. "That'd be a feat, considering it's a new moon," she teased.

"Starlight, then," he amended. He sat back, leaning against his palm and stretching out his long legs so his feet pointed towards the smooth water.

Hayley mirrored his position, so their hands were side by side in the grass, fingertips brushing. Her gaze towards towards the sky, where the stars reflected like miniature diamonds scattered across those deep green depths.

Klaus felt something tighten in his chest, constricting his lungs, and suddenly he felt the urge to say something, something he had been feeling but perhaps couldn't put into words, until now… Now…

 **Ooo0ooO**

Klaus opened his eyes slowly.

The lights reflecting on the ceiling were from the sun's rays being split apart against the crystal cut windows, shattered across the white paint in a rainbow.

A soft sigh warmed his neck and cheek. He turned and saw Hayley curled up against his side, her forehead pressed against his shoulder.

 _It was a dream_ , he realized.

His fingertips traced the slope of her neck, pausing at the silvery pink mark resting there. It had yet to heal, even after all this time. It was the same for his mark, and he eyed it for a long moment before he continued brushing her golden skin.

Her wine colored birthmark was exposed, as was most of her right side, since the sheet had slipped away from her naked form sometime during the night. He touched that too, circling the curve of the moon, and the tips of the crescent.

When his gaze turned back to her sleeping expression, he was met with a pair of sleepy, hazel green eyes. She blinked slowly, but didn't move, and sighed deeply when she became aware of his touch.

Hayley rolled onto her back, not reacting when the sheet slipped down past her waist, baring herself to Klaus' searching eyes. She watched him as he continued to whisper his fingers across her skin, now down the arches of her collarbone, sliding down the valley between her breasts, then rising back up along the base of her ribcage and up once more to the curve of her throat.

When he began his descent again, he impatiently moved the sheets away from her, not wanting any barrier between him and her.

Hayley stretched beneath him, one long, lazy arch, her eyes now much more focused, and were heavy lidded for a new reason. It was the same heated look she had given him last night, after he had given her that promised foot rub, which had turned into a sensual massage, then into heated sex after her gaze turned like it was turning now.

Klaus found himself craving that look, when the color of her eyes were neither green nor gold, but a heated mix of the two, like emerald dipped in gold. And at the beckoning of his hand, he could draw out of the gold for much longer.

Hayley cried out when soon enough, but not soon enough for her, his fingers had abandoned their gentle exploration over her body, and had slipped in between her legs, teasing at the wet heat there.

Klaus curved his fingers inside her, beckoning her within, hitting that patch of nerves that had her tightening around the digits almost instantly. When his tongue lowered to tease the knot of nerves above her entrance, he was met with a pair of thighs clamping around his head, drawing him closer, squeezing him close. A hand slipped into his hair, and he groaned when her nails raked across his scalp, tugging and pulling in time with the bucking of her hips.

His gaze lifted to watch her rise up, her back arching from the mattress, her sides heaving as her breaths came in shorter, more erratic gasps. Her eyes were now closed, her head thrown back against the pillows, lost in the throes of pleasure.

Klaus pressed his tongue down against her clit firmly, while simultaneously pumping his fingers in and out of her in short, rapid thrusts, and felt her come undone around him. Her thighs squeezed his head, and her hot, wet walls pulsed and clamped down around his fingers as her body stiffened, a final cry echoing the walls of the room as she came.

Moving up the length of her body, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses to her damp skin, Klaus settled himself between her now relaxed thighs, then thrusted inside of her. He bit down on his mark, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to keep her from moving much.

Hayley groaned at the sudden move, her body still quaking from her release, pulsing around him like an unsteady heartbeat. She gripped his shoulders, as though to anchor herself down, then to hold onto something as he began moving.

Klaus slid a hand down her side, cupping a hand under her hip, lifting her leg over his waist, burying himself deeper inside her. He growled her name when she squeezed him, her velvety walls encasing him perfectly, driving him up to his release sooner than he wished.

He tried to slow himself down, to drive her up with him, but she didn't need the extra prompting. Her body was already tensing beneath his, and when she dug her nails into his lower back, he gave a shout before he began to drive into her harder, with more purpose.

Hayley buried her face into his shoulder, her hot breath echoing in his ears, along with his name being repeated. It made him feel powerful, but the tables were too quickly turned when she would tightened her muscles purposefully around him, making him moan her name.

Klaus lost control when he felt her teeth grazing against the mark on his shoulder, and with a feral snarl, he slammed inside her, again and again, until that hot coil within sprung loose and he found his release on a shout. Hayley followed quickly, whimpering as her body shook against his, tightening and releasing at once.

Hayley quivered as she rode out the last of her climax, her nails still embedded deeply in Klaus' skin. He still held onto her hip and thigh, his grip rough, but not bruising. He panted against her shoulders, hot gusts of air ruffling the soft, damp hair by Hayley's ear softly.

With a sigh, Klaus rolled off of her, moving off the bed. In the same fluid movement, he scooped her up into his arms, making her squeal in shock as the cool air hit her heated, naked skin.

He carried her into the bathroom and proceeded to sit her down on the edge of the tub, which made her hiss at the cool tile against her bare bottom. He merely smirked, kissing the tip of her nose, which she wrinkled in response.

With dark, satisfied eyes, Hayley watched as he drew them a bath, then smiled and rolled her eyes when he stepped in and reached out for her. But she gave him her hand, and allowed him to pull her into the warm, scented water.

 **Ooo0ooO**

The inside of the witch's shop smelled like incense and sage, which Hayey inhaled deeply as she walked inside.

"Can I help you?"

Hayley turned and saw a young girl, about sixteen or so, standing by the register. "Is Sophie in?"

"She's out on her lunch break. Do you need something?"

Hayley noted the bored expression on the teenager's face. "Nope, just Sophie. You work for her?"

"You could say that."

Lifting her brow at the odd response, Hayley touched a bowl of loose stones and crystals, rifling through them.

"She's not going to be back for another hour so…"

Hayley turned towards the necklace tree, which still held a fair amount of necklaces. She brushed her finger over a silver one, then hissed a little when the silver burned her skin.

"Wait, you're a _werewolf?_ "

Turning towards the teen, Hayley gave her a cautious look.

The girl rolled her eyes dramatically. She picked up one of the stones Hayley had been looking at, then seemed to concentrate. The stone then lifted from her palm, floating in front of Hayley, before slowly falling back into the bowl.

"You're a witch," Hayley stated rather than asked.

"It runs in the family."

Hayley turned towards Sophie's voice, and saw the older witch leaning against the doorway. "Family?"

Sophie moved forward, plucking another stone from the bowl, flipping it over like a coin midair over and over. "Davina is my sister."

Hayley glanced back at the teenager. "We didn't introduce ourselves."

"Wait, is this the werewolf you told me about? The Werewolf Queen?" Davina asked, her dark eyes lighting up.

"Why does everyone insist on calling me that?" Hayley muttered. She glared at Sophie, snatching the stone away from her. "You told her about me? Who else in the witch community knows about me?"

"Just the coven," Sophie answered casually.

Hayley's gaze now turned dangerous. "And how many of you are there in this coven?"

"Right now? Just me and Davina. Oh, and Bonnie."

"Bonnie," Hayley repeated.

"That got old last time," Sophie remarked, referring to Hayley's tendency to repeat whatever she said.

"Sophie!" Hayley snapped. "I need to keep a low profile."

Davina and Sophie scoffed. The former raised her brows at Hayley. "There's no way anyone _doesn't_ know who you are. You were the star the other night. Killer dress, by the way."

"Pun intended," Sophie finished, grinning.

Hayley rolled her eyes upwards. "I didn't kill anyone," she huffed irritably.

"Doesn't matter. You're Klaus Mikaelson's _girlfriend_. You're basically a celebrity," Davina said on a shrug.

"I'm not his…" Hayley trailed off when the witches gave her interested looks. "Look, I'm not his anything, okay? Drop it. Sophie, this isn't why I came here."

"Need your palm read? I don't think you need me to tell you you're going to get lucky tonight, your aura is practically glowing with satisfaction."

Davina snorted, clapping a hand over her mouth, eyes dancing with mirth.

When Hayley gave her a withered glare, Sophie reached out, smacking her arm teasingly. Hayley jerked away, and her shirt opened, baring the silvery pink scar on her shoulder to the witch's gaze.

"Whoa," they breathed in unison.

"Holy fuck, is that a mating mark?" Sophie all but shrieked, reaching out to tug at Hayley's shirt. "Girlfriend, my ass! You're his fucking mate!"

"In more ways than one!" Davina shouted excitedly, which made both witches snicker.

Hayley snarled, pulling away from the witches, adjusting her shirt. She bitterly thought about wearing turtlenecks from now on. "I'm not his mate," she growled. "There's no such thing."

"Really?" Davina asked, looking disappointed.

"Then what the fuck is that?" Sophie demanded, eyes locked on Hayley's shoulder.

"It's… Argh, I don't need to explain what it is!" Hayley exclaimed, throwing up her hands. "You know what, never mind! I don't know why I came here."

"Oh c'mon, werewolf girl-,"

"It's Hayley!" Hayley screamed, turning on the witch, eyes burning gold.

The witch stepped back, expression sombering.

Hayley gave her a final glare before storming outside, the door to the shop slamming behind her.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Hayley went back inside the Abattoir, fuming. She went to the kitchens first, needing a glass of water, or maybe something stronger.

Kol Mikaelson was sitting at the counter, holding a beer in one hand, while the other was holding his phone. His fingers seemed to fly over the screen. Then he straightened, having realized he was no longer alone. When he saw Hayley, he grinned at her.

"You look like you need one," he said, lifting his beer bottle.

Hayley huffed, blowing the hair from her eyes. "Or two."

Kol chuckled, standing to pull another beer from the fridge. He tossed it at her, which she caught with ease. He leaned against the counter. "You look awfully irritated being someone who keeps half the town up all hours of the day and night by sounding… not so irritated."

Hayley filed away her embarrassment for later. She lifted a brow at him, sitting up so she could prop her feet up. "So? You aren't as quiet as a church mouse either."

"That'd be boring," Kol stated, smirking.

"That's so much worse," Hayley agreed, giving him an equally smug smirk.

Klaus walked in, having heard Hayley from the other room. He leaned down to kiss her, ignoring his brother. "Hello, love."

"Yes, hello, Nik. How are you today? I'm fine, thanks for asking."

Klaus aimed an exasperated look at his younger brother. "Kol, I have seen your mug for the better part of a thousand years. I'd prefer it if I could only look at Hayley's loveliness right now."

"And here I thought family was everything," Kol sighed dramatically, standing so he could slip out of the kitchen while shaking his head.

Klaus rolled his eyes towards Hayley. "I do hope he wasn't bothering you."

"Kol? I like him. He's so…" Hayley made a small gesture. "Relaxed."

"That's a word for it," Klaus snorted. "Did you run your errand?"

Hayley felt her irritation resurface. "No. Sophie and her little sister were too busy teasing me about me being your girlfriend to help me."

"My girlfriend?" Klaus repeated, eyebrows shooting up.

Hayley sighed sharply, tugging her shirt to the side slightly, showing him the mark pointedly. "Do you think I'd look good in turtlenecks?" she asked, her lips twisting into a pout.

Klaus smiled, leaning over to kiss away the frown. "You'd look divine in anything, or nothing at all."

"Nice," Hayley said, kissing him more firmly. "Good to know."

"Why were you going to see Sophie?"

Sighing, Hayley leaned an elbow on the table. "I wanted to see if she know or heard anything about the Hunters. They keep attacking then slinking off, and this game of cat and mouse is getting old fast."

"Mm. Will you try again tomorrow?"

Hayley's eyes narrowed. "If I don't kill her first."

"Oh, you really have been around me for far too long," Klaus teased.

"I know, you're a terrible influence," Hayley agreed, leaning forward again to brush her lips against his.

"Have I corrupted you then, little wolf?" Klaus asked, his gaze now heated.

"Mmm, almost. I think you're almost there."

Klaus' hand slid up her thigh slowly. "Almost?"

Hayley quivered. "Almost!"

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.**

 **Author's Note: Poor Hayley. Dealing with snarky witches can't be fun. Don't worry, Davina and Sophie won't always be immature.**

 **XXxxKlayleyLoverxxXX: To answer your question, yes, Elijah likes Hayley but not "in that way". Elijah's hung up on someone else at the moment...**

 **"The Summer King"** **playlist i** **s now public on Spotify. The link is also available on my bio.**

 **Please review!**


	27. Under the Witch's Curse

Chapter Twenty Seven: Under the Witch's Curse

Hidden deep in the forests of New Orleans, the Hunters gathered in the shadows.

"The plan is simple. In order to break the King, we have to take away the thing he cares about the most." Alaric stood at the head of the table, looking down at the others.

"His throne?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"No."

There was a long stretch of silence as the Hunters exchanged looks with crinkled brows.

"The Alpha," Stefan realized.

Alaric nodded. "We tear them apart, then we take him down."

"So we kill her," Damon stated.

"Now where's the poetry in that?" Alaric smiled slowly. "I think even the thought of betrayal will be enough. We all know how... temperamental the King is."

April lifted a brow. "So we are going to do what exactly? Make them break up?"

"Something like that."

 **Ooo0ooO**

Hayley woke up, rolling onto her side. She opened her eyes slowly, and smiled when she saw a pair of deep blue eyes watching her.

"Did you know, little wolf, that you talk in your sleep?" Klaus asked, moving closer so he could press a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I do not."

Klaus smiled at the defiant look in her eyes. "Oh, but you do. Mostly my name, obviously."

Hayley rolled her eyes, smiling.

Klaus leaned down, kissing her throat, then the mark on her shoulder. "What do you dream about, hmm?"

"I thought you established I dream about you?"

"Yes, but what wicked things does your mind conjure when you moan my name?" Klaus nipped at the mark. "Do you dream of me taking you until you forget everything but my name?"

Hayley tilted her head back, allowing him to graze his teeth up the hollow of her throat.

"Do you dream of me touching you like this? Or... perhaps, like this?"

Hayley gasped when his clever fingers plucked at her nipples, before his thumb brushed over her slit. "And if I do?" she asked breathlessly.

Klaus smirked. "Then it would only be fair to make all of your dirty dreams come true." He leaned down to take a rosy peak in his mouth. "Shall we begin?"

 **Ooo0ooO**

As opposed to the other Hunters, Alaric believed that there was purpose behind having allies outside of their close knit group.

And these allies, these would fit perfectly into the plan he had drawn out.

The small coven of witches were waiting for them when they approached, sitting before a large crackling fire in the center of a clearing in the woods.

Their leader, a tall woman named Celeste, stood and walked over. Her dark eyes glowed oddly in the low light, flickering like the flames. Her magic crackled against the air like static, dark and powerful, rooted in ancient black magic.

"Alaric Saltzman," the witch chuckled. "It's been a while."

"Just a few decades," the Hunter remarked, smiling slowly. He took her hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "That's nothing to us."

Celeste laughed. "No, indeed not. And why have you called on me? Miss me?" she asked, giving him a flirty smile.

The eldest Hunter grinned. "You, Celeste? Always. But I think you know why I'm here."

The witch sighed delicately, rolling her eyes. "You haven't changed, Ric. You always were all business, no pleasure," she pouted.

"If memory serves, the two were mutually exclusive last we met," Alaric commented.

"Oh, my God, can you stop with the flirting? We have a job to do."

Celeste and Alaric glanced at Damon, who immediately averted his gaze.

The witch sauntered over to the blue eyed Hunter, gripping his chin with a surprisingly strong grip. Damon winced when he felt the roll of her magic against his skin, which made his stomach churn and cold sweat broke over his brow.

"You're lucky you're pretty," the witch said softly. "It'd be a shame to disfigure this face." She patted his cheek condescendingly.

When she stepped back, Damon took a step back as well, eyeing her warily.

"Now, I know why you're here, but what is it you need from me?" Celeste asked, the coldness now gone from her eyes.

"How much for a curse?"

"For you, Ric?" The witch smiled slowly. "Absolutely free."

"I thought magic came with a price?"

"Oh, it does. The loophole is you don't have to be the one who pays it."

 **Ooo0ooO**

Hayley walked through the forests, enjoying the quiet and the cool breeze running through the trees. She had told Klaus she was going to visit her pack, to ensure that they were still safe. She had insisted they don't stay in one place for long, to make sure the Hunters wouldn't track them down.

But the Hunters had been quiet, like they had been before each new attack. It made Hayley wary, not just for herself and for Klaus, but for her pack, and for all those in the Quarter, including the innocent vampires, wolves, witches… even the other Mikaelsons.

The wind picked up again, carrying a new, strange scent that Hayley did not recognize. She stilled, eyes flashing gold, her entire body alert and on edge within seconds.

The air suddenly grew cold, and a strange fog began to creep along the ground. Hayley stood rooted to the ground, a growl rumbling in her chest. She backed away from the fog warily, but it thickened and spread, engulfing her inside it.

Hayley coughed, her vision blurring. Her muscles relaxed involuntarily, and she slumped to her knees. The sound of approaching footsteps had her looking up.

A tall figure stood before her, chanting in a language Hayley didn't understand. All she could make out was a pair of dark, glowing eyes, before a hand pressed itself to her arm.

Hayley screamed as white hot pain ripped through her body, and when it suddenly stopped, she had shifted into her wolf form without realizing it.

"Good dog," the witch cooed.

The Alpha parted its jaws, baring its long teeth. Saliva pooled and dripped from its jowls, while its blank, golden eyes gleamed hungrily. It snarled when the witch brushed a hand over its reddish brown coat, but it didn't bite her.

"Come along. We have some vampires to hunt."

The wolf followed obediently at her heels, snarling, its clouded eyes rolling around in its sockets.

The witch and the wolf walked into the Quarter, emerging from the fog that seemed to cloak the witch like a veil.

"Now," the witch commanded. "Kill."

With a snarl, the wolf lunged forward.

 **Ooo0ooO**

The strange coldness seemed to envelope the Quarter. Klaus felt it, as did the other Mikaelsons, and the others lingering in the Quarter.

Klaus walked outside. The forests were shrouded in mist, and he wondered if Hayley had noticed the odd change in the weather while out there with her pack.

Then the screams began.

The vampires that usually stayed in the Abattoir were crying out, scattering in every direction. They were clutching various wounds, which bled heavily, and looked strangely like bites.

Rebekah and Kol appeared next to Klaus, and Elijah was there only seconds later.

"What's happening?" Rebekah asked.

A soft, familiar snarl filled the air, and Klaus froze at the noise.

A wolf emerged from the fog that had now entered the Abattoir. Its gold eyes fixed on the four Original vampires, blood dripping from its jaws. Its coat was more red than brown now.

Rebekah screamed when she saw the crumpled figure of Marcel a few feet away from where the wolf stood. When she moved towards him, the wolf intercepted her, snarling even louder and bristling its fur.

"Hayley?" Klaus breathed.

The wolf snarled at the sound of his voice, its clouded eyes turning towards him. There was nothing in its gaze but hunger, and a coldness that Klaus had never seen before.

Rebekah lunged forward before he could stop her, and to his horror, the wolf met her attack head on. The Original hissed and used her speed, but the wolf was even faster. Moving at a speed that seemed to match that of an Original vampire, the wolf had its teeth in Rebekah's arm before the vampire could evade the attack.

Rebekah cried out, clenching her arm.

Kol gave a shout, moving to defend his sister, but Elijah was there to hold him back.

Klaus took a step towards Hayley, hands lifted. "Hayley. Hayley, can you hear me?"

The wolf snarled, and attacked, its teeth bared. But before it reached him, it suddenly stopped.

Its body shimmered, then it shifted back. Hayley sat crouched on the ground, then fell over, her eyes rolling back.

Suddenly, the fog cleared. The only thing left behind was the bodies, the wounded, and Hayley curled on the ground and covered in blood.

 **Ooo0ooO**

With a sharp gasp, Hayley's eyes flew open. She rolled to the side, the smell of blood assaulting her senses. Confusion flooded her body.

How did she get here? What happened? Was that Marcel… and Rebekah…?

Hayley stood on shaky legs, eyes wide. A small droplet of blood slid down the corner of her lips, before falling from her chin. She wiped it, then lifted her gaze.

Looking around, she saw that she was soaked in blood. There were injured vampires all around her, including Marcel and Rebekah, and she looked down at the blood on her hands. Had she done this?

A vivid memory crossed her mind; the fog and the forest, the figure with glowing eyes, the hand on her shoulder, the pain, then… nothing. Now she was here, covered in blood, with the distinct instinct she had shifted without knowing it.

Cold realization washed over her as her mind quickly put the pieces together. The figure must have been a witch, and the witch must have cursed her. Her eyes flickered to the odd, hand shaped bruise on her arm.

Her gaze lifted, and when she saw Klaus, she stiffened.

"Klaus," she managed on a hoarse whisper.

With eyes as cold as ice, Klaus took one deliberate step away from her. His expression was unreadable, but it was clear something was being held beneath the surface. But instead of letting it go, letting it loose, he reined it in with a calculated amount of control.

He didn't say anything, and she felt like she wanted to beg for him to yell at her, to get in her face, like he would have done before.

"It's not-,"

And there, a small crack in his expression had Klaus' eyes glowing gold and black. "Don't. Don't you dare."

She reached for him. "Klaus." Her eyes beseeched him to just listen to her. "Please."

With a final cold look, Klaus disappeared, leaving her alone with the stench of blood filling the air.

Hayley collapsed to the ground, unable to hold herself up. Tears slid quietly down her cheeks, from eyes that remained wide and locked on where he had disappeared.

Those watery green eyes lifted when she heard approaching footsteps. In front of her now stood Mason, with a shocked look on his face. He looked around before he went to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, offering her his hand.

Hayley took it, then threw herself into his arms, trembling, sobbing silently. Her lips parted in a silent cry.

And all she could think was how these were not the arms she wanted to be in right now.

 **Ooo0ooO**

He didn't remember leaving the Quarter. He didn't remember going into the woods, or stopping. He didn't hear someone approaching him. He wasn't aware of anything.

All he was was numb.

Shouldn't he be angry? Hurt? Something?

But there was nothing... nothing but a hollow feeling in his chest, like his heart had been ripped out.

A sharp laugh exploded from his lips at the irony in that thought. After all, wasn't it he who ripped out the hearts of those he felt betrayed him? Yet, here he was, an empty chested man... A fool who had so willingly given the heart that he believed would never feel anything... A fool…

The gentle weight of a hand settling on his shoulder startled him. He involuntarily flinched away from it, his lips crinkling in a weak snarl.

"Klaus?"

He blinked. The voice was soft, warm, familiar, yet... yet not the one he wished to hear, even now.

And when he looked up, his eyes found a pair of soft blue eyes staring at him. They were wrong. The wrong shape, the wrong color, not almond shaped, not green and hazel and gold like the forests in autumn, but instead round and blue like the summer skies.

 _Eve._

The older werewolf gazed at the Hybrid with an unfamiliar amount of gentleness and patience, and expression he had never been the recipient of, until...

The hand on his shoulder tightened, bringing him out of his turbulent thoughts, grounding him. He focused on it.

Then, finally, he spoke, "Eve."

"Do you know where you are?"

Klaus shook his head.

"Do you know how you got here?"

Again, he shook his head.

"Do you want me to help you?"

This elicited more of a response from him. His gaze flew back to hers, once again startled. Did he want her to help him?

"Yes," he heard himself say.

Eve gave him a smile, and it was just as gentle as the rest of her. He found himself relaxing and a vague memory of his mother washed over him... but Esther had never been kind. Not truly.

So, he followed the woman he truly believed to be kind, basing that on the trust he knew the others had in her... but of course only one of those people mattered... only one.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Hayley scrubbed her skin until it was raw. The water pouring from the shower head was scalding hot, but she didn't care. Any burns would heal.

The new mark on her arm wasn't fading, however. It lingered, like how a bruise takes weeks to heal for a human.

Stumbling out of the shower, she wiped the condensation off the mirror. She stared at the mark, hating it, wishing she could rip it off her flesh so it could heal fresh and new.

Her eyes then turned to her opposite shoulder, and she bit back a cry of despair.

While the new mark sat black and blue on her skin, the silvery pink mark, the one she had grown to like, was now fading away before her eyes. She watched as it slowly healed itself, the skin knitting itself together, leaving behind unblemished, golden skin.

Her hand reached out, touching where the mark had been. She then cried, hating the cruel irony of the new mark appearing just as the old one faded away. She hated why that new black mark sat on her skin, and how it wasn't healing like the other.

Then she cried because the last bit of Klaus she had to carry with her was just as gone as the rest of him.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Eve lead Klaus back to the Abattoir. The Hybrid seemed confused to see that the wounded had been cleared out, and there was no evidence that anything had even happened.

"Mason heard her," Eve explained. "He got her back to where the pack is. I was there when it ended. You siblings are inside, a few of the wolves are watching over them so I can help your sister and your friend."

"The witches?"

Eve shook her head. "They're not showing themselves. Something must have scared them away."

Klaus' expression hardened. "Hayley."

"No," Eve said firmly. "There was something else. Come, I'll take you to the others. I can help."

The Mikaelsons were gathered in the parlor, with Rebekah and Marcel stretched out on different couches. Elijah stood in front of the fireplace, while Kol held Rebekah's hand, the latter's expression etched with worry.

The few wolves gathered nearby nodded at Eve, then nodded again when she told them to get back to the pack.

Eve knelt down in front of Rebekah first, looking at the fresh bite wound. Marcel looked worse, having more wounds.

"How can you help?" Elijah asked the older werewolf.

"Your friend is more worrisome than your sister," Eve replied honestly. "She's an Original. The few stories I know…. Well, she won't die from the bite."

"How do you know?" Kol snapped, turning his watery eyes towards her.

Eve shrugged. "You tell me. The stories come from you."

Elijah and Klaus exchanged a look.

"A few centuries ago, I was bitten by a werewolf. It caused hallucinations, and some weakness, but I healed eventually… I had almost forgotten," Elijah murmured.

Eve nodded. "So the stories say. However, healing the bite of a werewolf for a non-Original vampire, that is… not heard of."

"Then how can you help?" Kol asked, his tone still sharp, even as his voice broke.

Eve turned her gaze towards Klaus. "I believe the answer lies with you."

"Me?" Klaus repeated.

"You're the Hybrid- equal parts vampire and werewolf. The venom that runs through your veins is different than a vampires, or even your siblings. The only thing that a vampire's blood can't heal is the venom from a werewolf. But, if you were born a wolf, then changed into a vampire… your blood just might be the link that can heal a werewolf bite."

Klaus' eyes widened. "That can't be possible."

"Would you rather watch your friend die, rather than try?" Eve asked, lips pursed.

"There's no guarantees, my blood can make him worse, or even change him…"

Eve shook her head. "We won't know until you try. It's a theory, and it must be tested."

Klaus turned his gaze towards Marcel, whose skin was turning dark, almost like rot around the areas where he had been bitten.

Suddenly, Rebekah sat up with a gasp. The bite on her arm faded. Her eyes swung over towards Klaus. "What the bloody hell?"

Elijah pressed a hand to her shoulder. "Stay seated, Rebekah. You've been bitten, and your hallucinations are sure to start."

The blond Original narrowed her eyes, but then spotted Marcel. She cried out, falling to her knees to crouch beside him. "Marcel!" She saw the bites, then snarled. "I knew that bloody wolf could not be trusted!"

A growl rumbled through the air, and the others turned towards Eve. Her expression was calm, but her eyes were gold. "Klaus, if you could," she said in a controlled tone.

Klaus lifted a wrist to his teeth, and he bit into the soft flesh there. He pressed the open wound to Marcel's mouth, flexing his hand to his blood fell into past Marcel's parted lips. He pulled back, while the wound healed itself.

It took only a few moments, then Marcel sat up as well, coughing violently as the wound covering his body closed.

None of the vampires noticed as Eve slipped out of the room, save for Elijah, who mouthed his thanks. The werewolf merely nodded, her eyes now tense, and Elijah understood why.

There were too many questions to be answered, and for now, it was best that the two sides of the story remained separated. So Eve slipped away from the Abattoir, silent as a ghost.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Miles away, Celeste and Alaric stood side by side, looking down at the now silent town.

"So it worked?"

"Did you ever doubt me?"

"Of course not. So when do we strike next?"

"Soon. Let the wounds fester, so to speak."

"Will this be enough to turn the King on the Alpha?"

Celeste laughed, and the sound was both beautiful and dark. "Wars have been started over less. The love the King has for her is his weakness. Now he'll realize that, and he'll want to eliminate that weakness. I don't know about you, but I think I'm going to enjoy the show."

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.**

 **Author's Note: "Only fools would confuse love with weakness"...**

 **Please review!**


	28. The Ones We Love

Chapter Twenty Eight: The Ones We Love

" _I love you as certain dark things are to be loved, in secret, between the shadow and the soul_." -Pablo Neruda

 **Ooo0ooO**

Klaus stared into the mirror in front of him, eyes locked with his reflections'. They were surrounded by dark circles, and his face seemed more drawn, more tired, than usual. For the first time in a long time, Klaus felt his reflection revealed the age he actually was, not the age he appeared to be.

His gaze slid down, to the bare patch of skin between his throat and shoulder. He had noticed the mark there had healed at some point, and his eyes bore into the new skin, as though he could bring it back by sheer willpower. But, when it didn't resurface, he rubbed the spot and tried to ignore the twinge in his chest.

Irritably, he turned away from the mirror, leaning against the cool tiled counter.

"Penny for your thoughts, brother?"

Klaus glanced to his left, where Kol was standing at the doorway of the bathroom. "I do believe I asked to be left alone," Klaus said softly.

"Yes, you say you wish to be left alone, but you really don't. After a thousand years, I think I know your habits."

Klaus sighed, rubbing a finger against his eyes. "What is it, Kol?"

"I've been thinking-,"

"A dangerous feat."

Kol ignored him. "I've been thinking that perhaps this brooding, piss poor attitude of yours is unnecessary."

Klaus' expression hardened. "Careful, brother mine. We all know what happens when my 'piss poor attitude' gets worse."

"Threaten me all you like, but I think that you suspect there's more behind all of this than what we saw."

"What I say was the woman I l-... _cared_ for, rip apart my vampires, then my protégé and my sister- _our sister_ \- because I was foolish enough to believe she... she..."

"Loved you?" Kol asked point blank, lifting a dark brow.

Klaus looked away, his eyes as hard and cold as sapphires.

"Oh, brother, you are a fool," the youngest Mikaelson sighed. "And they call me the family idiot." When he saw the venomous glare aimed his way, Kol rolled his eyes in response. "Of course she bloody loved you. She loves you, as you love her. It's as obvious as... what do the humans say? It's as plain as the nose on your face."

Klaus scoffed.

Kol suddenly was next to him, cuffing him on the ear.

"Bloody hell!" Klaus exclaimed. "You are not Mother, Kol!"

"No, I'm not, but someone has to act like the adult since you're very set on acting like a prat!"

The two brothers scowled at each other.

"You know I'm right," Kol finally emphasized.

"How can you be so sure? You barely know her. The first thing you said about her was hardly kind."

"I didn't say I wasn't an idiot either," Kol sighed. "But you know her. What are your instincts telling you?"

Klaus frowned. Unconsciously, he reached up, rubbing his shoulder.

 **Ooo0ooO**

With her eyes closed, Hayley inhaled deeply, drawing in the now familiar scents around her. She knew the forests, the flowers, the wildlife... she knew the distant sounds of the Quarter, and for once, the familiarity was not comforting.

She sat in the middle of a clearing, which was carved into a nearly perfect circle, right in a patch of sunlight. She was barefoot, dressed casually against the sudden rise in humidity.

Eve had taught her how to meditate a long time ago, when she was first learning how to connect with her inner wolf. Eve explained that meditation, especially in nature, helped one connected more deeply with the wolf, using your surroundings as a kind of anchor between the two.

"The wolf within is tied to nature just like any other animal. It changes because of the moon, and is home amongst the trees. If you find that you feel disconnected from your wolf, return to the woods. Use it to anchor yourself, like how a tree roots itself deep into the earth."

Ever since she had been cursed, Hayley felt very distant from her inner wolf. She was hesitant to shift, and she found herself fighting with it internally.

This was the first time in her life that she was fighting her true nature. She had always accepted the wolf. She was the wolf, just as the wolf was her. There was hardly a distinction between the two, at least, not until now.

She shuddered against the memories of tearing into Marcel and Rebekah. Even cursed, she had been awake and aware, but it was as though she had been trapped within her body, unable to stop her actions. She had screamed and tore at the barriers that prevented her from taking control, and had only been given it back when it was too late.

Hayley sucked in a sharp breath, squeezing her eyes shut even tighter against the tears that threatened to build up.

When she opened her eyes again, she flopped down on her back with a sigh. She stared up at the sky, which was streaked with clouds, and for a moment she traced different shapes in them.

Looking away, her gaze turned to the side. To her right was a flower, bending under the weight of a bumble bee. The bee hungrily ate the nectar, spotted with yellow pollen. When it flew off the flower, it flew over Hayley's nose, which she scrunched in an attempt to keep out of its path.

When the bee was at a safe distance, Hayley sat up and got to her feet slowly. She brushed off the grass and dirt from her legs.

"You got some in your hair."

Hayley's green eyes warmed slightly. "I'm still more pretty than you."

Tyler walked over, scoffing. He shoved his hands into his pockets. "You wish."

Hayley let him pick the stray blade of glass from her hair. She then shoved it up into a tail, keeping it off her neck. "Is everything okay?"

"You tell me."

"Tyler..."

"Hayley, you're like my sister. We grew up together. I know you. You're not okay."

Hayley scuffed her toe into the grass, frowning.

"I see the mark healed."

Hayley's lip curled back slightly. "Not the new one."

Tyler's gaze looked at the bruise like, hand shaped mark on Hayley's arm. "You've had worse."

"That's not the point," she said softly.

"No," Tyler agreed. "But like the other one, this one will fade."

Hayley wrapped her arms around her middle. She began to walk, and Tyler fell in step beside her. They went on that way for a while, slowly making their way back to the pack, not saying much, but instead listening to the sounds of the surrounding woods.

It was only later, under the cover of shadow and the moonlight, when Hayley shifted into her wolf form again. She stayed still for a long moment, centering herself, before going off on her own.

 **Ooo0ooO**

A soft sound woke Klaus from a deep sleep in the middle of the night. It sounded almost like a whisper, calling to him.

Furrowing his brow, Klaus rolled out of bed. He ran a hand through his tostled curls, sighing. He went to the balcony doors, opening them slowly.

The air was cool and filled with the scents that came with the New Orleans nightlife; the night blooming flowers, coffee, and smoke.

The sound came again, this time whispering through the soft breeze. He realized it wasn't a whisper at all, but a very faint howl.

His eyes flashed gold instinctively as his wolf recognized the call of another. He tilted his head, trying to see if it was the howl he was so familiar with...

In a span of five seconds, Klaus was out of the Abattoir, posed at the end of the forest. The call seemed louder now, echoing along the trees. His chest ached as he kept listening.

The howl was long and deep, rich with a feeling that resounded within Klaus. He felt it mirror the emotion pounding through him, and he didn't think before he shifted, plunging into the woods.

The gray wolf entered a clearing, which was shaped like a circle. In the middle stood another wolf, whose gold eyes held an expression like it had been waiting for him to arrive.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Miles away, sitting in the middle of a runed circle, Celeste chanted an old, dark spell. The fire in front of her crackled and sparked, flaming a deep blue from the extreme heat.

Outside the circle, Alaric paced like a jungle cat. His eyes flickered oddly in the light, and he casted a long shadow behind him, and in it sat the other Hunters.

Celeste inhaled deeply, then brought up her hand, which she fisted quickly. The fire suddenly was extinguished, leaving them all in the dark. When the fire started again, it stayed low, burning a deep orange now.

Smirking, the witch stood slowly, stretching her arms above her head. "Mmm," she purred.

"What did you see?"

"Patience, Ric. All good things to those who wait."

A hardness crossed over Alaric's expression, making his eyes cold and jaw clench. "Celeste."

"All is going according to plan," she assured him. "But remember, the future can change. Nothing is certain."

The eldest Hunter relaxed only slightly. "Will you be on your way then?"

The witch nodded. "As much fun as this has been, the King and I don't really get along. Besides, I'm not one to stay in one place too long. I get bored."

The Hunter gave her an impassive look. "Well, I'll be sorry to see you go."

Celeste smirked, moving close so she could trail a finger down his chest. "You could always come with me. I could use the company."

Alaric smiled slowly, which made Celeste's eyes lit up. She leaned even closer, giving him an alluring smile.

"Unfortunately, I'll have to decline," Alaric said softly.

There was a flash of silver, and Celeste gave a sharp gasp. She looked down, and saw a runed knife- her runed knife- embedded deep in her chest. She looked back up, blood slipping from her lips.

The witch collapsed to the ground, blood pooling around her. Her unblinking eyes stared into the fire, which slowly died as she did.

Alaric turned to face the others, his expression cool. "Never leave behind any loose ends," he told them calmly. "Now, clean this up and dispose of the body well. We don't need her brothers and sisters itching for revenge."

 **Ooo0ooO**

The light of dawn broke across the Quarter, bringing in an array of colors streaking across the sky. The air was slow to warm, and dew was sprinkled across the grass and the trees.

Two figures lounged in the middle of a clearing, their bare forms exposed to the rising sun.

Klaus woke first. He was stretched out on his stomach, his cheek pillowed against his arm. Next to him was Hayley, who was on her side, with an arm draped across her chest.

Klaus' eyes traced over her slowly. Her skin was dewy like the grass, warm and soft next to him. He reached out to touch the mark on her arm, which was now familiar to him. But he didn't linger there long, because his eyes were set on something that was both new and familiar as well.

A fresh bite mark was etched into her shoulder once again, deep and pink, which was a stark contrast to her smooth, tan skin.

Klaus smirked, knowing its matching mate sat on his own shoulder.

Hayley stirred, then sighed, opening her hazel eyes to meet his gaze.

They stared at each other for a long while, both of them recounting the events that had happened last night...

 **Ooo0ooO**

 _ **Flashback- The Previous Night**_

The timber wolf watched as the others wolf entered the clearing. She stayed where she was, waiting for him to approach her.

When he did, she allowed herself to shift back. She stood tall, with a calm expression that didn't give away the turmoil she felt within.

Klaus shifted as well, meeting her gaze steadily.

Hayley grounded herself. Part of her wanted to rush forward, to jump into his arms. But she held herself back, since she was unsure about going to him. The last time they had seen each other, she had attacked his sister and his protégé.

"I thought I heard you, little wolf," he said softly.

"I'm glad you came," she replied, her relief expressed in her equally soft tone.

"Why did you call?"

"I owe you an explanation."

"Hayley-,"

"No, Klaus, please. Please. I have to tell you... or... maybe it'd be easier to show you."

Klaus frowned, watching as she stepped back slightly. His eyes widened briefly when she took off the long sleeved shirt she was wearing. His eyes ghosted over her, but when they landed on the giant bruise on her arm, he froze.

Quietly, calmly, she told him exactly what happened. She told him about the witch, about the spell. She told him how she had lost control of her wolf, and hadn't been able to stop herself from attacking the ones he was close to.

When she was done, she apologized once, with feeling. Her lip quivered for a moment, but she bit it, her eyes now lowered. She slipped her shirt back on, and waited.

Klaus stared at her. He found he wasn't able to move, or think, or speak. His mind was buzzing with too many thoughts, and his body seemed to swell with an influx of emotions.

When she hesitantly met his gaze once more, he stepped towards her. Klaus stopped momentarily when she flinched. He reached out, stroking her chin with the pad of his thumb.

"I'm sorry too," he finally said, breaking the tense silence.

"But you didn't-,"

"I never should have doubted you. You have never done anything to betray my trust."

Hayley's eyes looked like liquid amber in the moonlight, fathomless. "I never will, you know."

Something loosened inside Klaus' chest, and he breathed easier. "I know. I know," he repeated, before he leaned down to capture her lips with his.

They shared a passionate kiss, which Hayley broke away from first. She leaned up into her toes, balancing her hands on his shoulders. Her eyes looked deeply into his. "Klaus," she murmured. "I..."

Klaus cut her off with another kiss. He answered her through his passion, his desire, speaking with his lips and hands. He set her down on the grass, and showed her how he felt. He worshipped her slowly, with nothing between them but the earth and the night sky.

When they laid side by side afterwards, silence enveloped them once more. Hayley turned to face him. Her shoulder was still sore from his teeth digging into her skin at the peak of his release, but she smirked, eyeing his matching mark.

"What are you thinking, little wolf?"

Hayley leaned down, kissing the mark on his shoulder. She nuzzled his neck, burying herself closer to him. "I think...No." She shook her head a little. "I know." She pulled back a little, cupping his cheek. "I love you."

Klaus released a breath he felt he had been holding for centuries. He pulled her rightly against him, kissing her and the mark on her shoulder. He tucked the hair away from her face, framing it gently with his hands. He brushed his thumb over her cheek in turn. "I love you as well, my little wolf."

Hayley grinned, then laughed when he pressed her back into the grass, peppering her skin with soft, loving kisses. She clenched him close, and was determined never to let him go.

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

 **Ooo0ooO**

"We should head back."

Klaus nodded, rolling over to grab their clothes. Both of them dressed quickly, then stood in the clearing for a moment, watching the sun climb higher in the sky.

"Now what?" Hayley asked quietly.

Klaus pulled her against his side, kissing her shoulder. "Come back with me."

She thought about it, then met his gaze. "The Hunters have witches on their side. They think we are... not together."

Klaus recognized the look on her face. "What are you planning, my little wolf?"

"I'm thinking we use that to our advantage."

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.**

 **Author's Note:** **This was probably my favorite chapter to write out of all my fanfictions, honestly. Besides for obvious reasons, I'm enjoying writing Klayley in an open, honest relationship.**

 **This chapter was inspired by Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur & Mirrors by Justin Timberlake, which was recommended by XXxxKlayleyLoverxxXX (great username, by the way).**

 **Please review!**


	29. Today, Tomorrow, Always

Chapter Twenty Nine: Today, Tomorrow, Always

Two weeks passed after Hayley and Klaus' reunion. Although they were keeping up appearances that they were no longer together, the Hybrid and the Alpha made sure to approach every day with an extreme amount of caution. Even the Mikaelson family didn't know the truth.

Naturally it was more difficult for the couple to be apart now, given the sudden shift in their relationship. The new marks they bore were well-hidden beneath high necked shirts, and they seldom spoke of the other when they were in the company of others.

This brought another, more interesting element to their relationship as well: texting. At first, Hayley found it hilarious to be texting a thousand year old Hybrid, who seemed perfectly adept to the world of emojis and even sexting (although the latter was saved for the long nights apart).

The hilarity only lasted for a couple of days, since the separation made both of them moody and anxious. That helped with keeping face, but Hayley and Klaus both agreed that this could only last so long. They both weren't known for their patience.

"Careful, brother, if you keep scowling, you'll get lines," Rebekah taunted early one morning.

Klaus gave her a half-hearted glare, but ignored her for the most part. He sat in the kitchen, glaring at his cup of tea like it had personally offended him.

Rebekah sighed, rolling her eyes. Although she was spoiled and a bit self centered (which she acknowledged!), she did note the change in her brother's attitude over the past week. She sat down next to him, snatching the tea from him before draining the rest. "What's got your fur in a tangle?"

Klaus shrugged. Although he had an impassive air about him, his eyes gave him away.

"Nik," she sighed, her eyes taking on a more serious look. "Is it about Hayley?"

"You know how I feel about her," Klaus said, his voice void of emotion. He felt something spark within him at the sound of her name.

Not easily fooled, Rebekah leaned in close, her gaze fixed intently on her brother. "Why don't you spell it out for me?"

"Why so curious?" Klaus asked, sparing her a glance from the corner of his eye.

"I'm a curious woman. Come on now, Nik, we used to talk, didn't we?"

"Perhaps a thousand years ago."

"Then humor me, for old time's sake."

Klaus turned towards her, huffing. He looked at her, then leaned in. Curious, Rebekah leaned close to, her expression brightening.

But when all he stated was "no", her expression gave way to her more usual annoyed pout.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Later, while he was tucked away in his drawing room, Klaus heard the front door of the Manor open and close softly. Assuming it was one of his vampires or his siblings, he didn't think much of it.

The soft sound of approaching footsteps drew his attention away from his latest painting again. He tilted his head slightly, then lifted his gaze towards the doorway when one of the doors cracked open.

A warm, wide smile split across his face when he saw a familiar face peek into the room. "You've become very sneaky these past few weeks, my little wolf."

Hayley smirked, slipping inside and closing the door behind her. She leaned against it briefly, her dark green eyes assessing him. "Hello to you too."

Klaus moved across the room, brushing his knuckles across her cheek before drawing her close to him. He leaned down, kissing her softly and thoroughly. When he pulled back, he smiled at the sight of her flushed cheeks. "I thought we were going to be careful about seeing each other?"

Hayley ran a hand up his chest. "Well, there's a problem."

Concern flickered across Klaus' features. "What's that?"

"I miss you," Hayley said, her lips bowing into a small frown.

With midnight dark eyes, Klaus gripped Hayley's hips to press her more firmly against his body. His fingers slid underneath her shirt, caressing the soft skin there. He leaned down again, tracing his lips over the length of her throat, then her shoulder. His teeth nipped where he knew his mark was, as if he wanted to remind her as well. He growled when she tilted her head to give him better access to the delicate, sensitive skin under her jaw.

Hayley's hands found themselves on his upper arms, gripping him tightly, pulling him even closer. Her breathing hitched when his tongue began to trace patterns against her skin, making her tremble against him.

Klaus pulled back suddenly, his eyes still dark and intense. "I don't think I'll ever have enough of you."

"Have me now," she breathed, running a hand through his hair, pulling him down so she could claim his lips with hers. She scraped her teeth against his bottom lip, and a tingle shot down her spine when he snarled against her mouth.

Klaus moved her back until she collided with his drawing table. He lifted her up, divesting her of her shirt and bra, before his lips devoured every inch of exposed skin greedily, making her gasp loudly.

With sharp nails, Hayley ripped open his shirt, wanting her hands on him. She pulled him forward, having slipped her hand inside the waistband of his jeans, and she pressed her hips against his. She made quick work of his button and zipper, then lifted her hips so he could lift up the skirt she wore, while also pulling her lace panties down her long legs.

It was quick and it was rough. He plunged inside her with only half of their clothes removed, making them both gasp as the sensation. He pressed her firmly back into the desk, tilting her hips forward so he could pound into her at that greedy, rapid pace they both desired.

Hayley threw her head back, riding out all the sensation he seemed to ignite inside her. Her breathing grew labored, and she could feel her body tightening in response to the impending orgasm building inside her. Her fingers dipped into her folds, rubbing her clit and where their bodies were joined.

Klaus watched her touch herself with blazing eyes that seemed to glow gold and blue at once. His hands held onto her hips, making her back arch from the surface of the table, and he leaned down to fasten his teeth against the skin of her throat. He bucked against her, growling when he felt his body teeter towards the edge.

With a throaty cry, Hayley came, her body tightening like a vise around his, her nails raking down the length of his back. Klaus gave a muffled shout, and he kept moving within her through his release as she shuddered and stiffened, giving these soft, short cries as her body rode out her orgasm.

Klaus slumped against her, pressing his forehead against her chest. He felt her hand run through his curls, as he chuckled when he heard her soft, content sigh. Gently, he pulled away from her and brought them to a crumpled heap on the floor.

"I miss you too," he said, kissing her forehead gently.

Hayley laughed tiredly, breathlessly against him.

 **Ooo0ooO**

The air crackled with static as a figure moved through the forests, carrying a dark energy about them that made the shadows lengthen and the animals cower away in fear.

They strode into a clearing, then threw back their hood. Dark hair spilled out, and they lifted their chin to address the others that were waiting for her.

"Hello, brothers and sisters. It's been a while since we've stood side by side, has it not?"

Two more shadows emerged from the trees, each cloaked like the first. The one on the left was a young beauty, with dark hair and eyes, while the other stood with short, dark hair and hazel eyes that seemed to glow.

Sophie Devereux continued, even as her small coven stayed close behind her. Sophie's eyes assessed the mixed company, her expression giving nothing away, even though her heart pounded like a drum beneath her breast.

In front of her stood a small, darkly powerful coven of witches and warlocks, all of whom had followed the witch Celeste loyalty for centuries. When she had gone missing, and had not reported to her second in command, it didn't take long to figure out why.

Katie, the new leader of this coven, stepped forward. "Enough of your games, Sophie. We've come to you to see where your loyalties lie. One of our own was killed, and it's our right to find her murderer and make him pay."

With an exceptional poker face, Sophie faced the other witch. Although they both appeared to be the same age, Katie was much older, kept alive for centuries thanks to dark and blood magic.

It was known that witches could live longer than the average human, perhaps over a hundred years, if they didn't devote their lives to black magic. This coven, however, had turned to the darkest of magics, which kept them young for centuries. Although Katie seemed young, in reality, she was closing in on two hundred years old. Only Celeste had been older, and even then, the deceased witch's age was only speculation at this point.

Sophie stood firm. She, like Davina and Bonnie, had been raised through the most ancient of magics, through ancestral power and magic drawn from nature. Their families had opposed the idea and ways of the other covens, saying it corrupted and warped even the kindest of witches into monsters.

Bonnie, with her glowing eyes, stepped forward, as if to let Sophie know she had her back. Being the second in command, Bonnie's job in the coven was not unlike that of a pack Beta. The movement too, shielded Davina away from wandering eyes.

Being the youngest witch in the coven, Davina was a fountain of unchecked potential and power. She was the exact kind of witch the dark covens looked for in order to draw her to their side. Under the protection of Sophie, who was her older sister, and Bonnie, their oldest friend, Davina was safe... for now.

"Celeste made her choice by trusting the Hunters," Sophie stated. "We know that they are not our friends, and she didn't listen, but turned to an old lover, and we all know how that ended-,"

"Yes, Celeste let her emotions get the better of her," Katie interrupted. "So the Hunter Alaric will pay. Will you help us?"

"Do we have a choice?" Sophie challenged.

Katie just smirked. "Yes, you do. But remember, we won't forget what you decide."

"I'll take my chances," Sophie returned, meeting the other witch's gaze unwaveringly.

"Very well. Let's hope we don't cross paths soon, Sophie Devereux."

 **Ooo0ooO**

Back in the Quarter, Elijah strolled through the nearly empty streets, his mind elsewhere.

Rounding a corner, he slammed into somebody, and with his fast reflexes, he snatched the flailing arm.

He pulled the person he had nearly bowled over back to their feet. "My apologies, I was not watching where I was going..."

Elijah felt his throat close when he saw the beauty in front of him. Surely, it was a mirage, a trick...

Katherine, unaware of the startled look she was receiving, brushed at her jeans and adjusted her top. "No need to apologize," she said. "I..." She stopped when her gaze finally lifted, connecting with Elijah's.

Pain seemed to slowly creep into his expression, darkening his eyes. His hand lifted, trembling, but it didn't touch her cheek. He seemed to be at a lost for words, and his chest ached in a way that nearly brought him to his knees.

"Elena?"

 **Ooo0ooO**

Unaware of the outside turmoil, Hayley watched as Klaus stepped behind his canvas, his eyes focused on what his hands were creating.

Lounged on a settee, Hayley smirked to herself. She knew what he was doing, or rather who he was drawing, and she didn't mind. He had asked her to model for him before, but she had had difficulties with sitting still while his eyes traced over her hungrily.

This time, however, she enjoyed how his eyes seemed to trace over her, imitating the movements of his hands. It was mesmerizing.

Hours passed, and it was only until Klaus set down his charcoal when the couple broke from their tense little world. Hayley stretched out her stuff muscles, and Klaus rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"I guess I should go back," Hayley sighed.

Klaus frowned, walking over to her. He leaned down, bracing his hands on either side of her head. Dipping his head low, his lips cruised over hers. "Let me persuade you to stay."

Hayley tilted her head back, granting him access to her lips and throat. Her eyes half closed, heavy with a desire that never seemed to be satiated. Her hands reached up and grasped his shoulders, pulling him down to her. "One more time."

"One more time," Klaus agreed, kissing her deeply.

It would be a few more hours, and a few times more than one, before Hayley would creep out of the Abattoir to disappear into the woods.

 **Ooo0ooO**

"Who's Elena?"

Elijah blinked. His vision felt distorted. This woman, she seemed so familiar, so real, and yet...

Her brow was crinkled, giving him a questioning look that someone gives to a stranger. But they were not strangers, no, they were...

Reality creeper in slowly as he took her in. Her hair wasn't quite right, it was curled and streaked with red, not straight and coffee brown... Her eyes seemed older, and she dressed differently too...

Katherine snapped her fingers in front of his nose. "Hey! Who's Elena?"

"I thought... I thought you were... someone else," Elijah finally managed to say.

Katherine lifted a brow, but felt a sort of sympathy for the guy. She knew she could get someone to babble and stop in their tracks when she came by, but he clearly wasn't looking at her and seeing her, but instead saw this Elena person...

"Well, I'm not Elena. I'm Katherine," she told him, offering the hand he had just released to shake.

Elijah's gaze dropped down, and he gently took that preoffered hand. "Elijah."

"Elijah," Katherine smiled. "A handsome name for a handsome guy."

The stunned Original finally noticed the last clue that proved this stranger was not Elena, _his_ Elena...

Elena was not a vampire.

So who was this Katherine?

 **Ooo0ooO**

Klaus watched as Hayley made her way back to her pack. He was insistent on her not leaving, but in the end, she had been firm with her decision.

"We know this is for the best," she had told him, before giving him a parting kiss. "I love you."

Klaus had kissed her more tenderly this time, giving her his love in the one intimate gesture. "I love you, as well."

Yes, it was for the best, for now. But Klaus knew he would not sleep well tonight, not without Hayley keeping the bed warm beside him.

He exhaled deeply, turning away from the darkening sky.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.**

 **Author's Note:** **This is an AU story, so the facts about witches may or may not be canon. Same goes for some of the pairings. More to come on Elijah and Elena...**

 **And it seems Elijah is quickly going to learn about dopplegangers!**

 **This chapter was inspired by Breathe by of Verona (another AryaTindomiel recommendation!).**

 **Please review!**


	30. Past and Present

Chapter Thirty: Past and Present

 _ **Flashback: Two Years Ago**_

Elijah had a difficult time remembering being as happy as he was when he found himself hidden away in a small town tucked away in Maine.

The town was perched at the edge of the coast, with fewer than a thousand people crowding its streets. It was a fishing town, yet the only thing he ever smelled was the cold, salty breeze blowing off the Atlantic.

He had stumbled across this small gem during his wanderings, having moved north from the warm forests of Virginia. He hadn't planned on staying long, but the small town charm had him lingering, along with something else...

The first thing he heard was her laugh. It was warm and sweet, drawing him into the local cafe when he was walking by. Her name tag stated her name was Elena, and the moment her chocolate brown eyes turned to him, Elijah felt himself rooted to the spot, frozen.

Elena had offered him a smile, which was as warm as the rest of her, and told him to sit wherever he liked. He managed to stumble to a seat at the counter, and watched as she approached him, transfixed by her simple beauty. His tongue seemed to tie itself in knots.

"Hi, I'm Elena. Are you new in town?"

Elijah had nodded, and eventually, his words had returned to him.

Soon, their interactions over his unneeded cup of coffee turned into something more. Elena not only found her way into his bed, but into his heart. She was like a fresh breath of air after centuries of forgetting how to breathe.

One morning, when they laid side by side, with nothing but the thin bedsheets covering them, Elena had told him she loved him. Even after she had learned about who he was, who he really was, she had chosen him.

But Elijah should have known that life would not be kind to his happiness. A hiccup in their relationship was the discussion of him making her into a vampire. By this time, they had nearly been together for a year. Elijah had been firm, saying no, she might change her mind.

The decision had been made for them both one rainy evening. Elena had gone out to make a milk run to the local store, despite Elijah's wishes for her to remain indoors. The rain had come down so thick and heavy, Elena did not see the fallen tree in the road until it was too late.

It hadn't been until the morning when they found her car, which had been lying in a destroyed heap at the bottom of a cliff. They said she would have died instantly, but Elijah had wondered if the local police had told them that to ease his pain.

He had left the town a week after Elena's death. He couldn't stay there anymore, seeing the cafe where she had worked at, or living in the apartment that seemed to empty without her. His pain had stayed hidden underneath a fog of grief and, at times, anger and regret.

He found himself wandering once more, until he had gotten the call that brought him back to the Quarter...

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

 **Ooo0ooO**

Elijah stared at those all too familiar brown eyes, wondering if he had somehow fallen into a version of hell where the ghost of his past stood before him, taunting him.

Katherine stared back, undeterred by his unblinking eyes. "So if we both don't need to blink, how are we going to declare a winner?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"So proper," Katherine said, smiling slowly. "Staring contest."

Elijah's brow crinkled, which made the other vampire laugh. His expression changed at the sound. It was rich and robust, and was full of more gusto than...

Stop! he ordered himself.

"You don't know anyone named Elena Gilbert?"

"No. Girlfriend?" When he was quiet, Katherine's expression smoothed out. She recognized that look. "Oh. Sorry."

"It's not..." Elijah exhaled sharply, rubbing his eyes.

"Look, why don't I go? You seem..." She gestured vaguely, unable to finish that sentence.

"I'm sorry," was all he told her before he disappeared.

Katherine stared at the spot he had been standing in, with an expression that was both curious and sad. "Me too."

 **Ooo0ooO**

A few days later, Hayley wandered through the streets of the Quarter at dusk. She was heading towards Sophie's shop,but something caught her attention.

Katherine was lounging in front of one of the local cafes, swirling a cup of coffee that looked suspiciously redder than usual, and was in the process of picking apart a beignet.

Next to her, a blonde vampire chatted away amicably, unaware that her companion was clearly not listening to her.

Hayley lifted a brow at the scene. If she didn't know any better, she would have assumed Katherine looked miffed and confused, which didn't seem to fit the vampire's personality (from what little Hayley knew).

The blonde noticed Hayley, and lifted her own slender brows in response. "Staring is rude, you know. Don't werewolves have any boundaries?"

Rolling her eyes, Hayley walked over, looking at Katherine. "Who killed your favorite plaything?"

"What?" Katherine asked, snapping out of her thoughts. "Oh, it's you."

"'Who killed your favorite plaything?'" the blonde repeated. "Oh, I get it, because vampires are mindless killers."

"You can be," Hayley shot back, meeting the another woman's gaze firmly. She stared at her like she would stare at a pack member who spoke out of turn, and was satisfied when the vampire dropped her gaze.

"If we choose to be," the vampire muttered.

Hayley bared her teeth, as if she was smiling. "So, Katherine," she said, pointedly turning towards through dark haired vampire. "I haven't seen you around much."

"Caroline and I are keeping a low profile," Katherine said, gesturing to the blonde. "Caroline, this is our local werewolf queen."

The blonde and the wolf exchanged raised browed looks, assessing each other. Again, Caroline turned her gaze away first. Hayley smirked.

"Hayley," the werewolf corrected, not bothering with rolling her eyes. She quickly learned that the others might love calling her these array of nicknames and titles, but she could keep being persistent about being called 'Hayley'. With the exception of one nickname, though...

Hayley snickered quietly at that thought.

Katherine pursed her lips, as though a thought just occurred to her as well. "So you've been spending a lot of time with Klaus."

 _Not a question_ , Hayley noted. "No, not anymore," she lied smoothly.

"Then why are you still here?" Caroline challenged.

"Care, hush. You can find someone else to bother easily," Katherine said in a placating tone. "Anyway, did you meet the rest of his family?"

Hayley kept her curiosity from showing on her face. "A bit."

"His sister? Brothers?"

"His youngest brother the most, I guess."

"And the oldest...?"

"Elijah isn't very sociable," Hayley shrugged.

Katherine slumped in her seat. Her eyes seemed to narrow at that. She hummed in response.

 _Interesting_. Hayley casually tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Well, this has been fun. I'll leave you guys to your...ah, 'coffee'."

Katherine smiled widely, exposing all of her teeth, including her slightly lengthened canines. She took a slow sip, smirking at Hayley.

Caroline just gave her a tight lipped smile.

 **Ooo0ooO**

"We didn't even fucking burn her!"

"It's been weeks, why are you still bitching about this?"

"Because no one else is!"

Alaric sighed deeply, rubbing his forehead. He had been listening to Matt and Damon shout at each other for nearly an hour now, and it was getting tiresome.

"Matt, sit down," he ordered. "Damon, go cool off."

The two Hunters aimed equally dirty looks at the older Hunter, but did as they were told.

Matt fisted his hands by his side, his bright blue eyes glaring daggers into the ground. Rage boiled inside him, and he wanted nothing more than to knock Damon's teeth out.

Fucking dick, he thought angrily. His anger then turned towards Alaric, who was giving him that "I'm older and therefore smarter than you, so don't try anything" look. It only succeeded in pissing Matt off more.

"She was your daughter!" Matt snapped irritably.

"And she was your sister," Alaric nodded calmly.

Matt snarled. "She deserves a Hunter's funeral. Burning on a pyre. Not being fucking buried like some... human."

"I made my choice-,"

"The wrong choice!"

"But my order is final. I know you're sentimental, but you have to let go of your emotions."

"You're not my leader, Jeremy is. And you're certainly not my father, so you can shove that order right up your-,"

There was a blur of movement, a flash of silver, and a cry of pain.

Matt looked down at the small throwing knife that was embedded in his shoulder.

Alaric rose slowly. Yes, Vicki had been his daughter, and Matt's sister, but the only thing the siblings had shared was their mother. Matt's father was another Hunter that had been killed years ago, from unknown circumstances.

Alaric was the only one who knew which circumstances they had been. After all, he had had his eye on Matt's mother, Kelly, for years. He had had her first, but after Vicki was born, Kelly went off with the other Hunter due to her growing fear of Alaric. Alaric had killed the other Hunter, but by that time, Kelly had already been pregnant with Matt. He had blamed Matt's father's death on a rogue werewolf, and the other Hunters knew not to question him.

Kelly had given birth to Matt, then later died from complications. Vicki was only two years old, and with a newborn baby, Alaric had passed off them both to be raised with the other children and their mothers. It wasn't long before he disappeared, only to reappear once news of Vicki's death reached him.

It wasn't a secret that both Vicki and Matt had loathed him, even though they had no memories of him.

"I don't really take kindly to insubordination," Alaric stated calmly. "So next time I won't miss your heart."

 **Ooo0ooO**

Mason sat beneath a tall tree, watching the grass sway with the breeze. He was on patrol, keeping an eye on their perimeters for anything unusual.

He sighed deeply when he saw nothing but grass, trees, and sunlight. It was warm today, but the humidity had finally given way.

A slender white wolf padded his way, her gold, kind eyes fixed on him. She sat down in front of him, then shifted.

"Eve," Mason said with a nod.

"No news from Hayley?"

Mason shook his head. Ever since their Aloha was cursed, she had been distant, only coming back to the pack late every night. "I wish she would tell us what to do.

"You mean you wish she would tell you what to do."

Mason frowned. "I'm not good sitting around. This isn't my job."

"Protecting the pack in the Alpha's place?" Eve asked, tilting her head to the side. "That's seems like textbook Beta responsibilities."

"You know what I mean."

Eve chuckled. "Yes, I do. You know our Alpha, Mason. She'll make a decision when she's good and ready."

"I want to go home. I want to take Tyler back to Lana's pack, where he belongs."

"I know," Eve said gently, reaching out to clasp his hand in hers. "Most of the pack wants to go home too."

"Don't you?"

A slow smile crept across her face. "I think we aren't done here just yet."

 **Ooo0ooO**

Sitting in a back room, Davina quietly sketched in a sketch book while Sophie worked on the shop's financial reports.

Bonnie walked in, sitting down next to Davina. "How's it going, kid?"

"I'm not a kid."

Bonnie gave Sophie an amused look. "Remember when we were 16?"

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Hardly. But then again, I'm older than you, so you might at least."

"You act like you're a century old," Bonnie laughed.

"I feel like I'm a century old having to look out for this one," Sophie said, pointing at her sister with a pen.

"Hey!" Davina protested. "I can look out for myself."

Bonnie wrapped an arm around the younger witch, who looked irate. "We know that," she said. "But we are a coven, we look out for each other."

Davina sighed, and went back to her sketching.

Bonnie peered at the page, knowing Davina sometimes drew premonitions she had had the night before.

This time, it was just a drawing of a clear Lake that sat in near a clearing in the forest. The clearing was nearly a perfect circle, surrounded by tall, shady trees.

Bonnie looked away, getting up so she could lend a hand to Sophie. She didn't notice how Davina slowly began to add in two figures, standing in the middle of the clearing.

A knock came from down the hall, so Bonnie rerouted so she could go see who was there.

Hayley stood at the doorway, arms crossed.

Bonnie opened the door. "We're closed."

"I need to speak to Sophie."

Sophie peeked her head out of the office. "Wolf girl! Bonnie, let her in."

"You're Bonnie?"

The witch nodded. "And you must be Hayley."

Hayley smiled. "I'm surprised Sophie told you my real name."

"Oh, she didn't. Davina told me. She's got the sight."

Hayley processed that, then stopped when the other two witches came out. Her eyes went to the younger one, who sported dark hair and eyes like Sophie. "Hey, Davina."

"Hey, Hayley."

"What brings you around?" Sophie wanted to know.

Hayley's expression grew serious. "I wanted to talk to you about a... recent encounter I had with a witch."

The coven exchanged a look. Sophie spoke first. "A witch?"

Hayley looked at Davina and at Bonnie before nodding.

Understanding Hayley's silence, Sophie murmured at the other two. "Why don't we go talk somewhere quiet?" she suggested.

Hayley nodded again.

When they walked outside, Hayley looked around with an air of caution. Sophie didn't miss the wary stance she had taken. "You expecting someone?"

"No, it's just..." Hayley shook her head. "Never mind."

They found a quiet cafe off the main streets of the Quarter, and settled down in a nook under a pair of trees. Hayley leaned back, as though to conceal herself completely within the shadows, with only her eyes giving her away.

"What's on your mind?" Sophie asked.

Hayley took a deep breath, then told Sophie about her encounter with the witch that cursed her. But it didn't take long for Hayley to realize that Sophie didn't look surprised, but grim. "Do you know this witch?" Hayley demanded.

Sophie nodded. "Celeste," she said. "She is the oldest witch I know. Or, she was."

"Was?"

Sophie leaned back as well. "Davina had a vision of Celeste being killed by her own knife."

"Suicide?"

The witch scoffed. "No. That wouldn't make sense. No, it was our Hunter friends."

Hayley paled.

"It seems their old leader has made an appearance and pulled rank. He's..." Sophie trailed off, a faint tremor going through her body. "He's not someone I'd ever wish to meet."

Hayley's mind whirled. She had to tell her pack, and Klaus and the Mikaelsons... which would mean telling everyone the truth. With her decision made, Hayley lifted her chin slightly. "How much of a threat of he?"

"From what we know, he's the biggest threat since Mikael."

"Klaus' s- father?" Hayley asked with disbelief, catching herself. She didn't know who knew the truth about who Klaus' father was, so she knew it was her secret to keep as well.

"Yes. Davina has kept track of her visions very diligently. From what she can tell, he's got a huge collection of enemies at his back. Wherever he goes, people die, but those who somehow survive remember him. After being alive for centuries, you can imagine the amount of people who want him dead."

Hayley thought about how many advantages she had tried to take ahold of while here. Was this another? But this time was different, this was bigger than the other times, and this was a new threat that she didn't know about.

 _We're going to need all the help we can get_ , her wolf told her from within.

And, like always, she was in agreement with the beast.

A new plan took root, and she turned towards the witch again. "I have to go. I'll call you when I need you."

Right now, she needed to go to her pack.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.**

 **Author's Note: I think it's time for some action, don't you? Stay tuned for the next chapter, _Know Thy Enemy_... **

**Please review!**


	31. Know Thy Enemy

Chapter Thirty One: Know Thy Enemy

Eve sat near the campfire Mason had started a few hours ago, allowing the heat to soak into her old bones. Even though she appeared to be a woman in her forties, she was older. Much older.

Her eyes opened when she heard the familiar sound of footsteps approaching. A smile crossed her face, and she dipped her head respectfully in acknowledgment. "Welcome back."

Hayley paused when she saw Eve, and immediately sat down beside the other woman with a deep sigh. Her green eyes were troubled, swirling with thoughts that Eve could almost make out.

Gently, Eve brushed the hair from those eyes. She pressed a hand to Hayley's shoulder, giving her some comfort and strength, sensing she needed it.

The younger werewolf exhaled shakily. "I need to speak to the pack."

Eve nodded. "Wait here, I'll get them."

Mason came out first, going straight towards Hayley. He knelt beside her, as if reassuring himself she was all right.

Hayley met his gaze, and gave him a small smile, sensing the concern rolling off him like waves. She took his hand, giving it a brief squeeze.

The others trickled over, which Hayley greeted in turn. She then called them to order.

"There's something I need all of you to know. Well, there's a few things, actually... Let me start from the beginning."

 **Ooo0ooO**

Klaus stared down at his phone without blinking. It had buzzed moments ago, and the quick message had a chill going down his spine.

 _I'm with my pack. Please come, now._

By the time he got to that part of the woods, only a few minutes had passed. His chest felt heavy and constricted.

Bursting into a clearing, his eyes sought hers before anything else.

Hayley turned, sensing him, and went to him. She tried not to run, but she found herself in his embrace before she needed to.

Suddenly, she felt her throat constrict as a few too many emotions washed over her. Tears pricked her eyes as she felt overwhelmed by it all, and she clung to him, drawing in a raspy breath.

Klaus felt her shuddering against him and tightened his grip around her. He buried his nose into her hair, then kissed her throat gently.

He pulled back, resting a hand on her shoulder. His eyes met hers, and he leaned down to press his forehead against hers. Klaus silently coaxed her to breath in as he did, until she relaxed, and then he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What is it, my little wolf?" he asked softly as his thumbs traced her wet cheeks.

She shook her head, pressing her lips together. She leaned back into his arms, resting her chin on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, struggling to grapple with her emotions. She couldn't let the pack see her, not like this. She had to be strong.

Klaus lifted his gaze towards Eve, who stood in front of the others.

The werewolf gave him a small, sympathetic smile.

"Hayley?" Klaus murmured, pulling back a little.

"I'm okay. I'm okay."

Klaus pressed his lips to her forehead soothingly. "Breathe slowly, love. What is it?"

"I told them everything. About you and me, and... there's something else."

Klaus drew her close to his side. He nodded, silently asking her to continue.

Hayley nodded in return, wrapping her arms around him. She lead him back towards her pack, who was patiently waiting for her.

Klaus took a seat next to her, noticing how Eve shifted closer to him. She seemed perfectly at ease sitting next to him as she had sitting next to Hayley.

Hayley began talking again, this time about her recent visit with the local witch coven. She told them about the Hunters new leader, and Eve immediately lifted her gaze sharply when Hayley spoke the name "Alaric".

Klaus frowned. Something about that name jolted a memory, but he couldn't remember what or why. The name sounded familiar, and by the grim look on Eve's face, both of them perhaps had stories of this Hunter, being the oldest ones here.

"So what are we going to do?" Mason asked once Hayley finished.

"Why should we do anything when _he's_ here?" someone else asked.

The pack's gaze shifted towards Klaus.

Hayley stiffened. Eve growled. Klaus didn't move or blink.

"Perhaps," Eve began slowly. "It is time to put the past to rest, and focus on what we need to do now."

Hayley stood. Although she wore a displeased expression, she spoke calmly. "I will not tolerate this anymore. Klaus Mikaelson is mine." She slowly peeled back her shirt from her shoulder, exposing his mark. "Understand?"

There was a few gasps, some surprised exclamations. Then the others exchanged unsure or way glances.

"He's mine," Hayley repeated again. "And right now, the threat is the Hunters. They threaten us and any promise of peace for the future."

There were a few more murmurs before the pack said in unison, "Yes, Alpha."

Hayley lifted her chin slightly in acknowledgment, eyes flashing gold briefly. "Now. I have an idea on how we can handle the Hunters."

"Kill them!"

"Exile!"

"Eradicate them, before they eradicate us!"

Hayley looked to Eve and Mason, then to Klaus. Her hands tightened into fists by her sides.

 **Ooo0ooO**

A scream tore through the streets of the Quarter, echoing down its nearly empty alleyways, scattering the nearby birds.

Bonnie clenched her teeth, even as Davina screamed again.

Davina's eyes were a solid white, rolled back as she thrashed in Bonnie's arms. A vision had overtaken her, trapping her in a state of limbo.

Sophie chanted, trying to call her sister's spirit back to her body.

With a gasp, Davina's eyes rolled back, showing her wide, dark irises once more. She trembled, gasping for breath.

Sophie collapsed on her knees besides her. "Davina? What did you see?"

"The wolves," Davina whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. "They're coming to finish it. The vampires, they'll follow the Hybrid, and he... he follows the Alpha."

Bonnie met Sophie's wide eyed gaze. "The wolves are working together with the vampires?"

"Too late, too late. They are coming."

"Who? Who's coming?"

Davina opened her eyes. "Death."

 **Ooo0ooO**

Fog trailed across the ground, creating a frosted path that froze the earth, the plants, and any animals in their way.

As they moved, the clouds rolled in slowly, slowly blocking out the moon and the stars in the sky.

Coming to a stop, they all stood at a peak that looked down into the city of New Orleans. But their gaze was focused on the Quarter. The sky crackled with the promise of lightning and thunder.

Katie smiled slowly. "I think it's time we end this, don't you?"

The rest of the coven murmured in agreement, before they descended from the forests.

 **Ooo0ooO**

The wolves ran through the forests, lead by a timber wolf. A gray wolf followed at her heels closely, his sharp gaze keeping a lookout.

When they came into town, the wolves phased into their human forms.

Waiting for them at the outskirts were the vampires. In the foreground stood the remaining Mikaelson family, along with Marcel, who all looked at Hayley.

Hayley approached them quickly. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes," Marcel replied. "Waiting for your orders, wolf girl."

Klaus had already contacted his family and Marcel, warning them about what Hayley had found out. Elijah had been the one to point out that Alaric was the Hunter that had seemingly followed in Mikael's deranged footsteps.

At first, Marcel had protested against working with the wolf girl and the pack, but had been silenced when Klaus said it was more important to focus on protecting what was theirs. Klaus had told him it was time to protect the vampires for a change, and Marcel had hesitantly agreed after that.

When the other vampires heard that a werewolf wanted to help them, some had laughed. It had been Kol who pointed out this was the wolf who had kept them safe when the Hunters had attacked them in the Abattoir.

Katherine had strolled forward first. "So what can we do?"

The vampires had gathered to wait for the others. The few werewolves that Klaus had captured had been freed, with the promise to have the choice to join Hayley's pack once this was over. None of the witches showed, but instead had erected strong barriers to protect the town so the humans wouldn't be caught in the crossfire.

Hayley flashed him a toothy grin in response. "Then let's get started."

The wolves moved forward, and were met with equally hesitant vampires.

"Pair up," Klaus ordered. "One vampire to every wolf."

Hayley ignored the murmured protests. "Use each other's strengths. Vampires, speed. Wolves, shift when you can. Tonight, you're allies, so deal with it."

"Aw, well isn't this sweet?"

Hayley whirled around, eyes flashing gold at that voice.

Alaric stood a few yards away, smirking. In the shadows stood the Hunters, as if they had been there the whole time.

Hayley stepped forward, placing everyone behind her. Her gaze stayed focused on Alaric. "We don't have to do this," she said slowly. "We can end this, right now."

"What, with a hug? A peace treaty? Your boyfriend broke any promise of peace the second he became the abomination he is today." The Hunter's lip curled back slightly. "And you're just a slut who fell for his lies."

The wolf pack snarled at that, eyes flashing gold.

"This has gone on for too long. We don't have to kill each other," Hayley said, ignoring his slight towards her.

"Well, sweetheart, that's just what we do," Alaric stated. "Now, come and die like a good little doggy. Unless you think your little alliance can stop me?"

Hayley briefly glanced over her shoulder.

Eve was standing beside Elijah, and Rebekah was next to Mason. Kol was standing next to another wolf, and slowly, following the Originals' example, the other vampires paired off with Hayley's wolves. There was more vampires though, so many stood alone.

But near the back of the crowd stood a trio that didn't quite fit in with the others. It was Sophie, Bonnie, and Davina, all of whom nodded towards her.

Hayley looked back at Alaric. She stood tall, meeting his gaze head on.

Alaric looked at the pack, the vampires, even the small group of witches. He frowned when he saw how they all stood together with their Alpha standing before them. And it wasn't the Hybrid they followed, but the Werewolf Queen.

"Enough of this," he snarled. He drew out a long silver sword, banishing it threateningly. Then he lunged towards Hayley, aiming for her throat.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Loud cries and the sound of fists connecting with flesh filled the air. It was scented with the smell of blood and kicked up dirt, and was tinged with fear and adrenaline.

Shifted wolves stood next to vampires, both creatures baring their long fangs at their common enemy.

Silver arrows pierced through the air, but most missed their intended target thanks to vampires intercepting them before they stuck any wolf with their backs turned.

The witches created barriers to protect some, while throwing out spells to attack the Hunters.

And side by side, the Alpha and the Hybrid battled with Alaric.

Hayley already bore a deep wound in her shoulder, which tore deep down along her spine, which slowed her down. Klaus was still fighting despite having two arrows filled with a mix of vervain and wolfsbane shot into his chest.

When Alaric pulled out a slender, white stake, Klaus snarled angrily when he recognized what it was.

"Where did you get that?" Klaus demanded.

Alaric smirked. "This? Just an heirloom I stole from a man named Mikael."

Klaus' eyes flashed black and gold at the sound of his stepfather's name.

Alaric lunged again, going for Klaus' chest, ready to stake him in the heart.

Several things happened very quickly.

Hayley flashed forward, ready to intercept the stake with her own body. She pushed Klaus aside, turning to face the Hunter with a snarl crossing her face.

A spell shot out from the darkness, splitting the ground between the wolf and the Hunter.

A strange fog enveloped the earth, and from it came a coven of witches. More spells were used, incapacitating the Hunters.

Alaric and Hayley turned towards the newcomers. Alaric's eyes widened when he saw who it was, and a fissure of fear flickered across his features.

Raising a hand, Katie smiled in a predator-like manner. "Hello, Ric."

And with a sudden turn of her wrist, Alaric's body snapped into an awkward angle as his spine was severed. His body collapsed to the ground, before flames suddenly burst forth, engulfing the Hunter in fire.

"That's for Sophie," Katie snarled. "And every other witch you've killed."

Hayley leapt back to avoid the spreading fire, before her gaze lifted to meet the witch's.

Katie met the Alpha's gaze calmly. "He killed one of our own. Blood has been repaid with blood. This was a one time deal, wolf."

Hayley straightened. "Thank you."

Katie walked forward. She stopped about a foot away from Hayley, tilting her head to the side. "I have one more thing for you. A message."

The witch had extended her hand, pressing her fingertips to Hayley's forehead. Hayley gasped as an electric shock went through her, and her eyes flashed white briefly as a vision overcame her.

When it cleared, Hayley gasped, blinking rapidly. She looked at the witch with wide eyes. "What...?"

Katie smirked. "See you around, Werewolf Queen."

With a nod, the witches departed as quickly as they arrived, taking the fog with them the clouds parted, and the moon shone brightly once again.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.**

 **Author's Note:** **Please review!**

 **XXxxKlayleyLoverxxXX- Yes, the drawing was of Klaus and Davina. We will see her draw her visions a few more times, and yes, they might include Klayley.**

 **geminigurl89- Unfortunately, Davina will not be paired off in this story, since she's only 16 right now. Sorry friend!**

 **Sadly, I won't be able to fulfill everyone's wishes with this AU. But who knows, maybe you guys will inspire me to write another story, so keep sending any comments or suggestions via review or PM. You guys keep me writing!**


	32. An Unsteady Truce

Chapter Thirty Two: An Unsteady Truce

Hayley watched as the witches faded away like ghosts, and her hands trembled by her sides.

There was some movement in her peripheral vision, which she turned towards.

The Hunter's leader stood before her. Hayley stiffened when she saw that he was still gripping his sword, ready to move if he lunged.

Jeremy met her gaze, a frown marring his expression.

Hayley lifted her chin in turn, shifting slightly so she stood protectively in front of the others.

The Hunter didn't miss the movement, his eyes flashing with something unreadable. When he lowered his sword, and put it back in its sheath, Hayley's eyes narrowed.

"So this is justice," Jeremy said softly, almost curiously. His eyes fell towards the smoldering pile of ash that had once been Alaric.

Hayley didn't say anything, but her jaw twitched. Her gaze was still torn between Jeremy's thoughtful expression and the other Hunters standing behind him.

"Are we not the monsters we were born to kill?"

Hayley interrupted the Hunter, her eyes flashing gold. "Listen, Shakespeare, I get this is a tragic moment for you, but you and your buddies are standing a little too close to my family."

Klaus looked at Hayley, eyes wide.

 _Family?_

Jeremy took a step back in an obedient manner that had her brow lifting. "I believe it is time we call a truce to this long and bitter fight."

Damon stepped forward, but when he opened his mouth, Jeremy shushed him.

"For too long, we have been fighting this war that no one will win," Jeremy stated. "The old ways can be changed. Does that sound agreeable to you, Hayley Marshall?"

Hayley tensed, suspicion creeping across her face. "Just like that, you want to call a truce?"

"Alaric used his power as a Hunter for his own purpose. I will not allow this to continue as long as I'm their leader."

"I don't think your followers would agree with you," Hayley pointed out, her eyes straying back towards Damon, who glared in response.

"I could say the same about yours," Jeremy returned, casting a look over Hayley's shoulder. The pack, vampires, and witches all watched the exchange with tense, wary expressions.

Hayley looked too, noticing how the gathering seemed to focus around her. Her inner wolf puffed out its chest a little.

She turned back towards the Hunter. She thought about how it felt to lose her birth parents, then her adoptive mother. She thought about how the divide between the wolves, the witches, and the vampires had once served a purpose, but now all it did was breed hate. She thought about how that division was shaken by Klaus' existence, then by Tyler's rebirth as a Hybrid.

Perhaps it was time for a truce, even if it was an unsteady one.

The wind changed, bringing in the fresh smell of the woods and the distant smell of rain, washing away the smell of Alaric's burnt corpse and blood.

Hayley met Jeremy's gaze, and both leaders seemed to acknowledge one thing that was happening in this moment.

Change.

 **Ooo0ooO**

A month later, that change found Hayley and her pack back in their home territory.

Sitting at the head of a long table, with her legs crossed and hands folded in front of her, Hayley leaned back slightly, her green eyes examining the man who sat across from her.

"We don't need someone to eradicate those who threaten to expose us to the humans, we need someone who will _protect_ us from the humans!"

"Since when do the humans pose a threat to us? Only a select few know of our existence!"

"And that changes everyday. Every day when a vampire falls in love with a human, or a wolf takes a human for a mate. This is how change works!"

Hayley's lips twitched slightly when she saw irritation flicker across Jeremy's expression. The Hunter sat across from her, and both leaders listened to the others bicker.

Sophie sat in as the liaison for the witches, as Marcel did for the vampires, and Mason for the wolves. The gathering included Klaus and Tyler, the only known Hybrids, and Elijah, the eldest of the Original vampires.

Then there was Hayley, the Alpha, and Jeremy, the leader of the Hunters. They were the leaders of the meeting, one of many that had been put into motion since the truce had been brokered back in the Quarter a month ago.

The peace between the Alpha and the Hunter was holding strong. They both recognized that change was essential for the survival of both of their groups, as well as the others. Although peace seemed like an impossible feat to reach, since there were hundreds of years of division and hate between the supernatural races, they knew change started with a choice, and that choice had been made by them both.

"The day will come when the humans will know of all of us," Elijah said with his air of usual calm. "And when that day comes, we can expect that most of the humans will react..."

"Negatively?" Hayley supplied.

Elijah nodded.

"Why are we immediately jumping to the idea of war?" Sophie asked with a frown.

"Because it's something we have to consider," Marcel said.

"There's many things to be considered," Klaus interjected. "Perhaps we should take a break?" He glanced at Hayley, as did the others.

Hayley nodded. They had been at it for hours, and they were all hungry and irritated.

"Kitchens are stocked," she told them. "Have at it."

The others quickly deserted the table, murmuring amongst themselves. Hayley sat back, releasing a long breath.

A pair of warm, strong hands gripped her shoulders, kneading the tense muscles there. She sighed again, this time in pleasure.

"We will get there eventually," Klaus murmured.

"I know," Hayley said. "No one said it would be easy either."

Klaus chuckled, leaning down to kiss her shoulder. "I have faith in you."

Hayley smiled, looking up at him.

Klaus brushed his thumb across her cheekbone, then down and across her bottom lip. He took her hand, and drew her to her feet. Then he leaned down, kissing her gently.

Hayley leaned against him, placing her hands on his hips, looping her fingers into his belt loops to pull him a little closer.

"Is there another meeting tomorrow?" Klaus asked.

Hayley shook her head. "I gave everyone the day off," she said. "I figured five days of meetings is enough for everyone right now. We can't move mountains in a day, right?"

Klaus nodded thoughtfully. "Right you are." He leaned close again. "I have plans for you."

Hayley shivered. "Oh really?"

"Yes, tomorrow is an important day after all."

Hayley's brow furrowed, then her eyes widened in realization. "Who told you?"

Klaus smirked. "Eve."

Hayley gave a half hearted snarl. "Eve, huh."

Klaus kissed her again. "Why wouldn't you tell me that it's your birthday?"

Hayley shrugged. "I don't like celebrating it."

"Well, we will have to change that, won't we?" Klaus suggested, then laughed when Hayley gave him a bitter glare.

 **Ooo0ooO**

The next morning, those same warm, strong hands woke Hayley from a restful sleep. They traced over her, making her body hum in pleasure.

Her deep green eyes opened to find Klaus gazing down at her, his expression relaxed, yet very intense. She could almost see the thoughts swirling within his midnight blue eyes, since he didn't hide the desire and the love they held. They didn't hide much anymore.

Her lips curved, and another burst of warmth came from within her chest. She felt her body respond to his touch, just like her wolf responded to his when their eyes shifted to gold.

They came together slowly, their bodies merging as one as the sun rose through the sky. Sunlight came in through the windows, draping the lovers in its golden light.

Klaus leaned down, kissing Hayley deeply, before moving to graze his teeth over the familiar mark on her shoulder. Although it healed every week or so, Klaus would create a fresh one, just as Hayley would on his own shoulder.

Hayley's back bowed, and her hips tilted forward against his, drawing him deeper within her body. Her hands grasped his as he pinned them over her head, and she whispered his name against the shell of his ear.

When their bodies reached their climax, Klaus stared deeply into Hayley's eyes, and watched as hers clouded with pleasure as her body pulsed under and around his.

Afterwards, Klaus pulled her into the bathroom, where they ravaged each other in the shower, then on the cool tiled floor. They eventually stumbled from their rooms, which smelled like coconut and lavender soap and sex.

"Where are we going?" Hayley asked, as she slid into Klaus' sleek, black sports car.

"I do believe I said this was a surprise," Klaus responded in a teasing tone.

"No, you said you had plans for me," Hayley corrected, slating a narrowed eyed glance in his direction.

Klaus smirked, leaning over to kiss her. "Don't you trust me, my little wolf?"

"Not when you have that look in your eyes."

"What look?" Klaus asked innocently, grinning when she rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"I do this under protest," she told him as he peeled away from the drive.

"I think, my little wolf, that you need some faith."

Hayley sighed, shaking her head, but she still took one of his hands in hers, and kissed it gently. She rubbed his knuckles across her cheek, then settled back, gazing out the window at the passing landscape.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Their journey took them to the coastline, where rugged sand and rock met the cold gray sea. The sun that had warmed them in the morning now hid behind the clouds, leaving the air cool and smelling heavily of sea salt.

The wind whipped their hair and clothes as they walked across the sand. Hayley leaned against Klaus' side, her hand in his back pocket, while Klaus had an arm casually thrown across her shoulders. They didn't talk much, but enjoyed their surroundings and how they were alone on the long stretch of beach.

Hayley eventually broke away from Klaus to collect some shells along the water. Her bare feet sunk into the cold, wet sand and she shivered at the sensation. Then she helped when a small wave of water splashed up her ankles and soaked the bottom of her rolled up jeans.

She glared when she heard Klaus laugh, and kicked out, splashing him with water. Her triumphant grin didn't last when he gave her a bright eyed, mischievous smirk and she found herself thrown over his shoulder as he carried her into knee deep water.

"Put me down!" Hayley shrieked, swatting his back and backside. A split second later, she realized her mistake. "Don't you d-," Her shout was cut off when Klaus dropped her into the water. She came up sputtering, then she glared up at him. With a growl, she lunged, kicking his ankles out from underneath him.

Klaus fell unceremoniously into the water, and came up laughing. Hayley started laughing too, despite how cold the water was.

When they dragged themselves out of the waves, they flopped onto the beach side by side. Hayley breathed a sigh of relief when the sun reemerged.

They stayed there for half a day, before they agreed they needed to get out of their wet and sandy clothes. They stripped down at the car, then put their clothes in the trunk before slipping on some dry clothes Klaus had packed. Hayley shrugged on an old shirt of Klaus', inhaling his scent deeply.

Klaus then took her up onto the bluffs, where they watched the sun slowly set. He satisfied his hunger with some blood he had brought, and Hayley ate some leftover food from the feast Eve had prepared in preparation for the meetings.

Hayley drove back, even though Klaus claimed he was not tired. But as the car weaved its way back to the Quarter, Hayley glanced over and saw the Hybrid sleeping soundly, smelling like the sea and fresh cut grass.

Hayley smiled to herself. She knew this was a birthday she would never forget.

 **Ooo0ooO**

The final meeting took place in the main house, and it was just between Hayley and Jeremy. The Hunter and the Alpha were tired, and Hayley knew he wanted to return to where the rest of the Hunters were waiting, in a small town in Viriginia called Mystic Falls.

Hayley sat down at her desk, and gestured for Jeremy to take the seat across from her. She leaned back in the worn chair, sighing deeply.

"Do you think it's possible?"

Hayley looked up, realizing Jeremy had been talking. "Do I think what is possible?"

Jeremy gave her a patient look. "Maintaining this truce."

"I think it can be if we want it to," she replied honestly. "We didn't think brokering one in the first place was possible and yet-," she gestured to them both, "here we are."

Jeremy nodded. "I want us to have a purpose other than..."

"Hunting?"

Again, he nodded.

Hayley pursed her lips. "I'm sure we will figure it out. It just might not be today."

Jeremy stood, offering her his hand to shake. "Then let's hope we can figure it out together." He bowed his head respectfully, then made his exit.

Hayley turned so she could look out the window. She smiled a little when she saw Jeremy stride outside and he was greeted by Klaus and Mason. The three men shook hands and parted ways, and it was Klaus who looked up at her, as though he sensed her gaze.

The Hybrid smirked, shading his eyes from the sun with his hand.

Hayley bit her lip, trying to smother her own smirk. Instead, she crooked a finger at him, beckoning him to come join her.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.**

 **Author's Note: I know, I know, I've sucked with updating this story. Writer's block is no fun. Thanks for your patience!**

 **Please review!**


	33. The Alphas

Chapter Thirty Three: The Alphas

Klaus smirked when he saw Hayley beckon him upstairs. It only took him a few moments to enter the room where she was waiting, and her smirk matched his own.

She was leaning against the windowsill, her green eyes bright with lust and love. Her hair was loose today, falling softly around her shoulders in dark brown and golden waves. Due to the unexpected warm weather, she was wearing a light summer dress that matched the color of her eyes and had a row of enticing buttons down the front.

Klaus' fingers twitched by his sides, wanting to undue each button slowly, so he could watch those green eyes darken and hear her murmur his name.

Hayley seemed to know where his thoughts were going, and her slender hand lifted to teasingly pluck at the first button, smirking widely as his eyes hungrily followed the motion.

His eyes darkened as well, noting the rather dark shade of indigo her mood ring was, which sat on her index finger. His mind briefly flickered to the memory of him watching her buy it while she explored the streets of the Quarter... but that thought dissolved when that finger and her thumb began slowly undoing those buttons.

Klaus was about to reach out, to move her hands away so he could finish the task, but the door suddenly swung open. He turned to face the intruder with a frightening snarl.

Rebekah barely blinked at her brother's expression, and her impassive gaze flickered over Hayley, who stood there with wide eyes, her bare chest exposed, before the blonde vampire huffed. "Honestly, you two are like human teenagers," she sighed with an air of exasperation.

Hayley recovered from her brief shock, and buttoned her shirt back up. She didn't feel embarrassed from her state of undress, thanks to being a werewolf, nudity was a daily part of life amongst the pack, but rather she felt a sharp jab of annoyance towards the Original for interrupting.

"I do believe I have mentioned that knocking is appreciated, dear sister," Klaus hissed.

"Oh Nik, I do believe I heard you," Rebekah replied. _But I don't care_ , was left unspoken, hanging in the air.

Klaus shot Hayley a look, and she shrugged in response. She didn't have to deal with snotty siblings.

"What do you want?" Hayley asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Your protege is here," Rebekah said, before leaving the room as quickly as she burst in.

Hayley straightened, then stepped forward when Tyler entered the room. They embraced before Hayley moved aside so the younger Hybrid could face his sire.

"Tyler," Klaus greeted calmly, all traces of heat and desire gone from his expression.

Tyler didn't miss the lingering scent of desire in the air, and with a grimace, he nodded towards Klaus. The relationship between sire and protege had not been as tense as it once had, mostly thanks to Hayley, but both men could not be labeled as friends.

"They're here," Tyler told Hayley, his gaze turning back to her.

Hayley lifted her chin slightly in acknowledgement. She nodded at Tyler, silently telling him to go, before she walked back to the window.

Klaus joined her, looking over her shoulder. His brows were furrowed, and the crease between them deepened when he saw a trio of unfamiliar wolves standing at the entrance of the Abattoir.

As if she heard his thoughts, Hayley simply stated, "The Alphas are here."

 **Ooo0ooO**

Klaus glanced down at Hayley. "I was not aware we would have company."

Hayley's gaze flickered towards him, picking up on the slightly tense tone that Klaus spoke in. She turned, placing her hands on his chest. Her eyes were calm, and she spoke in an equally calm voice. "They have been waiting for me to call of them since they... sent me here," she said decisively. "I chose to send Tyler home so they could see him themselves and extended an invitation for them to join us here, at the Quarter, so they can meet you."

"Meet me?"

Hayley's calm was replaced by a sort of forced patience. "Yes, you, the one their..." Hayley pulled in a sharp breath, before forcing out the next few words, "Queen chose as hers."

Klaus' eyes fell to the spot between Hayley's shoulder and neck. The mark he had left there was still visible, but it was faded and pink against her tan skin.

The tension in Klaus' expression relaxed when he smirked. "Their Queen chose as hers, hmm?"

"Their words, not mine," Hayley sighed.

Klaus gave her a playfully confused look. "So you didn't choose me?"

Hayley's eyes narrowed, but her lips twitched. "I think we chose each other."

Klaus grinned rather widely, pulling her close. "Indeed... my Queen."

Hayley felt as though those words should have made her snort, roll her eyes, or feel annoyed, instead she felt something respond deep within her, not unlike the strong feeling she had experienced when she had accepted her birthright, or when she had realized she was in love with the man in front of her. It was a feeling not unlike a key unlocking a door, but it was more, different when it was Klaus saying them, and her eyes flashed gold in response and she pulled Klaus down for a searing kiss.

When they pulled apart, Hayley looked into his eyes imploringly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this. It was..."

"Pack business?" Klaus finished with a lifted brow.

Hayley nodded.

Klaus brushed his thumb across her cheek as he cupped her face in his large hand. He understood that her pack was still her business, even though the pack had come to accept him and his relationship with her. His own relationship was limited with them, and he had not been apart of their lives or meetings. He mostly saw Mason and Eve, but that was during the meetings with the others regarding the truce.

Something tightened in his chest, and he realized he wanted a place among them, something more than simply being her mate. He wanted to earn his place among them, he wanted to earn their trust...

Shaken over this, Klaus lowered his hand, then glanced back towards the three Alphas who were still waiting outside.

 _You have to start somewhere_ , a voice told him, that voice that sounded uncannily like Elijah's.

Klaus took Hayley's hand in his. "Shall we begin?"

 **Ooo0ooO**

Lana stood with the other two Alphas in front of the Abattoir entrance, her dark eyes studying every detail carefully. She picked up on the sounds of voices within the building, along with the sounds of the people bustling in the Quarter. Her inner wolf was alert, yet it was not edgy nor nervous.

To her right stood Oliver, arms crossed in front of his massive chest. Like usual, he was quiet and pensive, his expression giving nothing away.

The same could not be said of the final Alpha, who was pacing with an annoyed air behind Lana. Aiden had his dark eyes fixed on the entrance, moving more like a caged cat rather than a wolf. He was muttering under his breath, and the sound sent a bolt of irritation down Lana's spine.

Sharply, she growled, her gaze turning towards him. "Stop."

Aiden sneered, but ignored her.

The sound of approaching footsteps had three sets of eyes swinging around.

Lana smiled first, moving forward. "Hayley," she said warmly, extending both of her hands.

The green eyed Alpha smiled back, gripping Lana's hands. Hayley then looked to the two male Alphas. She dipped her chin towards Oliver, who lowered his gaze respectfully in turn. When her gaze turned towards Aiden, she did not miss the animosity etched across his features, all of which was aimed towards Klaus, who stood slightly behind Hayley.

Hayley reined in a sudden flash of temper. Aiden had always been a thorn in her side, and she felt that thorn bury itself deeper as she resisted the urge to command him to stand down. He was, after all, an Alpha like her, even if his bloodline was not royal.

 _Patience_ , Eve's gentle voice instructed her in her mind.

 _You try to have patience with his pup_ , Hayley told the voice in a clipped tone.

The voice did not respond.

Hayley forced herself to greet Aiden just as respectfully as she had the others. "I'm glad you have all made the journey here," she addressed them. Then she took a small step back, so she was shoulder to shoulder with Klaus.

Hayley briefly wondered if she had imagined how Klaus seemed to relax when she did, but she pushed that aside.

"Please let me introduce you to Niklaus Mikaelson," she said. "Klaus, this is Lana, Alpha of the northern Pack, Oliver, Alpha of the southern Pack, and Aiden, Alpha of the eastern Pack."

Klaus met the gaze of the other female Alpha instinctively, since Hayley had addressed her first. His own wolf recognized the other Alphas, and the one in front of him was clearly the oldest and the most powerful, second to Hayley.

Neither of them moved at first, but it was Lana who extended a hand first, the proverbial olive branch. She gave him a kind smile.

When he shook hands with Oliver, Klaus eyed the Alpha's considerable bulk, but the other wolf had an amused gleam in his light eyes, and Klaus could not tell why it was there. It didn't make him uncomfortable, merely curious.

Klaus finally faced the eastern Pack Alpha, whose gaze had been burning a hole in him ever since he had emerged from the Abattoir with Hayley. Klaus stiffened slightly under the Alpha's snide expression. He glanced briefly at Hayley, and saw a hard, angry look in her eyes. Clearly there was tension between this Alpha and the others, and it was not just from meeting Klaus.

Aiden shook Klaus' hand but his grip was much tighter than the other's, and his expression was not welcoming nor amused, but rather hostile.

"The Hybrid," Aiden surmised, dropping his hand back to his side. "Your reputation proceeds you."

Eyes narrowing at the implications that one sentence held, Klaus schooled his expression into one of cool indifference.

Hayley's voice cut through the palpable tension. "Please, come inside. I'm sure you're tired after your trip."

Klaus assumed his place by Hayley's side as they lead the others inside. He turned to look at her, and saw her shake her head very slightly.

 _Later_ , she mouthed.

With the briefest of nods, Klaus saw more emerge from the doorway of the Abattoir. Tyler, Mason, and Eve were joined by the three Mikaelson siblings.

 **Ooo0ooO**

The two groups paused a few yards away from each other. Once again, Lana was the first to move, greeting her fellow wolves first before taking it upon herself to greet the Mikalesons before introducing them to the other Alphas.

Elijah met Klaus' gaze after he had met Aiden. Klaus frowned, then jerked his shoulder in a shrug.

Kol smiled lavishly at Lana, before Hayley cleared her throat in a pointed manner. He gave her an innocent grin, which earned him an eye roll.

The groups merged into one as they sat at the long table that had been placed outside under the sun. Hayley sat at the head of the table, with Mason and Klaus at either side of her. Lana occupied the seat across from her, flanked by Oliver and Aiden. The other seats were occupied by the Mikalesons, who chose the seats on the side where Klaus sat, and Eve and Tyler sat across from them.

It took a while for conversation to start and smooth out, starting with the story of the Hunters and Hayley's arrival to the Quarter. Lana and Oliver listened intently when the story turned to the truce that had come out of the confrontation against Alaric. Aiden, on the other hand, looked bored as he ate the meal in front of him. His eyes only flashed up briefly to look at the faded mark on Hayley's neck, and anyone who had been looking at him would have seen the clear disgust flicker in their black depths.

Elijah, who had been casting subtle glances towards the newcomer, was the only one who did see it. His gaze then turned to the tall glass that had been filled with the blood of his choosing, frowning inwardly.

Across the table, Eve did not need to look at Aiden to know exactly what his expression was, or what his thoughts reflected. It was nothing she had not seen before, but instead of that disgust and anger being focused on Hayley, it was aimed at the Hybrid. Eve suppressed a tired, wary sigh.

Tensions between Alphas was not unusual, especially between an Alpha as powerful as Hayley and one as young and jealous as Aiden. But, if time had showed her anything, these tensions rarely ended without conflict. And if this tension was going to worsen due to Aiden's obvious dislike of Klaus, Eve knew it was only a matter of time before it came to a head with Hayley.

Eve lifted her pale eyes towards the Hybrid and her Alpha. They were sharing a private look, as if they were reading each other's thoughts. A frown crossed her lips only briefly.

 _This would not end well_ , she thought.

Shaking her head, she casted aside those dark thoughts. They faded away at last due the bright laughter that had escaped Hayley, whose eyes were still locked on her mate.

 _No, this would not end well_. Her gaze slid back towards the glowering Alpha down the table. _For him._

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.**

 **Author's Note: Thank you again for your patience while waiting for this update.**

 **Please review!**


	34. The Vampire and the Hybrid

Chapter Thirty Four: The Vampire and the Hybrid

While the Alphas met with the Mikaelsons, the vampire Katherine lounged lazily in the sunshine, eyes closed and hand clasped around a warm cup of fresh blood. A small sigh had her opening an eye, glaring at her companion.

"Caroline, honestly, you might look like a teenager for the rest of your life, but that doesn't mean you have to act like one."

Caroline rolled her blue eyes. "I'm still a teenager," she pointed out. After all, she had been turned only two years ago, soon after she had turned seventeen.

Katherine gave her a scathing look, and Caroline relented. "Fine. I'll just sit here quietly."

But since her eyes were open and focused now, Katherine shifted in her chair and gave Caroline a knowing smirk. "He's back you know."

"I know."

Although the blonde vampire had attempted an air of indifference, Katherine didn't miss the annoyance that lurked in her expression. Entertained, Katherine's teeth flashed in a very quick, very white smile. "I guess that means he's lost interest," she said on a disappointed, theatrical sigh. "Or he's forgotten about you."

Black veins crept down Caroline's cheeks. Her features became frightful, but that expression changed as quickly as it had appeared. The only thing that gave away her growing temper was the sound of her teeth grinding together.

Ever mercurial, Katherine lost interest in teasing the other vampire. "But then again," she said, leaning back in her seat, "I did hear a rumor about a Hybrid looking for a vampire. Maybe Klaus is bored with his wolf queen. Or..."

Caroline seemed to catch on to what Katherine was doing finally. "Now who's acting like a teenager?" she asked repoachfully.

Katherine laughed, and closed her eyes once more, enjoying the feeling of the warm sun against her cool skin.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Hayley watched the tall, dark haired Hybrid pace back and forth across the length of the parlor. He seemed impatient, as if waiting for something, or someone, who was rather late. She stood at the doorway with her arms crossed, brow hiked up in mild curiosity.

When Tyler finally noticed her, he seemed to debate whether or not to tell her what was on his mind before he gave in. "I want to... I mean..."

Hayley's brow was on the verge of disappearing into her hairline. "Leave?" she finished. When he nodded, she frowned. "Are you our prisoner?"

Tyler looked startled at the question. "No... it's just..."

"What's her name?"

Tyler goggled at her, mouth hanging open.

Hayley let out a brief laugh. She walked over to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Tyler, I've known you for a long time. I know when you got someone on your mind. The evidence is in the hole you left in the carpet."

Tyler's eyes flickered briefly to the pristine, plush carpet before he gave her a shaken smile. "Her name is Caroline."

Hayley's eyes widened. An image of a blonde vampire sitting next to Katherine, giving her an unpleasant look, came to mind.

Tyler saw the look on her face. "You know her," he surmised.

Giving him a slightly sheepish look, Hayley nodded. "She's Katherine's friend."

Shifting on his feet, looking a little uneasy, Tyler looked down. "I know."

Katherine was still well known amongst the crowd in the Abattoir, much to Hayley's displeasure. Although she didn't have too much ill will towards the dark haired vampire, she didn't really like hearing the vampires whisper about what her and Klaus had gotten up to before Hayley had arrived.

Not too much ill will, Hayley thought again, scowling, but enough. Shaking her head, she reminded herself this wasn't about Katherine, or her childish jealousy.

"When did this happen?" Hayley asked, her curiosity rekindled.

"After you and Jeremy called a truce," Tyler said. "I went to the witches' to have them heal a wound I got from that Hunter, Damon, and I ran into her and Katherine after I left and... well..."

More visions flashed across Hayley's vision. Alaric, catching on fire as he clenched that white stake, the witches disappearing into the fog, the sounds of the vampires and wolves, fighting side by side against the Hunters...

Suddenly, Hayley realized she had been too focused on Klaus to check to see if anyone else had been hurt. Guilt weighed down her heart.

Tyler, who also knew her very well, saw the way her face fell at this. "You were busy making peace," he reminded her. "The rest of us were fine, just some bumps and bruises."

"But if you needed to be healed-,"

"It was nothing," Tyler interrupted, his voice a little too sharp to be reassuring.

They stared at each other for a few tense moments, and Tyler broke eye contact first. "It was nothing," he repeated in a more gentle tone. "I promise."

Hayley heaved a sigh, trying to tamp down the irritation she felt inwardly towards herself. "Well," she said decisively. "You shouldn't keep her waiting."

 **Ooo0ooO**

Caroline Forbes was not a patient woman. Though she tried to be, she tapped her nails against the table she sat at, her eyes staring unfocused at the entrance of the Abattoir. She had purposely positioned herself across the street from the building, so he couldn't possibly miss her.

When he walked outside, a bit of sunlight falling across his dark features, she felt something lurch in her chest, a now familiar feeling she had experienced ever since she first met him.

Remembering that day fondly, Caroline thought about how he had looked in his torn and dirty clothes as he strolled from the witches' shop, an unidentifiable expression etched across his face. Katherine had spotted him first, but to Caroline's surprise, her eyes slid over him as though he was nothing more than one of the tourists.

Of course, the vampire and the Hybrid had already met, one being Klaus' lover and the other being his protege, so they barely acknowledged each other when Tyler had spotted them. Then his gaze shifted towards Caroline, and he had frozen on the spot.

Since Katherine had turned her gaze towards someone else, Caroline had greeted the oddly still Hybrid. She had heard of him, even watched one of his matches against a newly made vampire once; but seeing him up close, just as disheveled as ever, Caroline felt the blood she had recently consumed flush into her cheeks.

They had started sneaking off to see each other, since Tyler's pack was busy meeting with the Hunters and Katherine was off with a new interest, unsure how the others would react towards their relationship. Tyler had insisted Hayley, the wolf Caroline had briefly met, would accept it without blinking, but Caroline had convinced him to keep it quiet for now, since things were still unsteady with the tentative truce taking root.

Her thoughts were broken when she saw a familiar figure slip out of the shadows of the Abattoir. He looked relaxed and when he saw her, he grinned so broadly it was a wonder his face didn't split into two.

Reason flooded out of Caroline as she leapt to her feet, before she flashed into his arms, lips fused with his. His arms went around her waist, lifting her off her feet so he could press her firmly against his body. Caroline was grateful for this, because her head felt light and giddy.

Laughter spilled out of her when they pulled apart. He kept grinning at her.

"Did you tell...?" Caroline glanced over his shoulder, as if half expecting to see someone standing there.

"Didn't even blink," Tyler said simply.

Caroline relaxed, feeling an odd sense of gratitude towards the wolf she had behaved rather rudely towards.

"Do you want to meet..." Tyler's voice trailed off with uncertainty.

Caroline blinked. She smiled when she understood, but she shook her head. "Not yet. Not today," she rephrased. "Why don't we go...?" Her voice trailed off like his had, but hers was filled with implications that matched her coy smirk.

Tyler's arms tightened around her briefly, and she shivered when his eyes became a shade of molten gold.

Setting her on her feet, Tyler took her hand in his, and they took off, streaks of black and blonde, heading towards her little studio. Rounding a corner, the vampire and the Hybrid slammed to a stop to avoid running into another couple, who had been intertwined in the middle of the street.

Caroline's eyes grew round, and she yelped sharply, "Katherine?"

At the same time, Tyler was exclaiming, "Elijah!"

Jumping apart, Elijah gave the pair a startled look. Katherine, on the other hand, gave them an irritated glare.

"Do you mind?" the vampire asked, placing a hand on her hip, which had been occupied by Elijah's before they had been interrupted.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Klaus walked down the hallway to his rooms, rubbing a hand over his jaw. His gaze lifted when he heard the warm, familiar sound of Hayley's laugh.

He found her standing on the balcony outside his room, her gaze focused on the street below. He walked over to stand next to her, curious to see what had her laughing.

When he saw an empty street, he turned to her, brow furrowed.

Amused, she smiled. "You missed the show," she said, before stepping closer into his embrace.

"The show?" he repeated. "Have you been spying on someone, my little wolf?"

"Not intentionally," Hayley said innocently, but her mischievous smirk gave her away. She told him about Tyler and Caroline, how she saw them embracing before running off, and her expression changed into one of happiness and warmth, echoing the way he had heard her laugh.

"You're happy for him," he commented, brushing the hair away from her face.

Hayley nodded. "He deserves to be happy," she said firmly.

Klaus thought about that for a moment. He had never really considered someone else's happiness before, not his protege's nor his vampire's, and he tried to grasp the concept. He thought about how Rebekah and Marcel were, together for many, many years, yet did they make each other happy? Then there was Kol, who seemed content with being a bachelor, and Elijah...

Klaus felt Hayley grasp his hand. He looked down at her, smiling.

"You'll get it one day," she told him. "When you see someone you love choose someone else who makes them happy."

Klaus' smile deepened, and he pulled her even closer. "Well, I think I do know one... if memory serves, I see how happy you are-,"

That warm laugh cut him off. Hayley shook her head at him, her eyes dancing. "Not me," she said. "It's not when you see how happy you make someone, that's a little different."

"But if it's all about happiness, does it truly matter?" Klaus asked pointedly.

Hayley brushed her hand over his jaw affectionately. "No," she conceded. "You'll see though."

Klaus believed her, and with that, he lowered his face towards hers so he could kiss her and taste that warmth that seemed to be emanating from her like the sun.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.**

 **Author's Note:** **Please review!**


	35. A Few Awkward Encounters

Chapter Thirty Five: A Few Awkward Encounters  


The vampire and the Hybrid were not the only couple to come together after the truce had been made. After purposefully avoiding any encounter with the vampire Katherine, Elijah found himself face to face with her one warm evening.

He gazed into her eyes, eyes which had made his chest ache, but now that ache had faded some. His mind flickered back to a conversation he had had with Hayley after the wolf had ran into Katherine and her companion Caroline in the Quarter.

 _"She asked about you," Hayley commented, accepting the cup of tea Elijah had offered her. "She seemed... interested."_

 _Elijah grimaced._

 _"Not your type?" Hayley asked, lifting a brow at him over the rim of her cup._

 _Elijah's expression immediately changed into one of sorrow and pain. Hayley had placed her tea aside to grasp his hand in hers, her eyes reflecting genuine concern._

 _This is why he loves her, Elijah realized, meeting the werewolf's gaze. She's got fire, but she's got love._

 _So he found himself telling her everything- about Elena, about his time away from New Orleans and his family, about losing Elena, and then meeting Katherine._

 _Hayley had winced sympathetically when he had described how he felt when he had run into Katherine, the doppelganger of the woman she had once loved. She had asked him if he knew why Katherine looked like Elena, and he had shook his head. Hayley promised to ask Eve and to do some research in their library, before telling him to continue._

 _She listened to him for most of the night, until the moon had begun to make its descent and the promise of dawn was approaching. When he finished, he had thanked her, to which she replied there was no need for thanks, because that was what friends did for each other._

 _With a smile, she had left him alone with that thought and promise._

 _The next time they would meet for tea, which became something of a routine of theirs, she was carrying a very old, very heavy tome in her arms. She gingerly placed it on the able before him, opened it to a page she had marked with a bookmark embossed with the crescent shaped sigil of her pack, and she tapped her finger against a single word that titled the yellowed page:_

 _Doppelgangers._

 _"This might explain the few awkward encounters," Hayley said, giving him a small smile._

Indeed, it had. But there were too many unanswered questions, and most of them he could not answer on his own.

Katherine's gaze remained neutral as it searched his face, and she seemed to be waiting. He wasn't sure if she was waiting for him to speak, or run, so he chose the former.

"Hello," he began, trying for a smile.

Katherine smiled back. "Hello yourself."

Ooo0ooO

The light was reflecting off the curve of Hayley's mood ring when Klaus turned over to watch her sleep. The soft rays of dawn were falling into the room, and it caught the crystal that sat on her pointer finger. The stone was a deep shade of blue, telling him she was relaxed and content as she slept by his side.

He reached over, brushing the tips of his fingers against the curve of her cheek. He smiled when she unconsciously moved closer to his touch, sighing softly as she did so.

Finally, her green hazel eyes opened. Their color reminded him of the forests, with varying shades of green and brown swirling together. Sometimes there was gold there, when her wolf was close to the surface, but now he could only see the hazel colors, and the warmth they reflected.

"What are you thinking about?" Hayley asked, tucking a hand under her cheek as she focused on him.

"You're beautiful," Klaus told her on a quiet whisper.

Hayley's lips curved. "Poet."

"Not hardly," Klaus chuckled. He moved closer, rolling her over onto her back. He pressed a tender kiss on the sensitive skin below her ear. "Would you like that, love? For me to recite poetry to you?"

Hayley brushed a hand along his stubbled jaw, smirking. "Is that all?"

"Bargaining with me, little wolf? That could be dangerous."

"Maybe," she agreed. Now those eyes took on a familiar gold tinge. "But I think we'll find it mutually..." She arched up, pressing her lips to his ear. "Pleasurable."

With a smirk to match hers, Klaus' lips descended along the length of her throat, drawing a moan from the wolf. " _If the moon smiled_ ," he began before moving down her body, eliciting more gasps and whimpers from her. " _She would resemble you..._ "

Klaus parted Hayley's thighs with a gentle hand, which then sought the warmth there, and he groaned when he felt her tighten around his fingers in response to his ministrations.

" _You leave the same impression_ ," he continued, his voice more husky and slightly breathless. He pulled back to look into her golden eyes once more. " _Of something beautiful, but annihilating_."

Then he finally slipped inside her, and lost himself to her.

Ooo0ooO

It would take some time for the Original and the vampire to consider their encounters less awkward and more... enjoyable. But when that time came, Elijah felt relief when he looked in Katherine's eyes and saw her, the bold and sometimes brash vampire, and not the ghost from his past.

On a warm afternoon, the couple walked slowly down the streets in the Quarter, quietly talking amongst themselves. Elijah wanted to ask her about her being a doppelganger, if she knew about that and what it meant, but he also wanted to get to know her, to ask about her past.

Katherine told him that before she was made into a vampire, she lived in the Old World. She had gotten pregnant and had given birth to a little girl, and before she could hold her baby, her father had taken the baby away. Katherine fought against her mother's hold, screaming for her baby, but she stopped when she felt more warmth seep out between her thighs. She had begun to bleed out from the difficult birth, and a lone vampire who had been traveling across the icy forests had smelled it from miles away. It attacked, killing Katherine's mother and turning Katherine into a vampire.

"I never found my baby," she told him quietly. "And in a fit of rage, I killed my father for taking her from me. I lived on my own for decades before coming to the New World, and before I knew it, I found myself in Klaus' little fight club. I had been passing through on my way to California, where I heard about a vampire who lived out there who liked nothing more than to drink and to fuck. I thought to myself, that seems like the place for me. But I was captured and since I put up a good fight due to my age, Klaus elected me to become the star of his show. As for the rest..." Katherine shrugged. "It's the past."

Elijah listened to her quietly. He turned to her, brushing the deep brown and red hair over her shoulder. "You are... incredibly strong."

"I had to be," Katherine said, looking into his eyes.

Elijah wanted to say more, to ask her more, but words seemed to fail him as he fell into the depths of those dark, dark eyes, which seemed to be waiting for him again. This time, he knew what she was waiting for.

Leaning down, Elijah brushed his lips across hers. She tasted like honey and blood, sweet and intoxicating, and she responded to kiss his immediately. Her arms reached up to link themselves behind his neck, drawing him down to her to deepen the kiss. He smelled nothing but her subtle perfume, a mix of jasmine and clove, and felt nothing but the addicting feel of her lips sliding along his.

Suddenly, they were both jostled by two people running into them.

"Katherine!"

"Elijah!"

Elijah stared at the two faces before him, both of which looked equally stunned. He tried to think of something to say, but Katherine cut in first.

"Do you mind?" Katherine hissed, looking annoyed.

Caroline stumbled back a step, her wide blue eyes still locked on Elijah. Tyler, in turn, was eyeing Katherine was though he was waiting for her to pounce and scratch his eyes out. Wordlessly, Caroline snatched the Hybrid's hand and the younger couple darted off.

Katherine blew out a breath, pushing a curl away from her eyes. Her gaze turned up towards Elijah, her brow raised. "Cat got your tongue?" she teased.

Elijah turned slowly back towards her, his gaze now dark and cunning. A smile lurked across his handsome features. He leaned down so his lips ghosted over hers, but pulled back when she leaned forward to close the space between them, not giving her the satisfaction. His hand crept up, burying themselves into her thick curls. "I believe, my darling," he said in a deep tone, "it is I who has your tongue."

Katherine opened her mouth to retort, but Elijah lay his lips over hers again, effectively silencing her.

Not that she minded.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.**

 **Author's Note: In case you're curious, Klaus was quoting Sylvia Plath.  
**

 **And I know I made some changes to Katherine and her past, but this is an AU after all.**

 **Please review!**


	36. The Stories of Old

Chapter Thirty Six: The Stories of Old  


As the sun broke over the distant mountains, Klaus sat on the front porch of the cabin, breathing in the clean Colorado air.

Klaus and Hayley had been traveling back and forth between their territories over the past few weeks, since her pack had wanted to return home and Hayley knew they would be safe in Mason's capable hands when she was away. The group seemed to be relieved when they had first returned, and the first thing they had done was shift and run through the familiar trails along the foothills.

Klaus had joined them all, keeping abreast with Hayley and Eve, before he had shifted back to enjoy the sights. It was all rugged foothills, deep streams carving through the land, towering trees, and meadows here, which called to his werewolf side. He understood why the pack chose to stay here.

He thought about how this land reminded him of how the world had once looked so many years ago, before it had been filled with cities and smog and noise. It brought back a lot of memories he had thought he had forgotten about the time when he thought he was human, before he was changed into a vampire, before when it had been nothing but his large family and their clan.

His eyes squeezed shut briefly against the memories.

 _Henrik, now a young man, hunting for the first time with his brothers._

 _Finn, tall and proud, and Freya, lithe and beautiful, telling their younger siblings stories about ghosts around the fire to scare and amuse them._

 _And Esther, with her warm eyes, kissing Klaus on the cheek, calling him her little warrior._

 _And then..._

 _Henrik and Klaus, running from the wolves, the smell of fear filling the air. And Henrik's scream..._

 _The ensuing fight between Mikael and the werewolf from the pack, who had revealed himself as Klaus' true father in the heat of battle. Angered, Mikael had attacked, but had not expected that Klaus would also attack. Klaus had viciously finished off his father, then turned on his mother, rage making him blind to everything, and he too killed her for betraying him._

 _His father, his real father, turning to him and saying, "The blood is strong within you, my son." Those were the only words father and son has exchanged before the pack had disappeared before the clan could rush in to start a war._

"Klaus?"

Klaus blinked and saw Hayley kneeling in front of him with questioning green eyes.

"Where did you go?" she asked, touching his cheek.

He sighed deeply, closing his eyes briefly, enjoying the warmth of her hand against his cheek. "Far away."

When he opened his eyes again, she was still staring at him. He tried to give her a smile. "Nothing to worry about, love."

"Klaus..."

Standing, he cut her off from whatever she was going to say next. "Why don't you show me more of your territory? Just the two of us."

Hayley took his offered hand so she could stand as well. Concern was still etched into her features, but she also saw those shudders come down in his gaze, which meant he wasn't going to answer any of her questions. Not today, at least.

So she took his hand, smiling. "Let's go down to the lake. Maybe we can take a swim."

 **Ooo0ooO**

Back in New Orleans, Marcel stood on a balcony that overlooked the Quarter, hands in his pockets. He wore a moody expression, which reflected his moody thoughts. With Klaus gone, he was in charge, yet he found that duty to be lacking.

There were time, he admitted, he missed the games. Now with the threat of the Hunters and the witches passed, the games had not continued per Klaus' orders. He claimed it was time to end such trivial things, to start fresh with the truce and the new alliance with the wolf packs.

Marcel had gone along with it all, since Klaus was his sire and there was no arguing with the Hybrid, even if he was softer now thanks to his wolf girl. Now the days and nights were quieter affairs, apart from the usual hustle and bustle that came with living in New Orleans. The vampires and other creatures that had once been under Klaus' thumb had either left or stuck around, but nowhere close to the Quarter, like Thierry. Many of the wolves that had been captured returned to the packs they belonged to.

Marcel smirked briefly as he remembered how Hayley had yelled at Klaus for that one, telling him he was part werewolf and holding others against their wills were against their laws.

That smirk faded when he also remembered how Hayley had approached him a few nights ago, right before her and Klaus left for Colorado. She had wanted to talk to him about the night she had been under the witch's curse, when she had attacked Marcel and then Rebekah.

 _"I don't want to use the witch's as an excuse not to apologize," she had said, her tone serious. She met his gaze steadily._

 _"Look, wolf girl-," he paused when he saw her eyes flicker at the nickname, "Hayley," he corrected. "I know what happened. You weren't you. Plus, I have a feeling that if you wanted to kick my ass, you wouldn't hide behind your wolf form to do it."_

 _Hayley had smiled a little at that, chuckling. "Perhaps. But hopefully I won't ever get that urge."_

 _"For the sake of my face," Marcel smirked._

 _Laughing, Hayley shook her head._

He knew she had apologized to Rebekah as well, and that the blonde Original had given the wolf the cold shoulder for a week or so before she went on acting as though that night had never happened.

 _"My life is too long to hold grudges," Rebekah had told him with a sniff. "Plus, it's a waste of my bloody time."_

Marcel sighed.

"I think Nik rubbed some of his brooding off on you," a voice said from behind him.

"I didn't know that was contagious," Marcel remarked, looking down at Rebekah as she moved to stand beside him.

Her blue eyes were thoughtful. "It seems to run in the family."

"I have never seen _you_ brooding."

Rebekah flashed him a smile. "Just wait a few centuries. Perhaps you'll catch me in the moment."

Marcel smiled, wrapping an arm over her shoulder. "So you'll still want me around in a few centuries?"

Rebekah leaned her head against his chest. She remembered when he was still human, and when she did this, she could feel his heart pounding against her cheek, his warmth seeping into her. "Of course," she stated, as though there wasn't another option. "You are mine, after all."

"Is that right?"

She smirked when he turned her, brushing his thumbs down her cheeks. "Oh yes."

"Does that make you mine?"

Sighing dramatically, Rebekah tilted her head a little. "I suppose it does." And with that, she gripped his shoulders, pulling him down to her height so her lips could meet his.

 **Ooo0ooO**

The mid-afternoon sun found Hayley and Klaus lounging lazily by a crystal clear lake with bare feet and eyes closed against its warm rays.

Klaus opened his eyes first, looking over at Hayley. The sun brought out the touch of gold in her hair and the brown of her skin.

Sensing his gaze, Hayley cracked an eye open and looked at him too. "What is it?"

"I was thinking about my past," he said suddenly, surprised by how quickly the words came out.

Hayley turned onto her side on the grass. Her brows furrowed. "Before you were turned?"

Klaus nodded. He found himself telling her the memories he had been swept up in before she had arrived. Her expression did not change much as he talked, there were only flickers of emotions within those dark green eyes.

When he was finished, Hayley rolled onto her stomach, now focusing on the distant line of trees.

"Before I was Alpha, Eve was in charge of the pack," she stated calmly. "But the previous Alpha had been killed in a territorial dispute with the Southern wolf pack. Apparently it had been a fierce fight and the Southern Alpha later died from his wounds. Oliver was the pack Beta's son, so when the Beta took over, he groomed Oliver to become Alpha next. When he came of age, the duty was then transferred to Oliver, since his father wasn't well enough to lead anymore.

I had to fight my way to Alpha. No one thought I was meant to be an Alpha, not before we discovered which bloodline I came from." She scratched at the crescent moon shaped birth mark on her shoulder. "And not before I proved myself. When I was going to fight a challenger, I had to choose a second. At first, no one volunteered. Then Mason stood up and moved to my side without saying a word." She smiled. "Later, he told me that he chose to follow me not because of my fighting skills, but because of the mercy and kindness I showed my opponents. These fights are usually to the death, you see. I never wanted to kill anyone, so I never did. I would defeat them, then take them to be healed. Some of the older pack members still think I'm violating our laws, but I think some laws are meant to be changed."

Hayley shook her head a little. Her gaze turned back to Klaus. "I never saw that being a leader meant having the most power or physical strength. I had to prove myself, and I wanted to do that without shedding any more blood than necessary."

"We have a lot of laws."

Hayley smiled. "Not as many as the humans," she pointed out. "Ours are much simpler. But I always liked our legends better."

"Like the one about mates?" Klaus asked, reaching out to trail a finger down the silver-pink scar on her neck, which was freshly made only two days ago.

Laughing, Hayley swatted his hand away. "Yes, that one _is_ a favorite of mine."

Klaus' expression changed to one of curiosity. "Is that why...?" he trailed off, looking uncertain.

"What?" Hayley prompted.

"Well, when we first met, I couldn't help but notice that I felt like I already-,"

"Knew you," Hayley finished, looking as surprised as Klaus. "I felt the same way," she admitted.

"What does it mean? Are there stories?"

Hayley frowned. "Not that I know of. The idea of werewolves only having one mate is a myth the humans made up. We can have _a_ mate, who we mark and perhaps one day marry, but it isn't a working of destiny or fate, it's just two wolves falling in love."

"What about soulmates?"

"That's another human thing," Hayley said, looking uneasy.

"You don't believe in them?" Klaus asked softly.

"I don't believe there's only one person out there for everyone," she replied, plucking at the grass. "Not with us, not when we live so long." Then she glanced up at the sky, looking thoughtful now. "But perhaps it has something to do with rebirth."

Klaus gave her a confused look.

"When Jackson died, do you remember what Eve said? We return to the earth and the moon, since the legends say we get out power from the moon and we are born from the earth. I guess it isn't a crazy idea to say souls that had once passed on return to the earth eventually."

Klaus reached out, stroking a hand down her hair, her throat. "So if your soul was reborn from another life, you're saying it could be possible that I knew the soul that once was?"

Hayley smiled. "Maybe. Or it could've just been love at first sight."

Klaus laughed. "By the way you were glaring at me, I don't believe _love_ was in your thoughts."

Hayley moved closer to him. "Well, things change."

"Indeed," Klaus agreed, pulling her in for a deep kiss.

When they pulled back, Hayley sighed. "We should go back."

"In a moment," Klaus insisted, pulling her close again, feeling smug when she wrapped her arms around him eagerly, pulling him down onto the soft grass with her.

Many moments later, the couple stood, brushing the grass off their bare skin before pulling their clothes back on. They took another moment to look out towards the lake, which rippled from the soft breeze that was blowing down from the mountains. The clearing was quiet except for the two of them, carved into a perfect circle amongst the trees.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Hundreds of miles away, the witch Davina woke up, her eyes pure white, watching as a vision of hers came to life in the foothills of Colorado.

"Hey, sleepy head," Sophie said as she walked by.

Davina looked around. She had fallen asleep in a chair in the shop, soothed by the smell of the rose scented candles nearby. Rubbing her eyes, she stood.

And nearly collapsed.

Sophie cried out in alarm as her sister stumbled, her eyes going white once more.

 _A hand reached out, touching Hayley's forehead._

 _The werewolf gasped, her eyes turning as white as Davina's, before shuddering as the vision came and went._

 _The vision was brief and came in only fleeting images; a stake, carved from white oak, the feeling of being chased into darkness, and someone humming a gentle song and the sound of a chair creaking._

 _Davina saw Hayley in that chair, humming, holding something. When she looked at Davina, her eyes were both gold and black._

Davina gasped as the vision left her, leaving her boneless in the chair she had just been sleeping in.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.**

 **Author's Note: Please review!**


	37. In the Dark

Chapter Thirty Seven: In the Dark  


"We have to tell them."

"And tell them what exactly? 'Hey, our sister had a vision about some stake and oh yeah, you had gold and black eyes- _Hybrid_ eyes'."

Bonnie sighed, running a hand through her short hair. Her green hazel eyes met Sophie's darker ones levelly. "If we don't tell them, it might be worse."

Sophie kept pacing, ignoring the marks her shoes were leaving on the faded carpet of the shop. Her hands kept moving; rubbing her eyes, tugging at her shirt. "We should wait to see what it means."

Bonnie's eyebrow shot up. "I think it's pretty clear what it _means_ , Soph."

"Visions aren't always clear, they don't always mean one thing!"

"Davina's do! The vision of them by the lake has already come to pass. That vision happened months ago. At this rate, we don't know when this one might come to pass. Do you really want an angry Hybrid and his mate to come after us because we failed to warn them?"

"We aren't his servants!" Sophie yelled.

"We aren't going to be anything if he don't tell them!" Bonnie returned hotly.

Davina, who was hidden behind the curtain that separated the back of the shop from the front, cringed at the implication. She worriedly bit her nails, unsure if she should speak up. She wanted to keep her sisters safe, but she also knew the Summer King was not somebody to cross.

Drawing in a breath, she drew the curtain aside. "I think we should tell them," she said, trying to make her voice strong.

Sophie turned towards her. "Dav, you don't know what you're saying."

"We can't live being afraid of him!" Davina said impatiently. "You say we aren't his servants, yet you're afraid to say his name!"

"We can tell Hayley," Bonnie said, offering up some neutral ground. "She knows about-,"

"No!" Sophie cut her off fiercely.

Davina approached her, eyes blazing. "Are you afraid of the Hybrid, or are you afraid of people finding out about my power- all because you want to keep me for yourself!"

Sophie paled.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 _"Where did you get that?"  
_

 _"This? Just an heirloom I stole from a man named Mikael."_

Pale hands turned the slender, white oak stake over and over, examining it closely. Pale blue eyes traced the markings etched into the wood, knowing the words and the magic they held.

Those pale eyes lifted when they heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

"I didn't think you'd actually show," Damon said, leaning back, looking casual.

"And yet, here I am," replied the other man, who sat down across from him. "What's that?"

"Oh this?" Damon asked, wiggling the stake. "Just an heirloom I stole from a man named Alaric. Let's just say it's exactly what we need to get rid of a certain Hybrid once and for all."

Aiden grinned. "Excellent."

 **Ooo0ooO**

The French Quarter was once again full to the brim with people- most of them tourists, all bustling to get a photo taken on the ever famous Bourbon Street. The locals were wise in avoiding those high traffic areas, especially with the weather being mild and pleasant.

A couple drifted through the crowd, unnoticed by most, walking hand in hand to a more quiet destination.

"You sure you don't want a hotdog?" Hayley teased.

Klaus shot her a glare from over his shoulder before pulling her into a small cafe off the beaten path. "As much as I adore your humor, love..."

Hayley sat down at the table that Klaus gestured to. She smoothed out the silk sleeveless shirt she was wearing. It was a deep hunter green, which complimented her eyes. Klaus had given it to her when they had returned from Colorado.

"Beignet?" she quipped, eyes gleaming mischievously.

Klaus merely rolled his eyes at her. "You must broaden your horizons," he insisted.

"And how is being at a cafe going to help?" Hayley asked, looking around.

Klaus waved a hand at her. "That's for a later time. I wanted you to myself for the afternoon."

Hayley leaned forward, smirking. "Because you didn't have me to yourself last night? And the night before that... and the night before that..."

"You, little wolf, can be quite a minx," Klaus sighed, even though his gaze heated.

"Just keeping you on your toes," Hayley said sweetly.

The waitress, who had walked over to hear the tale end of "the night before that", cleared her throat awkwardly. "Coffee?"

"Tea," Klaus requested.

"Coffee would be great," Hayley said, giving the girl an apologetic smile.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Sophie stared at Davina in shock. "How could you say that?"

"I know you don't want people to find out about my visions, which is why you keep me hidden away," Davina said, building momentum. "But if I have this power-," she looked down at her hands, "don't you think I should use it for, I don't know, good?"

"Yes, of course-,"

"Then stop treating me like a child!"

Sophie took a deep breath, exchanging a glance with Bonnie. She reached out, resting her hands on Davina's shoulders. "You're right. And I'm sorry. I just don't know what I'd do if you ever got hurt."

"I won't, if you keep training me," Davina said, more softly now. "Hayley won't hurt us." She lifted a hand when she saw Sophie open her mouth. "I know she's not the one to worry about. But can't you feel it? Things are different now. He's changed."

"How can you be sure?" Sophie asked, anxiety written across her features.

Davina shrugged. "I just...do."

Words flitted across her mind, as though whispered in her ear, except she didn't recognize the voice, _Where there is a King, a Queen rules, and only fools would confuse love with weakness._

"Okay," Sophie said after a moment. "We'll tell Hayley."

 **Ooo0ooO**

"So what's going to happen after I complete my side of the bargain?"

Aiden frowned.

Damon leaned forward, his eyes tracking the wolf's every move. "Don't tell me you didn't think about it. Is that all you came up with- we kill the Hybrid? What about his little girlfriend, who, not to mention, is your Alpha."

"She's not my Alpha, I'm an Alpha!" Aiden bit out, clenching his jaw.

"Sure, pup," Damon said, shaking his head. "But you and I both know who's got the pull over the others at the end of the day."

Aiden scowled. "I'll kill her," he snarled.

"And then what?"

"Then I'll be the Werewolf King!" he shouted, standing. His eyes burned gold. "I'll be King, just as I'm meant to be! They all go on about blood-," Aiden spat, "but it's really about power. I want that power. I want to _rule_."

Damon eyed the wolf with an unimpressed gaze.

"And what about the other Hunters?" Aiden challenged. "They won't like you breaking the peace."

"I'll get them to see that peace is a bunch of bullshit. And I'll take care of those who disagree," Damon said. "If we play our cards right, we can make it look like their beloved werewolf killed her own mate. Don't you get it, wolf? This all goes up in flames the second they do."

Aiden considered it, then smiled again. "Then I think we have a deal."

The Hunter and the werewolf shook hands.

 **Ooo0ooO**

When Hayley and Klaus left the cafe, Hayley walked a few feet in front of him, looking around. When she turned to look at Klaus, she found herself unable to move.

Hayley snarled at the familiar sensation.

Klaus looked at her in confusion. "What is it?"

"Stupid witch," Hayley growled. "Sophie! Let me go!"

"Sorry, wolf girl. Just had to get your attention."

Klaus and Hayley turned, the latter having been released from the witch's spell. The witch approached them, her eyes warily on Klaus.

"I thought you'd be alone," Sophie remarked.

"What do you want?" Hayley asked, her voice losing its bite.

"I have to tell you something. It has to do with the both of you."

Klaus looked at Hayley, who was watching the witch with narrowed eyes. "Hayley?"

Hayley smiled, meeting his gaze. "Why don't you go relieve Marcel?" she suggested, resting a hand on his chest. "I'll see what's up here."

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked, frowning slightly.

"Sure. Go ahead, I'll catch up."

Klaus leaned down, kissing her briefly before leaving her alone with the witch.

Hayley's smile faded as she looked at Sophie again. "Sophie... what is it?"

"Follow me."

The werewolf followed the witch back to her shop, where Davina and Bonnie waited for them. Davina was clenching some torn sketches in her hands, looking nervous.

Davina began explaining her power to Hayley and how she had visions of things that hadn't happened yet. She showed her the sketch of Hayley and Klaus by the lake, and the werewolf's eyes widened as she stared wordlessly at the drawing.

"Recently, I had another vision," Davina began hesitantly, shuffling her other sketches.

One was of a carved wooden stake, with etchings that were not familiar to Hayley.

And the second made Hayley stiffened, her eyes flashing gold with alarm. The second depicted Hayley, sitting in what looked like a rocking chair, staring back at her with eyes that were both gold and black. Hayley didn't look at anything else except the eyes, ignoring the rest.

"That's impossible," Hayley whispered.

"The vision Davina had of you at the lake happened weeks ago," Bonnie said slowly. "If the other vision comes true, it'll be soon."

"How soon?" Hayley asked sharply.

"We don't know," Sophie answered, looking down at the sketch of Hayley. Her finger tapped against the page. "But we wanted to warn you."

"Warn me," Hayley repeated, but her repetition of Sophie's words didn't spark the usual humor between them. "Warn me that I might become-," Her eyes looked at the picture. Was that a rocking chair? Why would she be sitting in a rocking chair in a dimly lit room? Her mind buzzed with thoughts, and she gulped in a breath.

"How certain are you that this will come true," Hayley asked, struggling to make her voice even.

"My visions are never one hundred percent," Davina admitted softly. "Sometimes they only show one side of things- like someone's perspective. Sometimes there's hidden meanings. But they always come to pass, one way or another."

Hayley stood quickly, so quickly she startled the witches. "I have to go."

"Hayley-,"

But she was already gone, leaving the sketch of her behind to stare up at the ceiling.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.**

 **Author's Note: Please review!**


	38. Change

Chapter Thirty Eight: Change  


Klaus was waiting for Hayley outside the Abattoir. They both knew that Marcel could handle things when they were gone, so he knew there was something going on. He had not missed the way Hayley's eyes had flashed when the witch had stopped them.

Inhaling, he picked up her familiar scent before he saw her. She approached the Abattoir quickly, head lowered, shoulders hunched.

"Hayley?" Klaus called.

She froze, lifting her eyes to meet his gaze. "Oh. I thought you'd be inside."

Klaus stepped closer to her. "What is it? What did the witch have to say?"

"It- It was..." Hayley bit her lip, unsure of what to say. How could she possibly tell him what she saw? "Nothing," she finished.

Klaus' eyes narrowed immediately. "I may be many things, little wolf, but a fool is not one of them."

Hayley flinched slightly at the nickname. "Klaus..."

The Hybrid stepped even closer, reaching out to touch her cheek. His eyes widened when she stepped back, growling in warning. Her eyes flashed gold, and they stared at each other for a long moment.

"You have never kept secrets from me," Klaus said slowly, breaking the silence.

Hayley's eyes melted back to green as distress etched itself into her features. "Klaus, I can't- I don't know..."

"Is it something so terrible?" There was a pause. "Is it about me?"

Hayley hesitated for a moment too long, and Klaus pulled himself away from her, a snarl erupting from his throat.

"No, Klaus! You don't understand!" Hayley cried, reaching for him, wishing he would understand. But the vision of her with gold and black eyes, there was only one way that could possible happen...

"I understand that you feel the need to keep secrets from me, _your mate_ ," Klaus spat. "All thanks to some witches-,"

"They were trying to warn me!" Hayley blurted out, and immediately regretted her word choice.

Klaus' eyes blazed. "About me? Because I'm the Original Hybrid, the Summer King, the monster others tell their children about to make them fear the dark!"

"No! That's _not_ it!" Hayley managed to grab his hand, and she dug in her nails. "It was... It was about me, not you."

Klaus stilled, looking suspicious and angry. "Then why don't you _tell me!_ "

Suddenly, a large black wolf appeared by them, snarling as its gold eyes stared at Klaus in warning.

"Mason!" Hayley called, recognizing the peppered fur. "Stand down!"

Mason shifted, watching Klaus warily. "Is everything all right, Hayley?"

"I... yes. What is it?"

Mason turned to look at her, frowning. "Aiden is missing."

 **Ooo0ooO**

Hayley paced the length of the sitting room, eyes narrowed and lip curled.

The fight between herself and Klaus was put on hold thanks to Mason's announcement, and the temperamental Hybrid had stormed off before Hayley could stop him. Hayley quickly instructed Mason to have Tyler check on the witches, in case Klaus' temper got the better of him.

Mason now sat on the cream colored couch, watching Hayley as she paced. His hands were folded in front of him, and his forearms rested on his knees.

"How do you know?" Hayley asked.

"His Beta, Laura, sent word. He's been gone for a few days and they haven't heard from him."

"And this is unusual?"

Mason nodded. "Laura is his mate as well as his Beta. She said he's been... off. Distant. And then he disappeared..." Mason saw Hayley's eyes blaze with temper. "I know he isn't your favorite, but why do you assume he wasn't taken by someone?"

"Because the truce still stands," Hayley growled. "Jeremy would've told me if one of his Hunters had gone rogue."

"What if it's the witches?"

Hayley shook her head. "The local coven hasn't sensed their presence since they killed Alaric."

"And you're sure Jeremy is being upfront to you?" Mason asked slowly.

As if summoned by the sound of his name, Jeremy was darkening the doorway with an uneasy look in his eyes. Hayley approached him right away, eyes narrowed.

"One of my own is missing," Jeremy said as he stepped into the room.

"Yeah, well, who isn't right now," Mason muttered, running a hand through his greying hair. Then his gaze snapped up, meeting Hayley's. "You don't think-,"

But the look on Hayley's face had him stop. She looked utterly terrified.

"Jeremy," she breathed. "When the witches killed Alaric, did you see a white stake afterwards? He had it in his hands, he was going to... was going to..." The color seemed to drain from her skin.

"No," Jeremy said, looking confused. "You mean a white oak stake?"

Hayley nodded slowly, now looking green. "And the white oak stake..."

"Can kill an Original," Jeremy finished, catching on. "You don't think- no, that's not possible..."

Hayley's fists clenched and trembled by her side. "I need to find Klaus and get word to the pack. _Now._ "

 **Ooo0ooO**

Eve sat at the edge of the forest, eyes closed. She listened to the quiet sounds around her, mediating under the setting sun.

She was left in charge of the pack while Hayley and Mason were in New Orleans, and she was enjoying the quiet. But something was nagging at her, like a feeling she couldn't identify, or a voice whispering and telling her that something was wrong. She could feel the change in the wind.

"Eve."

Eve opened her eyes and looked to where one of the younger scouts stood.

"There's word from Hayley," he told her quickly. "Something's happened."

Eve stood and together, they rejoined the others, who were all gathered to listen to what was going on.

Someone handed her a phone, which Eve pressed to her ear. "Hayley?"

"Eve," Hayley said in a shaky tone.

"What is it?"

Eve listened as her Alpha quickly explained everything, and felt a sudden chill go down her back. When Hayley finished, she asked, "What do you need me to do?"

"Tell Lana and Oliver," Hayley said immediately. "I don't know what's going to happen next and I don't know who's a target- apart from..." Hayley trailed off, but then continued, "We need to warn them."

"And the pack?"

"I'll be leaving shortly."

"And Klaus?"

There was a long, tense pause. "He's... staying here."

Eve narrowed her eyes at that, but let it be for now. "We'll await your return then."

"Thank you, Eve."

When the call disconnected, Eve looked at the scout who had collected her. "Gather several of our fastest runners. We need to get word to the other packs."

When she turned to the others, she saw lots of apprehension and some fear. "Hayley will be here soon. It seemed one of the Alphas has gone rogue... and the same goes for one of the Hunters."

Shouting erupted.

"We should not have trusted those Hunters!"

"Which Alpha?"

"Are they coming for us?"

"And what about the Hybrid?"

Eve lifted a hand for silence. "Hayley will tell you everything when she gets here. In the meantime, we are going to double the patrols and we are going to stay out until our Alpha says otherwise, is that clear?"

Although Eve was not an Alpha herself, being the pack elder meant she still had some pull. The others lowered their gazes and nodded respectively, before moving about to do as she said.

Eve sighed, casting her eyes upward. The sky was a deep shade of red as the sun set, and she could not help but feel it was ominous, like a sign that a new war was to come.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Hayley handed Mason's phone back to him. "I need to find Klaus."

Mason eyed her. "Hayley..."

"I can't just leave things, not like that," she said, looking frantic. "Mason, if anything happens to him..."

"I know," Mason sighed. "Go. I'll go get Tyler from the witch's, I'll tell them everything."

Hayley grabbed his shoulder, squeezing it in thanks, and took off. She shifted when she hit the line of trees, using her heightened sense of smell to track down Klaus.

She found him out in the woods, in the clearing he had found _her_ when she had first arrived to the Quarter. He was in his wolf form as well, and his back was to her.

She padded over, knowing he probably heard her. When she was next to him, she looked at him.

His gaze was pointedly fixed towards the darkening sky.

Sighing, Hayley shifted back. She frowned at him. "Are we really going to do this?"

Klaus glared at her, but went back to ignoring her.

"Klaus, you have to know that any secrets I keep from you are not because I have any ill will towards you. What I know..." She shook her head. "What _may_ happen, it's not... You have to know..." Hayley felt her throat close. "I love you," she whispered, lowering her gaze.

"Is it that terrible?"

Hayley flinched at the sound of his voice. She looked at him, with red rimmed green eyes. "Yes, but no. It's... complicated."

"Uncomplicate it."

"I can't," she murmured.

"Hayley," Klaus whispered, touching her cheek now. "Please."

Hayley released a shaky breath, meeting his gaze. "The witches showed me a vision. I saw a white stake, the same one Alaric had... And I saw me, but I... I had gold and black eyes. _Hybrid_ eyes."

Klaus seemed frozen to the spot. "Witch's visions aren't always-,"

"I know," she breathed. "But they will happen, in some way."

Klaus seemed to think it over. "Does the image of the stake frighten you? Or the one of you as a Hybrid?"

Hayley's eyes widened slightly. "The stake! I know what it can do, I know what Alaric tried to _do!_ " She smacked at his chest. "How could you ask-?"

Gripping her upper arms gently, Klaus stared into her eyes. "Are you afraid of becoming a Hybrid? Of becoming like me?"

"I wish you wouldn't say that," Hayley whispered.

"Answer the question, Hayley."

"I'm afraid of losing _you_ ," Hayley growled, now gripping his shirt front. "And if I... if I become..."

Klaus remembered how long before he had fallen for Hayley, he had briefly thought about changing her like he had Tyler. That had all dissolved when he fell in love with her, and now...

"If I become a Hybrid," Hayley said, in a much calmer tone. "Then I'll be with you forever."

Klaus' hand tightened involuntarily against her. His heart clenched at the thought of spending forever with her, his mate, his little wolf. "But it has to be your choice," he whispered in an urgent way. " _Your_ choice."

Hayley stepped closer to him, pressing a hand to his heart. "The choice was made when I chose you."

Klaus released a breath he felt as though he had been holding for a thousand years. He drew her closer, kissing her softly, then more passionately, burying a hand in her hair while the other cupped her throat, his fingers grazing the mark there.

Hayley responded in turn, sliding her hands around his neck, clinging to him. She whimpered against his lips.

When they drew apart, with matching gold eyes, they allowed themselves a moment to gather themselves.

"I have to go to my pack," Hayley said once her blood had cooled.

"I'll go with you."

"No," she said instantly. "You need to stay and make sure the witches and the vampires are safe. Aiden is my responsibility."

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked, brushing the hair away from her eyes.

Hayley nodded. "Come on. I need to leave soon."

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.**

 **Author's Note: Please review!**

 **Announcement: There will be two more chapters until TSK concludes... but fear not... I am pleased to announce that TSK _will_ have a sequel, which will follow up right where TSK leaves off. It will be called _Eternal Reign_. **


	39. Protect the Pack

Chapter Thirty Nine: Protect the Pack  


Hayley reentered her territory in her wolf form, shadowed by Mason. She picked up on an array of scents- so many of them familiar, but all blanketed with the stench of fear, anxiety, and anger.

The pack was on edge.

A white wolf emerged from the trees, her golden eyes calm and direct. She inclined her head at her Alpha, before leading the timber and black wolves back towards the others.

When they entered the clearing where the homes stood, the entire western pack was gathered together, including the elderly and the children. Hayley's eyes looked over them all, then when she spotted a young girl hiding behind her mother's leg, her heart sank.

 _Rey_ , she thought, remembering the day she had watched the pups climb trees and play, and how this one had grinned up at her. Now she watched Hayley with dull, wide eyes that were full of uncertainty.

Hayley shifted back, and Mason followed suit. He stayed by her side, expressionless and calm. She took a moment, trying to imitate his air of calm, before she began to speak.

When she was done telling the others about what had happened, she quieted down, anticipating a slew of questions and accusations. To her surprise, the pack was mostly quiet. Then an elder stepped forward.

Hayley inclined her head respectfully, recognizing the older man as someone who had been a part of the western pack long before Hayley had claimed her place as Alpha. "Yes, Dedrick?"

The tall, thin man had hair that was streaked with white and pale, gray eyes. He dipped his head too, before asking, "What will become of Aiden if we manage to stop him and his Hunter ally?"

The entire pack murmured amongst themselves, casting curious looks at their Alpha.

The Alpha straightened, her green eyes darkening. Her expression became cool, impassive. Suddenly, she was no longer Hayley, or the mate of the Hybrid Klaus, but their Alpha who would uphold their laws and would protect the pack.

"For his crimes, Aiden's fate will be determined by vote of the three remaining Alphas at the designated, neutral ground. As for the Hunter, his fate will be left up to his leader."

"Exile!"

"Death!"

Hayley snarled when the cries arose from all around. "Quiet!" she ordered, and silence swiftly followed the Alpha's command. "It has been decided. Word has already been sent to Lana and Oliver, and we have agreed on this. Aiden's punishment will rest on how deep his crimes against the packs go."

Dedrick, who had not shouted along with the others, nodded at her. "And will you, Alpha, deliver the final blow if it is the will of the Alphas?"

It was Mason who saw the change in Hayley's eyes, even if it was only for a brief moment. It was the same look on her face when she had won her place as Alpha of the pack, after having defeated her opponent. It was an unnatural coldness that quickly hid any regret or doubt she may have had.

Hayley clenched her fists at the elder's question. Perhaps yes, the duty of ending Aiden's life would fall to her, being the Alpha of Alphas, the Werewolf Queen, the one whose bloodline descended from the eldest family and the Original werewolves.

"Yes," she said, in a cold tone.

And no one, not even Mason, saw how her hands trembled.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Klaus stood next to Marcel in the Abattoir, feet away from a now forgotten throne. Both men stood with concentration etching furrows into their brows as they considered the milling crowd below.

The vampires, daywalkers and nightwalkers alike, were gathered below. Klaus recognized a slim, brunette standing apart from the others, studying her nails as if this whole situation bored her. Klaus' eyes then fell on the vampire known as Caroline, who stood next to Tyler, whispering in his ear.

He knew that Hayley had wanted Tyler to go home, back to his pack, but the young Hybrid had wanted to stay to protect Caroline from anything that may come their way. Klaus knew firsthand how stubborn the younger male could be, as did Hayley, so she had not tried to fight him on this.

Klaus rubbed a hand over the nearly faded mark on his shoulder. Being away from his mate had resulted in the mark nearly healing itself, since it had been days since they had... He shook his head, trying to focus.

Marcel himself was distracted. His gaze was focused on Rebekah, who stood next to Elijah and Kol. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, and she looked murderous. The eldest Mikaelson watched the crowd with what seemed to be an air of indifference, but it was closer to wariness. Kol was the only one who seemed to be truly indifferent to the unfolding events.

The crowd became quiet as a trio entered the Abattoir. The three women, two of which shielded the third, took in their surroundings carefully.

"Welcome, Sophie," Klaus called out.

The tallest of the three looked up. Sophie Devereux met the gaze of the Summer King, and gave him a nod.

With the witches being aware of what was happening, any qualms they previously had about Klaus was pushed aside due to the new situation they had quickly found themselves in. With warnings from Tyler and Mason about the new alliance between the Alpha of the eastern pack and a rogue Hunter, armed with the knowledge about the packs and one white oak stake, the witches had chosen to help the Hybrid, since that meant helping Hayley.

Sophie shoved the image of her handing Hayley that silver, white oak necklace, praying to the gods that that would never surface. _A reminder that nothing- and no one- can truly escape death_ , she had said.

"Thank you," she replied evenly.

"These witches are under the protection of the western pack, and the Alpha Hayley Marshall," Klaus announced. "Which means they are also under mine. If any harm comes to them, punishment shall be swift."

The vampires exchanged looks, but stayed quiet. Only Katherine looked over at the witches with a curious, raised brow expression. She studied the tall witch, then the one with greenish eyes, who were blocking her view of the third.

 _So,_ she thought to herself. _That's the one with all the power, then._ With the smallest of smirks, she filed that information away for later before facing the King once more.

A few feet away, Caroline also peered at the witches from behind Tyler's back. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, but she kept quiet. She glanced at Tyler, a question in her eyes, but he shook his head very slightly. _Later_ , his own gaze seemed to say. So she gripped his hand in hers, giving it a squeeze to let him know she understood.

Klaus and Marcel descended down to stand directly in front of the others. Klaus continued, "As you know, one of the werewolf Alphas has disappeared, and the same goes for one of the Hunters. We believe they may have teamed up to make a move against us."

"Us?" Rebekah's voice was sharp, like a knife through the silence. "It's pretty clear, brother, that the werewolf and the Hunter want you and your _mate_ died. The rest of us-," she gestured widely, "are just collateral."

Klaus stiffened slightly. "Yes, I do believe you are correct, sister," he said through a clenched jaw.

"What does that mean for us exactly?"

This voice had Klaus turning. Standing at the edge of the crowd, more hidden in the shadows, was a face he had not seen in a while. Thierry eyed him back, looking as though he was ready to run if Klaus made any move towards him.

"I don't know," Klaus admitted. "Hayley believes Aiden wants her position as Alpha-,"

"But he _is_ an Alpha," Kol interjected.

Klaus shook his head. "No. Not just her pack. Over _all_ the packs. Hayley is a direct descendant from the eldest Original werewolf family, making her the Alpha of Alphas. Aiden, who we believe descends from one of the other families, believes that that position is his birthright."

"And the Hunter?" Elijah asked, frowning.

"The Hunter's goal is simple. He only wishes for one thing- my death." Klaus took a breath. "But we cannot be sure that he will stop with me."

At that implication, the Mikaelson family shifted uneasily, like the other vampires did. Only the witches looked on with grim expressions.

"So what are you going to do? You've never cared about the wolves or us vampires before."

Klaus didn't know who asked that, so he addressed the crowd as a whole. "I know that I have been a tyrant to everyone here. I have forced you to fight one another, to kill others for my own pleasure. I have killed too many to count."

"And you expect us to believe you've changed just because you've shacked up with this Hayley girl?"

Klaus growled slightly, trying to rein in his temper. "I understand why many of you have doubts. I would too, if I were in your shoes. But I vow to show that I am no longer the Summer King, the one who you once feared. I've learned that being a Hybrid means I have a duty to not just the wolves, but to the vampires as well. It's time that I became your leader, not your ruler."

Although many still murmured, and looked very skeptical at his words, Davina peered out over Bonnie's shoulder. Her gaze latched onto the Hybrid, and she smiled softly. Although her vision of the white oak stake, and of Hayley with Hybrid eyes, made her still want to tremble, she also thought about the dream she had had the previous night.

Unlike most of her visions, she only heard someone speaking, and now she recognized the voice as Klaus'.

" _But it has to be your choice._ Your _choice._ "

And she believed if the vision of Hayley becoming a Hybrid came true, it would be. The only lingering thought in her mind was that of the room the turned Hayley sat in.

It was a nursery.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.**

 **Author's Note: Please review!**

 **Announcement: One chapter to go, then onward to _Eternal Reign_!**


	40. Monsters in the Shadows

Chapter Forty: Monsters in the Shadows

Shadows shifted and sulked, as if they themselves were corporeal bodies that could walk amongst the living. Within those shadows hid a Hunter and an Alpha wolf, with gleaming, calculating eyes and blood lust in their hearts.

The Hunter moved first, and a gleam of silver was caught in the moonlight as a weapon was drawn.

And with an attack that came too quickly to see or to anticipate, a startled, final shout erupted from an unsuspecting victim. The body crumpled to the floor, and the earth around it quickly was soaked in dark red blood.

The old, pale eyes stared up at the moon, and the smell of blood and death quickly perfumed the air.

"She will know it was us," the Alpha spoke, looking down distastefully at the now dead werewolf.

The Hunter re-sheathed his sword, not bothering to clean it. He lifted a black brow. "So?"

Aiden glanced back at the body. Although he wouldn't admit it, his stomach rolled at the sight. He knew that this newly forged alliance between him and Damon would mean more dead bodies, but his stomach rebelled against him. But perhaps it wouldn't when he was finally standing over the corpses of Klaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall.

At the thought, a cruel smile stretched across his features and the last of his nausea faded away.

So the Hunter and the wolf left the body behind to be found- the body of the elder once known as Dedrick.

 **Ooo0ooO**

The crowd had dispersed from the Abattoir, leaving Klaus standing alone on the balcony with Marcel.

"You all right, man?" Marcel asked.

Klaus sighed. "I'm not sure," he answered honestly. He glanced at his protege. "Was I such a terrible man to them?"

Marcel snorted, brushing aside Klaus' tendency to lean towards melancholic drama. "Man? No. Terrible? Yes. But-" he continued when he saw the look on Klaus' face, "like you said, you are going to prove that you're their leader. No more Summer King."

Klaus snorted. "I don't even remember who gave me that title."

"Probably someone as equally dramatic as you," Marcel retorted.

"I liked it though. The title of king."

"Who wouldn't? Shit, I'd call myself a king if I could. I'd probably come across pretentious as all hell, but hey, if the crown fits..."

"Is that your way of calling me pretentious, Marcel?"

"As if you haven't been called worse."

"Very true," Klaus chuckled. Humor then faded away from his features. "I'm worried about Hayley."

"I think your badass girlfriend can handle herself in her own territory with her own pack."

"I didn't realize you two were friends now."

"Friends? I don't know if I'd go that far. But, I have to admit, that girl's got _fire_."

"I'm well aware." Klaus rubbed the almost faded mark on his shoulder.

Marcel followed the movement with his dark eyes. "So does that mean you two are engaged or something in wolf-speak?"

"Not exactly. But it does mean we are... mates, if you will."

"Mates? I thought that was made up crap for the humans."

"Part of it is, the details have been skewed over the centuries, but the core remains the same."

"Mmm. So _are_ you two going to get engaged? You know, in the actual human way?"

Klaus frowned. "There's the small matter of my eternal life sentence."

"She doesn't want to be a Hybrid?" Marcel arched a brow.

"If she does, it'll be up to her."

"That's different, considering what happened with that Lockwood kid."

"It has to be, for her. I couldn't... I wouldn't force that onto her. Eternity is no small matter."

"Don't I know it," Marcel sighed, rubbing a hand over his smoothly shaved jaw.

"Besides, when are you going to ask for my sister's hand?" Klaus challenged.

Shifting uneasily, Marcel winced. "The day I know she won't rip it off for so much as glancing at another woman."

Klaus clasped Marcel's shoulder, grinning. "Then you're in for a long wait, mate."

 **Ooo0ooO**

Elijah watched as Katherine made her way down the street. Her gaze lingered on a few outfits displayed in a boutique's window before continuing on her way. When she saw him, her lips curved into a devious smile.

"Did you miss me?" A small puff of air hit his lips, as she pressed herself against him, having moved quickly into his awaiting arms.

"Yes," he said, leaning down to kiss those cherry red lips. She tasted like honey and blood.

"What did you think of that meeting?" she asked casually, looping her arm through his. They walked on slowly, acting like any normal human couple in the crowd.

"I believe Klaus will stick to his word."

Katherine glanced at him from under her long lashes. "Really? Even after centuries of being king?"

"I think he has a good reason to start anew."

"Right... Hayley."

Elijah glanced down at the vampire on his arm. "Jealous, my Katherine?"

"Hardly," Katherine replied, in almost a dainty manner. "I guess I'm just waiting to see how this all plays out."

"And then what?" Elijah asked, stopping. His dark eyes searched hers.

"All I want is my freedom, you know that. So once this whole Alpha werewolf and Hunter nonsense is over, I think you and I should go on a long trip. What do you say?"

Elijah studied her for a long moment, trying to see if she was being honest. He knew she was clever, cunning, and a very, very good liar. Although she had not done anything dishonest towards him, he naturally erred on the side of caution.

"Of course," he said finally. "Anywhere you want to go."

And then, he kissed her.

 **Ooo0ooO**

Hayley was tired. Her muscles ached and she was drenched in sweat. Her heart felt heavy and all she wanted was to lay down somewhere dark and quiet and sleep, preferably next to Klaus.

But she couldn't. She had a body to bury.

The early morning scout had found Dedrick's body in the middle of the forest, with a gaping cut across his throat. When the news had been reported back to Hayley, she knew it would be her responsibility as Alpha to bury the elder in a respective manner.

Under the grove of the pine trees, Hayley shoveled away at the soft dirt and grass. The body had already been cleaned and cleansed, wrapped in a fine white cloth, ready to be laid to rest.

And still, her heart ached.

Of course she knew who had done it. Even if their scents hadn't been lingering in the air, she would have known. And she also knew this was only the beginning, and if action wasn't taken quickly, this would be the first of many bodies to be buried.

When it was done and over, Hayley stood over the fresh grave with a vacant expression. A marker had been placed to honor the elder and she winced at the sound of a mate sobbing over the loss of her husband. She knew that Dedrick's children- those who had moved out of the western territory- would be notified soon so they could see their father's final resting place.

A gentle hand rested itself on her shoulder. "It's all right to mourn."

"I've done enough mourning," Hayley whispered. "This is the second pack member I've had to bury. I'm _done_ mourning. I want..." Her eyes closed at the unspoken word. _Revenge._

Eve spoke softly. "I understand your grief. I felt it many years ago, when I lost my mate. The western pack has suffered the loss of many wolves. It's the way things are- we are born, we live, and we die."

"But we don't have to die before our time," Hayley growled, fists clenching. "Dedrick didn't have to die alone and afraid, in the dark. He should have died when he was older, surrounded by loved ones, in his bed. Not like this, _never_ like this."

"You cannot change what was," Eve said. "Dedrick would have been brave right up until the very end. Speaking of what could have been and revenge only tarnishes his memory."

Hayley's shoulders slumped as the anger left her body. She felt tired once more, perhaps even more than before. "I know. I just don't know what I can do, Eve, to make sure my pack stays safe. So all the packs stay safe."

Eve turned her, looking her firmly in the eye. "You keep doing exactly what you are doing. Establishing an alliance between the packs, the vampires, and the coven is something that has never been done before, and _you_ did it. You keep being the leader I know you are, and someday you will be an even better Alpha than you already are."

Hayley embraced the older woman tightly. "Thank you."

 **Ooo0ooO**

He could see her from a distance, and he could see by the slow way she moved something horrible had happened. Shadows were under her hazel eyes, and she looked paler than usual.

All he wanted in that moment was to take her into his arms, to promise that nothing would ever hurt her again. But he couldn't make that promise. So he did the former.

Hayley gasped when she felt warm, familiar arms wrapped themselves around her. She relaxed into Klaus' embrace, burying her face into his chest, inhaling his scent. "What are you doing here?" she asked, pulling back.

"Mason called me when the body was discovered. He figured you would need someone here. I was in my car speeding here before he even finished his sentence."

Hayley laughed faintly, feeling a rush of gratitude towards her Beta, for always knowing what she needed. "It was an elder," she said thickly. "Aiden and Damon..."

"I know, love," Klaus murmured, pulling her tightly against him. "I know."

Hayley released a shaky breath, sinking into his embrace once more as his hands rubbed up and down her back. She hardly protested when he picked her up, carrying her into the main cabin towards her rooms.

Klaus placed her down gently on her bed before joining her. Hayley shifted so she could press the length of her body against his, eyes drooping as he played with her hair and kissed her forehead. "I never took you for a caregiver," she teased, even though sleep beckoned her.

"Only for you, my little wolf," Klaus whispered. "It'll be our secret."

Hayley smiled, liking that. "Okay," she yawned. "Our secret."

When she opened her eyes again, the light of dawn was shining in through the windows. Groggy, she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Klaus?" she muttered, noticing the other half of the bed was empty.

"I'm here."

A cool rush of wind came and suddenly Klaus was there, sitting on the edge of the bed besides her. He reached out, brushing a tangle away from her cheek. "I wanted to let you sleep, so I went hunting."

Brows furrowing, Hayley batted his hands away so she could pull her hair back in a sloppy ponytail. "Hunting?"

"Animals," Klaus clarified.

As the last of her sleepiness faded away, Hayley noticed the color in his cheeks and the faint smell of blood on his breath. "As a wolf?"

Klaus nodded. "It's been a while since I've hunted that way, and there's plenty of wildlife... plus, I was thirsty."

"Oh," she breathed. "Right. Vampire."

Noticing her hesitance, Klaus tilted his head to the side. "What is it?"

"What's it like? The... thirst."

Klaus considered that for a moment. "I suppose it's not unlike being thirsty in a literal sense. But it's different... you feel like there's nothing else you want more. It gets easier to control with time."

Hayley couldn't help but wonder, if she ever became a Hybrid, how she would deal with her own thirst.

"Come," Klaus said, interrupting her thoughts. "Eve has breakfast ready."

So she followed him, still contemplating things. There was so much changing, so much that had already changed. Would she be ready to make _that_ kind of change- if that meant an eternity with Klaus?

And she couldn't help wondering- after everything they had been through; the lies, the games, and the love, if it would be enough. Was it all enough? Was it worth fighting for?

And the answer was clear- looking at him, their joined hands, yes, it was. Because she loved him.

Now, today, tomorrow; always and forever.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals.**

 **Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read and or reviewed _The Summer King_! I hope to see you all in the next segment of Klaus and Hayley's journey in _Eternal Reign_! **

**Please review!**


End file.
